Another Inu fic or is it?
by Elfen Children
Summary: *Post F/A* InuYasha and Miroku found a strange girl in the roots of the Goshinboku, concerned, they freed and took her to Keade. Now with a new demon clan out to get them, a mystery around them, and an opened well, things are not what they seem. It doesn't help that Kagome's pregnant and InuYasha and her both feel the need to protect the girl...but what is she? Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

**Bold is inner demon voice**

Normal is talking

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

"_OH! I'm so going to kill that bastard!_" I thought as I stared at the evil man smirking at me from atop his throne. His armor perfectly in place, his limbs relaxed yet still poised for attack, his dark eyes watching me carefully as he smirked at me. His face was narrow but not in a bad way and he seemed thin beneath his armor. His royal blue attire made his pale skin seem darker than it was while his long faintly purple hair fell in waves down his back though the top was held in place by a single band of gold circling his head giving him a dangerous vibe that seemed to strengthen his demonic aura.

"Did I hit a nerve?" The man asked his voice laced with amusement while I tightened my fists. Shifting into my fighting stance, I choose not to answer causing him to laugh lowly in amusement, a small smile on his face that didn't quiet reach his cold dark eyes. "Hmm, it seems what I said was true. Your filthy mother was a dis-" He started as I lunged and spun into a kick, hitting him on his head while he moved to block me with the gauntlets he wore that reached to his elbow. My sudden movement seemed to surprise him for a slight moment, allowing me to land my blow before he punched me off of him with his other hand.

"Very well," he said calmly lowering his gauntlets and looked at me with a slightly curious and annoyed gaze as he slowly rose to his feet. Then without a word a large murky purple aura surrounded him and he charged at me barely giving me time to block his attacks as he fought. I clenched my jaw shut as he landed a few blows to my arm and upper body before I was able to jump away from him panting just as he threw a knife I didn't realize he had.

I moved my head barely fast enough to keep my life but not fast enough for it to not hurt me. I growled at the sharp stinging stretching from my cheek to the side of my head. I looked at the smirk on his face before I charged back into the fight.

"_His playing with me!_" I yelled silently as I dove beneath his hand and punched him as hard as I could in the side, where the armor was weakest.

"Die Monomaru!" I screamed as I dug my claws deep into him as he drove something straight through me forcing it out of the right side of stomach. I felt my eyes widen in shock as I coughed up blood before the blade was yanked out of me and I was hit with, I assumed, the hilt forcing me down onto the hard, shiny, wooden floor. I struggled to my feet with one hand pushing me up as I clutched my bleeding stomach where Monomaru had stabbed me with a short sword I saw hazily in his hand. I winced before looking up at the moth demon as he slowly walked over to me smirking at my injured form.

"Pitiful, you aren't even worth toying with." He said my vision doubling as I stared at him, blood running down my chin before I growled and swung my claws at him. My sense of pain dimmed as I felt my anger rising. Then without any warning I felt a strong sense of strength hit me and I began attacking him with my claws and teeth. Drawing blood where before I could not until he was the one on the defense as I attacked ruthlessly. My vision narrowing until all I could see was him and all I desired was for him to bleed more and more.

I gasped as a wave of pain hit me stopping me mid attack as my face betrayed my surprise. Monomaru laughed as he hardened his aura around himself and transformed into a huge moth and flew up into the air, destroying the ceiling above us. "**Run you Baka!**" A voice howled as I looked up at the blurred image of Monomaru diving back down towards me.

"Die," I heard Monomaru say as my vision went in and out. I was barely aware of the explosion that hit the spot I had just managed to escape from. I struggled away before falling and I floated off into oblivion. Unaware as the castle around me slowly began to vanish as I fell against a tree that seemed to already tower over the area.

Gonna leave you

hanging right there

*Important bit*

A pair of small silver blue eyes opened briefly and looked out from behind a set of complex roots. They watched, lifeless and immobile, as a girl in a short green skirt and a long-sleeved white shirt was attacked by a giant female centipede demon. Silently they watched her side turn dark red with blood as a small pink and purple flew towards them. They could hear yelling as the world grew frantic in front of them. They could feel power come off of the orb and settle onto them in a comforting embrace before the dull eyes slid closed.

Again the eyes opened to see a new figure. This one in red, standing in front of the tree, the light shining down on them as they looked at the tree with a mix of sadness and happiness.

"InuYasha! Where are you?" A female voice called out causing the young man to turn and smile.

"I'm coming, Kagome!" The man said and leapt off, a smile on his face as his eyes glowed brightly with his happiness. Slowly the eyes closed once more not to open again for a while longer.

*Finished*

"Sit boy!" A young woman yelled as she walked out of a large forest and into a field filled with tall grass and various plants. She wore the normal attire of a priestess with her hair braided back, but in place of the long-sleeved white top a short-sleeved white shirt took its place. Her eyes were a soft brown but currently, instead of filled with calm happiness, they held anger and her mouth was turned down in a frown.

"Kagome! Wait!" A young man yelled as a crash came from behind the girl and in the trees, making them shake and force several birds from their roosts.

"Wonder what he did this time?" A young auburn haired boy asked sitting on a fence. He wore simple dark blue pants, a lighter blue shirt and a fur vest that matched his hair and tail. He had mischievous green eyes that were half lidded as he watched the angry woman stomping towards them as a set of twin girls played tag near him. The two twin girls bore a resemblance to a young woman nearby talking to a man dressed in monk attire. The monk holding a small baby boy about a year old.

"Oh Kagome! Where's" The woman talking to the monk started as the angry woman stomped by them and into a decent sized hut. In the direction she had come a red clad man with long white hair walked out of the forest dusting himself off before making his way over to them as the other woman followed Kagome into the hut.

"What did you do this time InuYasha?" The kitsune asked looking up at the red clad half demon as his ears flexed and stared at the hut while the monk walked up to him holding the small boy in his arms.

"Yes, what happened?" The monk asked curiously as InuYasha sighed and leaned against the fence, his chin propped up on his hand.

"I told her she couldn't come on the exorcism mission." InuYasha said then winced as his ears swiveled and picked up the voices of the two women in the hut.

"You're a real idiot, InuYasha. Even I'm smart enough not to bring up the exorcism." Shippo said in a self-important voice before yelping as InuYasha hit him on his head making him fall to the ground clutching his throbbing head. "I'm just saying the truth!" Shippo whined as Miroku sighed and shook his head before being tackled by the twins.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's something in the forest!" The girl in green said pointing to the trees as InuYasha caught the faint scent of blood and growled slightly. Miroku frowned and looked over at InuYasha as he stared at the forest before kneeling down to speak to the twins.

"What's in the forest?" Miroku asked with a smile making the situation seem like a game. Both girls looked at each other before running around him and towards the hut, yelling for their mother in happy voices, obviously not scared of whatever was hiding in the forest.

"Shippo, stay here and protect Kagome." InuYasha told the sulking boy on the ground before racing off to the forest as fast as he could.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Shippo yelled watching as the white haired young man ran into the trees and quickly vanished from sight. Leaving everyone confused before Shippo suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air curiously. "I smell…blood?" Shippo said confused before looking over at Miroku, who was hurrying towards the hut just as Kagome and Sango came out holding their weapons.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked looking around for him as Miroku handed the infant to Sango.

"InuYasha, ran ahead to investigate the smell of blood coming from the forest. Stay here and protect the village, we don't know if there are more or not." Miroku said before quickly kissing a surprised Sango and dashing off to catch up with InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

**Inner Demon Voice!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Speaking

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked looking around at the brightly lit garden in confusion before my attention was grabbed by a small waterfall pouring into the stream. Carefully I approached it until I was standing in front of it. I looked around again trying to figure out where I was and if I was alone. Swiveling my ears around, I listened for any sound other than the waterfall as I pushed my other senses to try to find life.

"Hey! There's a hanyou here!" I yelled and waited, as tense as a bowstring, for someone to come running to kill me. When nothing happened I frowned and looked at the water, expecting to see my reflection but instead I saw a human man and a demon woman staring back. The man wore simple farmer's clothing that seemed slightly more expensive than a typical farmer's, as if he had a bit more money than most. He had long dark brown hair that was held back in a simple braid with bangs covering his forehead and hanging in front of dark brown eyes that were set in dark tanned skin that had seen years of sun. He was smiling at the demon with a soft look in his eyes as the demon blushed and gave him a small smile peeking my attention.

The demoness wore very fine clothing that reminded me of Monomaru's clothing because of the quality. She had raven hair with smooth baby blue stripes that ended at a point about midway across her cheek, her eyes were a strange blue and silver, that reminded me of my own, set in lightly tanned skin with a symbol on her forehead. I tried moving to see if I could see the mark clearly but as soon as I moved the image distorted and vanished leaving me slightly frustrated.

"Stupid water," I muttered and as if hearing my insult the area around me began to waver like heat images until it too was gone. Confused I stood up and spun around, shocked to see the two people from before standing in front of me. They both smiled and waved at me making my lips twitch upward at the sight. I raised my hand in greeting without thinking as the feeling of happiness filled me before fading slightly, leaving me confused.

"Beautiful Akari," the demoness whispered making my ears swivel to her as my eyes found the small blue star on her forehead. I frowned at them before dropping it as they both turned away from me and began walking away hand in hand.

"Wait! Who are you?" I cried stumbling over myself trying to follow them, my hand reaching towards them as the world slowly faded away into a brilliant white. "Wait!" I screamed as they faded away completely, taking the happy feeling with them.

"Come back..." I whispered weakly as I stared ahead tears coursing down my face and burning me. I carefully touched my face confused at the feeling of despair forcing tears out of me for some reason. I don't know how long I sat there curled up against myself, my chin resting on my knees that were pulled close against me as my claws dug into my thighs all I really felt then was numb.

…

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled as he ran through the trees chasing after the red clad figure. InuYasha was keeping just out of sight but not out of his hearing. Miroku ducked under a low hanging branch filled with green leaves before continuing his dash towards what he now realized was the Goshinboku. "_What's going on?_" He wondered as he leapt over a large root and finally came into the small clearing around the sacred tree, winded but able to catch his breath quickly.

"InuYasha," Miroku asked in a questioning voice when he noticed his brother kneeling over something wrapped in the roots of the tree. The hanyo's shoulders were rigid as he stood there looking like a statue. "InuYasha, are you alright?" He asked walking over to him before stopping as well in shock at the sight of a small girl around ten years old. She had long black hair, that was clumped around the top of her head, and was lying unconscious wrapped in the tree's large roots. It looked almost as if the tree had grown around her like it had InuYasha.

"We must help her," Miroku said placing his staff on the ground and pulling at the smaller roots. InuYasha snapped out of his daze and set to work slicing the thicker roots away until they were able to pull the child out of the naturally grown cage.

"InuYasha, we need to get her to the village," Miroku said taking hold of the situation when he saw the blood covering the girl. InuYasha nodded and bent down to gently lift the girl into his arms causing her to whimper in pain. Hearing the sound filled InuYasha with relief that she was alive but at the same time urgency at how badly the wound was. As he moved her, her head fell to rest against his chest allowing him to see two triangular ears, similar to his except black, folded back against her head.

"Miroku, I'll meet you back at the village." InuYasha said and jumped off leaving the monk to catch up as he raced back towards the village, his face determined but his mind confused at the sudden appearance of another half demon like him.

"_Dammit! What's going on?_" InuYasha thought as he landed just on the outskirts of the village and caught sight of Kagome and Sango coming towards him. At the sight of him holding something Kagome's heart squeezed slightly in fear before she pushed it aside.

"Kagome, we need some help." InuYasha said making Kagome nod before both rushed to Keade's hut just as Rin came out and saw them.

"Lady Keade!" Rin said and rushed inside with them. Keade looked up at them curiously before sending Rin out to allow room for the two priestess and InuYasha.

"Now, tell me what ye have here." Keade said calmly as she and Kagome carefully removed the bloody jacket the child was wearing and lifting the bloody shirt off of her. Immediatly they saw the deep hole going through the girl, raising more concern from them. "Kagome, child, will ye move the two sides of the wound together while I get needle and thread?" Keade said standing and moving over to the other side of the hut just as Rin came back with an armful of fresh herbs.

"I brought you fresh herbs, Lady Keade." Rin said sitting the plants on the futon beside the sweating girl as Kagome gently dabbed at her forehead with a clean cloth already lying on the futon. "I'll go get some water," Rin offered and quickly left. As Keade turned around and approached them, the girl's eyes opened briefly to reveal dim silver blue unfocused eyes.

"Hey, she's awake!" Kagome said keeping her voice low but excited. Being careful she brushed the small cloth over the girl's forehead making her eyes slowly move over to look at her. "Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine." Kagome said with a smile as the girl stared at her through half lidded eyes before closing them. InuYasha watched as the girl began to come around slowly before growling at her when he saw her claws twitch at Kagome's touch.

"Stop it." InuYasha growled causing the girl to freeze and open her eyes to look over at him causing blue silver eyes to meet gold eyes. After a second InuYasha growled the warning again watching as the girl's eyes closed again and she stopped reacting to Kagome's touch.

"Pain," the girl whimpered faintly, almost to low for InuYasha to hear. Almost. InuYasha looked at her before moving closer and cautiously grabbed her hand in his own. Kagome watched as the two exchanged words in the dog's language before she felt her eyes widen at what InuYasha did to comfort the girl. During this Keade sat down beside them, ignoring the group as she threaded her needle.

"This may hurt," Keade said calmly before driving the needle into the girl's flesh making her scream and try to move away from the source of her increased pain. Unfortunately she was pinned down by both Kagome, who grabbed her legs, and InuYasha, who pinned her arms and upper body. "Only a moment more child." Keade said expertly as she finished sewing the top of the wound shut just as Rin came in with a large bucket of water.

"I brought the water!" Rin said setting the bucket down beside Kagome and smiling before moving over to the side out of the way. Kagome nodded her thanks before placing the cloth in the water to soak. They waited a moment before carefully moving her onto her stomach to stitch the other opening, repeating the process of keeping her still.

"Done." InuYasha told the girl as she rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut and face covered in sweat as she clenched her teeth before nodding. Kagome cautiously placed a small bowl of a sleeping drought to the girl's lips, only to have it knocked out of her hand the second the liquid touched the girl's chaped lips.

"InuYasha, might ye try?" Keade asked passing another bowl of the liquid to him as the girl opened her eyes to glare at him. InuYasha stared at it for a minute before looking at the girl's cold glare. Then before anyone could stop him he punched the girl's stomach causing her to jerk up with a gasp.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha poured the drought into the girl's gaping mouth putting his hand over her mouth to keep her from spitting it out.

"Stay back, Kagome." InuYasha demanded as he pulled the girl against him and held her as her fierce struggles lessened until she slumped against InuYasha. He continued to hold her for a minute, not relaxing his grip until well after any normal human would have let go.

"InuYasha," Kagome said gently as she watched InuYasha carefully lay the sleeping child back down on the futon. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I know you're only trying to protect me and our pup." Kagome whispered making InuYasha smirk before swinging his free hand over Kagome's shoulder and hugging her gently before kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be leaving with Miroku yet anyway." He whispered to her so he wouldn't wake the girl before letting her go to help Keade finish cleaning and bandaging the other wounds on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

**Demon talking**

_Inner thoughts_

Dog Language

Normal Language

* * *

"Hey Miroku! What are you holding?" InuYasha asked drawing the monk's attention away from Sango, who was holding a sword in a battered black sheath. Walking over to them he looked at the weapon curiously as Sango fiddled with the weapon looking at the sheath with a sharp eye. "Where'd you find that?" InuYasha asked with a frown on his face as he tried to clear his nose of the smell of blood.

"It's actually Sango's. Kohaku brought it with him when he arrived a few minutes ago." Miroku said calmly as Sango carefully freed the blade to examine it. The blade was styled similar to Sango's original sword with a few exceptions. For one it seemed able to be held backwards as well as forwards, though it was probably difficult. The blade was roughly three fingers (an inch) wide and seemed in relatively good condition minus a few chips and scratches. The hilt was wrapped in the traditional pattern with plain dark cobalt blue cloth adorning the metal with a simple silver cap blending into the cloth and metal seamlessly, with a short tassel made of dark blue leather.

"It's beautiful," Sango breathed turning the blade around in her hands and then stepping back to swing it a bit, twice with it aimed forward and twice with it held backwards. "The balance is amazing and the grip is worn but comfortable." Sango said as she sliced an invisible opponent in front of Miroku, who gulped and smiled shakily before noticing the purple part of his robe had been cut slightly, not enough for it to fall, just enough for it to be noticeable.

"S-Sango, my love! Why don't you put that away for now." Miroku said shakily while raising his hands up to show he was defenseless and giving her a nervous smile, sweat beads dotting his forehead. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the two lovers before his ears twitched alerting him of the three sets of feet quickly coming their way.

"Look out," InuYasha said in a dull voice just as Shippo and the twins charged into view and barreled into them with Kohaku jogging behind them holding a very wide away child on his back. Shippo easily jumped up onto InuYasha's shoulder before spinning and landing on his back with practiced ease. The girls simply crashed into both parents legs making them stumble slightly but stay upright as they smiled down at the giggling two.

"Amaya and Yuki what are you doing?" Sango asked lifting one of the girls up and setting her on her hip while the other giggled and looked over at Shippo.

"Baby brother's awake!" The one at Miroku's feet said happily, before smiling and running off again.

"Well there goes Amaya," Miroku said in a joking voice as he watched her join a group of village kids and began to play. Sango kissed Yuki on the cheek and put her down, allowing the small child to run after her twin and become encased in the game.

"Sister!" Kohaku greeted along with the joyful screech of the child on his back. Shippo and InuYasha winced slightly at the high pitched noise while watching Sango take her son from her brother with surprising ease.

"Well I'm going to the hut with Uryū, I'll be back." Sango said over her shoulder as she walked towards a simple hut with the mat pulled to the side to allow light inside, leaving the sword in Kohaku's hands. As she vanished from sight Miroku sighed and InuYasha couldn't help but snort at his lovesick look before he noticed the loosening grip Shippo was using to hold onto his back. Moving carefully he pulled the small kitsune around and looked at him as he gave a sleepy yawn and looked up at him.

"Alright runt, go to the hut and take a nap." InuYasha said setting the boy down on the ground and watching as he simply nodded and walked to the hut before turning to look at Miroku, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"My my you have changed," he said before ducking at InuYasha tried to punch him. The two laughed and talked for a few minutes before Kagome made an appearance and wiped her brow of sweat before giving InuYasha a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush. He glared at Miroku, who smiled and passed InuYasha on his way to the hut.

...

'_I need to get up,_' I thought to myself as I laid perfectly still and listened to my surroundings, debating how safe it was before moving. After a minute of listening to the even breathing of myself and one other person I slowly opened my eyes and saw an old woman sitting across the room from me. She was stirring something in a large pot that smelled like stew over a small fire. As I watched her she carefully lifted a bowl up and ladled a good portion of the delicious smelling food into it, before her eye connected with mine making me immediately want to back down.

"Now that ye be awake, ye can eat." The old woman said surprising me at the fact she knew I was awake and wasn't in the least bit alarmed or disgusted. Slowly I sat up, biting the inside of my cheek at the flash of pain pulsing from my abdomen before moving closer to the fire. As I did noticed my shirt was missing and was replaced with a slightly larger and cleaner one that covered the bandages wrapped around my middle. "Here," the old woman said passing the bowl to me before stirring the pot again ignoring me. Taking her chance of distraction I sniffed the bowl carefully trying to detect anything that could harm me before carefully setting it down beside me.

"Thank you for the help." I said making sure to keep my voice neutral as she eyed me. After a minute she nodded and carefully pulled my shirt and jacket out of a nearby basket and passing them to me. Watching I quickly eased out of the spare shirt and into my more familiar one, catching the scent of fresh water along with the scent of someone unfamiliar that set me on edge slightly as I pulled my jacket around me and tied it. "Thank you again." I said keeping my voice calm as she looked at me, her face and scent betraying nothing.

"Ye might want to seek out InuYasha," the old woman said making me narrow my eyes before slowly standing up and leaving. Not glancing back at her, I existed the hut and blinked to adjust my eyes to the bright light coming from the sunset before catching a slightly familiar scent that made me remember the color red.

As I eased out of the hut I looked around, catching a few confused looks mixed in with a few dark looks that I was used to. Ignoring them I began walking through the village ignoring everyone around me as they cleared a path for me.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard a man say as I reached the outskirts of the village. "I said get back here!" I heard the man yell and looked back to see him coming towards me. I felt my lips try to turn upwards at the sight of his bright red clothing before noticing his aggressive posture telling me he would attack me the first chance he got. Knowing I couldn't fight with a stab wound in my stomach, I did the smartest thing I could and began running as fast as possible using my demon abilities to my advantage.

Fueled by determination and adrenaline I ran towards some trees nearby. My ears swiveling to catch the sound of pursuit as I ran. I ignored the yells behind me as I put on as much speed as I could and entered the forest, jumping onto tree branches to avoid the obstacles on the floor.

'_I think I lost them._' I thought as I stopped and let myself catch my breath leaning on the tree I had stopped at. As I shut my eyes and placed my hand on my stomach I noticed the wound was bleeding again, but there was nothing I could do as it leaked through my shirt and jacket.

"Do you have trouble listening?" A voice asked making me jerk my eyes open to see the white haired man sitting on a tree near me looking relaxed and in his element. "When a person says stop you should listen." He continued staring at me with hard gold eyes before I noticed his ears which stood alert on top of his white hair.

"If you didn't act as if you'll attack people first, they might listen." I said before I could stop myself making him smirk before pushing himself off the tree and pulling his clawed hands out of his sleeves. '_His half demon...he's half white dog demon._' I thought to myself in surprise before wincing slightly as I moved drawing his attention back to me. I looked at him ready to run again, and slowly tensed my legs to jump.

"Don't even try," he said making me narrow my eyes in anger and growl lowly in warning. "You won't get far with an injury like that." He told me with a smirk. I looked at him through narrowed eyes before clenching my hands into a fist.

"Follow." He commanded after a moment of silence before jumping off the tree branch and heading back the way I had come from. I stared after him for a minute immediately wanting to ignore his alpha act. As if hearing my thoughts he was suddenly back and grabbing me around the waist.

"Put me down!" I yelled as he pulled me over his shoulder and began moving back the way we had come just as the sun was beginning to set leaving the sky painted with purple, blue, red, and gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

Dog language _Thoughts_ NORMAL **Inner demon voice**

* * *

"_Damn everyone!_" I silently seethed as I was dropped down on the floor in front of a very surprised priestess and fox demon. I watched as the strange smelling priestess fixed dinner while periodically trying to get up and leave. The only problem was every time I would I would hear a low growl behind me forcing me to stay where I was. I twitched my ears as the kitsune next to me laughed at my predicament before he was suddenly sent rolling away and hitting the wall a few feet away.

"Hey!" He yelled jumping to his feet before charging at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before leaning back, allowing him to over shoot and fly past me. "Fox Fire!" He yelled suddenly throwing a bright green ball of fire at me which in turn caused me to jump up and try to attack him only to freeze as the priestess spoke in an oddly calm and happy voice.

"Dinner's ready," she said calmly before pouring three bowls of what smelled like fish and rice but different. As if snapping a twig the kitsune jumped over me and to her and eagerly took a large bowl over to the white haired hanyou before running back over to grab another bowl which he promptly sat down to eat. I stayed where I was, my ears standing at alert as I watched her carefully lift up the third bowl and hold it out to me with a pair of chopsticks. "Here you must be hungry." She said smiling at me as I stared at her before carefully taking the bowl from her and placing it down next to me. She nodded her head as if she expected it before fixing a bowl for herself. Seeing a chance I stood up to leave only to hear a slight growl that made me tense slightly.

"Where are you going pup?" The man asked me in an annoyed tone as I turned to see his weapon beside him.

"None of your business," I snapped making him make a sound of amusement before looking at me.

"InuYasha, not in the house." Kagome said calmly as if she was used to such a thing. I watched as InuYasha smirked before unexpectedly kicking my leg out from under me while pulling me towards him, causing me to stumble and hit his chest before I was able to twist around and cut him drawing blood.

"First blood," I said as he blinked in surprise and gently laid a hand on his fresh wound. Using his distraction to my advantage I tried to get past him only to have him grab me by the edge of jacket.

"Outside," he ordered walking out calmly and leading me far away from the village till I could barely make him out in the dim moonlight. "A deal. You win you get to leave, you lose you listen to me." InuYasha demanded as he drew his sword which transformed into a huge fang that made me shake slightly before I tightened my fists and shifted into a stance.

"_I'm going to die!_" I thought as I took a deep breath while InuYasha charged at me swinging his blade down at me with insane speed. Letting my instincts kick in I rolled to the side watching the fang sink deep into the earth before being yanked up. Growling as I caught sight of his half-smile I pushed against the ground and charged at him trying to cut his back. Only to have him flip backwards over me and slash his claws, cutting my cheek as I looked up at him.

"_I have to win!_" I yelled silently as I charged at him while he swung the sword at me at the height of my chest. Jumping up I landed on the blade somehow. Ignoring my surprise I pushed myself off of the blade and towards InuYasha's face.

"Damn," he hissed before jumping back away from me as I tried to cut him again. Caught off guard, I fell back barely keeping my feet as I panted a bit and scanned myself for injuries. I ground my teeth when I realized the wound on my stomach was bleeding more than before, along with the spot on my cheek.

"_He's playing with me just like Monomaru,_" I mused angrily before taking my stance again and preparing for an attack only to grow confused at his look of triumph.

"Iron Reaper! Reverse Soul Stealer" He yelled sending waves of demonic claw energy at me, forcing me to dodge as he jumped up into the air and tried to land on me. Feeling my adrenaline increase I continued to roll out from beneath him and spin onto my feet. "Mistake," he growled as he jumped down in front of me and I realized I had left myself open for an attack. Unable to block him or move away in time I closed my eyes as his fist crashed on top of my skull, leaving it throbbing as I collapsed onto the ground, my ears ringing and tears pricking my eyes at the intense pain I felt.

"I win." InuYasha said as I watched him sheath his sword before walking a good distance away allowing me to get up and rub my poor head and ears before he came back. I refused to look up at the hanyou in front of me as the weight of my defeat showed me how stupid and inexperienced I was. Before I could sink too much further into my depression I felt something soft land on my head and gently rub my ears making me relax and lean into their grip before I realized what I was doing and jerked away from them making them chuckle softly.

"Alright pup, let's go." InuYasha said and began walking away leaving me to catch up or be left, which would have been fine had it not been for our agreement. I mentally cursed as I followed him back to the hut we had left and hesitantly walked inside to find the kitsune curled up on a small futon asleep and two bowls of the food waiting beside Kagome as she stitched up some cloth.

"Here, wash up and eat." InuYasha demanded passing me a bowl of water as he quickly began eating one of the bowls of food. I growled at him before bowing my head slightly as he shot me a look that demanded I do as I was told. Angry for being told what to do after not having to listen to anyone for a long time I quickly washed and glared at him. Then, sniffing the food cautiously I slowly ate the warm food, feeling my eyes get heavier as I ate until finally I was finished.

"You can sleep over there," Kagome said softly making me jump a little in surprise and stare at her before nodding and moving against the wall where she had set up a small futon. I didn't want to fall asleep so I leaned against the wall and bowed my head staring at the flames and trying to stay awake.

...

"She's asleep," InuYasha whispered a few minutes later as he leaned down to kiss Kagome on the lips lovingly as she smiled at him, brown eyes reflecting her love for him before she leaned against him and sighed in contentment.

"Want to tell me why you ran after her when she ran off?" Kagome asked poking him in the side making him wince. "Your hurt!" She whispered in surprise before grabbing a nearby basket full of bandages and healing herbs.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little sore. I haven't had to hold back that much before and it kind of hurt." He said smirking as Kagome gave him a cute pout.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked in a whisper while giving the slightly smiling hanyou a kiss on the lips gently. "Now do you want to answer my earlier question or leave me to figure it out?" She asked teasingly as he growled at her playfully before putting out the fire and lifting her up into his arms making her squeak in surprise as he carried her over to the larger futon in the back and drop her on to it before laying down beside her.

"Just hush, that pup shouldn't be running around anyways." InuYasha growled as he watched her give him a pout before he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close. "Now get some sleep wench, you need it." He told her holding her.

"InuYasha, I'm pregnant not sick." Kagome said determination in her voice as she snuggled against him. He rolled her eyes at his mate's stubborn streak and waited until she fell asleep against him before allowing her even breathing to eventually lulling him into a half sleep that would allow him to wake up at any sound of movement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

Normal **Inner Demon **Dog Language _Thoughts_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart was racing, and my mouth dry. I looked around the dark hut taking note of the cold fire and the three lumps covered in blankets before calming down. "_It was just a dream_, " I thought to myself as I sat there catching my breath before looking around for any enemies. As my eyes quickly darted around I heard a slight shift in the sound and froze, trying to pin point what it was before moving. I sat there for what felt like an eternity before I allowed my eyes to drift back over to the two figures sleeping close together.

"_I need to leave,_" I thought as I turned away and stood up. As I silently placed my foot down I heard a low growl making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Bed. Now." He commanded, not even opening his eyes to look at me as I glared at him before silently walking back to my futon and sitting down. I waited a few more minutes listening as his breathing evened out and deepened before getting back up and slipping outside in the cool early morning grey light.

...

InuYasha waited what felt like an eternity to move away from Kagome's warm embrace and go after the angry pup. "_Wait...why should I care? She ain't mine._" InuYasha mused as he slid stealthily away from Kagome and slipped his shirt and jacket on while grabbing his Tetsusiaga.

"**She was yours the moment you picked her up.**" His inner demon told him as he tied his jacket in place and slipped outside. "_I should have left her then._" He growled at the voice before it responded.

"**You wouldn't leave a defenseless pup. Especially when it looks like our mate.**" The voice growled as InuYasha sniffed the air carefully, easily picking out the fresh scent of the girl. Following it into the forest he had learned was named after him shortly after waking up from being pinned to the sacred tree for fifty years. He smiled at the memory of how stupid he was to think Kagome, his mate, was Kikyo and how she had been so angry at being called that.

*Flashback*

"You're pathetic Kikyo." He had said arrogantly from his spot pinned to the Goshinboku as he had watched Kagome being attacked by Lady Centipede not caring if she lived or died.

"I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you I'm not her! Whoever_ her_ is!" Kagome had said angrily as she stomped up to him glaring at him with fierce brown eyes that looked so familiar yet totally alien to him.

"And I'm saying you gotta be her! Cause if you're not there's no way you could smell so," he yelled back at her as her scent of lilly and lalic blossoms filled his nose shocking him. "You're not her." He had said disbelief in his voice as he stared at her feeling his heart-break a little.

"I know! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." She had said in a calm yet stubborn voice proving further that she wasn't Kikyo, forcing him to look away from her to hide his disappointment.

*End Flashback*

InuYasha winced slightly as he remembered, wondering what had made him think that she was Kikyo. "_I was such an idiot back then._" He thought to himself as he came into a small clearing relatively close to the old Bone Eater's Well, his first real link to Kagome. He watched as the young female hanyou struggled to drag a small fallen tree trunk over to a large hole and propped it up inside it panting as she did before stabilizing it and running away from it a good distance.

"_What is she doing?_" InuYasha wondered sitting down to watch as she launched herself at the tree trunk and hit it as hard as she could with her fist making a decent sized hole appear in it. InuYasha heard her growl in frustration before she brought her leg up and slammed her barefoot into it causing a little damage to the trunk as she stumbled back looking as if she was throughly ticked at something.

"Dammit! Why?" He heard her yell as she began to swing wildly at the trunk until it fell down with a loud crash. She stood over it panting before simply falling into a sitting position, not moving or making a sound until the grey morning began to lighten. He watched after a while as she stood up and pushed with all of her body at the make shift punching bag causing it to roll forward to the edge of the trees. Then staying in his spot near the edge of the area he watched as the girl stood in the spot for a moment more before her little black ears snapped to attention and she leapt up into the trees, running off faster than yesterday.

"_She's a bit slow but she's smart._" InuYasha thought as he quickly followed her faintly wondering what had possessed her to attack a fallen tree in such an angry manner. After a few leaps her scent began to get muddled with other scents until it stopped as he came across a river and noticed a small set of foot prints leading into the water.

...

"_Stupid!_" I yelled at myself as I leapt out of the water far enough downstream to feel relatively safer. I blinked as I realized I was staring at my reflection and angrily slashed at the water. The image distorted as I stomped out of the cold water and back into the shade of the trees. I let myself wander for a few minutes as the sun began to rise and my stomach growled alerting me of my hunger, which I ignored in favor of hitting another tree.

"_Damn everything!_" I seethed as I furiously attacked the tree until my knuckles bled forcing me to stop as the smell hit my sensitive nose. I let my head hit the tree as I stood there before I forced myself away from it and started walking away, keeping my senses on alert to detect any kind of danger, be it human, demon, or hanyo.

"My life sucks," I muttered as I saw something jump up and land on my face biting my cheek painfully. Out of instinct I hit it with the palm of my hand and heard a loud ouch in response.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I noticed the small flea demon pressed flat against the palm of my hand. Immediately as I spoke the flea jumped up with a pop and looked at me.

"My apologies, I thought you were my Master, InuYasha." The flea said in a weird voice making me frown before speaking.

"Well clearly I'm not. Now get lost," I commanded throwing the flea behind me, making him yell as I continued on my way. I got maybe three steps before the flea was back and sucking blood from the tip of my nose. "Damn flea! Go. Away." I said sounding out each syllable as I squished him again and took to the trees trying to escape the annoying flea demon.

"Wait!" The flea yelled latching onto my shoulder as I ran. I tried to ignore his cries to stop until I felt my temper snap as I dropped to the ground and quickly pinned the annoying bug between my nails.

"What?!" I snapped as it gasped for breath and gulped loudly.

"I was wondering who you are. You have wonderfully tasty blood much like my Master's yet sweeter." The flea said finishing the last part with a dreamy look before pouncing back onto my nose and biting me, growing to the size of my thumb before I could swat him away feeling slightly light headed.

"Stop that!" I yelled at the flea as he sat up and crossed his arms, his eyes closed as he if was lost in thought. I glared at the small annoying demon before turning on my heel and leaving pushing myself to go as fast as I could so I could out distance it.

...

InuYasha's ears flinched as he caught the familiar sounds of yelling as he traced the girl's scent.

"Master InuYasha! Master InuYasha!" Myoga cried jumping up and latching onto said man's nose only to crushed into his palm. "So cruel Master InuYasha," Myoga groaned as InuYasha 'keh-ed' and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Myoga?" InuYasha asked looking down at the old flea as he popped back up and coughed into one of his hands.

"Master InuYasha, I encountered Lady Kagome and a girl prior to meeting you." Myoga said calmly while watching InuYasha closely.

"Yeah so?" He responded nonchalantly and narrowed his eyes slightly as he noticed the flea's attitude change slightly.

"Well I was wondering when you had a daughter with Lady Kagome." Myoga asked before being clenched tightly in InuYasha's fist as an angry tick appeared on his face. "My...my apologizes...Master InuYasha..." Myoga gasped as he was squeezed before sent flying as InuYasha stormed off with a blush on his face, tracing Myoga's scent back the way it had come.

"_Damn flea! What makes him think the pup's mine?_" InuYasha seethed in his mind as he sensed his demon side's amusement. He ignored it in favor of trying to pick up the girl's scent as he leapt from branch to branch. "_There!_" He said silently as he found the scent and followed it towards its source just as he heard a crack of something breaking followed by a yell of surprise. Picking up his pace he quickly found the source of the noise and smirked at the sight of the girl dusting herself off beside an old rotten tree branch.

"What do you want?" She snapped looking up at him with a glare and her arms crossed. He continued to smirk as he leapt down to land in front of her. Once his feet touched the ground she continued to glare up at him reminding him slightly of Kagome when she was angry.

"I thought we had a deal," he growled making her ears swivel to lay back halfway against her hair. She snorted and looked away, letting her ears stand back at alert.

"I listened to you just like the deal said. You didn't say how long I had to though, so I'm leaving." She told him still not looking at him as he rolled his eyes and grabbed one of her ears making her wince and try to pull away unsuccessfully. "Owowowowow! Lemme go!" She yelled as InuYasha began to lead her back to the village with a loose but strong grip on her ear.

"I said let me go!" She yelled trying to claw at his side just as he let go and hit her on the head knocking her to the ground just as Shippo bounded into view.

"InuYasha! Kagome's looking for you and...what did you do?" Shippo asked directing the last bit to the smaller girl sitting cross-legged on the ground and rubbing her head. When she didn't respond Shippo directed his gaze to InuYasha who simply raised an eyebrow before grabbing onto the back of the girl's collar. He carried her struggling form back to the village much to her voiced displeasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

**~Dark~** I wonder if anyone's getting annoyed with the author notes yet?...

* * *

"Let. Me. Down!" I yelled trying to get out of the bigger man's grip as he carried me back towards the village. His hand still holding me by my collar and away from his body so my feet hung well off the ground even when I uncurled myself to kick him.

"Keh," he said ignoring my demand as he walked. I turned my head to look back at him but could barely see him from the angle he held me at. I huffed and faced forward, crossing my arms and jerking my legs straight after subconsciously moving them up against me not wanting to show any form of acceptance of being carried like this.

"At least you're not being carried by a tail...umm...What is your name?" Shippo asked me curiously from his place sitting in a tree above before jumping into the next tree a little ahead of us. InuYasha jerked to a stop and tightened his hold on me, scrapping his sharp claws against the back of my neck as he moved me closer. I glared at him before my eyes widen and I instinctively curled up against myself, flattening my ears. "InuYa-" Shippo started only to stop and sniff the air with a look of surprise on his face. I waited a moment as they both stood still before carefully sniffing the air, trying to figure out what they had smelled.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha growled making me curl up tighter at his growl before rotating my ears as I caught the faint swish of something sliding against something else. Before I could think about the sound I was suddenly dropped to the ground just as the ringing of metal above me echoed out. I winced and grabbed my ears before looking up to see InuYasha with his sword locked against another demon's sword. His face in a snarl that was beginning to turn into confusion as I connected eyes with his opponent who was drilling his cold gold eyes into mine. I blinked and immediately noticed the markings on his face and how similar they were to the woman from the garden except where he had a crescent moon she had, had a star.

"Speak pup." The demon demanded coldly as I was suddenly yanked backwards and pulled up onto a giant pink bubble. Before I even realized what was happening I was looking down at the demon wearing armor that was now focused on InuYasha instead of me.

"We need to get to the village," the bubble said as it flew higher up making me tense and dig my claws into its surface. "Ow! Stop that it hurts!" The thing yelled turning around mid-air and making me dizzy and only dig deeper until with a loud pop the thing vanished and I began to fall to the trees below. I didn't even have time to scream before I was suddenly on a two tailed cat demon's back with Shippo next to me.

"Thanks Kirara," Shippo said happily as I turned around and hit him on the head. "Hey!" He yelled as the cat demon started to land thankfully. I ignored them both as we flew lower. Once we were maybe fifteen feet above the ground I jumped off and tried to run only to be stopped by Kagome and another woman, who were walking towards us.

"What happened to InuYasha?" Kagome asked as Shippo jumped down beside me and cuffed my ear making it ring.

"Sesshoumaru showed up," Shippo said blandly before giving Kagome a nervous smile and rubbing his head as he noticed the disapproval on her face. "Aw, come on Kagome! She hit me first!" Shippo whined as the woman stomped forward and began pulling on his ear making my eyes widen.

"_He's letting a woman beat him up?_" I thought surprised and momentarily forgetting about my ear as I watched the woman punish the demon.

"Shippo, you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of hits! Besides she's just a little girl! I thought you knew better!" Kagome raged making the kitsune's face turn bright red in embarrassment. I had almost forgotten about the other woman when I heard her move up behind me suddenly making me jump away from her.

"Kagome, I think he gets it." The woman said with a smile as said woman let go of Shippo who rubbed his ear fiercely. "Anyway, we still don't know your name. I'm Sango," the woman said looking at me closely as I frowned at her and looked away not speaking. As I turned I caught a strange sweet smell and looked over to see Kagome holding a basket where the smell was coming from.

"How about this, I'll give you a sweet roll if you tell us your name." Kagome said pulling out a roll of bread about the size of her palm and sprinkled in sugar. I narrowed my eyes slightly and turned my head away not wanting her to think she could bribe me. Unfortunately when I peeked out of the corner of my eye I could see her smiling and handing one to Shippo who quickly ate it with relish.

"Mmm! You've outdone yourself this time Kagome!" I heard Shippo say as my ears flicked and I looked away to stubborn to ask for one, but wanting one none the less. I heard footsteps coming towards me and quickly spun around to see Kagome smiling and holding one out to me, no trace of trickery in her eyes.

"Here, you can still have one even if you don't tell us your name." She told me as I cautiously reached for the sweet roll and grabbed it not once letting my eyes leave her smiling face.

"Akari," I muttered before taking a bite of the sweet feeling my eyes widen and my ears snap to alertness as the taste hit my tongue.

"That's a pretty name, Akari. Do you like the sweet rolls?" She asked me as I quickly finished off the treat feeling really weird. I looked up at her wondering if she was serious before the sound of laughter hit me and I looked over at Shippo.

"Wait Kagome! Don't give her anymore! She going to have a sugar rush from just one!" He said laughing as I glared at him wanting to hit him again. I heard Kagome laugh softly and looked over at her as she stood up.

"Don't worry, you can have one later if you want." She told me happily as I turned away and looked towards the forest just as something red flashed through the trees. "InuYasha's back," Kagome said happily making me glance at her. As InuYasha came out of the forest looking angry and leading his opponent from before neither looking as if they had fought for very long. Before anyone could stop me I shook my head and took off running away from the group not wanting to stay anymore.

"_I should have left sooner!_" I silently said as I jumped over the stream landing on the other side clumsily before running again.

"Oi! Get back here!" I heard InuYasha yell as I ran through a field with people scattered through it. I ignored him and pushed myself to run faster before looking back to see him steadily getting closer. I looked ahead and regretted it as I caught sight of the demon from before. As he landed on the ground neatly and with grace I tried to change my path, but as I turned I felt my right foot slip forcing me to over step and slide a few feet before stopping. This gave me no time to get back up and run as InuYasha grabbed my collar again and cuffed my ears making me wince and grab my ears. I curled against myself not noticing he had let go until I hit the ground.

"InuYasha!" I heard Kagome yell faintly as I got up, still rubbing my ears, and glared at him.

"Well?" InuYasha spat at the demon watching me with a cold calculating stare that made me want to lower my gaze but instead of doing so I glared at him making him look over at InuYasha.

"You were correct," Sesshoumaru said blandly as Kagome, Sango, and Shippo reached us looking slightly out of breath and confused. "I will be going now." He said and without another backwards glance he quietly left us. As he entered the forest a small green toad wearing a black hat and a brown outfit came running out of the trees carrying a strange staff with the head of an old man and the head of a young woman. As I watched him run to catch up with the vanishing demon the only thing I could think of was how ugly it was.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as InuYasha pulled me to my feet and looked at me intensely before looking over at Kagome and making a 'keh' sound. "InuYasha," she said in a warning tone making me fold my ears back slightly as I quickly glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll explain later, wench." He said staring her in the eye, earning a nod in return. I narrowed my eyes slightly and moved to leave only to catch Sango's eye.

"And where are you going?" She asked in a voice that said she already knew. I looked at her but kept my mouth firmly shut as Kagome and InuYasha took that moment to notice me.

"_Great, used to be people couldn't wait for me to leave now I can't even leave without someone coming after me!_" I thought irritably while glaring at her, a small part of me swelled with a painful happiness that I refused to let show.

...

"I think it's time for a late lunch," Kagome said with a laugh dispelling the tense atmosphere hanging over everyone. She watched as Akari crossed her arms and looked away from her glaring match with Sango. "_She reminds of InuYasha when I first met him,_" she thought and laughed into her hand as she walked alongside InuYasha who gave her a curious look.

"Nothing, I just noticed that Akari acts a bit like you is all." Kagome told him making his face show surprise before a light blush touched his cheeks. He purposely turned his attention back to watch said girl running after Shippo, who had once again annoyed her. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he watched the young girl finally catch him. He watched as she beat his head with both fists until he fell down allowing her to stand up and begin walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Akari huh? She acts like a pup, if you ask me." InuYasha said with a trace of amusement as Sango and Kirara separated from the group to go to her and the monk's hut. He heard Kagome laugh softly and let his hand slip into hers as they walked each quietly enjoying the others company. They watched their adopted son running around with a hanyou girl that looked similar to the couple but at the same time different.

"You know I haven't figured out how she came with her wounds like she had." Kagome said thoughtfully as they approached the hut and slipped inside the cool room. InuYasha became lost in thought as he watched Kagome move around the hut preparing a small lunch for everyone, not noticing when she stopped until she spoke.

"InuYasha, what did Sesshoumaru want?" She asked startling him and causing him to stutter a bit.

"Nothing!" InuYasha said stubbornly making her raise an eyebrow at him. "Keh! He wanted to know who she was and if she was mine." He said mumbling the last part in hopes of her not hearing but unfortunately he noticed the blush on her face telling him she had indeed heard him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

* * *

I could feel the arms wrapped around me comfortingly rocking back and forth slowly. The soft material holding me filled my sensitive nose with the smell of sweet flowers from the garden and the faint hint of smoke mixed with the acidic smell of burnt metal, that was so faint I barely noticed it. I could hear someone humming a lullaby as I curled up against them feeling relaxed and almost drifting off when I heard a deep laugh forcing me to open my eyes and realize I was alone. I looked around before noticing I was back at the garden and the images in the waterfall were back. I walked over to it and tried to see the images but instead of seeing the female demon and the man all I saw were a hazy image of them with InuYasha and Kagome standing in front of them.

"Feeling sentimental?" A deep voice filled with malice asked as I looked around the brilliant white landscape for the owner of the voice not seeing anyone.

"Who's there?" I called out as a man with long faint purple hair suddenly appeared. He wore a knowing smirk on his face as he stood looking at me. "Monomaru." I spat as I struggled to stand up. He laughed as his cold eyes drilled their way into me until it felt like I had two holes in my body.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him only to blink and struggle for air as he suddenly stood in front of me, a smooth cold hand wrapped around my neck and becoming tighter with every breath I tried to take. Monomaru laughed softly as I clawed at his arm, my claws sliding off of his skin effortlessly. Suddenly as I saw my vision become scattered with spots I was flung to the side, hitting the ground hard and sliding a bit. As I slid to a stop I grabbed my neck greedily gulping in air and turned to look over at the villain only to feel the air I had struggled to get suddenly choke me.

"What?" I choked out as I looked at a small female demoness with black hair and defiant and cold silver blue eyes wearing a solid white outfit. Her face was familiar but at the same time unfamiliar with a single blue slash on each cheek and a proud blue star that stood out on her forehead where her bangs had been parted. "Who are you?" I gasped as the girl smiled at me and waved a clawed hand at me in greeting.

"I'm the demon you," she said in a cold amused voice making me cringe. "Don't you recognize yourself?" She asked stepping closer to me making me notice how sharp her claws and fangs were.

"No you're not." I said and winced at the sound of panic in my voice. Apparently the other me thought it was amusing because she laughed.

"I am you and I know what we want." My voice told me as I gulped and tried to deny it but for some reason I couldn't speak.

"You can have everything you desire and so much more Akari." Monomaru said laying a hand on my other self's shoulder as she looked up at him with a look of adoration. I stepped away from them, keeping out of reach as I carefully looked around at the now blank whiteness that surrounded.

"Why should I listen to you? You just tried to kill me!" I yelled as Monomaru smirked as if I had told him a joke.

"Is that your choice?" He asked in an almost kind voice as something in the back of my mind tried to push itself forward. "I tried to help you, but now you can suffer the consequences." He continued as a sharp memory of loneliness echoed through me.

"Whatever! Who cares?" I yelled part of me wanting to kill him right then and there but another part wanting to know what he meant.

"Really? Is that the case?" Monomaru asked as I grabbed my head, covering my ears as I tried to ignore him. "Prepare yourself," I faintly heard him say.

"I'm not listening!" I yelled as his voice began to echo before turning into screaming as the scent of blood and death hit my nose making me want to retch. "No!" I yelled and closed my eyes against the sight of a female demoness's dead body lying next to a man's.

...

I jerked up in the darkness panting hard and clutching my under shirt, which had twisted around me and was choking me. After a moment of gasping for air I looked around for my jacket and quickly put it on. I sat there feeling the comforting material wrap around me before quietly slipping out into the dark night lit only by the moon and stars. I let my arms wrap around myself as a chill swept down my spine, remembering the nightmare and how real it had seemed. Needing a distraction I carefully breathed in the smells of the night and looked up at the moon wincing as I did.

"I need to leave," I mumbled as I walked aimlessly, wanting to forget the dream for a while. After a time I became aware of my surroundings and looked around while rotating my ears to catch any unnatural sounds. I stared at the giant tree in front of me wondering blankly why I was here and where exactly where 'here' was.

"It's called the Goshinboku." A cold voice said dully causing me to spin around suddenly to see the man from before standing in the shadow of one of the trees watching me with calculating gold eyes. I growled and flexed my claws defensively making him 'hmm' to himself.

"Me Lord! Lord Sesshoumaru!" An annoying high-pitched voice called just as a stick with two heads came bobbing into view. I blinked in slight surprise at the sight before noticing a small green toad wearing clothes and panting holding it. "My Lord!" The thing said loudly before bowing at the other demons feet.

"Girl, who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked me in a bored tone as the toad turned around to look at me with large yellow eyes filled with surprise. I ignored him and carefully stepped back, placing one foot on a root carefully. Doing so proved to be incredibly stupid on my part, because as I did Sesshoumaru suddenly vanished and appeared in front of me surprising me into losing my balance and falling backwards. Instinctively I reached backwards to break my fall but just as my eyes widened the front of my outer shirt was grabbed and my fall was stopped with a jerk. I looked up into the cold eyes that seemed to hold some emotion for a split second before they released me and allowed me to catch my balance.

"Insolent child! Answer me Lord!" The toad yelled breaking the strange silence with his annoying voice. I turned to glare at him before crossing my arms and looking back at Sesshoumaru as the wind blew bringing the scent of InuYasha towards us both.

"Akari," I said quietly hoping he hadn't heard me. Without a word Sesshoumaru turned and left the clearing quickly vanishing among the shadows without a sound. I stood there for a minute before turning and moving to leave.

"Hey!" A voice yelled as I tried to stop myself mid leap. I slipped on the same root as before and this time hit the ground before getting up and glaring at InuYasha, who was facing me with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face as he scanned the area and sniffed the air. "Where's that damn bastard at?" I heard him mutter as I quickly got to my feet and leaned against the tree, my nightmare tugging at the back of my mind but when I tried to recall it, it slipped away.

"Where were you going, brat?" InuYasha asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I glared at him before shrugging in answer and going back to ignoring him. "Oi! Brat!" InuYasha called sounding annoyed as he stared at m with sharp eyes.

"My name is Akari!" I snapped at him making him grin a little before speaking to me as if I was a slow child.

"Well Akari, it is way past time you went to sleep." He said making the hair on the back of my neck stand up in anger as I bared my teeth at him.

"You're not the boss of me." I growled low as he lost his annoyed air and became slightly angry.

"Since you came here I am. Now get your little butt back to the hut. Now." He growled the last part making me flinch slightly as I watched him head back through the trees before jogging after him, catching up rather quickly. We walked in silence for several minutes before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Why?" I asked him quietly voicing all of my questions into one word as we walked. I looked over at him as the moonlight filtered through the dark trees as a soft wind blew through the leaves creating the sound of rain and carrying the sent of fresh ground and sleeping animals.

"Hmph, you shouldn't ask questions." He mumbled as his ears flinched drawing my attention for a minute before I carefully touched my own noting how small they were compared to his. "How'd you get here?" He asked after a minute of quiet walking and me messing with my ears. I jerked my arms down and felt my face burn slightly as we walked.

"Ummm...don't know," I told him honestly hearing him hum something to himself before suddenly slapping his neck and looking down at his palm.

"So cruel...Master InuYasha." An annoying voice said as a little flea popped up and looked at him while moonlight hit InuYasha in a halo of sorts.

"What do you want Myoga?" InuYasha asked tiredly as the old flea coughed into one of his hands before sitting down solemnly.

"Master InuYasha, is it too hard to believe I simply came to visit you?" Myoga asked calmly as my ears twitched slightly at the familiar voice.

"And when have you ever visited for no reason?" InuYasha asked arrogantly as he moved to throw the flea over his shoulder and continue on his way.

"Master InuYasha! I am insulted!" Myoga yelled angrily jumping up and staring defiantly into InuYasha's face. "But if you must know, Totosia wishes to speak to you about your pup." He continued in a calmer tone once he knew he had InuYasha's full attention. I watched as InuYasha's mouth twitched slightly and I caught the faint hint of blush on his face in the light.

"Wait, how did you even know Kagome was pregnant?" InuYasha growled as he gripped the flea tightly in his hand.

"You mean you are having another child? What news!" Myoga cried weakly from InuYasha's palm making me confused.

"What do you mean another?" InuYasha growled sending a cold glare down at the demon as he opened his palm to look at him.

"What do you mean? Is that not your child there?" Myoga asked turning his attention to me. I blinked and looked at InuYasha then at the old flea before growling and flexing my claws while pinning my ears back. "I mean no disrespect!" Myoga yelled fearfully as he jumped onto InuYasha's necklace. Before I could launch myself at the demon InuYasha shot me a look that ordered silence before he spoke.

"Myoga. This is not my pup by blood," he said dangerously making me blink in surprise at the sound of calmness in his voice. I watched as the flea gulped before nodding his head.

"My apologies then, forgive an old flea." Myoga said his voice shaking slightly before he jumped down onto the still outstretched hand that InuYasha was still holding out. "I will go back to Totosai for now," Myoga said before jumping out of InuYasha's hand and onto a bat. I immediately moved to jump after it but was stopped when InuYasha knocked me back to the ground.

"How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that think head of yours? Hut. Now." He commanded pulling me to my feet and pushing me towards the direction of the hut roughly, enough to make me stumble a few steps before I looked back at his glaring amber eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

* * *

"Akari sure is strange," Sango said calmly as she and Kagome sat together outside of the hut Sango shared with Miroku and their children. "She reminds me of InuYasha with the way she acts sometimes." She said before laughing as she watched said girl try to hit Shippo who easily dodged and hit her instead, making her become frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm surprised at it all though. Oh! Are you still going to go visit Kohaku in the Demon Slayer's Village?" Kagome asked becoming thoughtful as she looked over at her sister who had stopped sewing and was staring at the cloth with a fond look.

"Yes, we should be leaving in a few days." Sango said happily before looking up as a small black haired blur shot past them and up onto the roof. Sango and Kagome both smiled before seeing Shippo following close behind with the twins popping their heads out of the hut a minute later.

"Momma, why is Shippo on the roof?" Yuki asked rubbing her eyes as her twin sister Amaya yawned and crawled into Kagome's lap.

"I think he and Akari are playing a game." Sango said just as both jumped down from the roof and ran off once more causing the twins to smile and follow after them a second later.

"Fox Magic!" Shippo yelled throwing a small statue down onto the girl and forcing her to the ground with loud crash. He smirked as he slowed down, stopping just beside Akari as the twins ran over to them with ease and a look of smug accomplishment. Akari glared at them all before trying to push off the ground only to fail.

"Lemme go!" She growled as she tried to wiggle out from underneath the statue resting across her back. Kagome and Sango smiled at the sight of Shippo, the twins, and Akari while Sango's son giggled childishly.

"No way!" Shippo said and bent down to whisper something to the girl, jumping back when she tried to claw him. Kagome rolled her eyes at the duo before turning back to her sewing smiling at the small blanket she was patching up.

"Where do they get all that energy from?" Kagome asked causing Sango to laugh as she lifted up her son and placed him in her lap.

"Who knows? I would love to have some of it though, these three little monsters are exhausting!" Sango exclaimed while tickling her son, who squealed loudly while trying to escape her nimble fingers.

"I wonder how active this one is going to be?" Kagome said teasingly as she poked the boy's stomach and allowed him to latch onto her finger.

"I'm grateful he isn't running around as much as his sisters are for now. Are you excited for yours?" Sango asked Kagome making her smile widen as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I just wish InuYasha wouldn't be so protective. Did I tell you what he did this morning?" Kagome asked before telling her sister and best friend what had happened. "I was getting breakfast started and I wasn't thinking and accidentally burned my hand a little. When that happened I thought InuYasha was going to have a fit, he grabbed me and ran down to the river. When we got there he jumped right in with me still in his arms! If I hadn't been so angry at him I would have laughed." Kagome said earning a laugh from Sango.

"Wow, that explains why Miroku saw InuYasha running this morning." Sango said still smiling as she looked down at her son and tickled him. "But still you have to understand InuYasha is going to be very protective of you right now." Sango said and raised her hand to keep Kagome from speaking.

"Just listen, demons especially demon men are very territorial and protective. With InuYasha it's no different. Right now he wants to keep you and the child as safe as possible so no other demon, human, or hanyou can use you at your weakest." Sango explained making Kagome sigh before nodding her head.

"Still, I wish he would relax a bit. Though it could be worse," she said earning a confused look from Sango. "Just think how he would be acting if Shippo and Akari weren't around. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here without him watching my every breath." Kagome said with a small laugh as she imagined it.

"You know what you need?" Sango asked with a devious smile. "Let's go to the hot springs! Just us girls," she said earning a contemplative look from Kagome as she thought about it.

"Alright, but first let's go to my house and get lunch started for everyone." Kagome said getting up and gathering her things as Sango did the same.

"Children! Come inside for a little while." Sango called causing her twins to rush to obey while Shippo ran to Kagome climbing up onto her shoulder before looking around in with a smile.

"Akari! That means you too!" Kagome yelled out to the lone figure left behind. She looked over at them as soon as her name left Kagome's lips. Kagome felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth as the small girl jogged towards her with her ears standing up at alert.

"What do you want?" Akari asked her as she came within range of Kagome's hearing.

"Sango and I are going to fix lunch for everyone." Kagome said as she led the two towards her own hut and walked inside just as InuYasha landed nearby with Miroku shortly following on foot. "InuYasha," Kagome started only to stop as InuYasha smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Heard something about lunch?" InuYasha asked earning a laugh from Kagome as she lightly slapped his chest and walked inside their hut with Sango following to help.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled a half hour later as Shippo grabbed a bite of rabbit before he could. Shippo smiled as he quickly ate the bite before being punched by InuYasha, who didn't notice Kagome grinning and switching his bowl with an empty one. The group shared a smile as InuYasha turned to see his bowl empty and started to get angry.

"Who ate my food?" He growled just as Kagome and Sango began laughing while Miroku covered his laugh with a coughing fit. Seeing who had tricked him InuYasha grabbed Kagome and calmly dropped her into his lap. Making her face turn bright red while InuYasha began calmly eating the bowl of rice Kagome was holding.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed as the group continued to smile and eat while the kids left to go finish their games. Not getting an answer out of the hanyou she went to get up only to hear him growl.

"No moving." InuYasha said making Miroku and Sango share a look at Kagome's predicament.

"InuYasha," Sango started earning a look from the protective hanyou. "Would you allow Kagome to come to the hot springs with me?" She asked earning silence from the hanyou as he placed an arm around Kagome to keep her from moving as he thought about the request.

"Alright, but only if you both stay on guard and use the hot spring nearby." InuYasha said stubbornly just as Shippo came charging inside chased by a very dirty and angry hanyou girl.

"Get back here!" Akari yelled jumping over the fire to tackle the kitsune only to have him disappear with a pop that revealed a single acorn in his place.

...

"_I regret every nice thought I have ever had!_" I thought as I was surrounded by Kagome and Sango after chasing Shippo into the hut covered in dirt. "I refuse!" I yelled as my back hit the hut wall while the grown women gave me evil smiles.

"Oh come on Akari," Kagome said in a light tone as I tried to figure out a way past the priestess and taijiya. "It's just a bath, besides you need one to get rid of the smell." Kagome said persuasively as I stared at her, not bothered to much by the smell.

"No way! I'll take one later." I said determined not to go with them to the hot spring nearby. As I stared at them they both looked at each with big knowing smiles that said I was doomed. "Wh-whatever you're thinking it won't work!" I yelled internally wincing at the slight stutter I had.

"I'm sure if InuYasha told her to go she'd go," Sango said with a smile while Kagome nodded making my temper become a little shorter.

"No I wouldn't!" I exclaimed angrily as Kagome turned to me with an innocent look.

"Oh? And why not? Don't you like him?" She asked leaning down to look me in the eye as said man looked over at us from his new spot beside Miroku.

"What are you girls doing?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed tone while Kagome turned around to look at him.

"Nothing, just trying to get Akari to come to the hot springs with us." Kagome said in a light cheerful tone as InuYasha looked at me calmly. I glared at him making him growl slightly which in turn made my ears fold back.

"The sooner you all are clean the sooner we leave." InuYasha said mildly as he grabbed another bowl of food. Immediately my ears perked back up at what he had said.

"Go? Where?" I asked only to earn a gruff 'bath' before Sango and Kagome each grabbed me under an arm and proceeded to carry me kicking to the hot spring nearby.

"Let me go!" I yelled as we reached the shore and both women stopped.

"One," Kagome started and I looked over at her to see her smiling mischievously with a glint in her eye as she adjusted her hold on me.

"Two," Sango said making me snap my attention over to her as she also adjusted her grip on me with a look that mirrored Kagome's.

"Three!" Both girls yelled before throwing me high into the air without any further warning. I screamed before hitting the water with a splash! I quickly scrambled for the surface wanting out of the hot water immediately, but my clothes pulled against me making me struggle more with the added weight.

I gasped for air once I reached the surface and heard laughter before sinking again. This time I pushed myself harder and was able to stay on the surface long enough to latch onto something that was strangely soft.

"Uh...Akari?" Kagome asked as I realized I was clinging to her front and she was not wearing anything. I immediately let go and fell back below the surface, to surprised to struggle to the surface again as I began to sink this time actually hitting the bottom.

"_I'm really going to die!_" I thought with surprise as I sank deeper. "_Why am I surprised though?_" I asked myself as I looked up at the surface I saw someone sinking towards me. I tried to push myself up to the surface as they wrapped their arms around me and pulled us both up.

"You okay?" I heard Kagome ask as I coughed and held onto a nearby rock. I turned my head and gave her a my best glare as Sango came back carrying a large pink ring in her hands that had several white circles on it. "If we had known you couldn't swim we wouldn't have thrown you in, sorry." Kagome said swimming up to me with a small smile of sincerity while Sango followed her with the strange ring floating beside her.

"Here, it's a good thing you thought to grab it Kagome!" Sango said with a laugh while pushing the strange thing towards us. I turned my head to glare at the demon slayer but her back was to me as she began to wash her arms.

"Here you still need to bath, and you can't do that with your clothes on." Kagome said easing my claws off the rock that, had it been alive, would be dead. After awhile I was standing in the shallower part of the water watching as Kagome and Sango splashed each other in the warm water and laughed. I looked away immediately noticing the water wing, as Kagome had called it, gently bobbing in the water next to me.

"_I refuse!_" I thought as I reached for it, quickly jerking my hand away and turning away from it. "_Mmm..._" I inwardly hummed as I listened to the two women splashing each other and laughing before turning and grabbing the strange device, being careful not to poke it like Kagome said.

"Don't think about it," I mumbled as I pushed myself towards them getting splashed when Sango slapped the water.

"Missed!" Kagome yelled happily as she teased Sango, who grinned before jumping towards Kagome and pushing her under the water with a laugh. I instinctively tightened my grip on the ring and heard a slight hiss before the thing began to shrink. I let go of it in surprise and felt myself begin to sink only to realize I could barely touch the bottom in the area I was in. As I realized this Sango was pushed up out of the water with a happy scream as Kagome surfaced with a smile.

"Alright! Alright! You win, now let's hurry up before one of the guys decides to be a perv!" Kagome said between laughs as she looked over at me standing nose deep in water and began to laugh into her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the small set of silver blue eyes watching her from just above the water line while their ears twitched madly. Almost immediately those same eyes narrowed and turned away from her before vanishing beneath the surface. In an instant, Kagome was diving beneath the surface to see the small girl swimming to the shallow end by digging her hand into the sand beneath her and pushing forward.

"_Well she figured that out fast,_" Kagome thought as she resurface at the same time as the small girl. Kagome rolled her eyes at the fact that said child seemed to be ignoring her as she lightly scrubbed herself with a small bar of soap Sango had given her.

"Mmm, Kagome?" Sango said in a slightly amused and confused voice causing said girl to turn around to see her sister holding a deflated water toy above the water. Kagome was surprised at first before she smiled and just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said before looking back at the child that had become a part of her and the other's lives since InuYasha and Miroku brought her to the village almost two weeks ago. At first it had confused her on why InuYasha was so determined to keep her from running off but after talking to Myoga she had discovered why.

^Flashback^

"And so is the life of a flea," Myoga said with a groan as Kagome slapped her neck, where he had been about to suck her blood. Kagome stared down in surprise at the flea that no one had heard from in quiet some time.

"Myoga!" Kagome said with surprise in her voice as the old flea jumped up and looked at her.

"My apologizes Kagome, but your blood was just to tempting." Myoga said with a bowed head as Kagome smiled at him before she remembered something.

"Myoga, can you answer a few things for me?" Kagome asked then after seeing the flea was listening began to explain what had been going on with InuYasha lately.

"Well that is interesting but not at all surprising," Myoga said as he crossed his arms in a thoughtful manner. "You see with InuYasha being half demon and already mated to you his demonic blood has, how shall we say, heightened his instincts." Myoga tried to explain to a confused Kagome while she continued to gather herbs for Keade.

"But what does his instincts have to do with Akari?" Kagome asked as she carefully picked a few leaves off of a plant that was good for upset stomachs and bad breath. She waited a minute before looking at the flea resting on the lip of the basket hanging from her arm.

"Well, demons are very similar to animals when it comes to parenting. By this I mean InuYasha has excepted her as one of his own and has allowed her to become one of his pack. He sees her as a small pup as well meaning his demon wants her to stay within the immediate safety of his den, or in this case the village." Myoga explained as Kagome finished gathering a few of the required herbs and began to move on to find more.

"So you're saying he sees us as his family and Akari as his daughter, and because of that he wants her to stay where it's safe instead of running off and getting into danger." Kagome said shortening Myoga's entire explanation into one sentence.

"Yes, in simplest terms that is it. Now I must be off to find Master InuYasha," Myoga said before jumping off to find her husband.

^Flashback's End^

"Akari, where are you going?" Sango called out to the small girl as she quickly got out of the water and began to get dressed.

"No where," Akari said in her usual tone as she began to race towards the village. Kagome frowned before slipping beneath the surface and, quickly rinsing out her hair, began swimming to the shore.

"Sango, I'm going after Akari," Kagome said as she began to towel off only to be surprised to see her sister doing the same.

"I know, now come on before she leaves us completely behind." Sango said lightly as both women quickly slipped into loose fitting skirts and long sleeves that billowed out slightly at the end. A few minutes later a thought began to nag at the back of Kagome's mind making her feel antsy as they ran after the child.

...

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_" I silently chanted as I looked up at the setting sun from the tree I was in before jumping to the next one feeling my legs become weaker as I began to take shorter jumps than usual. "_I need to get to InuYasha,_" I thought before stumbling and nearly falling off the branch I had landed on.

"I do not need to get him." I muttered fiercely before shaking my head and jumping to the next branch. "_Why did I think that? I need to get somewhere safe, not somewhere with InuYasha!_" I thought as I jumped again and landed near the outskirts of the village feeling strange in a good way.

"Shit, where ca-" I mumbled turning to leave just as a familiar scent hit my nose making me inwardly groan. "Shippo," I growled as said kitsune popped in front of me with a poof of smoke and a giant grin on his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked with a laugh as I ignored him and pushed past him before thinking better of it and going back the way I had come. "Where are you going? The hut is that way." Shippo said as I began running back the way I had come only to change directions after a few seconds. Trying to throw Shippo off of my trail and run as fast as I could as the sky began to darken.

"Akari! Where are you?" I heard Shippo yell as I started to feel really weak and tired. Slowly I stopped and looked up at the faint sliver of moon hanging in the sky. I stood there staring up at the sky while trying to catch my breath before falling into a heap beside a tree not really caring about anything at that second as I pulled my dark jacket off and wrapped it around myself. I listened as the forest seemed to come alive in the darkness and reflexively pulled myself together more tightly beneath my shirt feeling my heart race.

"Akari!" A loud yell vibrated through the night making me jump as the wildlife fell silent for a second before starting up even louder than before. I cautiously peeked out from beneath the folds of my shirt before pulling my giant shirt closed and staying as still as I could while the bushes near me rustled loudly. "Where is she?" I heard Shippo say out loud before I felt something very close to me pulling at my shirt carefully.

"Hey!" Shippo complained as I pulled the shirt away from him without looking at him. "You shouldn't run off like that, InuYasha's going to be real mad." Shippo said matter-of-factly as he tried to pull again only for me to repeat my action and pull away from him.

"Go away!" I tried to snap at him but it came out more like a weak request that made me wince.

"You smell...different." Shippo stated making my heart leap up into my throat before I heard him gasp. "You're human!" He exclaimed as I bit my lip and pushed him knocking him down in his surprise and stumbling past him before breaking into as fast run as I could.

"Wait! Akari!" I could hear Shippo yell as I ran, stumbling every other step but remaining upright before running straight into what felt like a wall.

"Ow," I whispered as I landed on the ground and looked up at what I had hit making the faint outline of a person before I felt my shirt being pulled. Immediately I jerked it back down and kicked out at the figure only to miss and hear a familiar growl.

"InuYasha?" I whispered before I heard him make a 'keh' sound. Without another word I felt myself lifted up and set on my feet before the figure began to move away from me just as Shippo came into view carrying a bright green flame in his palm.

"InuYasha!" He exclaimed happily before looking from him to me with confusion.

"Come on you two, Kagome's worried." InuYasha said calmly walking out of the small area he had found me. Almost without thought I began following him, jogging a few steps to catch up to him. I carefully looked up at him and thought I saw a faint smile but I immediately looked away when he looked at me.

"I can't stay," I mumbled slowing to a stop at the edge of the trees looking out at the village that was lit by a few fires from inside the many small huts. I looked over at InuYasha to see he had stopped and Shippo was already leaving us behind. Suddenly before I could react InuYasha hit my head hard making me yell in a mix of surprise and pain.

"That. Hurt!" I yelled at him aiming a kick at his legs before I felt the cloth over me slide off a bit. Instantly I stopped and pulled it back into place only to be stopped as a strong hand grabbed mine and the cloth fell away from my head to pool around my neck. I tensed in fear and looked up at InuYasha expecting something bad to happen.

"Don't worry about it," InuYasha said before setting his hand on my head and lightly running his claws through my hair. I nodded nervously before shaking him off of me and shaking my head.

"No. I refuse to let anyone see me." I said trying not to let my fear get into my voice before I remembered he could probably smell it. I looked down at the ground wishing it would swallow me whole right then and there.

"You're fine, pup. Come on before I have to carry you." InuYasha said in a serious voice before walking away, with me just a step behind him. As we walked I pulled my outer shirt back over me and held it close not wanting to follow but knowing I had no choice.

"InuYasha, where's Akari?" I heard Kagome ask as InuYasha stepped inside and I stayed where I was outside. I looked back the way we had come, debating whether to leave or not only to feel something grab onto me and pull me into the hut.

"I'm glad you're okay, you had us worried when you ran off like that." Kagome told me as she poured stew into several bowls as everyone, including Sango's kids, sat down to eat. After a few minutes of simply sitting there next to InuYasha one of the twins spoke.

"Why is she wearing a shirt over her head?" The young girl asked curiously as Miroku choked on his food, Kagome looked confused, Shippo became nervous, and Sango simply looked curious.

"Amaya, is right. Why are you wearing that on your head?" Sango asked as I looked down and clenched it more tightly.

"It's her human night," InuYasha said blandly making me pale and look at him as silence filled the room, save for the sound of the small fire in front of us.

"Hmm, that's something I'll need to remember." Kagome said in a calm voice as I found my voice.

"No!" I yelled drawing their attention, "don't remember it. Just forget it," I said staring at all of them as everyone but Sango's kids looked at me in surprise.

"Alright," Kagome said slowly staring at me with an odd look. "Akari, you don't have to, but can you let us see?" She asked in a soft kind voice as I felt a small nudge from my side where InuYasha sat. Moving slowly I carefully lifted the cloth away and laid it down beside me on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**~Dark~** The story has gone through yet another revision due to mistakes...gomen... Now though we are satisfied with it and think we have fixed ALL the mistakes.

**~Light~** But if anyone sees any please tell us! Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help it, she gasped making Akari flinch and clutch the hem of her shirt as she moved to put it back on. Her hair was a still black, but a slightly lighter shade with faint hints of brown in it, and her eyes were now a dark brown that reflected the firelight in a way that made it seem like they were a shade of amber. To Kagome it was like looking in the mirror and seeing a younger version of herself with darker skin and a fiercer look in her eyes.

"Kagome, she looks like you!" Shippo said loudly breaking the stunned silence without even realizing it. At his exclamation everyone agreed and after a while the group, now more relaxed and filled with good food, began discussing their plans for traveling the next day.

"We need to go see Totosai in a couple of days." InuYasha said as the discussion moved onto the key part of it all. By now the twins were sound asleep next to their baby brother, both with an arm lying over him in a sort of hug. I half listened as they discussed who was going, where Miroku's and Sango's kids were going to stay, how long they planned on being gone, and so forth until I realized it was quiet and I was leaning against someone. I jerked away and shook my head, not realizing I had fallen asleep until then.

"Tired?" Kagome asked with a smile as Sango and Miroku began to leave with their kids. I frowned and shook my head denying what I already knew she knew. "Alright, anyway we'll see you guys tomorrow after sunrise." Kagome said before everyone exchanged good nights and split up for the night. I immediately stood up and looked over at InuYasha, who was rolling out everyone's bedding with Shippo's help. Feeling useless, I moved over and began to help Kagome clean up dinner. My eyes growing heavier as I did.

"You can go on to bed," Kagome said in more of a command than a suggestion. I shook my head before rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I can't sleep tonight," I mumbled groggily as Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"Don't worry InuYasha will protect us," Kagome said easily but I shook my head. This was not a night I needed to do a trust test with. "How about this, if you can stay awake with me for the next ten minutes I'll make a deal with you." Kagome said after a pause, I was tired but I was not stupid.

"No," I told her and moved to go outside just as InuYasha looked up.

"Get back here pup." He said as I opened the straw mat flap and looked outside. I looked over at him as he watched me before inwardly sighing and sitting down by the door. I put my back against the wall and pulled my knees up under my chin watching InuYasha out of the corner of my eye as he moved back to fixing the bedding. The hut was silent for a few minutes before a body moved in front of my vision drawing my attention upward to see Kagome standing in front of me.

"How about this. If you can let me brush your hair and stay awake for the next ten minutes, you can stay up for the night." Kagome told me before sitting down next to me with a comb in her hands. I turned my head away from her, choosing not to respond before I felt the comb lightly run through my hair. Surprised at the gentle touch I allowed myself to relax slightly and enjoy the calming feel of it.

*Ten minutes later*

"That was easier than I thought," Kagome whispered as Akari finally fell asleep leaning back against her with her hair braided back in a simple loose braid. InuYasha smirked before walking over to her and kissing Kagome softly on the lips, while lifting the sleeping child up into his arms. "Awe," Kagome whispered as she watched Akari move closer to InuYasha, making him blush as he walked over to her small bed and laid her down.

"Her night is one night before yours, odd isn't it?" Kagome asked as she moved over to their bed and laid down. "It explains why she ran off earlier," Kagome whispered as he laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over them.

"Yeah, she almost didn't come back." InuYasha told her with a smile in the dark as he rested his chin on Kagome's head while she snuggled closer. "Now go to sleep wench," InuYasha grunted making the woman beside him laugh softly as he kissed her and listened as her breathing evened out as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

...

"If she doesn't stop trying to run off I will find another set of beads for her!" InuYasha growled angrily while watching Shippo and Akari chase each other through the trees alongside the road. He had already chased after the half demon girl seven times, the last only to find her chasing after a small agile rabbit with a smile on her face. He couldn't stop a small smile from crawling onto his face as he remembered how she had denied it, saying it was childish and stupid to chase after a rabbit.

"My my InuYasha, anyone would think you were worried about the girl." Miroku teased before ducking behind Sango as InuYasha tried to punch him. Sango looked behind her calmly before suddenly slapping the lecher on the cheek, leaving a vivid red hand print.

"Hentai!" She yelled while walking over to a laughing Kagome. InuYasha crossed his arms with a smirk while looking at the bruised monk that was staring at Sango with happy love sick eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit," InuYasha said while grabbing Miroku's collar and pulled him after the rest of the group. They walked on for a few miles each quietly remembered the time they had traveled to defeat Naraku.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Kagome said from her spot next to InuYasha.

"Yes it does, though I am glad this journey does not require as much danger." Miroku said with a relaxed smile on his face as he moved to grope Sango once more.

"I sense a demonic aura coming towards us," Sango said causing Miroku to stop and straighten up as Kagome nodded in agreement just as a familiar scent reached InuYasha's keen nose.

"It's the idiot and Ayame." InuYasha said lowly as a tornado appeared in the distance heading towards them. A minute later it dissipated to show Ayame and Kouga with a small girl dressed like Ayame, except with black hair that matched Kouga's and green eyes standing between the two.

"Kagome!" Kouga greeted letting go of the small girl's hand to grab Kagome's hands. "It's been awhile," he said flirting shamelessly. At this Kagome and Ayame laughed while Shippo, Sango, and Miroku rolled their eyes already knowing what was going to happen.

"Get your hands off of her!" InuYasha yelled yanking Kagome away from him and wrapping his arms around her possessively.

"Hey, hey, hey. I already have a mate dog breath. Why would I want yours?" Kouga asked grinning at him before his smile dropped and he took to sniffing the air curiously. "You idiot! Did you already have a kid!?" Kouga exclaimed questioningly as InuYasha fell pulling Kagome with him before jerking up and shaking a fist at the wolf, still somehow holding onto a shocked Kagome.

"It ain't none of your business if I have a kid!" InuYasha yelled before he realized something and looked around sniffing the air as well. "Dammit she did it again!" He yelled putting Kagome down angrily.

"Sango, Miroku! Watch her," He said racing off into the trees leaving the group behind to explain.

...

I watched as InuYasha followed the false trail I had made and covered my mouth to keep from laughing. "_Shippo's right, this IS fun!_" I thought while watching the strange wolf demons talking to the group.

"So what was up with mutt face?" The male demon said while the female walked over to Sango and Miroku with the girl.

"It's a long story," Kagome said looking over at the others as they all began to sit down under a nearby tree.

"Well I'd love to hear it." The female demon said with a smile as I noticed the group preparing to stay awhile. I watched as Kagome smiled while Shippo kept shooting the girl strange looks.

"Well about two weeks ago InuYasha and Miroku found a girl at the Goshinboku," Kagome started looking around at the group as I settled on the branch to listen.

"_I didn't realize I've been here that long._" I thought quietly as I frowned going back to listening to the conversation from my perch.

"That's the tree near that well right? The one you kept going to, to go to your time right?" Kouga asked earning a look of surprise from a few members of the group as my frown deepened in confusion.

"_A well to go to her time?_" I thought as Kagome started again bringing my attention back to the group.

"Yeah, though now it's closed up so I'm staying here. Anyway Akari, the girl, was hurt and InuYasha brought her back to the village to have us patch her up and since then she's been with us." Kagome finished with her palms up. I rolled my eyes just as I heard someone coming towards us. I looked behind me half expecting InuYasha to be there. Sure enough I could see him jumping towards us looking angry for some reason.

"Akari!" InuYasha yelled when he saw me making my ears fold back as everyone looked up at the angry InuYasha jumping towards me. Knowing I was in big trouble by the look on his face I quickly escaped out of the tree jumping down on Shippo, who had started laughing, before launching off into another tree.

"Get back here!" I heard InuYasha yell as I leapt up into another tree with him close at my heels. Seeing his claws reaching for me I blinked and began climbing higher into the tree, forcing him to follow until I was several branches above him. "Down. Now." He growled glaring at me from the highest branch that could hold his weight while laughter drifted up to my ears. I glared at him and stayed where I was not giving him the satisfaction of getting me down.

"Let her stay up there mutt face! Clearly she doesn't like you!" Kouga yelled up at us earning an angry growl from InuYasha as he looked down at the wolf demon.

"Shut it you overgrown rug!" InuYasha growled earning a look of surprise from Kouga before he jumped up into the tree.

"Say that again you damn pet!" He yelled quickly reaching the spot we were at and punching InuYasha. I watched, clutching my now shaking branch, as the two fought in the tree.

"Well this is a first I believe." I heard Miroku say as both men punched each other before falling out of the tree and hitting the ground, still fighting.

"Yes, I don't think they've ever battled in a tree before." Sango said as Ayame and Kagome circled the brawling duo.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled just as InuYasha leapt up towards the tree, crashing into it's roots hard enough to rock the tree again. I felt my eyes widen as I tightened my hold on the slim branch while the tree rocked back and forth making me feel unease. "Ayame, you got him?" Kagome asked looking over at the demoness to see her holding her mate calmly by the ear as Shippo and the girl laughed at them.

"No problem, it's a shame the cubs seem to act more mature than these two." Ayame said shooting a glare at her suddenly nervous mate as I cautiously tried to get down.

"Yeah, I just hope this one isn't going to be too much like their father." Kagome said smiling as she looked down at her stomach while Ayame squealed in delight making my ears ring while I stepped down slowly.

"You're pregnant?! I didn't even notice the scent until you said something!" Ayame said letting go of her mate to give the priestess a hug while InuYasha groaned and stood up. "I'm so happy!" Ayame said looking at a smiling Kagome while I watched InuYasha start climbing up towards me.

"Akari," InuYasha growled as I turned my head to glare at him. "Get down now." He said warningly as I folded my ears back and tightened my hold on the new branch when he moved to grab me. I watched something flash in his eyes before he slowly lowered his outstretched arm, not once looking away from me.

"You're scared," he said in understanding as I glared even more at him making him smirk.

"Am not!" I snapped only to have him push on the tree making it rock back and forth dangerously. "Stop it!" I yelled at him, tightening my hold enough where my claws dug into the bark.

"You are, I can smell it." He told me in a no-nonsense voice that made my anger rise up.

"I am not!" I yelled at him clutching the branch tighter as he moved closer, making the tree sway slightly. I shot him my best glare as I noticed him getting closer. "Stop it or you'll make us both fall." I hissed at him as his smirk dropped and I felt his clawed hand wrap around my ankle.

"I've got you," I heard him whisper before he suddenly yanked me off the branch making me scream before latching onto him to keep from falling. "You're fine pup." I heard him rumble as I listened to his calm heart beat feeling myself relax as he began climbing down, keeping a hold on me with one hand.

"I hate you," I growled at him making him laugh softly in response as he suddenly jumped out of the tree and into the middle of the group. Not saying another word I immediately tried to escape his grip only to feel it tighten as he turned me around to look at everyone while being pinned to his chest with one arm.

"Let go!" I growled, ignoring a few smiles and looks of surprise from everyone as I tried to pull myself out of his grip. I stopped struggling after a minute when the members of our original group started laughing as Kirara mewed loudly.

"Kouga, Ayame this is Akari." Kagome said as a way of introduction as the wolf demons looked at me closely making me glare at them in response.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Okay, this was the last chapter that we looked over for mistakes during revision. We didn't see any but if anyone does leave a review and we'll try to fix it.

**~Light~** Remember we don't own InuYasha just this idea and the OCs.

To Guest **Unicorn232003** thanks for the review. I was actually debating on continuing but you've kind of inspired me to keep going. I'm not sure if you really care about this little message but seriously, thanks. I hope you like this chapter...I think it's long overdue. :)

* * *

"Wow," Kouga said amazed at the sight of me as I stiffened slightly at his curiously as he stepped closer. "Kagome, you said you found her at the Goshinboku?" He asked tilting his head towards her but his eyes remained on me.

"Yes, do you know her?" She asked as the group all looked at him with curiosity. Seeing a slight chance I tried again to pull myself out of InuYasha's grip only to earn a slight growl from him.

"No but she looks familiar." Kouga said as I looked at him again. I saw Sango and Miroku share a look before nodding to each other, while InuYasha finally set me down slowly.

"What do you mean, Kouga?" Miroku asked the demon only to be ignored making him look at Sango with a pout, that in turn made the taijiya roll her eyes.

"Yo pup!" Kouga said loudly trying to get my attention as I snapped my head to glare at him, growling deeply in my throat.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him making him grin cockily at me before being elbowed lightly in the stomach by his mate.

"Kouga," Ayame warned him giving him a look of her own that made him gulp as their daughter laughed and jumped up onto her mother's back.

"Anyway, Akari? Who was your demon parent?" Kouga asked me surprising me and the group slightly at the question. Confused I looked him in the eye trying to detect something as I tried to smell any negative emotion coming off of him. After a minute of silence I looked away deciding not to answer him before feeling a not so friendly shove from InuYasha.

"Female." I bit out angrily noting the mass confusion coming from everyone as I bit back the urge to claw at my nose. Unlucky for me that scent seemed to heighten the distinct scents that told me who they were.

"But, the only female Inu Yokia is Sesshoumaru's mother." InuYasha said in a calm yet confused voice as Ayame nodded in agreement before I saw something flash in Kouga's eyes.

"No, she the only white Inu Yokia. Back when I was a cub I remember my father taking me to one of the Inu clans in the North by the mountains. If I remember right the head of the family had a daughter." Kouga said his words coming faster out of him as he became more sure of himself.

"Keh, stupid wolf what are you talking about." InuYasha demanded as Kouga looked at me again as if seeing me differently.

"Are you sure, Kouga? I mean wouldn't Akari be as old as you and InuYasha?" Kagome asked slightly confused as I stood there. I was swiveling my ears all around trying to keep up with everything as the group began to act as if they figured something out. Frustrated I stomped my foot and growled drawing their attention.

"What's going on?" I growled angrily making Sango and Miroku look at each other, Kagome bite her bottom lip nervously, InuYasha to 'keh', and Kouga and his mate went quiet while Shippo simply watched from his spot next to Kirara.

"Akari, what type of hanyou are you?" Sango asked drawing my attention to her as I flexed my claws.

"The bad kind," I spat as faint memories of trying to interact with people surfaced in my mind. I pushed them aside in favor of the newer ones I had made as I looked at Sango trying to calm down.

"What she means is what is your heritage? Where are you from? Who gave you your name?" Miroku said making me blink at him slowly as confusion followed those questions on their quest in my mind.

...

The group had already set up camp for the night and sent Shippo and Akari to bed, although both put up a bit of a fight. Luckily Kagome and Sango had both been able to hypnotize them into sleeping with a story they both wove about a kitsune, a poor boy, and a princess.

"Well Bouzo? You gonna speak or not?" InuYasha snapped as Miroku stirred the fire, causing sparks to lift up into the air. Miroku looked at him over the fire before looking at the two children curled up against Kirara. Kagome and Sango also looked at him as he shifted and got comfortable before looking at them, his dark eyes piercing each of them.

"Akari's heritage has been on my mind since we ran into Kouga and Ayame. We know practically nothing about her. Under normal circumstances it would not bother me nearly as much, but add in the Goshinboku and," Miroku said before Sango nodded and spoke, finishing his sentence.

"And it leads to the question of what and why." Sango said as InuYasha's ears flicked over to the sound of the two moving in their sleep.

"Do you think maybe she was sealed in the tree like InuYasha was?" Kagome asked curiously as the mentioned hanyou looked determinedly at the flames.

"More than likely." Miroku said calmly before his voice became thoughtful. "The roots had grown over her, but that begs the question on why we never noticed her before then." Miroku said before InuYasha brought the attention to him.

"It's not called the tree of ages for nothing. It can connect people through times, it did that for me and Kagome." InuYasha said in his usual cocky manner causing the others to relax a bit.

"Yes, for all we know it was just fate trying to help in some strange way." Sango said and for some reason Kagome knew her sister and friend was right.

"We should get some rest," Miroku said standing up and pulling Sango up with him. "I assume you'll be keeping watch?" He asked only to be answered by InuYasha leaping up into the branches of a tree with a blushing Kagome in his arms.

"Get some sleep Kagome," InuYasha whispered softly in the girls ear a while later. Kagome shivered slightly at his voice before giving him a small smile as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't sleep," she whispered to him making him smile and pull her closer against him. "I can't help but think about what Miroku said." She told him before sighing as she turned her face to look over at the two sleeping children.

"Don't worry about it," InuYasha told her before smirking and humming softly into her ear making her relax against him before falling asleep. Satisfied he leaned back against the tree and looked up at the night sky.

"...snake..." InuYasha heard a faint whisper come from below him causing his attention to slid onto the twitching female hanyou below him. He watched curiously as she frowned in her sleep and moved onto her other side, swinging her arm out as if to strick her nails flashing a dull red and white.

"Why isn't anything ever simple?" He mumbled to himself before feeling Kagome shift and mumble something at him making him smile. "Never mind," he said to himself before turning his attention back to his surroundings.

...

"Kagome, may I have my crayons please?" Shippo asked politely as we stopped for lunch. I rolled my eyes from my spot beneath the shade of a nearby tree, my back pressed against the opposite side so I could be alone. I listened as I heard movement before hearing Shippo say something followed by preparations for lunch.

"Akira, why don't you go color with Shippo?" I heard Kagome ask and twisted around to look at her. She ignored my small glare, giving me a smile instead. Confused I turned back around and ignored them for the time being wanting to go off on my own but knowing the minute I tried I'd be caught. "Shippo, will you come here for a minute?" I listened as Kagome called out followed by a pair of fast feet. I snorted softly before letting myself lean back against the tree my legs out in front of me and my arms crossed across my chest loosely as I watched the clouds, lost in thought.

"Where am I? Where do I come from?" My mind questioned, sending me in circles as I tried to find answers.

"Boo!" A voice yelled as a poof of smoke blew up in my face making me jump up and grab a branch in a panic. I looked down after a second to see Shippo rolling around on the ground laughing before I growled and let myself drop on him landing with my feet on his stomach before somersaulting off of him as he gasped for breath.

"Go away baka!" I growled at him as he got to his feet and looked at me. Then before either of us could move Kagome's voice rang out calmly.

"No fighting of any kind, both of you be nice and get along." She said making Shippo visibly deflate as I stiffened.

"Hai..." I heard Shippo mumble dully before the smell of lunch hit my nose making my mouth water slightly. I shook my head before shifting from foot to foot debating internally on what I should do. "Tag!" Shippo yelled lightly slapping my arm before running away. I growled before chasing after the annoying kit, easily jumping on him and sending him to the ground before getting up only to feel him repeat his action with a laugh.

"Kids, lunch is ready!" Kagome called after a while as I pinned Shippo to the ground for the millionth time. As if those were some kind of magic words, the boy beneath me vanished leaving me unbalanced enough to fall forward before rolling over and looking at the group. I sat there for a minute, just watching the happy pack interact with one another before standing up and dusting myself off.

"Keh, get over there and eat pup." InuYasha snorted at me as he suddenly appeared from his perch above Kagome. I looked up at him, half tempted to refuse to eat but old habits died hard and I absently wondered when I'd be able to eat again. Without a word I walked past him stiffly and towards the group.

"Here," Sango said passing me two balls of rice and a small fish before going back to her conversation with Kagome. I looked over at her before stealthy moving away from the group to eat. Before I could get to my original place behind the tree I heard a low warning growl that made my ears lean back reflexively. Slowly I looked up to see a pair of gold eyes staring at me over Kagome's hair. Glaring at him I stayed where I was and began to eat growling at him when he smirked.

"We should be at Totosia's in an hour or two," Miroku said calmly. I perked my ears at the familiar name before taking a bite of the rabbit before Shippo could take it. I looked over at where he had moved next to me and growled as he pouted and turned back to his own meal. "If you don't mind InuYasha, the demon slayer's village isn't that far." The monk continued making me tense and look at the monk as he continued to calmly eat his rice ball.

"Keh, you can go on ahead." InuYasha said as Kagome gave a small smile to the relieved monk and taijiya in front of her.

"Anyway, while we're at Totosia's maybe we should ask about the Kuro Inu Clan in the north. Ayame didn't seem to know about them, maybe he knows more." Kagome said calmly as we all relaxed as a calm breeze drifted over us bringing the scent of grass and the faint scent of winter.

"That's if the old ba-" InuYasha snorted before stopping mid sentence when Kagome turned and gave him a small glare. "Baka can remember anything." He finished quickly if a bit fearfully making me curious as the girl leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek making him turn away from us.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Dark~** Here's a new chapter!

**~Light~** We tried to answer all of the reviews we got in this chapter. If we missed one we are SUPER sorry! The bold print is the review we answered.

~**Both~** WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**To nekochan1994 :**

**Language? Don't they all speak Japanese?**

*InuYasha is half DOG demon and in some fanfics that I've read he can speak to and like a dog, plus in the anime Ginta and Hakkuku both spoke to the wolves in their language. I thought it'd be interesting to use.

***snort* not gonna happen girly**

**BTW you might want to look over this again. There are a lot of run-on sentences.**

*I will work on that thanks. Should be fixed by the time you read this.

**A wound can't reopen twice. Also when a wound reopens after it's been stitched, it's needs to be restitched ASAP**

*Remember she's a Hanyo like InuYasha so really the wound would have healed a good bit while she was asleep. Also the second time it opened was because it had scabbed over the first time and healed majority of the wound to where not so bad to be deadly. I'll have to add that in during revision.

**Why didn't they ask her about her story? I'm sure Kagome or Kaede would have questioned her? Also I'm confused about her identity, is she the daughter of the male human &amp; black dog demoness OR Inuyasha's &amp; Kagome's future child?**

*Hey, I have to keep readers coming! Haha, but I plan to do that soon...like chapter 13 or 14. The reason Keade didn't question her was first Akari left before she could and Keade knew that InuYasha and/or Kagome were nearby and if they found out anything they'd tell her. Kagome didn't because she's more concerned about protecting her at the moment. A lot of pregnant woman are like that with the kids they already have. The identity is something I'm slowly revealing as we progress. But let me say this, Akari is NOT their future child biologically speaking. I originally planned for Akari to be an Ancester of Kagome's but changed my mind while writing. That's why she bares a resemblance to her. When I decided not to do that I had already uploaded the chapters that mentioned her resemblance and decided not to change it. Sorry if that brought up any confusion.

**OK I am very confused. Why is she reacting like that?**

*All in due time.

**1.) In Japan, they wash themselves before getting into the hot springs.**

**2.) To bathe, Kagome would go to the nearby lake.**

**3.) Hot springs are not very deep.**

* To answer these three at once. Didn't know that...Still don't plan on changing that bit though. Lol

**is her name Akira or Akari? Also why is her blood soooo similar to Inuyasha's &amp; Kagome's?**

*I went back to see what you meant and am supper sorry! It's just a spelling error. Also like I said, I originally planned for Akari to be an ancestor but changed my mind.

**I thought Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha actually got along?**

*They do, but old habits die hard.

**Definitely continue this story. The plot is really interesting &amp; I really want to know what happens next.**

*Hehe here's an update.

...

**To Unicorn232003**

**Thank you SO much for not stopping this story when I checked for new posted chapters on your story's I saw this one and what I read made my heart smile brightly I'm glad you didn't give up and thank you 4 the shout out!**

**Remember as long as what you do makes you happy you should keep doing it! Unicorn232003 :)**

*Thank you SOOO much!

...

**To the guest who put their pen name as Tamika**

**Please write more. This was just starting to get interesting for me.**

*Wow, thanks! Here you go!

* * *

...

* * *

"Alright, we'll meet you back at Keade's in a few days." Sango said as she and Miroku got on Kirara. I watched them take off after a minute before looking at the others out of the corner of my eye. InuYasha and Kagome were both watching the sky as the others began to vanish and Shippo seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at nothing from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. I frowned slightly before shaking myself to rid the strange feeling welling up at the sight.

"_What the heck? Why am I jealous of him?_" I mentally questioned as I watched the now smaller pack walk past me before I followed a few steps behind.

"**Oh don't act like you don't know.**" A chillingly familiar voice whispered in my mind making me flinch and look around. "**Just noticing me huh?**" The voice whispered making me pause as it laughed at me. I swallowed before clenching my hands into fists.

"_Who are you? No, what are you?_" I silently growled as I sensed amusement come from the voice.

"**Why should I tell you? You and I haven't spoken in almost a hundred years then when you do see me you cringe like a lowly human.**" The voice snapped as my mind clicked and a feeling of dread welled up inside of me.

"_You're the demon me,_" I mentally whispered in a mix of fear and shock.

"Oi! Pup, get a move on." I heard InuYasha growl as I jogged to catch back up. Satisfied when I was closer to them InuYasha looked away from me, leaving me alone once more.

"**You are so stupid.**" My demon said as I growled at them making them laugh. "**To stupid to let yourself be excepted and to stupid to leave. I should just surface and have fun, because clearly you're to scared, Baka.**" The being said sending ice down my spine as they laughed.

"_Shut up! I'll leave when I want to, besides what makes you think I want to be excepted?_" I shot back and could feel the smugness coming from my demon as I felt unease build up inside me.

"**You won't stay in control forever, you have nothing and soon I'll be in charge. Your last screw up trapped me for a hundred years. The next chance I get don't think I won't take it.**" The voice said and I could feel the certainty from them as we walked no one noticing anything different as we continued on our way.

...

"Totosai!" InuYasha called out as we walked inside the mouth of a long dead demon. As we did I suppressed a shiver as I used my long sleeve to cover my nose at the awful stench coming at us in waves making me feel sick.

"InuYasha?" An old voice wheezed as I scanned the area until I saw the bamboo thin man with unnaturally large eyes sitting beside a forge. I blinked as he turned his head to look at us, taking in his sparse grey hair and strange hammer he held in his hand. "It's been a while, come to force me to make another seal? Let me see the Tetsusiaga." The man said in a strong yet wheezy voice as outside I heard a cow loo pitifully. I watched as InuYasha threw his sheathed blade at the old man and was surprised when the old guy caught it. Without another word the geezer turned away from us and InuYasha led us out.

"Knowing him he'll want to take his time, till then we can wait in a small clearing nearby. All this air isn't good for you or the pup." InuYasha said as he kissed Kagome and rested a hand on her stomach making my face burn at the sight while Shippo stuck his tongue out and jumped over to stand beside me.

"That's just weird," Shippo commented and I couldn't help but agree with him before we both wandered off a short ways. Once we were out of the worst of the molten swamp we relaxed a bit and looked around. "Want to play a game?" Shippo asked after a bit of silence. I looked at his hopeful expression before shrugging at him making him smile at me.

"Hey! Don't you dare go to far." I heard InuYasha yell at us as we began to race around, jumping over obstacles and trying to out distance the other.

"**Baka, what are you doing?**" The demon me suddenly spoke making my stumble over a rock. I blinked and managed to roll back to my feet before standing up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shippo asked me as I turned away from him and began to walk off. "Wait! Are you mad at me?" He asked running up to me as I tried to ignore the taunting from the beast inside me.

"I don't want to play." I told him trying to get him to leave me alone. I ignored the hurt look he gave me as I turned away and began to run, leaping up into the air to improve my distance.

"**Oh get tired you little puppy?**" The voice taunted as I snarled and punched a nearby boulder leaving a small crack as I felt my hand jar and break. I bit my lip to keep silent as I pulled my hand close, my pain turning to anger as laughter filled my head making me snarl again.

"_Shut up!_" I growled at them and was filled with relief when the laughter stopped, leaving me to focus on my broken hand.

"**The puppy went around the tree to catch a snake. The snake spun around the puppy fell down. And so passed the time.**" My demon sang making my ears fold back as a fuzzy image of Monomaru popped into my head.

"Oi pup!" InuYasha spoke as he grabbed my shoulder in a firm but gentle grasp. Fueled by my pain and anger I spun around and attacked him blindly swinging at him as my vision flashed between sight and blindness.

...

"_What the hell?!_" InuYasha thought as he continued to weave away from the attacks being used against him. He could see Akari's eyes flashing from blue to red with touches of silver and knew her yokai was fighting for dominance.

"**Attack her! Show our pup who is alpha!**" InuYasha's own demon side roared as the man once more avoided the now deadly claws that had been aimed at him.

"_I can't!_" InuYasha yelled at his inner demon while jumping over Akari as she lunged at him. He watched as the small girl spun and snarled at him before cutting the air in an X motion forcing two blades of her own demonic energy at him. Dropping to the ground he managed to avoid the hit but was to slow to avoid the pounce on his chest. He stared at the oddly bent claws shaking less than an inch from his nose as the twisted face of Akari stared down at him. Her fangs were longer now, her eyes red with silver pupils, and on each cheek was a single jagged blue line. She was staring at him with a look of fierce concentration and InuYasha could hear low whimpering coming from her.

"Pup, calm down," he whispered trying to figure out a way to return her to normal as the silver eyes drilled into him.

"**Puppy? I am over a hundred years old filthy hanyou. The baka you call Akari has no right to be in charge.**" The girl said her voice low and harsh.

"You'll die if you don't return to normal." InuYasha spoke, his mind spinning as he tried to process all the information. Akari smirked from above him before raising her hand to deliver a killing blow.

"No!" A howl ripped its way from the child's throat as her body stiffened and InuYasha saw her eyes clench shut. A second later she collapsed on his chest her body covered in sweat and her breath coming in short pants. InuYasha stayed still, not knowing what to do as Akari's form began to shake slightly and he felt her cling to his robe of the fire rat. "Don't leave," he heard her whimper faintly and, not really thinking about what he was doing, he gently began to rub circles onto her back.

"Easy pup. I'm here," he barked back at her as she began to relax against him. They laid there for another minute before InuYasha heard the soft yet distinct sounds of Kagome's footsteps coming closer to them. Being careful not to disturb the now relaxed pup lying on him he turned his neck to see Kagome looking at him with a smile and a loving look that put him at ease.

"_Damn,_" was InuYasha's only coherent thought as feeling of pride, love, devotion, and protectiveness welled up inside him.

"Everything okay?" He saw Kagome mouth as her eyes filled with concerned at the shaking figure clutching InuYasha like a life line. He turned his eyes to look at the pup on him and frowned before looking back and nodding motioning for her to leave them for a minute or two. Satisfied when he heard her return to the small nearby tree where Shippo waited he carefully sat up and situated Akari to sit on his lap. Uncertain on what he should do, he cautiously folded his arms around her feeling her tense again before relaxing slightly.

"I messed up," he heard Akari whisper softly as they both sat in semi silence. InuYasha didn't know what to say so he stayed silent and simply offered his presence and comfort. "My hand hurts." She said making him snort a laugh as he leaned back to look at her small hand. He ignored the small wince as he carefully pulled her hand closer to his face, noting how it was already healing but probably wouldn't be usable for at least a day or two.

"Your claws are broken and your bones need to be set before they heal that way. We'll get Kagome to do that, afterwards I don't want you to use your hand for a day or so." InuYasha said as he carefully poked at the swollen limb, checking it to the best of his ability while keeping a firm hold on it to keep Akari from pulling away from his probing. Satisfied that he couldn't feel any other damage he looked at the pouting child sitting in his lap and couldn't bite back the grin that slipped on his face. He watched as her little pout turned into a small glare that was more cute then scary to him, though he was sure to others it was plenty scary.

"I don't want her to mess with me." Akari said stubbornly as she pulled her hand close and pulled it inside her jacket, leaving her sleeve to fall against her side. InuYasha immediately felt a small touch of annoyance and anger at her sentence before he was able to get a hold of his temper.

"Why not?" He asked as calmly as he could. This earned him a look from Akari that made him give her a warning growl. He watched as her ears and eyes lowered slightly before they both peeked back up and focused on him a second later.

"She'll purify me after what just happened. There's no way either of you will want a monster around. Especially if your mate is pregnant." Akari said narrowing her eyes at the last part but InuYasha knew it wasn't in anger but in something else.

"You are not a monster." InuYasha started, tightening his hold on her as he spoke. Making sure his eyes connected with hers he continued. "My mate will not purify you and you will not leave. Do you understand?" InuYasha asked noticing the disbelieving look in her eyes as she tried to turn away.

"Whatever," Akari muttered before trying to get up. InuYasha growled and immediately slammed her back down into his lap, warning her with his growl as he did. "Let me go." She growled as she tried to move away, fighting his grip.

"Enough! Why are you so against staying! You use every chance to leave, and every time you have stayed. Now you will tell me why and after that you are going to answer my every question!" InuYasha snapped making the girl freeze before turning her head to glare at him with a snarl on her face.

"Back off! You are not my alpha! I am not part of your pack!" The girl snarled at him making him lean back in surprise and stare at the girl. Before he could say anything he smelled salt and noticed the beginnings of tears forming in Akari's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Oh what's this? An update?

**~Light~** Why, yes it is! Haha! Hi guys, sorry for not updating in a while. We've been super busy with school.

**~Dark~** Sadly that means we won't be able to update for a while. To make up for it though we will try our hardest to update every Friday if possible.

**~Light~** On a side note, how is life for everyone? Leave us a review telling us, because we LOVE hearing from you guys!

**~Dark~** Yep! We save EVERY email review we get so we can read what you guys say when we're writing.

**~Light~** Anyway, I'm pretty sure we have a review or two to answer so hurry up with the disclaimer Akari.

**~Akari~** Wait! Who are you and where am I?

**~Twins~** *Evil Laugh* We don't own InuYasha! We only own Akari!

**~Akari~** You don't own me!

* * *

To nekochan1994 :

1.) Thank you for answering all of my questions and comments! They helped clear up everything. I was half afraid my comments would be annoying to you. XD

*No problem! We loved doing it actually. :D

2.) It's not "excepting"; it's "accepting".

*My bad!

3.) Isn't her demon side herself? Why would she be threatened by it? Is it like a self-hatred thing?

Also why would the demon side KNOW how long she was trapped? Is it a sensory thing?

In addition, I thought she was transported thru time via Magic Tree?

*Yes and yes, it's a self-hate issue. I made it to were, her demon side was fighting against her during all this and seeking control. The reason I thought of this is because she doesn't have a seal like InuYasha does. Also I like to think their demon can manifest to an extent. Kind of like how in Bleach, Ichigo's hollow half can take over.

4.) Who's Monomaru?

*Monomaru is actually a demon from the first InuYasha movie. If you haven't seen it you have to! It's awesome! (InuYasha movie 1: Affections Touching Across Time)

5.) Oh dear. You might want to hand Akari to Kagome, Inuyasha. Unless she's also jealous of her foster mother, in which case, you're screwed. :)

*I can't give much of response to this without giving something away. Lol!

* * *

Letting his instincts take over he pulled the angry and fighting child close and held her. At first it was like holding a statue, then when she got over her initial shock she relaxed against him.

"**You are pack. I am alpha and you will obey me.**" InuYasha's demon side spoke earning a hesitant nod from the girl before both stood up slowly. InuYasha looked at the girl before kneeling down to look her in the eye. He watched her for a minute trying to come up with something to say, but nothing came to mind as he looked at the pup in front of him.

"Come on." He finally said and began walking back to Kagome with a hesitant Akari trailing a few steps behind him.

...

"Let's start with something simple." Kagome said as she finished wrapping my hand in a tight bandage. We sat in a semi-circle with Kagome in front of me and Shippo and InuYasha sitting beside me. I sighed softly and tried to pin my emotions down so I wouldn't have to deal with them. "What's your name?" Kagome asked me making me blink in surprise at the simple question.

"Akari," I told her keeping my answer as short as I could. Kagome nodded before tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" She asked making me frown in thought as I tried to think.

"Nine winters," I said after a minute. I looked at her as she blinked in surprise before she gave me a smile.

"**Baka, you aren't nine winters. You're over a hundred winters old! Damn puppy,**" the demon me said angrily. I froze as it spoke and tried to ignore it, missing the next question. I looked up when InuYasha laid a hand on my left shoulder and saw the concerned faces watching me.

"You okay?" InuYasha whispered and I looked away not wanting to talk about that. I watched as InuYasha frowned slightly before looking over at Kagome.

"Can you tell us how you got hurt when we found you?" Kagome asked making me stiffen again before releasing my breath and forcing myself to relax. Slowly I closed my eyes before opening them and staring at a spot of ground in front of me.

"I was in a fight with a powerful demon that had...that had killed someone close to me. I wasn't thinking when I entered his castle and tried to fight him." I said keeping my voice as level as I could as I spoke.

"Who did you fight?" InuYasha asked as I continued to stare at the ground.

"A moth demon named Monomaru," I said softly and felt everyone tense. I looked up at them as Shippo ran to Kagome and InuYasha, who both shared a look that seemed to say more than I could understand.

"We defeated Monomaru a few years ago...Can you tell us who it was he killed?" Kagome asked me softly as I turned my gaze away from the three and found a small rock that suddenly took my interest.

"...my family..." I whispered and felt my emotions try to escape as I recalled a fuzzy image of a demoness and a man laying in a pool of blood. The silence after I spoke was deafening to me as I sat staring at the ground.

"How old were you when it happened?" InuYasha asked me softly and slowly I let my eyes travel upward to stare into his.

"Two winters," I told him and saw his lips form a thin line as he stared at me.

"Where did you go?" Shippo spoke up drawing my attention over to see him perched on Kagome's shoulder. I stared at him before shrugging slightly as I tried to remember.

"I don't remember, I think I was in a village for a while. I can barely remember seeing...others." I said as a memory of children running around me flashed through my mind.

"What do you mean others?" Kagome asked making me frown as I tried to grasp the happy memory.

"I'm not sure, I think they were hanyous." I told her and could see her smile.

"What about after that?" She asked me and immediately a memory of a fire and swimming poured into my mind making me turn away.

"I don't want to talk anymore." I whispered as I stared at the ground once more. We sat in silence for a while before Shippo spoke up.

"I thought Hoari Island was the only safe place for hanyous. Does that mean that Ai and the others might know her?" Shippo asked making me cock my head to the side and look at him.

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shake of her head as I heard someone coming towards us. I immediately stood up with InuYasha just as Totosai came around a large boulder with the Tetsusiaga in one hand and his hammer in the other.

"You need to take better care of the Tetsusiaga." Totosai said sounding miffed as the others stood up and looked at him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever old man." InuYasha grumbled as Totosai tossed the sheathed blade to him and sat down on the ground. "Oi! Old man I got a few questions for you." InuYasha said drawing my attention away from the foul smelling demon and over to InuYasha. Without a word I moved to stand slightly away from all of them but before I could get to far InuYasha shot over to me and grabbed me.

"Hey!" I yelled as he dropped me down in front of Totosai, bringing the old demon's attention away from his musings and to me.

"Hmmm," Totosai hummed as I tried to move away from him only to feel someone press a foot in between my shoulder to keep me in place. "Who is she?" Totosai asked after what felt like an eternity.

"Her name's Akari, she's a hanyou like me. We were wondering if you knew anything about the Kuro Inu Clan near the mountains." InuYasha said as he lifted his foot away from me and I looked back at him with a glare.

"The Kuro Inu? Haven't heard about them in over a hundred years." Totosai said before grabbing my chin roughly and twisting my face around to look at him. "Yep, silver blue eyes, and midnight hair. She's a Kuro alright," Totosai said as I tried to pull away from his surprisingly strong grasp.

"Lemme go!" I said as he squished my face and looked at me from different angles. I tried to push his hand away while pulling backwards but Totosai seemed completely oblivious to my struggles as he looked above me and spoke.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked before letting go of me just as InuYasha hit him on the head. I immediately rolled backwards and took the chance to scramble out of reaching distance of everyone as Shippo laughed into his hands.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in disapproval before walking over to Totosai and sitting down to look him in the eye. "Totosai, we were wondering if you could help us find them. We want to know more about Akari and her family." Kagome said nicely as InuYasha watched them closely.

"You need to make her a seal too." InuYasha spoke up earning confused looks from all of us.

"Alright...I'll need one of her fangs then." Totosai said looking at me. In return I glared at him and flexed my good hand.

"OW!" I yelled as his hammer suddenly hit my head.

"Show some respect," Totosai said as InuYasha growled slightly and I rubbed my head where I could feel a bump beginning to form. "Come with me," he said after a minute while standing up.

"No way!" I yelled at him earning an eye roll from InuYasha. Before I could finish standing up InuYasha had already appeared next to me.

"I'll come too," InuYasha said and with only a look of sympathy from Kagome we were following Totosai back to his cave.

...

"Get that thing away from me!" I yelled as Totosai tried to tear one of my fangs out of my mouth with a pair of large pliers. InuYasha held me tightly in his arms as I struggled to get away twisting every which way with no success.

"She only has one adult fang, it'll grow back in a day or two." Totosai said as I growled and moved my head away from the pliers again. Totosai frowned before looking at InuYasha and setting the pliers down. Confused I watched as he walked to the back of the cave, near the fire, and lifted up a small jar.

"What are you going to do?" I asked slightly fearful as the old demon sat back down and grabbed the pliers. I immediately got back to wiggling and made sure to keep my mouth securely shut as InuYasha twisted to keep me in place.

"If you want open your mouth willingly then I'll make you. InuYasha," Totosai said with a nod of his head and as if it were a signal InuYasha grabbed my face with a hand. My eyes widened when Totosai brought the jar to my lips and poured a sharp tasting liquid into my mouth making my eyes and nose burn from it as I swallowed it and gagged. As I opened my mouth to gag I realized what they were doing, but before I could close my mouth Totosai grasped my only adult fang and pulled it out with a sharp yank. I howled as I felt it leave my mouth, leaving a bit of blood and pain. InuYasha continued to hold me as I tried to escape his hold to attack the oblivious demon.

"Totosai how long till the seal's done?" InuYasha grunted as I growled and continued to try to escape him.

"Huh? Depends on the seal." Totosai said absently as he sat down at the fire and began to get to work. By now my anger was gone and I was sitting in InuYasha's lap not making a sound or doing anything.

"Where exactly is that Kuro Clan or whatever?" InuYasha asked as he shifted slightly, giving me a bit more moving room on his lap.

"Northern mountains, about two days from here." Totosai said absently as I managed to get free from InuYasha.

"Alright, we're going back to the village." InuYasha said as I glared at the demon's back before leaving the cave and heading back to Kagome, InuYasha following close behind.

"Never again." I growled at the older hanyou as we found Kagome and Shippo. InuYasha smirked at me before walking over to Kagome and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**P.S.**

What should Akari's seal be? Up to you guys to decide!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**~Light~** Here is a new update! The song in this chapter is called the Song of Parting and it's in the fourth InuYasha movie: Fire on Mystic Island

**~Dark~ **It'd be nice if we got more reviews about what people think and what the seal should be...

**~Light~** Yeah...but we did get one review for the last chapter!

**~Dark~** Yep! From our favorite reviewer (because they review EVERY chapter) **Nekochan1994**!

Here ya go **neckochan1994**!

^Review^  
1.) Is it a seal for her demon side? If so, it definitely should be something that also tamps down on her anger. Like if she gets angry to almost being out of control, the seal release a sort of calming effect that doesn't take away her anger but makes it more manageable. Kinda like when some individuals are extremely mad, instead of completely loosing their head to anger, they become icy cool &amp; logical. It's terrifying.  
So it should definitely be something calming, like a pool of water, a rain drop, a moon, etc.

2.) I'm surprised Arashi didn't give Inuyasha the silent treatment after manhandling her.

***Answer~* **

1! Yes it is a seal for her demon side. We never thought of using it for her anger as well. The idea is actually really good and we'll definitely use it.

2! Who's Arashi? Also she does. *Evil laugh from Light*

/Side note\

**~Dark~** Has anyone noticed that Light is the evil twin yet?

**~Light~** _From Darkness bleeds the Light and from Light bleeds the Dark_.

**~Dark~** 0.o Tha fluff?

...

* * *

Without having to worry about Miroku and Sango, InuYasha and the others were already less than half way back to Keade's village. After Totosai had pulled Akari's fang the pup had refused to speak to anyone, and although it was cute at first it was quickly wearing against InuYasha but not for reasons involving her directly.

"Akari! Akari!" Shippo had been chanting for the past minute or so. InuYasha growled lowly making Kagome laugh softly from her spot on his back.

"Getting tired?" She teased making him 'keh' at her before he jumped up into a tree to travel a bit faster. "Don't worry, Souta and I used to be like that." Kagome said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Do you regret it? Coming here I mean?" InuYasha asked while leaping to another branch, half paying attention to the duo jumping from tree to tree near him.

"Not for a minute," Kagome whispered into one of his ears making him smile at the pure happiness in her voice. "I miss my family, but I'll see them in five hundred years. Besides I don't think I would have survived too much longer without you." Kagome whispered seductively, making InuYasha almost lose his footing. Luckily for them both, he managed to keep it and jump to the next branch with a giggling Kagome on his back.

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?" InuYasha asked the giggling female on his back. His fake annoyed voice earned him a light kiss on the cheek from her as they jumped on.

...

"_I can't believe it._" I thought with a small shake of my head as I laid down on my stomach on the roof of Keade's hut. "_I'm bored!_" I thought in surprise as I scanned the village looking for something interesting.

"...will help relieve a headache." I heard Keade's voice drift up towards me. I sighed and rolled over onto my back to look up at the sky, watching as big balls of white fluff drifted across it.

"_Strange, used to be I would be worried about finding something to eat or a place to sleep for the night._" I let my mind wander. "_When had I become so relaxed and part of a pack? Pack. Never thought I'd have one that's for sure...Does that mean InuYasha and Kagome are my...? Never mind. Do not finish that thought._" I told myself as I shook my head, as if to free it from water.

"**What are you talking about, puppy? You maybe part of a pack but that doesn't mean anything.**" I heard my demon side say suddenly. I froze before taking a deep breath, half to keep myself from passing out and half to remind myself to breath.

"_What are you talking about?_" I asked, sensing it smirk at me.

"**Those two? They're never going to be your parents. They're the pack alphas and unless they adopt you into their inner circle you will remain just another member under the Hanyou's protection.**" My demon side explained making me cringe slightly at the bullying tone.

"_Will you stop that? If you're me then that means-_" I started only to wince as a shot of pain pierced my mind.

"**Just because I'm you doesn't mean I'm going to follow you blindly. Besides what are you going to do about it, Puppy? Last I checked I can easily surface.**" My demon side said sounding smug. I frowned before something occurred to me.

"_If you can take over, why haven't you?_" I asked only to receive silence as my answer. "_Yeah, thought so. Next time you got something to say make sure it isn't bad._" I thought with a smug smile of my own.

"Hey Akari!" Shippo called up to me making me blink and lazily roll back over onto my stomach to look down at him. "Wanna come fishing?" He asked with a smile as he held up a small pouch that smelled of dry earth. I stared at him for a minute before shrugging and jumping down.

"I was bored anyway," I told his look of surprise as he smiled and began to walk beside me towards the stream.

"Are you excited?" Shippo asked me suddenly. I looked at him in confusion as he began to bounce with each step. "We're going to be big brother and sister! I wonder if it'll be a little girl? I hope so! I don't think I can handle a tiny InuYasha." Shippo said bouncing around before wrinkling his nose at the last part.

"I'm not going to be a big sister." I told him after a minute, surprised I had managed to piece together a sentence.

"Yes you are." Shippo argued as we walked. I shook my head and crossed my arms, purposely not looking at the fox next to me as we walked. "Well it's not like you can be a little sister to the new pup. That'd be weird." Shippo said while I rotated my ears listening as the sound of laughter drifted towards me from the direction of the stream.

"How can I be a big sister? _When I don't have parents?_" I asked leaving the last part in my head as we walked. Shippo looked at me before smiling showing off his small fangs.

"I don't know, but it can't be to different from being a big brother." Shippo said earning a raised brow from me.

"Umm Shippo if you've forgotten I'm a girl not a boy." I told him making him laugh and shake his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean just do what I do." Shippo said making me cock my head to the side. "Besides, I'm already your big brother so being a big brother to someone else shouldn't be hard." Shippo said making me stumble in surprise.

"Me?" I asked in surprise making him give me a confused look as we finally reached the stream to see several of the village kids playing in the water.

"Wow, you really are dumb!" Shippo said making me smack his head. "Ow! I didn't mean it like that!" He whined as I glared at him.

"Then what else was it supposed to mean!" I snapped at him.

"Let's just catch some fish, Kagome might cook them for us if we hurry." Shippo said changing the subject as he reached into his little pouch and offered me a handful of grass and seeds. A little hesitant I slowly took them and followed him as he walked to a small quiet spot away from the rowdy villagers. "Here, throw a little out in the water and when you see a fish try to catch it. Oh! By the way when you try to grab them make sure to grab their fins or they'll give you a real bad cut." Shippo told me before sprinkling a bit of his bait out in the water and waiting. After a minute he had a decent sized fish sitting on the bank beside him.

"It's easy and fun," he told me with a smile. I nodded before jogging down a few feet away from him and wading into the water. I stopped and sprinkled a bit of bait when I was knee high in the cold water, then I waited.

...

A few hours later we were both sitting in Kagome's hut watching as she cooked our fish along with a small pot of rice.

"I'm guessing you two are hungry?" Kagome asked with a laugh. I frowned and pointedly looked away from the cooking meal while Shippo just grinned at her in answer.

"What can I say? I'm a growing kid!" Shippo said playfully as Kagome shook her head playfully. "Where's InuYasha?" Shippo asked curiously just as the door opened and a gruff voice spoke making me turn my head to look at the source of the familiar scent.

"I'm right here runt," InuYasha said and moved past us to sit next to Kagome. I turned away when he leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I twisted my ear when I heard a gagging followed by a thump. "Hush runt," InuYasha growled as I turned to see Shippo rubbing a red mark on his forehead with a rock right next to him. I smirked at the sight before looking over at the happy family.

"_Shippo said he was my big brother...does that really mean something or am I just wishing on empty words?_" I thought sadly as I watched them all interact with one another. I could see that Kagome easily fit into the role of mother with the way she cared for Shippo's bruised forehead. InuYasha, though rough around the edges, was a good father. He was tough and strong but at the same time kind and understanding when he needed to be. Shippo was almost the perfect balance between childish mischief and mature intelligence, he seemed like the perfect fit in their little family. I watched them with what I now knew as envy and sadness, envy because I wanted something I couldn't have and sadness because I knew I could never hope to have it.

Without a word and being extra careful, I slipped out of the hut and outside where the sun was sending out bright fire red and orange light as it began to sink beneath the surface. I stared at it for awhile before jumping up onto the roof to watch the sky darken into night, staring as lightening bugs began to light up the black canvas of the night. I let my mind go blank as I stared up at the sky, watching as a stray star shot across the sky for a fleeting second.

"Father once said to me many moons ago, a demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more you must know. A mortal hand will sustain." I whispered softly up at the night sky, letting the vague lyric play through my mind as I hummed. I let my eyes close after a minute, enjoying the cool breeze that drifted over as I pushed the happy family beneath me as far out of my thoughts as I could.

...

"Where did Akari go?" Kagome asked after a few minutes. She looked around as if half expecting the child to suddenly form out of the shadows as InuYasha sniffed the air. "Supper's almost ready," Kagome added with a small frown of concern.

"She's close, I think on the roof." InuYasha as he looked up at a spot above them. Shippo seeing both of his adoptive parents distracted sneakily reached for a bite of fish only to have his hand smacked away by a watchful priestess.

"Wait," she said simply as the kitsune pouted and rubbed his hand. InuYasha smirked before standing up and walking outside just in time to hear a voice singing softly in a sweet tone. Being silent he listened as the voice switched to humming before daring to jump up onto the roof causing the source of the noise to jump and spin around in a defensive position.

"What are you doing up here?" He questioned Akari and noticed how she let her guard down slightly before returning to her relaxed position. "I asked a question pup." InuYasha growled making the girl's ear flicker over to him before she snorted at him.

"My thoughts aren't for sharing." She told him bluntly making him frown as he caught the foreign tone in her voice.

"_Is she upset?_" He silent questioned as he eased closer and caught sight of her glassy eyes before she rubbed her arm across her face and the look vanished.

"**Our pup **_**is**_** upset. Comfort her!**" His demon side demanded suddenly making him stiffen before looking up at the night sky.

"_Shut up!_" InuYasha snapped at his inner demon before coughing slightly into his fist trying to think of something. "What were you singing just now?" He asked and immediately regretted it when he saw Akari's eyes widen before narrowing as she placed her guard up.

"None of your business." She snapped at him before sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Feh, I already know the song anyway." InuYasha scoffed earning a confused look from the girl. "It's the Song of Parting. I've heard it before when I went to Hoari Island," InuYasha explained and saw the girl bite her lip out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you...do you know the rest?" Akari whispered making him pause at her quiet request. "Never mind. Forget that," she quickly said shaking her head back and forth as InuYasha just stared at her.

"Father once said to me many moons ago." InuYasha started softly, his voice growing with the song. "A demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more you must know. A mortal hand will sustain. Two hands together, incomplete alone. Balancing union, and the gate will open! Go my children! Go! Go to crimson flames to save our children. The lights of man, will lead the way." InuYasha sang and looked down at Akari not expecting to see her with her head bowed and her hands made into fists.

"Thank you," she whispered making InuYasha smirk. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" Akari suddenly snapped, relieving InuYasha when she showed her normal stubborn self.

"Keh, whatever. Come on, supper's ready." InuYasha said and jumped down with Akari following close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**~Light~ **What's this two chapters in one weekend?

**~Dark~** Yep! This chapter was actually already halfway finished when we decided to post it.

**~Light~** HAHA! On a side note how's that mouth of your's feel? *Asks all innocent like*

**~Dark~** Urusai Baka! (Shut up Stupid) *Tries to attack twin*

**~Light~** Now now, is that anyway to talk after getting a tooth pulled? *Waves finger at twin disapprovingly*

**~Dark~** I'll show you how to talk if you don't do the disclaimer and answer the reviews! *Holds a wooden sword ready to swing*

* * *

_**^Reviews!^ From nekochan1994**_

1.) Super honored that I'm your favorite reviewer! X3 I know how much you guys love reviews. ;)

2.) *beats head against wall* I meant Akari.

3.) I just thought that since her demon side (which is a part of herself) only truly comes out when she's angry enough to fight, it would be a good idea to tamp down on the emotion that brings it out. Sure she'll hear it at the back of her head b/c she hates herself but it won't come out if there isn't enough uncontrollable anger.

4.) It seems like Akari misses her family &amp; Hanrou Island

5.) ... Inuyasha &amp; Akari are the most perfect stubborn, dense, &amp; temperamental father-daughter pair I have ever seen

_***Answers* From Light for Dark **_

1\. Thank you!

2\. Lol it's alright, we knew what you meant.

3\. That's a good idea, and we do plan on using it but we also added something to it.

4\. Yes it does seem that way. But do you know who was humming in this chapter? Lol

5\. Yay! I'm glad you think that!

_**~Special Shoutouts!~**_

To Unicorn232003 thanks for the PMs! To put it in your words, 'What's fun about being normal?' Haha!

To nekochan1994 thank you for the epic reviews! They are always thoughtful and help us to figure out what to do for the next chapters. :D

...

"Miroku and Sango will probably be here tomorrow," InuYasha said dismissively as he stared into the dying embers of the fire. Kagome nodded as she curled closer to him for warmth as a cool breeze drifted inside with the tenants of the small hut.

"Alright, Sango and I should probably start getting the girls fit for their winter kimonos." Kagome said with a yawn as InuYasha's eyes looked down at her and he smiled. "Want to help?" Kagome teased earning a nervous cough as the hanyo's ears flattened themselves to his head. Kagome gave a soft laugh before leaning up and giving the hanyo a slow kiss as she looked at him with a teasing half lidded eye look.

"Go to sleep, Hero." Kagome whispered making her husband's chest puff up with pride as he gripped her chin in his fingers and brought her in for another kiss. After a minute both pulled away and smiled before Kagome laid back down next to him. "Akari might need a winter kimono as well." Kagome whispered as she fell asleep earning an absentminded nod from InuYasha as his gaze turned to look at the sleeping girl and fox lying next to each other for extra warmth.

...

"Catch the feather! Watch it blow! Up pup up! Don't let go!" Voices sang in a yell as I ran through crowded streets with other kids. I laughed and raced up a pull cart, ignoring an adult as I launched myself high into the air trying to catch something the floated just out of reach.

"It's Tsukiko's turn!" I heard someone call out as a girl with wings shot up into the sky and released a joyful laugh as she spun around with something in her arms.

"Catch me if you can!" The girl yelled as she blurred and everything became hazy as I ran alongside several others, all of them singing the song from before. As we ran I felt something begin to pull at me turning my head in the direction of an open field. I watched with a strange feeling as the wind sent waves through the high barely field. I stood there as the world went hazy and I felt someone hitting my side repeatedly.

"Stop." I growled and pushed at whatever was hitting me, connecting with a large paw. I frowned and opened my eyes to see it was close to dawn and Shippo had decided to somehow move around during the night though he looked different than before.

"To tight! You stop!" Shippo snapped back making me grab his smooth tail and give it a firm yank forcing him to wake up and jump on all fours. Immediately we both heard a ripping sound and I bit my lip to keep from laughing ans Shippo's hands flew to cover the seat of his pants. After a minute of trying to smother my laughter I was able to calm down enough to wipe the tears from my eyes and look him up and down.

"You grew!" I said in surprise as he looked down at himself in surprise as well before carefully standing up. His pants now reached just past his knees and were only staying in place by sheer will power it seemed. His shirt was ripped completely leaving only his fur vest, which grew with him, his hair had lengthened to just at his shoulder while his body had slimmed down and showed hints of muscle.

"I look like I'm thirteen!" Shippo whisper shouted as he looked at me with wide green eyes before twisting to look at himself. I watched as he tried to twist himself into a knot before coughing slightly to get his attention.

"You need clothes." I told him simply, making him blush a bright red that reminded me of InuYasha's haori. He held up a finger, telling me to be quiet as he crept over to the small chest that held InuYasha's spare clothes, not that he ever wore them as far as I could tell. I grinned as I watched Shippo stealthily pull a white under shirt out before dashing over to me with a relieved sigh.

"I'll just wait until tomorrow to ask for new clothes." Shippo said as he pulled his vest off and slipped the white shirt on. I shrugged at him before burrowing back underneath my blanket escaping the chilly night air.

"_It's cold!_" I thought as I curled into a ball and laid there. After a minute I heard Shippo lay back down next to me and place something else over us making his scent stronger.

"It's to early to be awake yet. Even Inu-baka's asleep." I heard Shippo whisper followed by a yawn. I waited a minute before slowly pulling back my thin blanket to see he placed his vest on top of me and had his back to me with his own blanket wrapped around him. I frowned and debated on giving him back his vest when I heard a faint hum that I recognized. I listened trying to pinpoint the hum as my eyes drooped and I released a yawn. I didn't find out who was humming as I feel back asleep.

...

It took everything in Kagome not to laugh at the sight in front of her. Shippo was laying with his head propped up on the wall and his arms thrown out to the side, his left hand gripping the tip of his tail while his right laid empty. He was wearing the spare under shirt Kagome had made for InuYasha along with his tiny blue pants while his hair was done up in his messy pony tail, a strand tickling his nose as he snored. Beside him lay Akari, her arms wrapped firmly around the bigger boy's right leg with left foot was tucked underneath the kitsune's chin. Akari was wrapped securely in Shippo's vest and her blanket in such a way Kagome couldn't help but think of the way the mothers of Feudal Japan carried their infants.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered gently prodding him with her finger as Akari released a soft yip that Shippo answered to with one of his own. Slowly InuYasha opened his gold eyes, expecting to meet a pair of brown ones but was surprised to find instead the spot next to him empty. Confused he looked to the side to see Kagome sitting up and starring at something with barely held back laughter. He sat up to see what had grabbed her attention and felt his own smile surface at the sight.

"I wish I still had my camera." Kagome told him as Shippo moved, trying to pull his leg away only to earn a low growl from Akari as her foot lightly kicked his chin making him grunt before drifting back to sleep. Suddenly InuYasha's eyes lit up warning Kagome that he was up to something. "What are yo-" she started only to stop when InuYasha gave her a quick kiss and stood up. He gave her a half smile before silently stepping over to the sleeping duo and looked at them with a smirk. Slowly he leaned down till he was right above Shippo's ear.

"SHIPPO!" He yelled causing the boy to shoot up with a terrified scream while pulling on his own tail. As he did this Akari panicked and bit down on his leg making him yell again and send a clone of his bubble form at her making her release a shrill scream as she opened her eyes to see it. Akari somehow managed to wiggle her way out of her little nest and jumped over to Kagome, hiding behind her. As the two children calmed down InuYasha finally let loose with loud gawfs of laughter, falling to the floor with tears in his eyes as Shippo and Akari glared at him. Then without even looking at each other they both jumped on the pack leader causing Kagome to laugh as Akari attacked his hair and ears while Shippo attacked his arms, keeping InuYasha from getting to Akari.

"Oi! Get off of me!" InuYasha yelled as he finally fell back under the combined weight of Shippo and Akari. Neither listened to the annoyed and slightly angry hanyo, in fact they seemed to increase their fight with him until Kagome rolled her eyes and moved to break it up.

"Alright you thREE!" Kagome finished with a yell as she was knocked down on top of InuYasha making everyone freeze. InuYasha had immediately caught her midway through her fall and had pulled her to land against him, but in the process Akari had somehow moved in between the couple becoming pinned with her foot pressed against InuYasha's neck and her arms pinned under Kagome.

"That's priceless!" Shippo yelled as Akari popped her head out from beneath Kagome, her ears standing at alert as she blinked owlishly. At Shippo's yell though she had immediately began to strain to get out from between the two.

"Lemme go!" Akari yelled as Kagome laughed and got up, her hand absently rubbing one of the girl's ears. Akari's eyes widened slightly before her eyes became half lidded and she yawned. "Don't do that." She said dully as she shook her head trying to shake the sudden drowsy spell. Kagome smiled before kneeling down and, before Akari could escape, gently rubbing her ears making the girl slump forward and release a soft rumble.

"Is she purring?" Shippo asked wide eyed as Kagome smiled and shared a look with InuYasha. Akari frowned and tried to move but was stopped when Kagome moved her hand to softly tweak the girl's ears making them lower so the tips were floppy.

"Urusai Shippo," Akari muttered as she shook her head and pushed off of InuYasha. As she did she kicked InuYasha's head making him hit the ground with a soft thump. As InuYasha growled a low curse Akari looked at Kagome with wide eyes for a second before taking off out of the hut.

...Later that day...

Myoga straightened the package resting on the large bird's back as they flew, careful not to bump its wings as it flew.

"Down there, that hut should be the one." Myoga told the bird as it circled before landing on the edge of the roof. The old flea could hear Kagome and Sango inside with someone who was not to happy.

"But I can't wear that!" A young boy whined loudly.

"Shippo, it's only until we finish making your clothes." Kagome's voice spoke up and Myoga's eyes widened slightly.

"But Ka-" Shippo started only for Sango to interrupt.

"Shippo, would rather wear Kohaku's old clothes? I'm sure I have them somewhere and and they should fit, you're about the same size as he was when we were traveling." Sango said as Myoga chose that moment to jump down and go inside.

"That'd be great!" The young adolescent said, bouncing up and down in his spot. Myoga watched as Sango left the small hut with a smile before Myoga jumped up and began to suck Shippo's blood.

"So is the life of a flea!" Shippo heard Myoga groan as he slapped his forehead and looked down at his palm to see a flat flea with a mustache.

"Myoga!" Kagome and Shippo said at the same time as both looked to see the old flea return to normal and look at them both.

"My apologies Shippo," Myoga said looking the boy over with a critical eye. Shippo nodded absently at the flea before setting him down on the chest beside him.

"What brings you to the village Myoga?" Kagome asked as she folded an old pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt of hers. Myoga had a feeling that was what Shippo had been complaining about.

"Actually Totosai sent me, InuYasha's pup Akari's seal was finished early this morning." Myoga said earning an excited look from both occupants of the room.

"Do you know what it is?" Kagome asked as began preparing tea and some simple oniguri (?) for a late lunch, should InuYasha arrive back with Akari.

"Actually I do not. Shippo, if you wouldn't mind going out to the large hawk on the roof? It has the seal on it's back." Myoga told the boy as he nodded and quickly left to do as he was told. Kagome finished making the tea just as Shippo came in with Sango and two small packages, one in simple yet soft looking white cloth and the other wrapped in strong shimmering blue and silver cloth that immediately drew everyone's eyes.

"Shippo, why don't you see if those clothes fit?" Sango said taking the odd package from the boy as he walked over to where a small screen had been set up for him to change behind. Kagome fidgeted slightly as she poured everyone a cup of tea causing Sango to smile behind her cup of tea as she saw her sister shot another look at the strange package Myoga was sitting on.

"Let go!" An angry voice yelled from outside alerting everyone that Akari and InuYasha had finally arrived.

"Not gonna happen pup!" InuYasha snapped as he came in dragging a fighting and dirty Akari behind him. Said girl was doing everything short of stripping out of her outer and under shirt to get away from the man. With a grunt InuYasha sent her crashing onto the floor on her back, stunning her for a minute before she got back up and jumped onto his shoulders, using him as a springboard to race back outside.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Kagome teased, earning a sharp glare from her mate before he too vanished back out the door. "Should we go after them?" Kagome asked, looking over at a highly amused Sango just as Shippo ran out of the hut wearing an old tunic of Kohaku's, with black wrist guards on as well.

"We might as well. Myoga?" Sango asked only to see that the flea had vanished. Sango rolled her eye before picking up the package and walking out after the small family of four.

...Ten minutes later...

I sat with my arms and legs crossed as Sango and Kagome laughed and InuYasha watched closely. As soon as InuYasha had managed to take me back inside both females had twisted me out of my original clothes and had fitted me into a light pink tunic that reached to my knees with a red sash around the middle that held it in place.

"_What was wrong with my clothes!_" I snapped angrily in my head and heard my demon side laugh at me.

"**Your clothes smelled worse than you! That's what was wrong you Baka!**" She laughed at me making me glare at the low fire in front of me as I tensed slightly at the insult.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Myoga brought the seal Totosai made." Kagome said with a clap of her hand that snapped me out of my frustration. InuYasha's ears swiveled over to her, his eyes not leaving me while Shippo ignored everyone and absently went through all of his fox magic supplies. "Here, since it's for you, you can open it." Kagome said passing me a silky blue and silver cloth. I looked at her as I carefully took it, sniffing it curiously before looking up at Kagome who gave me a smile.

"Go on," she said and I bit my lip before gently pulling the cloth away to reveal a strange glove like object. Curious I lifted it up and looked at it. It was made from what felt like the same material as the cloth it had come in except it was black with two white metal like plates on it.

"What is it?" I asked as I noticed one end was wider than the other and it had a small spot on the side that stretched away from the cloth.

"It's a fighting glove, though it reminds me of a gauntlet I once saw. Here you put it on like this." Kagome said moving to set beside me as she lifted up my right arm and placed the item on my arm. I looked at it, turning it in different directions to look at it. It stretched from my knuckles all the way to my elbow with a space between the two metal plates to allow me to move my wrist freely. "Here, there's another one as well." Kagome said lifting another one, this one white with black metal on it, and handing to to me to put on. I nodded at her before tugging that one on as well straightening my arms to look at the two armored gloves in the light.

"They remind me of Yin and Yang," Sango said absently reminding me that there were others sitting in the hut as well. "Akari, those seemed to be made for close range fighting. Would you like me to teach you how?" She continued as I crossed my arms, trying to get used to the feel of the items on me.

"You can teach her. Although I'm not sure what you'll be able to get through that thick skull." InuYasha said making me growl at him and flex my claws.

"What did you say?" I growled as my demon side laughed in my mind. InuYasha raised a brow at me as I snarled at him.

"I said you have a thick skull, Pup." InuYasha repeated slowly and I jumped at him my temper snapping. Before I could hit him though Kagome said something that made my legs weak enough to send me to the floor. I blinked in surprise and tried to push myself up but for some reason my legs wouldn't support me.

"What'd you do?" I growled at the priestess as she looked at me with wide eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**~Light~** Guess what day it is!

**~Dark~** I swear if you say hump day...

**~Light~** *Smacks twin upside the head* No baka! It's Friday! Meaning UPDATES!

**~Dark~** *Rubs head while kicking twin into a wall* Whatever, anyway we don't own InuYasha and I'll answer the reviews we got. *Smiles and cracks knuckles before being tackled by twin*

**~Light~** No way! Until you stop being a sourpuss I'll be doing that!

* * *

**^REVIEWS^**

What did Kagome say? Great chapter. Update soon! : ) - **Princess Inume**

:1.) O-O... What just happened?

2.) Doesn't Shippo go to the Fox Exams sometimes? Wouldn't it make more sense to have him come home from an exam (takes about a week) and he looks like a teen? -Guest

You Guys are doing a Great Job Keep up all the Good Work I Love thus Story 3 :) 3 :D 3 **\- AngelQueen1325**

***ANSWERS!***

To** Princess Inume** : What did she say indeed?" Hehehe

To Guest : Yes he does but I wanted him to be included in the first few chapters with Akari to get a brother and sister bond going before he went off. Sorry for the confusion!

To **AngelQueen1325** : Thank you for the love and encouragement!

-Now for a Message From Dark-

We got a PM from a person called **ShadeTheZoroark** *A MAJOR DORK Light yells before getting glared at by Dark*

Anyway they stated that Shippo and Akari should be shipped. After +70 PMs back and forth we (by this I mean I, Dark) decided to let you, the fans/readers, decide.

Should Akari and Shippo become a ship in this or no? Tell us what YOU think.

...Last time on the story!...

_"I said you have a thick skull, Pup." InuYasha repeated slowly and I jumped at him my temper snapping. Before I could hit him though Kagome said something that made my legs weak enough to send me to the floor. I blinked in surprise and tried to push myself up but for some reason my legs wouldn't support me. _

_"What'd you do?" I growled at the priestess as she looked at me with wide eyes. _

It had been two days since the incident and Kagome had been careful to watch what she said as Sango tried to teach Akari a number of hand to hand fighting techniques. Unfortunately the girl only seemed able to attack wildly and retain only enough knowledge on how not to hit.

"Shippo, you've seemed a bit off since your growth spurt. Are you okay?" Miroku asked the young boy as he fiddled with his new clothes, which were just a bigger version of his old ones.

"Yeah..." Shippo said as he looked over his tricks with a frown. Miroku noted his distraction and frowned slightly, worried for his nephew.

"Are you sure?" He pushed as Shippo looked up at him and bit his lip.

"The exams are coming up," Shippo told him softly. "I haven't even been practicing and I was supposed to go to my Father's cousin's den last month to begin training, but..." Shippo let the sentence hang as Sango suddenly yelled at Akari for something before sending the girl to run laps around the village.

"You didn't want to leave." Miroku said in understanding as Sango stomped over to them, her face tinged red in anger. "Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked as the woman dropped down beside him.

"That girl is to stubborn!" Sango snapped earning a low laugh from Miroku that was silenced with a well placed glare from his wife. Shippo laughed at the two before getting up and dusting his pants off.

"I'll see you later," Shippo told them and jogged off towards home. Kagome looked up when he came in and gave him a smile before going back to her sewing, biting her lip every time she pricked her finger. "Uh...Kagome," Shippo started breaking her concentration and causing her to prick her finger again.

"Ow!" She hissed and began sucking on her finger before raising her eyes to the anxious boy. "What is it Shippo?" She asked worried for her oldest son.

"Well, the Kitsune Exams are coming up..." Shippo started slowly and immediately saw Kagome's eyes widen slightly as it dawned on her what her eldest was trying to say.

"Don't worry, so when will you be back?" Kagome asked with a smile as Shippo slumped slightly in relief before sitting back up and counting on his fingers.

"I'm not sure, it could be in a few days or it could be in a month." Shippo told her uncertainty in his gaze as he heard a low rumble enter the room.

"We'll worry about that later." Kagome laughed as Shippo blushed a red the same shade as InuYasha's robe. "First let's fix some lunch for everyone, afterwards we'll talk." Kagome said, getting up from her spot and giving the young boy a one armed hug.

"But what about you and the new pup? And Akari and everyone else? What if-" Shippo started only to stop when Kagome looked up at him with a 'really now?' look.

"Shippo, don't worry. InuYasha will be here and like you said it won't be to long. Besides, when you get back the only difference will be me getting fatter and maybe Akari wearing her old robe." Kagome said thoughtfully before frowning as Shippo laughed lightly. "Speaking of those robes, I need to get them cleaned again soon. She'll probably need another set as well with winter coming." Kagome said becoming lost in thought while Shippo shook his head, still laughing, and stirred up the embers to make the cooking fire. While Kagome was thinking of different fabrics and Shippo was helping make lunch InuYasha was hunting for the demon that had been around the village lately.

"Damn bastard," InuYasha growled as he stopped again to smell the air. He had been trying to catch the demon for the past hour but all he could do was follow it as it led him in circles, leaving a faint trace of it's scent on a tree or a bush. Suddenly he stiffened when he heard a faint shift in the leaves, he immediately relaxed trying to make it seem as if he had brushed it off. In reality though he was waiting to see if the noise would repeat itself, he hadn't survived as a pup on luck alone. He trusted his instincts more than that. After a minute of what felt like deadly tension InuYasha jumped straight towards the sound.

"Got you!" He yelled as he pinned down the demon only to freeze in surprise at the black with cream colored markings, version of Kirara. The neko used this to it's advantage and swiped at InuYasha's unprotected face leaving three claw marks running from one side of his face to the other. InuYasha growled and glared at the cat while keeping one hand firmly wrapped around it's two tails. "Do that again and I'll kill you." InuYasha growled at the demon as it twisted and tried to free it's tails. Sensing something behind him, InuYasha jumped to the side, rolling to his feet with the cat now held by the back of it's neck.

"Who's there? Show yourself." InuYasha snapped as he looked at the arrow that was still moving from where it's head was buried into the bark of a tree. InuYasha jumped up into another tree to take a defensive position as his senses tried to pinpoint the new attacker.

"_Time to see if my title's worth anything._" InuYasha thought as he continued to search out his opponent. "I'm warning you if you don't show yourself I, InuYasha second son of the former Lord of the West Inutaishou and owner of these lands, will kill you." He said and immediately caught the sound of a soft gasp.

"Inutaishou only had one son." A gender-less voice said, each word coming from a different area making InuYasha want to growl but he held it back and tightened his hold on the neko in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru, the current Lord of the West, is my half brother." InuYasha said trying to keep his voice calm as he scanned the silent area.

"What human whore did you come from son of a concubine?" The voice mocked and this time InuYasha released a deadly growl that made the neko cower and the voice stop mid laugh.

"You are wrong to insult the alpha of this area." He growled, he knew it was a long shot but the possibility of the owner of the voice being able to understand him made him consider switching to the dog language. "Show yourself or you will die." InuYasha said in human language as the neko mewed in what seemed agreement with InuYasha. The atmosphere of the forest turned brittle as neither opponent wanted to make the first move. Finally after what seemed like ages InuYasha heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He watched as the shadow of a figure appeared by a tree before stepping into the light. He bit back his surprise, trying to keep his face blank like his brother's, while the neko lept from his arms and raced towards the figure.

"You know what to do," InuYasha heard the figure whisper faintly before the neko raced off into the foilage.

...

I blocked Sango's fist with my left arm, while using my right to support it like she had said. Then seeing a slight opened in her defenses moved to kick her, only to have my leg trapped against her side. Unbalanced I fell to the dirt with a thump and looked up at the small and shiny blade that was poised over my throat.

"What did I tell you last time?" Sango asked me for the umpteenth time as she stepped back and allowed me to get to my feet. I growled but quickly got to my feet, thankful for the sleeveless shirt Kagome had given me as another cool breeze drifted over us. I looked over at Sango trying to debate on attacking her or running off but decided on the first option when she looked away. I let a small grin flash on my face as I ran at her, my claws poised to cut her side but was stopped when she stepped out of my way and let me fall back to the dirt.

"Waiting till your opponent looks away from you is a dirty way to fight Akari." She said while reaching out to give me a hand up. I looked from her to her hand before ignoring it and getting up on my own, barely catching her frown before it vanished. "Why don't we stop for lunch? We've been at it all morning." Sango told me as I blinked and looked up at the sun in surprise.

"_Wow, the sun is really high now. Have we been fighting that long?_" I asked myself and felt a flash of annoyance that I immediately knew was my demon side. I mentally grinned, while keeping my face blank, at my new found freedom from the negative side.

"Akari, are you coming?" Sango asked me as I turned to look at her with her two twin girls and Miroku coming towards them with their son. I frowned at them before looking around for my discarded jacket.

"I'm not hungry." I told them and ignored the questions as I headed for the forest. After a few steps I began jumping towards the trees, only touching the ground every few feet. I let my frown turn into a smile as I entered the shadows of the trees, enjoying the cool reprieve before slipping my dark blue jacket on and looking around. "I wonder where that stupid tree is?" I mumbled to myself as I began to walk around, sniffing the area as I went, trying to find my way to the giant tree.

"That way," I said after sniffing for a while. Taking off as fast as I could, to burn off some extra energy, I made my way to the tree.

"Mew," I heard something trill making me freeze within sight of the giant tree. I stood completely still, moving my ears and trying to pinpoint the sound. "Mew," I heard again and looked ahead of me at a pair of large red eyes glowing from inside a bush. I tensed and stared at it for a full minute, watching it as it watched me. After a minute a breeze blew, sending my scent straight at it and making me growl slightly as it stepped out. It looked like Kirara but where her fur was cream colored this one had black fur and where she had black patterns on her fur this neko had cream colored patterns. The only similarities the two had were their red eyes that showed a strange intelligence.

"**If you value anything, you better run Pup.**" My demon side said calmly making me flinch at it's sudden appearance. As soon as I did I heard a roar and saw a giant demon jumping at me with blue flames licking at it's twin tails and paws. I screamed as it dove towards me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**~Light~** Guess what!

**~Dark~** Light...What did you do? *Asks as yelling can be heard*

**~Random Person~** Let me go! I'll kill you!

**~Dark~** What the fluff!? WHO WAS THAT!? *Screams as twin smiles innocently*

**~Light~** It's only Akari-chan. She needed to come back for another *ehem* visit.

**~Dark~** WHAT! *Something breaks*

**~Akari~** Where is she? *Screams as eyes land on Dark who looks around empty room*

**~Dark~** Uh... *stares blankly as very ticked hanyo walks up to me* ...AH! *Screams before Akari punches me in the jaw*

**~Light~** That wasn't very nice...anyway we don't own InuYasha but we do own Akari-chan!

**~Akari~** You don't own me! You're so dead! *******To be continued?

* * *

^Reviews^

From **AngelQueen1325**

Again Great Job and Two Questions

1) How Far Along is Kagomes Pregnancy?

2) Do you guys Update Every Friday? Or whenever you can?

:) :D

From **Unicorn232003**

I stand corrected... I think this is the best chapter yet... Wow, major cliff hanger!

And it all links up...

And I love it!

Can't wait till next friday

Yours Truly

Unicorn232003

*ANSWERS*

To **AngelQueen1325**

1) By now she is going on her second month of pregnancy but we've decided to make the pregnancy slightly shorter. Let me explain a bit, in a few fanfics we've read when Kagome's gotten pregnant it sometimes lasts around three months. So we've decided to do that. Poor InuYasha.

2) We try to update when we can but mostly on Fridays.

To **Unicorn232003**

Glad you liked it so much! Now that we've done a bit of character development and allowed some minor stuff to happen it's time to let the big stuff come out and play. *Evil Laugh*

0w0 ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... Sexy Inu Brothers! ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... We don't own the sexy! ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... 0w0 ... No suing ...

* * *

How many of you actually read our Author Notes? Also Setsuna's a unisex name that means calm snow...Hehehe...

* * *

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked as he looked the tall young demon up and down. He had startling white hair that seemed to float slightly, his skin was nearly the same shade as his hair with dark blue, almost black, markings on his face that proved he was a full demon, (picture the marks on Sesshoumaru's face minus the moon) and he had luminous orange eyes that resembled a wolf's. He wore a skin tight long sleeve teal shirt with a thick and strong looking black vest that didn't appear to have any seams, he wore a pair of black pants as well that seemed to mold around his thin legs before disappearing into a pair of knee high black boots. He had a simple bow in his left hand with the case of arrows resting over his right shoulder, in his right hand he held an arrow loosely but from his stance InuYasha knew he would be prepared to launch the projectile straight at him.

"I am Setsuna," the demon said looking InuYasha up and down with a frown. InuYasha straightened, his hand resting on his sword in case Setsuna did anything.

"Why are you trespassing in my lands?" InuYasha asked, keeping his voice calm before releasing a low growl as Setsuna raised the arrow in his hand. The demon raised a single brow at the angry hanyo before continuing his motion and dropping the arrow into the light brown carry case on his back.

"I'm looking into something." Setsuna told him calmly with a small smirk that made InuYasha frown at him while grasping the hilt of his Tetsusiaga.

"What and why are you looking for something?" InuYasha asked as the demon slid his bow over his shoulder and relaxed his stance, shifting all his weight on one foot and leaning back on the tree he had come out from behind previously.

"That all depends, answer a few questions of mine and I'll answer a few of yours." Setsuna said with a full blown smirk that earned him a warning growl in return. "Or not," Setsuna said just as a loud scream cut through the air. Immediately InuYasha snapped his attention towards it, his face pale before his eyes flashed red and he vanished only to reappear with a clawed hand wrapped tightly around the strange demon's neck.

"If you are still here by my return, you will see what happens to those who trespass on my lands." InuYasha growled, his voice mixed with his demon voice before he let go of Setsuna, allowing him to drop to the ground, before he vanished.

"That could have gone better. That man owes me big time for this." Setsuna muttered angrily as he stood up and rubbed his neck while starring in the direction of the scream. "It seems we will have to continue this at a later time, InuYasha second son of Inutaishou." Setsuna said before turning and taking off in the opposite direction.

...

My scream barely left me before I was diving to the side and rolling to my feet. I stared at the demon neko mata as it spun around to stare at me, it's long white fangs a stark contrast to it's black fur as it tensed for another pounce.

"**The tree!**" My demon side roared as I gulped and jumped towards it at the same time as the neko jumped towards me. I ignored it as I pushed myself to race towards the tree, hearing it chase me. I let my instincts take over as I tried to hurl myself up into the branches of the Goshinboku.

"NO!" I howled as my claws lightly scrapped one of the branches before I was falling back to the ground. I turned as I fell, so I was facing the neko mata and got in a fighting stance pushing my fear back and trying to get angry.

"Come at me Furball!" I yelled and received an angry snarl for my efforts before the neko was running at me. I gulped and spun on my heel, letting it shot past me before punching it as hard as I could in the side, right on it's back hind leg. Apparently my hit was stronger than I thought it was because the neko's leg gave out beneath it and it slid before getting back up and growling at me. I looked at it, then at my hand in shock, seeing my left glove smoking from where I had hit the cat. Before I could really contemplate it further the cat tackled me, sending me to the ground hard enough for my vision to snap black for a second as it roared in my face.

"Get off of me!" I yelled and freed a hand to punch it in it's jaw. Immediately the neko mata was sent stumbling off of me allowing me to get to my feet. By now both of my gloves were smoking and I could feel something building around them as my sudden flash of anger faded.

"Akari!" I heard InuYasha yell, drawing my attention towards the sound. Immediately I frowned at my reaction before spinning on my heel again, feeling the fur of the demon neko brush against me. Reacting on instinct I locked my hands together and smashed them against the neko's side sending a blast of white light out of my hands and forcing the neko to skid across the ground in it's small form. It hissed at me before limping off, vanishing just as InuYasha grabbed me.

"Whoa, are you okay pup?" He asked as I blinked slowly and looked up at him in confusion. "Akari?" He asked as I closed my eyes and leaned against him, my legs feeling like wet bread as my adrenaline drained out of me.

"I'm fine, just tired." I mumbled and felt him relax a bit before my eyes snapped open when he lifted me up into his arms. "Hey!" I snapped at him looking up at him as he smirked before adjusting me in his grip until my head was resting against his chest.

"Shut up," he told me before he easily jumped up into branches of the Goshinboku. I clenched my eyes shut as he jumped higher and higher, my nails cutting into his red jacket like shirt until he stopped and sat down. "You can open your eyes." He whispered and I shook my head, my ears pressed flat against my head as a cool breeze drifted over us.

"No way! We're to high," I snapped at him. Suddenly I felt myself lifted off of his lap and dropped onto another branch. Out of instinct I snapped my eyes open and latched onto the small branch, my whole body tense.

"You did good pup," I heard InuYasha say as I looked out at the village in the distance. I turned to look at him only to see him looking out at the village as well, completely at ease on his own branch. "For your first real fight you handled yourself well." He told me and I frowned ready to remind him I had fought Monomaru but decided against it.

"Thanks," I mumbled looking back out at the village and trying to will my claws out of the bark of the tree. I heard InuYasha snort a laugh and immediately tried to kick him before remembering I was in a tree.

"I think we should go see that Kuro Clan or whatever soon." InuYasha said as I slowly eased myself back to lean against the huge tree trunk. I gave him a confused look just as I heard a faint but familiar voice drift through the air, making my ears perk up immediately. "Come on, it sounds like Kagome's got lunched ready." InuYasha said and stood up on his tree branch as if it were just a piece of ground. I glared at him and remained where I was as he raised a single brow at me.

"Need some help pup?" InuYasha asked while grabbing my by the back of my neck. Immediately my instincts took over and I curled in on myself before releasing an ear shattering scream as he threw me out of the tree.

...

"Would anyone like to tell me what happened?" Kagome asked looking at a ticked off Akari as she brushed leaves out of her hair and a silent InuYasha, who sported a black eye that was already fading. Neither spoke for a minute drawing even Shippo's interest as Kagome waited for the duo to speak while cleaning their lunch mess.

"I took Akari up into the branches of the Goshinboku," InuYasha said calmly as he leaned against a wall of the hut, right beneath a small window.

"That's not all. He threw me out of it too!" Akari growled looking really demonic with the glare she was sending the white haired man. Kagome gasped as Shippo tried to hold back his laughter, before Kagome began glaring at her mate as well.

"InuYasha," she said calmly making the hanyo gulp and widen his eyes slightly. "OSUWARI!" She yelled sending him crashing to the ground. Akari's eyes widened dramatically as she paled and back peddled as far away as possible. As InuYasha groaned Shippo began to laugh even harder while Akari gulped and flattened herself against the far wall, trying to avoid the very angry pregnant woman at the moment.

...

"Something tells me you didn't make friends with someone." Setsuna said with a smirk as the black neko mata came out of the bushes. He laughed when it hissed at him before motioning to the dead rabbit beside him, already prepared to cook. "Here, this should help you heal. It's a fresh kill," he added as the neko jumped on the raw meat and began to devour it. He turned away from it and looked out over the small stream he sat at, his mind mulling over what little he knew.

"Mew," the neko spoke up drawing Setsuna's attention down to it as it cleaned it's paw.

"So, tell me, is there a Kuro Clan member here?" He asked before frowning as he recieved a low growl that clearly meant no.

"So the rumor is untrue?" He asked and earned another no that confused him further. "Hmm, is there a Kuro Inu demon here that isn't part of the clan?" He asked and earned a strange mix of a growl and meow.

"Let me rephrase, is there a Kuro demon?" He asked and received the same blend of yes and no. "A hanyo?" He asked reluctantly before his eyes widened in surprise when he received a disgruntled yes in response.

"So there is a Kuro Inu Hanyo here that isn't part of the clan. Curious, it seems that our chat with the second son of the late Inutaishou might be sooner than expected." Setsuna said as he looked up at the sun that was positioned about halfway past noon.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Has anyone seen Light? *Looks under the couch*

**~Akari~ **Nope, and hopefully never will.

**~Dark~** AHH! What are you doing here?! *Screams while hugging the fan above us both.*

**~Akari~** I can't figure out how to get back home and it doesn't help that Baka put this around my neck somehow. *Points at a shock collar*

**~Dark~** Oh boy...*Anime sweat drop* Come here, *gets down and motions for the hanyo to come closer*

**~Akari~ **What are you doing? *She takes a step back while glaring at me* And what the heck with the last chapter?

**~Dark~** Uh...nothing! Here, now tell me what happened to Light. *Slips off collar*

**~Akari~ **Unless you want to join her I'm not telling. *Snaps at me*

**~Dark~** Fine then do the disclaimer. *Snaps back earning a growl*

**~Akari~** The bouzo behind me doesn't own InuYasha.

**~Dark~** But I do own you shorty. *Gets tackled by Akari who suddenly becomes a dead weight* INUYASHA! KAGOME! *Screams for help*

...

nekochan1994

1.) I vote NO to the Akari Shippo Ship (XD "shippo ship") mostly b/c I've always loved the idea of Shippo with the lightning chick &amp;/or hooking up with mortal girls from almost every village (basically many wives b/c concubines are also wives they are just secondary wives)

2.) why did you decide the growth spurt for Shippo tho?

3.) Oo WTF!?

...the next review from nekochan1994 lol...

1.) I love your author's notes.

2.) great disclaimer! XD

3.) burst out laughing when Inu THREW Akari out of the tree

4.) Those gloves are awesome! XD

5.) I'm surprised Akari didn't start laughing too

6.) THERE'S the "SIT" we all know &amp; LOVE! XDXDXDXD

7.) Wouldn't it be a better idea for the pup to be born later than 3 mnths? After all, it is 3/4 human.

8.) I have the feeling that I'm not going to like Setsuna(hottie) a all.

Answers...

1! That's funny! Shippo ship! Lol I mostly see him with Soten (The lightning chick) but I have seen him with Rin in a few fanfics...speaking of her I think I should do something about her...Also thanks for the positive feedback on our A/N's!

2! With the appearance of a new and younger pack member Shippo needed to 'grow up' a bit so he could stick up for the younger members as well as help keep them out of trouble. It's hard to do that if you're smaller than them. Haha!

3! I thought it was funny too! Not sure how to respond to your "WTF!?" comment here...lol

4! Yeah! A friend came up with the idea of using them but Light came up with the power. Any idea on what the name of it should be? We're having trouble with it.

5! Remember, Akari isn't going to think it's funny if it happened to her. She's stubborn that way. X)

6! Yep! I can't just leave it out in these kind of situations! The horror! *Mock shocked voice*

7! Sorry I thought I mentioned that the pup would be a Hanyo not a 3/4 human. (Is there a term for that?) Hence why I put the pregnancy at only three months.

8! Yes he's a hottie alright, and if you don't like him don't worry about him. Lol We kind of want people to love to hate him but hate to love him, no romance involved...then again...Hmmm

*.* ... *.* ... *.* ... *.* ... I see food ... *.* ... *.* ... *.* ... *.* ... Must have ... *.* ... *.* ... *.* ... *.*

"The Kitsune Exams," InuYasha repeated as Shippo looked him straight in the eye. "If you should have been there a month ago, why did you stay here Brat?" He snapped making Shippo flinch as Kagome sighed in defeat while sending a glare at InuYasha that went unnoticed.

"I was worried." I heard Shippo mumble before wincing in sympathy as InuYasha bopped him on the head.

"Keh, what for? It's important that you prove to those rats that being raised by a priestess and an Inu isn't bad." InuYasha scoffed making Shippo's head snap up to show his shocked face. "Honestly I think we did better by raising you then those rats ever could." InuYasha continued with his eyes closed before he fell backwards as Shippo jumped on him.

"Thank you! And don't worry I'll make you proud Dad!" Shippo yelled happily, ignoring InuYasha's yells for him to get off of him as Kagome laughed at the sight and I just sat back watching them. I frowned in annoyance before getting up and dusting my pants off of invisble dirt.

"_I'm going outside before I get sick._" I thought with annoyance as I slipped outside and sat down on a small bench that InuYasha had placed outside so Kagome wouldn't have to sit on the ground. I stared up at the sun, willing it to go back to the East instead of continue it's path to the West.

"Hey, you okay?" Kagome's voice spoke startling me as she sat down next to me with a concerned look.

"I'm fine," I snapped and turned away. "Why don't you go back inside with your mate and son?" I asked and immediately regretted my harsh tone when I saw her hurt and confused look. I looked away, wanting to apologize but not knowing how.

"Why should I when my daughter is outside and upset?" She asked softly making me freeze slightly with my ears standing straight up as her words sunk in. I slowly turned my head to look at her, still shocked, only to see her giving me a warm smile.

"What'd you call me?" I asked in confusion as she gave a small laugh that made me snap out of my surprise and frown.

"Daughter. I called you my daughter. Unless you don't want me to?" She asked and I decided to take a line from InuYasha and simply 'keh'ed at her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked me with a concerned look that drew my attention before I snapped it back towards the distant forest.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked her shortly and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh nothing, just a mother's intuition is all." She said calmly while leaning back against the hut.

"Intu-what?" I asked confused as she turned her eyes to look at me, showing a half amused smile.

"Intuition, it's like instincts." She said and I wrinkled my nose.

"Then why didn't you say that?" I asked her and she smiled while shaking her head. We sat in silence for a while, allowing my thoughts to come back slowly as a breeze drifted over us bringing the scent of rain.

"Tonight's your human night isn't it? Is that what's bothering you?" She asked making me flinch and pull my legs up to my chest.

"None of your business," I mumbled halfheartedly as she nodded and gently placed a hand on my back. I tensed before relaxing slightly as she moved it in comforting circles before moving up to my ears and giving them a soft rub. I let my eyes become half-lidded before moving them out of her touch making her laugh slightly.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen tonight. I promise," Kagome told me and for some strange reason I believed her.

...

"What are you two doing?" InuYasha asked later as he walked outside with Shippo. Kagome gave him a smile as Akari just flicked her ears at him without looking, obviously still mad.

"Nothing," Kagome said mischievously making InuYasha raise a brow at her in suspicion.

"Keh, whatever. Anyway, you need to eat something fresh so I'm taking Shippo out hunting. We'll be back before long. Akari, keep an eye on Kagome will ya? She's a trouble magnet." InuYasha said making Kagome roll her eyes and stand up drawing the older hanyo's attention.

"InuYasha, need I remind you that I'm pregnant. NOT INJURED!" Kagome yelled shocking all of them before she stomped inside leaving a shaky Akari and Shippo while InuYasha was collapsed on the ground.

"I think she's already hit the mood swing part of pregnancy." Shippo said lowly with a shiver as Akari frowned in confusion while InuYasha stood up and dusted himself off.

"What's that mean?" Akari asked Shippo who looked down at her trying to figure out how to answer.

"Well it means that the pups...uh that they...umm." Shippo tried to explain as Akari gave him a blank look, her strange silver blue eyes half lidded in annoyance.

"You don't know do you?" She asked and huffed in frustration at her older brother figure. "Baka," she muttered before jumping up onto the roof, her hands grabbing the edges of the roof and allowing her to swing up.

"Says the baka that's afraid of heights!" Shippo yelled up at her as she turned a glare at him.

"I am not! If I was would I be on the roof?" She asked smartly making even InuYasha smile at the comeback while Shippo struggled to find something to say. "Thought so." She snapped and laid down on the roof when Shippo failed to do anything but glare at her.

"Alright, come on. If there's any trouble get Miroku and Sango. Got it?" InuYasha growled at Akari, noting her ears twitch in his direction before he walked off into the trees.

...

"What about this one?" Kagome asked holding up a long white strip of cloth with baby blue and red flowers along the bottom. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head at the fabric leaning back slightly as she looked the fabric over before agreeing with me.

"Okay, how about this one?" She asked holding up a stretch of red cloth that matched InuYasha's red fire rat robe in color but not in texture. I frowned before shrugging at her.

"Definite maybe, but what else is there?" I asked as I moved closer to the two chests full of cloth and other things.

"Here, you look in this one and I'll check the other one." Kagome said before pulling the second chest closer while I dove into the first, having to nearly climb inside to reach the bottom. "Oh what about this one?" She asked and I pushed myself out of the chest to look over at her. I gave her a rare smile and nodded my head at the sight of the royal dark blue linen fabric with orange blossoms patterned around it with a light green and silver threaded around each flower.

"Perfect, now it doesn't matter if the pup is a boy or a girl." I told her and leaned back, forgetting for a second that I wasn't about to hit a wall. I let out a startled yelp as I fell inside the chest making it rock side to side before the lid snapped shut. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as darkness enveloped me and I twisted around trying to free myself. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a second or two I heard the lid being lifted and I jumped out, somehow wrapped in a mix of cloth. As soon as I deemed myself out of range of the demon box I began tugging the cloth off of me until I was free and glaring angrily at the box. The room was silent for two seconds before Kagome began to laugh, and not a soft laugh that I was used to coming from her but a hold-your-stomach-I'm-crying laugh.

"Stop laughing! It wasn't funny!" I yelled feeling my face burn as Kagome continued to laugh but now she was waving her hand trying to say something.

"Not...Laughing...At you." Kagome managed to say between laughs as I growled and walked over to my usual spot by the door to sit down. It was a good few minutes before Kagome finally calmed down enough to stop laughing, though she didn't lose the amused look in her eye or her wide smile as she looked over at me. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." She said and I snorted and looked down at my lap trying to ignore her.

"You weren't the one that it happened to." I snapped without thinking and felt my eyes widen as I realized what I had done. Slowly I raised my eyes up to look through my bangs at Kagome, unsure of what to expect at the moment.

"True," she said slowly her face looking uncertain as I tried not to react to much. "Then again, I remember something similar happening to an old friend of mine." She said and I saw her eyes become distant as she smiled sadly. Instantly my interest piqued and I perked my ears towards her.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, making her shake her head free of her daydream and look at me. "Never mind, forget I asked." I said quickly and turned my head to look out the door.

"My friends and I were playing around at the shrine I lived at. We weren't supposed to be near the old Bone Eater's Well but...well let's just say Yuka, the more adventurous of us, decided she wanted to see the well." Kagome told me as I looked at her, she smiled before carefully beginning to fold the fallen cloth littering the floor. "So somehow I was convinced to join her and we gathered some rope and the keys to the small building the well was in. We were so scared, but none of us were willing to admit it. Ayumi finally said she didn't care about being scared she wasn't going in there. Eri agreed with her but Yuka had already made up her mind. Needless to say we somehow all ended up in the well house and daring each other to look down the well." Kagome said with a laugh as the smell of salt filled the air and I drifted closer to help put the cloth away.

"Did you look down it?" I asked and she gave a short laugh before wiping her eyes.

"We did more than look, we fell in. Even now I'm not sure how none of us were hurt. Although we did have a lot of explaining to do to my Grandfather when he found us an hour later." Kagome laughed as I looked at her, noting how she didn't seem very happy.

"You miss them don't you?" I asked and immediately felt my face burn as I looked away. "Why don't you go back to that shrine and see them? I'm sure your mate would take you." I said quickly while putting the folded cloth away and sitting down on the now closed chest.

"Yes, I miss them all very much, but it would be rather difficult to visit a place that doesn't exist yet or see people who aren't born yet." She said making me frown in confusion but before I could open my mouth I heard a familiar hiss outside and jumped towards it, Kagome close at my heels.

"Kirara?" Kagome questioned when she saw the nekomata facing off against a familiar black version of herself. "Akari, get my bow then get Sango and Miroku." Kagome ordered and I quickly grabbed her bow before biting my lip in uncertainty.

"But InuYasha," I started only to freeze when a cocky voice spoke up from the edge of the forest.

"Will be joining us shortly I'm sure." The voice said just as an arrow enshrouded in powerful black yokia shot up into the air and burst with a black flash.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Tell me you love me! *Yells while plopping down on the couch to watch InuYasha: Final Act*

**~Light~** Dark shut up. *Walks into room covered in bruises, cuts, and garbage?*

**~Dark~** AHH! You're back! *Jumps off the couch*

**~Akari~** Well shit. *looks at filthy twin*

**~Dark~ **Language! *I yell at the hanyo just as she takes off to another room*

**~Light~** I'm going to take a shower and when I get back I'm going to see how many shocks it takes for her hair to stand on end. *Says evilly before walking to the bathroom*

**~Akari~** Like hell we'd see that! *Snaps while walking in a minute later* What did she even mean? And when are those sweet rolls going to be ready? Also can you stop making me look like an idiot? The last chapter was way to fluffy to actually be me. *Spouts off randomly.*

**~Dark~** First off she meant the collar I took off of you earlier. Second the rolls will be ready after this chapter. Third I am not making you look like an idiot, I'm making you look like a kid with a mother relationship with Kagome. Simple, now do the disclaimer before Light gets out of the shower. *Says slowly before grinning wildly.*

**~Akari~** Whatever Baka twin!

* * *

From **nekochan1994**!

O.O ... This guy is dead. Inuyasha is gonna come after him with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer &amp; all of Tetsugai's techniques while in demon mode. He will not stop until Setsu is mince meat.

.

..

...

...

And I'm gonna enjoy it! ;)

Right Light!

from **Princess Inume**!

Good chapter. The ending made me anxious!. Lol. Update soon!

Answers! As always done by Light! (Until Dark decides to kick me out)

To **nekochan1994**: Hehehe! Now why would I spoil that? Hmm? Lol but I will enjoy it with you. Popcorn or candy? *Holds out choices to you while sitting in a giant fluffy beanbag*

To **Princess Inume**: Here's another update lol sorry if the ending's a bit rushed...blame it on Dark!

* * *

^-^ ... ^-^ ... ^-^ ... MWAHAHA! We are evil! ... ^-^ ... ^-^ ... ^-^ ... You must deal with it! ^.-^ ... ^-^ ... Grr! ... ^-^ ...- ...we no own the sexy...

* * *

_"Will be joining us shortly I'm sure." The voice said just as an arrow enshrouded in powerful black yokia shot up into the air and burst with a black flash. _

As soon as the arrow released I knew anyone who could sense yokia was either running away or coming this way. I dug my claws into the wooden frame of the doorway as Kagome notched an arrow and aimed at what looked like a shadow.

"Come out now and maybe I won't shoot." Kagome said in a strangely calm threatening voice.

"Ka-" I started just as I smelled Miroku and Sango coming towards us. "They're here." I said softly, just barely catching the faint nod Kagome gave me as a tall demon with long white hair and strange clothing came out from the shadow and gave us a cocky smile causing his dark blue almost black markings to tilt up a bit.

"I would hope you don't shoot _Priestess,_" the demon said, mocking her title as she narrowed her eyes just as Sango and Miroku appeared on either side of the door, weapons ready. "Ah yes, just _perfect_ a taijiya and a monk. What's next?" The demon asked sarcastically as I frowned and released a low growl that made him stiffen slightly.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Sango said not seeming to notice my growling as Miroku easily slipped a protection seal onto the doorway, unnoticed.

"I suggest answering a few things. First off, who are you and what do you want?" Miroku asked standing up straight and stepping forward with his staff at his side. I felt confused as he did but ignored it when I felt a strange aura wrap around the door telling me to keep away from it.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked quietly as said woman nodded, her eyes still locked on the demon in front of us.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, what about your three? Who's watching them?" Kagome asked and I noticed Sango smile before it vanished behind her serious face.

"With Rin, Miroku placed a protection sutra (sp?) on the door." She said simply just as I smelt a faint trace of InuYasha and Shippo coming towards us.

"Shippo and InuYasha are coming," I told them and watched as they shared a smile before Kirara drew all of our attention by releasing another hiss and transforming at the same time as the other nekomata.

"Kagome, you and Akari stay back if any fighting starts. Miroku's sutra should hold until it's safe." Sango said her whole body tense as she readied her giant boomerang.

"But I can fight!" I snapped almost adding more but stopping when Sango sent a glare my way.

"You need to protect Kagome if the sutra breaks." Sango said before we all looked over at the strange demon. He stared back with a confident smirk as his eyes rolled over all of us, giving me the strong feeling that he was weighing his odds.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you." The demon said and pointedly raised his bow and tossed it away from him, letting it drop to the ground in front of Miroku. No one moved as he did the same with his arrows and pointedly sat down on the ground still not breaking eye contact with anyone.

"You say that, yet you approach and hold yourself as if to fight." Miroku said lowly, his voice laced in deadly warning that made even my ears stand down and I wasn't even close to the monk!

"True, but we live in warring times. Do we not Priestess?" The demon said raising a brow at Kagome, who gasped softly before pushing me behind her fully.

"That is true. But that doesn't tell us why you're here or who you are." Kagome said slowly as Sango shifted her stance slightly to stand more beside Kagome than in front of her.

"My name is Setsuna, I am here to investigate the source of rumors that have reached certain ears." The demon said just as a loud growl could be heard.

"I told you to leave my lands." InuYasha spoke as he and Shippo silently jumped out of the trees to land lightly on the ground, both watching the new demon closely. I could clearly see he was prepared to fight, meaning that all hell was about to break loose.

"Yes, InuYasha second son of Inutaishou, you did tell me that. Sadly though I did not care." Setsuna said cockily as InuYasha cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. "I mean no disrespect to you or your pack, but I have no real choice." Setsuna said and rested his chin on his right fist, his eyes now locked onto me.

"It doesn't help matters that I can see for myself the rumors hold some truth." He said as I felt a cold chill run up my spine.

"**Be careful around this one. I don't like him, Puppy.**" My demon side spoke up again as I frowned slightly and stepped out from behind Kagome, ignoring my demon side and my instincts to stay behind the alpha female.

"_I know, but I can't let him hurt Kagome or anyone else if it comes to it._" I told it as I watched Setsuna's face lose it's smugness and take on a strange calm that was slightly unnerving.

"I see a few things are true," he said lowly making me stiffen as I glared at him. "Speak Pup." He spit at me and immediately I growled in response.

...

If InuYasha wasn't so worried he would have smiled at Akari when she growled at him.

"**Our pup is a good one.**" His demon side said proudly as InuYasha mentally agreed before moving to stand with his pack, Shippo doing the same.

"If you wish to terrorize my pack then I will kill you." InuYasha warned as Setsuna nodded his head, still watching Akari closely. "Stop staring, it's rude and will only anger me further." InuYasha grunted making Kagome give him a small smile while the others' lips twitched upward.

"Forgive me," Setsuna said sarcastically making InuYasha give him a warning glare as he slipped a clawed hand onto Akari's shoulder to keep her from shooting forward. InuYasha bit back his own remark and looked at the demon closely, trying to figure out what he wanted without asking.

"What did you mean when you said the rumors hold some truth?" Miroku asked his eyes locked on Setsuna as he once again gave an easy smile that made his eyes close slightly but no one missed the deadly flash in them.

"Now why would a monk such as yourself ask me that? I am merely a simple Shiro Oyamaneko," Setsuna said in a fake hurt voice that made InuYasha want to growl.

"A white mountain cat?" Sango said confused before narrowing her eyes slightly. "Where are you from?" She asked looking at his tight and strange clothing, even stranger than Kagome's old clothes.

"Hmm, that is an old question. How do you want it answered _taijiya_?" He asked his voice a hiss when he said the last word. "I am the last of my kind," he said and InuYasha could see that he held a burning hatred in his eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question," Miroku said making Setsuna frown and give him a bland look.

"I heard talk of a young Kuro Inu pup in the lands of the West. I came to investigate and see what I could find." Setsuna told them earning a nod before Kagome spoke up.

"How about we finish this conversation more comfortably? Setsuna, if you like I can make some tea while we talk?" Kagome spoke kindly making the adults smile as Akari looked at her as if she had finally lost it.

"A priestess being nice to a demon? My my what a strange pack." Setsuna muttered in surprise as InuYasha growled lowly, to low for any of the humans to detect. The growl was a deadly threat that would be carried out to the fullest at any sign of danger towards any of the pack.

...

"Now that everyone is more relaxed than before," Kagome said as we all sat around the small remains of the fire sipping tea with Shippo and I nibbling on an oniguri a piece. "Shall we begin?" She asked as I looked over at Shippo, who simply rolled his eyes. I looked over the pack noting that Sango still had her boomerang and short sword close with a wary Kirara sitting in her lap and watching the black neko mata while Miroku sat beside his wife and her partner doing much the same as Kirara though he was more secretive about staring at Setsuna. InuYasha was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, his sword resting against his shoulder as he leaned back against the far wall close to the group that should anything happen he could and would stop it yet far enough not to make it seem crowded. Kagome seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere from her spot in front of the dying fire, a steaming tea pot resting beside her along with a small tray of oniguri, her bow rested on the other side of the room, opposite of InuYasha and next to Shippo and I.

"My name's Kagome, this is my sister Sango, her partner Kirara, Sango's husband and my brother Miroku, my mate InuYasha, and my two children, Shippo my eldest son, and Akari my daughter." Kagome said and I tensed slightly at her way of introducing everyone and noticed that Setsuna did the same while the black neko mewed sounding confused.

"Forgive my curiosity Priestess, but how is it you find yourself in such strange...company." Setsuna said slowly, his usual arrogance gone as he became serious. Kagome raised a single brow at him, looking very wise and intimidating, something I felt I needed to avoid in the future.

"What you may call strange company, I call my family and pack." Kagome said smoothly earning a small smile from Sango and Miroku as Shippo gave a broad grin that stretched from ear to ear. I simply remained slightly stunned as I tried to pull myself behind my once familiar mask so I could study everyone and everything.

"A very curious pack you have, but may I ask a question?" Setsuna asked before continuing as his eyes darted over to InuYasha, who appeared relaxed but was listening closely. "Are you truly a priestess? I can smell you are with a pup and isn't it considered impure for one of your kind to have a child, much less one that will be a hanyo?" Setsuna asked making everyone freeze and look at Kagome, who's face had become perfectly still as she eyed the demon with a strange cold gaze.

"What would you consider proof of what I am? Yes it is odd for a priestess to have a child but not uncommon. My children, as you can see, are not human so why should I care if the pup I carry is a hanyo? So long as the grow up to be happy and healthy I will be beyond happy." Kagome said slowly as she carefully refilled everyone's tea. I watched all of this carefully, becoming so focused on it that when InuYasha spoke I nearly jumped! Luckily though I managed to suppress it as my ears folded back and I snapped my attention over to him.

"Now that we've answered a few of your questions you better answer ours." InuYasha demanded, his eyes opening to pin Setsuna beneath his intense gaze. "Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here?" InuYasha spat out in rapid succession.

"Fair enough, my name as you know is Setsuna and my companion is Riku. We are both from the the mountains to the North, a few days fast travel from here. We came here because of a rumor we had heard." Setsuna said calmly, freely giving us the information we wanted. Immediately I was suspicious, none of this seemed right.

"What was the rumor you heard?" I asked speaking up and drawing everyone's attention. Immediately I felt my ears fold back slightly but I remained firm as I stared at Setsuna who was giving me a smirk.

"The rumor was a Kuro Demon had been to an old sword smith two days travel from here. When I investigated I learned that the Kuro Demon was in fact a pup, but since there's only been two other Kuro's born in the last one hundred years I admit I was curious." Setsuna said as he leaned back and looked at me. "Imagine my surprise when I learned you were in fact a hanyo and under the protection of the second son of Inutaishou." Setsuna said and I shifted slightly, uncomfortable under his strange gaze.

"What are you going to do about it?" I snapped at him and growled when his smirk grew.

"That's not my decision. My orders were to return with a Kuro Inu Demon, not a Kuro hanyo pup." Setsuna said making everyone stiffen and look at him with guarded expressions as Shippo casually shifted and began to examine his sharp claws in view of the other demon, a clear warning.

"Orders?" Sango asked slowly as Setsuna gave them all an arrogant smile.

"Yes, and the ones given came from the head of the clan himself. Now, I believe if I stay to much longer I will be late in my return to the clan head. So thank you for the tea and so long!" Setsuna said gracefully finding his feet before he walked out the door and vanished with his companion leaving us all stunned.

"Well that was an interesting twist." Kagome said slowly as we all blinked and tried to shake off the demon's abrupt departure.

"Yes, but now that he's gone I'm going back to check on my children. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." Sango said and immediately left with Miroku, a look of worry on her otherwise calm face.

"Alright you two, do you want to tell me where you went instead of hunting?" Kagome asked with a smile as Shippo looked anywhere but at Kagome while InuYasha just 'keh'ed. "Hmm, and here I was going to make stew. I can't make it without any meat though." Kagome said slowly in a hurt voice. Immediately I saw Shippo's head snap up before he was running to the door.

"I'll go get a rabbit!" He yelled, racing out on all fours. Kagome laughed while placing a hand on her swollen stomach as I took the chance to run after Shippo as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Has anyone seen Akari? *Looks in kitchen for missing hanyo*

**~Light~** Nope and I'm not looking for her either! *Says while falling down on a pile of blankets*

**~Akari~** GET OFF OF ME! *yells from beneath the blankets*

**~Light~** *screams and shoots off of pile* WHAT THE FLUFF!?

**~Akari~** You fat evil baka! *yells at twin as Dark laughs on the floor nearby*

**~Light~** YOU'RE DEAD! *Yells at the hanyo before jumping for her*

**~Dark~** Wait! Stop! *Get's ignored as twin chases hanyo towards expensive glass cabinet full of Llador (Super expensive fragile Italian dolls)* Oh no...

* * *

*Reviews!*

From **nekochan1994**!

1.) I have to choose?! *grabs both &amp; cuddles with you on beanbag* X3

2.) Love your disclaimers &amp; I love how quick you guys are with responses! XD

3.) I really don't like Setsuna and I have the feeling that the clan head won't care if the pup is hanyo or he'll care too much if you catch my drift.

4.) Kagome ROCKS!

From **AngelQueen1325**!

Yeay Loved this Chapter Great Job you Two keep up the Great work and Wtitng 3 :) 3 :D 3.

From **Unicorn232003**

Wow...just...wow...that...was... AWESOME!

Okay okay, sadly I don't think I can say it was the best...cause next chapter your gonna put me to shame with how awesome it will be! :)

I was SO happy when I checked my mail a while ago, I thought it would be another random thing, but instead... IT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I honestly wasn't expecting this...or that Light would return... I wish good luck to everyone who will be in that room...to be honest, I was kinda like • • • when...I think it might have been 2 or 3 chaps ago, and you said somthing, I don't remeber what ( forgetful much?) and it gave me shivers... Not like scared shivers but like sarcastic oh no! shivers...so...ya

Sorry for how forget ful I am...so...uh... Remeber, if you enjoy writing don't stop!

(Please don't cause I'm REALLY enjoying this story!)

:) Yours Truly

Unicorn232003

* * *

^-^ **Answers! From both of us!**

To **Unicorn232003**!

Thanks so much for your review! Light and I absolutely loved it and I can't stop smiling every time I read it. And shivers? Really? Wow I don't know what to say! Thank you for all the praise and for getting us back into writing this story! We don't plan on stopping this story for at least several more chapters!

With the GREATEST of thanks!

Dark And Light!

To **nekochan1994**!

1.) Haha! Want something to drink? You're choice!

2.) We're glad you love the disclaimers and how we respond. To us they help us connect with you guys. We try to make each of them a little different like an actual mini story in each chapter. XD

3.) Hmm...Okay let me te-*Gets hit on the head by twin* Never mind

4.) Awesome! We want Kagome to be seen as a strong member of the group in this instead of the weakling she is sometimes portrayed as in a lot of Fanfiction so we're glad you think she rocks! XD

5.) Lol you have made our day as always!

To **AngelQueen1325**

Will do! We hope to see a review from you soon! XD

* * *

*.* ... *.* ... *.* ... cans I buy the sexy? *.* ... *.* ... *.* No? I can no own the great InuYasha? ... ;_; ... No~! ...

* * *

"What are you planning?" InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear as soon as the children were out of earshot. Kagome shivered slightly before turning her head slightly to look up at him with a knowing smile.

"Me? Planning? What ever could you mean?" Kagome asked coyly making a deep rumble erupt from InuYasha's chest as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "InuYasha!" Kagome whined before laughing a little when he gave her a smirk.

"So have you come up with your name for the pup?" InuYasha asked with an excited smile as he placed a hand on Kagome's stomach just as the pup gave a kick surprising them both. Kagome smiled and rested a hand on her stomach as well before giving InuYasha a slow kiss on the lips.

"Maybe," she whispered softly as she broke the kiss and looked up at his eyes. "It depends," she teased playfully before releasing a high pitched squeal of surprise that made InuYasha laugh, even though it hurt his ears. He had dropped backwards onto the floor with Kagome now on top of him giving him a useless glare.

"I was thinking if it's a boy we name him something strong, definitely something better than Hobo and Kouga." InuYasha said throwing an arm over Kagome while using his other as a pillow of sorts while his mate laughed.

"I'm sure anything you decide will be better than Hojo and Kouga." She said with amusement and laid her head on his chest, completely relaxed and at ease.

"What have you decided if it's a girl?" He asked pulling his eyes away from the ceiling to look at her curiously as she gave him that smile that had won his heart those few years ago.

"Izayoi," she said making his ears shoot up in surprise. "I want her named after the great woman who gave me such an amazing mate." She told him and watched as his surprise melted into a smile.

"I can't figure out a good name if we have a son." InuYasha said his face a light shade of red as he absently began to run a hand across Kagome's swollen stomach.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Kagome told him as they laid back, each enjoying the peace and tranquility for the time being. "Anything you choose will be much better than Kouga and Hojo," she added and could feel InuYasha's chest puff up in pride before he cocked his head to the side and looked at the door.

"What is it?" Kagome asked a small worm of worry burrowing into her as she sat up with InuYasha.

"Nothing, I just heard the pups coming back and for a second I thought they were fighting." InuYasha said before smiling and releasing a small laugh that confused Kagome. "It seems Akari is definitely your daughter." He teased as Kagome lifted a single brow and crossed her arms.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Kagome asked with a smile as she began to hear her two children in the distance, their voices still indistinct.

"It seems she found a bug," he said and immediately Kagome's face turned red as InuYasha laughed loudly.

...

"Baka!" I yelled at Shippo as he held a sweet roll over my head. He grinned at me before lowering his hand slightly, allowing me to jump for it. "Give it back!" I yelled as he jerked his arm back up.

"Say it and I will." Shippo said making me growl, though it sounded weird in my human form.

"Give it and I won't rip your tail off." I spat at him before trying to punch him in the stomach only for him to lean to the side and avoid me. Frustrated I growled at him before throwing punches at him.

"Alright you two, enough is enough. Shippo give Akari the roll then both of you need to clean up and go to bed." Kagome said making Shippo immediately whine and lower his arm to his side. Seeing his distraction I grabbed the roll and shoved it into my mouth, grinning past my stuffed cheeks at the annoyed looking kitsune.

"Enough you two or would you rather sit outside in the rain?" InuYasha asked making my attention snap over to look at him disbelief at the same time as Shippo.

"You wouldn't," Shippo said warily as a flash of lightening lit up the outside and thunder rumbled. In response InuYasha just raised a brow and smirked.

"Try me." He said before blinking and turning to look at Kagome in confusion as she lightly slapped him on the arm. "What?" He asked as Shippo and I quickly splashed our faces with the oddly cold water and moved to roll out the bedrolls.

"They will not be standing out in the rain. The last thing we want or need is two sick children and a fussy male hanyo." Kagome said as Shippo snorted and I frowned.

"_Like I'd be stupid enough to actually stand in the rain._" I mentally scoffed while straightening the blanket on Shippo's futon.

"Demon's won't get sick from the rain." Shippo said proudly and I rolled my eyes already knowing what was going to happen next.

"Alright, let's test that!" InuYasha said and stood up. I watched as Shippo gulped and tried to run, only making it two steps before InuYasha grabbed him and quickly tossed him out the front door face first. I winced when I heard a wet splat sound before averting my attention away from InuYasha when he looked my way.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as I carefully backed further away from InuYasha just as Shippo charged inside with streaks of mud in his hair and on his clothes and face.

"What was that for!" The kitsune yelled just as a loud crack of thunder shook the house making me jump at the same time as Kagome yelled sit sending InuYasha to the ground.

"Damn wench!" InuYasha yelled from his new spot on the floor as I sat down and leaned against the far wall, watching them as the fire danced in front of me.

"Shippo, why don't you change into your other clothes and try to clean up a little more before going to bed?" Kagome asked earning a nod of agreement from the older boy before she calmly looked over at me. "Akari, if you would, go ahead and fix your futon up as well. You need to get some sleep." Kagome said earning a slight frown as I looked at her.

"It's fine, I'm not tired." I told her before sending a glare over to InuYasha when he 'feh'ed loudly.

"Do as your told or I'll make you stand in the rain for a while. Maybe that'll cool your hot head." He told me as I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists, making a pitiful growl in the back of my throat as he stared at me. "I mean it, do as your told pup." He said and I bared my teeth, forgetting that I was human when I tried to snarl at him.

"I'm not sleeping tonight. Period." I spat and watched as he frowned while Kagome blinked and looked back and forth at us. Suddenly before I could prepare for it InuYasha stood in front of me, his face blank but his eyes holding anger towards me.

"Enough, outside ten minutes." He said lowly before lifting me up by the back of my shirt and half carrying, half dragging me towards the door.

"InuYa-" I heard Kagome start as I tried to pull out of my outer shirt unsuccessfully.

"No, she has to learn that what we say is law. What kind of pack doesn't listen to it's alpha?" He asked her and, when she nodded, brought me outside as thunder rumbled again.

"Let. Go!" I yelled as I pulled trying to escape his hold as I stumbled through the mud already feeling the cold rain soaking through my shirt and undershirt while the mud seeped into the edges of my pants.

"You are going to stay in this spot for ten minutes. If you're not here when I get back we'll repeat this. All night if we have to. Do you understand?" InuYasha growled as he dropped me down on the old tree stump he used for chopping wood while the rain continued to pour down on us. I glared at him in response and crossed my arms to covering my shivering. "Do you understand? If not I can make it twenty minutes." He told me and biting back a growl I gave him a stiff nod. Satisfied with my answer he walked off, leaving me in the dark, wet and cold night.

"So left in the cold, huh?" I heard someone ask and tensed, silently cursing whoever was out there watching me at the moment. "Like an unwanted piece of garbage." The person continued as I turned slowly to look behind me where they stood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped just as a flash of lightening arched across the sky and I caught sight of white hair and strange luminous eyes. "Setsuna..." I whispered feeling a slight prick of fear as the demon stared at me.

"What I don't understand is why you remain here?" He asked me as I tried to figure out why he was here and how I could leave. "Personally, I would have thought to find the clan I was related to or some other estranged family." Setsuna said calmly as another flash of lightening arched over the sky while thunder rolled over us.

"What do you care? Like you said your the last of your kind." I snapped and could see his eyes flash dangerously. "Besides, who said I have a clan or est-es whatever family?" I snapped frustrated when I couldn't say the strange word he had said.

"Watch how you speak pup. Unlike you I have centuries over your puny years of fighting and will not hesitate to show you no mercy." Setsuna growled suddenly in my ear as I froze, feeling his claws lightly digging into my throat as I stared towards the dim light coming from InuYasha's hut.

"_Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm human! I have no weapon! He can kill me! If he doesn't kill me he knows my time of weakness! CRAP!_" I screamed silently as I tried to keep from whimpering when I felt the claws dig a little deeper into my skin not quiet drawing blood yet.

"You will only get one warning from me. The next time, human child or not, I will kill you for your insolence." Setsuna whispered in my ear before the pressure on my throat vanished and I felt his presence leave. I shivered and folded my arms around myself trying to keep my teeth from chattering as my eyes burned.

"_The worst part of this is I'm not shaking from the cold._" I thought with disappointment as the rain continued to pour down in buckets that seemed endless.

...

"You'll be careful right? And be sure to get plenty to eat!" Kagome fussed over Shippo as he rolled his eyes and shifted the small bag she had made for him. The sun was shining brightly drying the few remaining wet patches left by the storm the night before and helping give the fake appearance of a summer day even though winter was almost there.

"I'll be fine, I promise and I'll be back as soon as the exams are done." Shippo told her as she fixed his hair and straightened the bow holding it in place.

"I know but I worry, I mean it wasn't that long ago that you were little enough to ride on my shoulder easily." Kagome said with a smile while hugging him. "Just come back home safe," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes mother," he said with a teasing tone earning a light cuff on his ear.

"And don't you forget it!" She told him with a bright smile before looking over at InuYasha as he tried to pull Akari out of a nearby tree.

"InuYasha! Akari! Come tell Shippo good bye!" Kagome called out to the duo. InuYasha said something to Akari, who hesitantly dropped down, before following him over to Kagome and Shippo.

"About time," Akari said with her arms crossed as Kagome rolled her eyes, absently noting she was slightly flushed and panting slightly.

"Be nice," Kagome said as Shippo tackled Akari and pressed his knuckles to the smaller girl's temples twisting them and earning growls from the pinned girl.

"Enough." InuYasha grunted getting an immediate response from the duo. Kagome laughed into her hand as Shippo jumped off of Akari, sending her deeper into the ground in the process before she too jumped up and dusted herself off causing Kagome to absently note the lack of her gloves. "Remember to send word when you can." InuYasha told Shippo, who now had a serious look on his face as he nodded.

"Yes sir, anyway I better go if I'm going to make it before nightfall." Shippo said and, getting another hug from Kagome, began running towards the East.

"That baka will be back by sunset." Akari spoke up drawing the couple's attention as she stared towards the East, watching the vanishing kitsune.

"Maybe" InuYasha mused before looking over at a sad but smiling Kagome as she looked to the East as well while resting a hand on her swollen stomach. "He'll be fine," he told her while pulling her into a hug, her back resting against his chest as he nuzzled into her hair.

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't worry." She told him as she saw Akari start towards the trees. "And where do you think you're going? Don't think I haven't noticed you've gotten sick little Missy." Kagome said pulling out of InuYasha's hold and grabbing onto Akari. He watched as she managed to drag the shocked girl back into the hut before jumping up on the roof.

...

"Hello?" A young boy called out as he stumbled through thick undergrowth. He wore a typical Japanese school uniform, the black material contrasting with the various shades of green surrounding him. "Is anyone out here?" The boy called out, frowning when he got no answer and ran his hand absently through his short but thick dark brown hair.

"Where am I anyway?" The boy said out loud before grinning as he caught sight of a familiar giant tree. "The Goshinboku!" He yelled not watching where he was going and running straight into a young girl near his age.

"Ow!" Both said the girl rubbing her forehead while the boy rubbed his chin. Suddenly the girl blinked and looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" The boy asked just as a tall demon with long white hair wearing a red and white robe and armor appeared. Seeing him the boy gave a nervous smile gulping when the tattooed man growled lowly at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**~Light~** This is all your fault! *Yells at twin as she puts bandages on forehead*

**~Akari~** How is this her fault when you're the one who ran into the glass? *Akari asks from her perch on the new bunk beds*

**~Dark~** Both of you hush, you're lucky the only thing that broke was your face. *Akari starts laughing as I jump back to avoid a kick* Look at it like this Baka, would you rather have it shattered or with a crack in the glass? *Asks as Akari starts sniffing the air.*

**~Light~** Just shut up! *Whines loudly just as we hear something outside the door*

**~Akari~** I smell Kagome and InuYasha? *Says all confused*

**~Dark~** Well that's my cue to get to work! Bye! *Jumps out the window and races to work in the car*

**~Light~** You idiot! *Yells out the window as Akari starts to laugh*

* * *

*Reviews!*

From: **Unicorn232003**

• • • THAT ENDING! that ending dude...that ending... OMERGERD! It's just like, what? Ow... Oh no... And like • • • I'm just so speechless that was...awesome! I'm just like, • • • and like ...wow... That…was… AWESOME! I told you that you'd put me to shame! That was just so , so, Uhhhhhh! It's to awesome to put in words! Okay okay I absalutely am in happy shock! And yes shivers...but...it was sarcastic...I think...maybe...any who... Who on earth is the boy? Eh ill find out on Friday ! I was like, gasp! Hmmmmm, OMG! So...I'm just SOOOOOO happy...and...oneeeee, more thing...U...ARE...MY FAVORIT WRITER!

From: **Princess Inume **

Whoa! Good chapter.. The ending made me excited for the next chapter! : ) Update

*Answers*

To **Unicorn232003**:

Oh my God! We can't stop smiling at your review! You make us so proud to be writers! We love how we are your favorite author and that you love the story. It's because of you that we even got back into this so really we owe you for giving us the drive to write the 'awesome' chapter as you put it. Also, if we didn't already say it you and nekochan1994 are our top favorite reviewers and readers! Thank you so much for your support and request to continue writing.

To **Princess Inume**:

Glad you liked it! We hope you like this one just as much!

* * *

We don't own the great sexy InuYasha! Just our OCs!

* * *

"I told you I'm fine!" I yelled as Kagome tried to pin me down. Jumping out of her reach I latched onto the beam on the ceiling.

"Akari, get down here!" Kagome yelled at me as I hung upside down by my hands and feet.

"Not until you put that bad smell away!" I snapped back at her with a glare as she sent me one of her own, almost succeeding in getting me down. Instead I growled at her and flipped over the beam in order to be fully out of her reach.

"Akari," she said slowly her voice laced in warning as we both had a staring match. "Get down now. You're not helping yourself by avoiding me." She told me, instead of answering her I gave her another glare and then turned my head away.

"If it smells bad, it is bad." I said with my arm covering my nose as the smell became stronger.

"Listen to her Pup." InuYasha suddenly barked surprising me with his sudden appearance inside. I growled in his direction before flattening my ears at his next growl.

"I'm not taking any medicine!" I snapped angrily as Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called out drawing both of our attentions. Suddenly Rin ran inside, out of breath and seeming concerned and slightly afraid about something.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping to her feet as InuYasha ran inside. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked as InuYasha and I looked back and forth between the two.

"There's a strange boy here! Lord Sesshoumaru said to come get you," Rin said quickly. I watched as Kagome nodded at InuYasha before picking up her bow and arrows and rushing out.

"Rin, go and get Sango and Miroku." InuYasha told the girl as I followed him and Kagome towards the edge of the village. "Kagome, stay close to me, something smells weird." InuYasha said as the wind blew towards us and I, too, caught a strange scent.

"_What's going on?_" I thought as I felt my demon side twisting inside me, screaming with my instincts to get out of there. I ignored them as we continued to walk, the smell getting stronger the closer we got.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru! Rin said you found someone?" InuYasha called out as I caught sight of the demon. Immediately I gulped and absently moved closer to InuYasha, grabbing the edge of his pants when Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on me.

"InuYasha? Wait! I know him!" A young boy called out from behind the older demon. I cocked my head to the side at the sound of him before sniffing the air, not noticing that I was still holding onto InuYasha.

"I see your pup has grown more obedient. Do not wait to teach your next pup the same." Sesshoumaru said while turning to leave. I growled at his remark, ready to say something but stopped when InuYasha grabbed the back of my neck, lifting me up slightly in warning.

"Don't." He growled as I instinctively curled up and kept still, trying to figure out a way to get at the older demon without getting in trouble with InuYasha.

"_When did I start to care about that_?" I questioned myself as I was lowered to the ground just as Kagome gasped. InuYasha immediately dropped to one knee and caught her as she collapsed at the sight of the brown haired boy starring at her with a giant smile and wide eyes.

"Hey sis!" The boy said happily as Kagome started to cry at the sight of him. I bit my lip in confusion, looking from the boy to Kagome as InuYasha held onto his mate, his eyes locked on the boy in shock. "Am I glad to see you two!" The boy said and started forward, unsure of what to do I shifted my stance ready to shoot off as his scent rolled over me.

"**Move! He's dangerous! You Baka, run!**" My demon side suddenly roared in my head making me wince but none the less start backwards.

"Stay!" InuYasha suddenly barked making me freeze a few feet behind him. I fidgeted as the bad smell hit me, getting stronger the closer the mysterious boy got.

"Run," I whimpered to InuYasha, my every instinct screaming at me to run, to get away.

"**If you don't stop listening to that overgrown pet I will take over and get to safety myself!**" My demon side roared making me flinch as my body shook.

"Souta, wha? I mean how? What happened?" Kagome asked her voice starting out shaking but growing stronger as she spoke.

"I came through the well. It's a long story...a lot has changed in the past few years." The boy, Souta, said his easy smile vanishing as a sad look came to his eyes. I watched as his attention turned to me and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't say a word as a smile slowly stetched across his face and he started walking towards me. I didn't realize I was whimpering until InuYasha growled loud enough to make Souta pause. Seeing this as a chance, I felt my senses sharpen as my demon side took over.

...

"Souta, stay back!" InuYasha said when he saw the boy freeze and turn his head to look at him in confusion. Suddenly InuYasha sensed a change in Akari and turned just in time to see her transform into a full demon and shoot off into the trees. "Dammit!" He growled in frustration listening as his inner demon tried to get him to go after her.

"Akari!" Kagome yelled leaving InuYasha's hold and moving to go after the vanished child.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Miroku called out walking towards them with Sango his face filled with concern before it changed to confusion at the sight of the strangely dressed boy with the duo.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked appearing to ignore the boy as she approached her younger sister, but anyone who knew her, knew she was well aware of the boy. Kagome shook her head before biting her lip and looking at InuYasha.

"I'll stay with Sango, just go get Akari." Kagome said making InuYasha hesitate.

"I promise she'll be safe InuYasha." Sango said with a determined confidence. Nodding at her InuYasha gave Kagome a quick kiss before pushing her towards Sango and racing off after Akari.

"Did I do something wrong?" Souta spoke up in confusion, drawing the three adults' attentions. Miroku shifted his stance, taking the boy in but remaining silent as Sango looked at Kagome in confusion.

"I'm not sure, Akari's never acted like that before..." Kagome told them before looking at the forest, her thoughts clearly not with the group at the moment.

...

"Akari!" InuYasha yelled as he raced through the trees trying to find the girl. He paused to try and find her scent, noting how it was still strong but not strong enough to say he was close. "Dammit!" He growled before taking off again, shooting from branch to branch looking for her.

"_Why would she react like that? It was normal pup behavior until Souta started towards us._" InuYasha mused, trying to figure it out as he searched.

"**Our pup reacted that way because of your own reaction. What alpha falls at the sight of a human?**" His demon growled at him, sounding slightly angry at him.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" InuYasha snapped at him feeling his other side's frustration.

"**Instinct for a pup says if the alpha or parent falls to find safety. You and our mate both fell at the sight of a strange human.**" The inner demon growled as if it were obvious making InuYasha wince as he began to understand.

"_So basically she ran for safety because of us. Damn I should have known something like that would have happened._" InuYasha said with regret lacing his thoughts as he noticed a slight increase in the scent's strength.

"Akari!" He yelled out again and nearly missed his footing when a male Inu answered him.

"Here." The male woofed leading InuYasha closer. A few seconds later InuYasha was starring in shock at Sesshoumaru as he held a sleeping Akari firmly in his mokomoko.

"What happened?" InuYasha whispered as he rushed over to extract the tiny girl from the tail only to have his older half brother pull her away with a cold look.

"Your pup raced through here as a full demon. You are lucky I grabbed and subdued her." Sesshoumaru said with a slight trace of anger as InuYasha alternated between glaring at him and looking at Akari. "Do you know anything of pups, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked and InuYasha could almost swear he saw a hint of genuine curiosity and concern in his eyes as he looked at him.

"Keh, I know enough." InuYasha spat making Sesshoumaru sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Then you knew to keep your pup safe and at a distance when it came to interacting with unfamiliar and strange smelling people. You knew not to fall at the sight of the new figure. You also knew not to allow her to sit, vulnerable, outside when an enemy is in the area." Sesshoumaru growled making InuYasha's ears fold back as he instinctively bowed under Sesshoumaru's angry gaze.

"Keh! How was I supposed to know all that? You forget you had nothing to do with me growing up. The only things I know come from Myoga and having to raise Shippo." InuYasha said, trying to cover his mistakes and make an excuse. "Besides how do you know about that last part?" InuYasha asked with a slight growl as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyo and flexed his claws.

"I encountered the messenger of the Kuro Clan," Sesshoumaru said but didn't elaborate as he gently shifted his tail, tightening his hold on Akari and causing her to move further into the fluff. "Do tell why one of your pups was sitting outside in the rain as a human?" Sesshoumaru asked and watched as his brother flinched and sighed.

"She wouldn't listen when I told her to go to bed," InuYasha mumbled earning a growl of anger from Sesshoumaru.

"You risked your pup's life because of something as trivial as sleeping?" He hissed angrily. "You could have simply swatted her backside or had her lay down next to you or your mate! She is still young enough to instinctively relax enough to fall asleep listening to a heartbeat." Sesshoumaru growled at his brother's idiocy, his claws flexing in annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think, but right now I need to take her back home." InuYasha snapped at Sesshoumaru as the older brother looked at him coldly for a minute before carefully holding out his tail for him to take the child from him.

"Know this, little brother, if you are not careful she will no longer be under your care." Sesshoumaru told him as InuYasha carefully pulled the sleeping child against his chest, watching her ears stand up and flick around before settling back against her head. Without another word Sesshoumaru left, vanishing among the trees after a few steps while InuYasha began to make his way back to the village trying not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

...

"So you are Kagome's younger brother?" Miroku questioned as he sat with Kagome and Sango, all three of the adults holding one of Miroku's children.

"Yeah, but only by a few years." Souta said and took a bite of his oniguri, smiling at the taste. "I'm guessing you're the brotherly pervert that sis talked about and you're the strong demon slayer that sis called a sister." Souta said making Kagome blush lightly as Miroku blinked in surprise while Sango smiled and blushed as well.

"Why are you dressed so weird?" Amaya asked with a frown from her perch on Miroku's lap while Yuki gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Uh..." Souta started, unsure and surprised at was said.

"He comes from a far away village just like Aunt Kagome." Sango supplied as she fed her son Uryu a bit of rice.

"Oh! Is that were the really tall buildings are?" Yuki asked looking up at her Aunt. Kagome smiled and nodded her head at the girl making her smile with pride as her twin huffed at the shift of attention.

"Souta, how are Mom and Gramps?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice as Souta frowned and looked down at the remains of his oniguri.

"Mom's fine, she misses you. Gramps...Gramps died last week. His funeral was today," Souta said not looking up as Kagome whispered a faint 'oh' and bit her lip to keep from crying. "After we got back I went to the well and just looked at it, then a high school girl told me to jump. She looks exactly like that girl that ran off." Souta said changing the subject and causing Sango and Miroku to frown in confusion.

"You mean Akari? But how would she be in the future?" Sango asked, noicing that Kagome was now paying attention as well.

"I don't know, but when I didn't jump she got really frustrated and pushed me in. Then I'm here, on a side note the well is hard to climb out of." Souta told them making Kagome give him a small smile.

"This is an interesting turn of events. First Setsuna now another Akari from the other side of the well." Miroku said lifting up a small cup of tea as Amaya began to play with the rings on his staff.

"I don't know, but I do have her to thank for getting me here. But who's Setsuna?" Souta asked only to have someone new answer his question.

"Setsuna is a messenger from the Kuro Clan," InuYasha said walking inside Sango and Miroku's hut with Akari now awake and walking behind him. Everyone blinked in surprise as the twin girls jumped from their parents laps and jumped over to Akari.

"Akari!" They cheered as the older girl frowned and pinned her ears down. "Can you play with us?" They asked with big puppy eyes causing Sango and Kagome to laugh into their hands while Miroku and InuYasha just watched them.

"You can go, I'll introduce you later." InuYasha said and as if that was the magic words Akari shot outside faster than Sesshoumaru could attack.

"Well then," Miroku said slowly a bit surprised at what had just happened as his two girls ran after her. "InuYasha, what did you mean by that?" Miroku asked turning to his right to look at the hanyo leaning against the back wall, starring straight at Souta who sat right across from him in front of the fire and doorway.

"Keh! Nothing!" InuYasha snapped making Souta grin at the familiar response. Kagome shot him a look while Sango rolled her eyes. "It takes a while to introduce a pup to a new member. I didn't remember that until she ran off." InuYasha muttered earning a nod from Sango as she poured more tea for everyone.

"Now that you're here, let's begin." Miroku said as everyone turned to a now nervous Souta.

"What?" The boy asked in confusion with a twitchy smile on his face.

...

"Setsuna...how unexpected of you." A man said looking over at the Shiro Oyamaneko as he nimbly landed in the small courtyard in front of him. The man was tall, standing about the same height as Sesshoumaru with ink black hair that was held back in a high pony tail showing off his pointed ears and demon markings. His eyes were a dark silver with faint hints of blue dotting them while between them, resting on his forehead was a blue five pointed star standing out a bit next to a stray strand of black hair. He wore robes similar to a samurai, minus the armor, with a sword resting at his hip, his arms were crossed across his chest though Setsuna could see the deadly claws resting on the full demon's right bicep. Other than that he appeared human, meaning he was strong, possibly stronger than Sesshoumaru.

"I see you have failed to bring back a Kuro. Tell me, where the rumors untruths?" The demon man asked as Setsuna shifted slightly and bowed to one knee.

"No m'Lord, but they did hold some truth." Setsuna said waiting tensely for a response only to receive none, gone was the arrogant cat that InuYasha had met. "You see m'Lord, there is a Kuro in the Western Lands but they are not full grown, nor are they a full demon." Setsuna said licking his lips nervously.

"A hanyo pup...How interesting." The Lord said slowly drawing out the last word and making Setsuna look up at him hesitantly. "Bring them to me, I would like to see for myself what blood runs through this mutt's veins." He said dismissively and turned to leave only to have Setsuna stop him.

"My Lord! Forgive me but we cannot simply take the pup. She lies under the protection of the late Inutaishou's second male heir, InuYasha as well as his pack." Setsuna said and bit back the urge to bow beneath the cold and annoyed gaze of the demon in front of him.

"The pup is female and she lies under the protection of the West." The Lord said his face blank and his voice monotone. "Bring them here before the first snow. I will send one of the clan to go with you." He said and walked away into the small but beautiful castle allowing Setsuna to race back out of the compound and back to InuYasha's village, choosing to run instead of fly in order to be there in three days instead of a few hours.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**~Akari~** Do you think it worked? *Whispers softly*

**~Dark~** I think so...nice job playing the InuYasha and Kagome card. *Says back just as softly.*

**~Akari~** By the way, are you going to show me the chapter? *Tries to peek over shoulder to look only to be pushed away*

**~Dark~** And have you push me off the roof? Eh uh no way! *Says while writing final paragraph*

**~Akari~** Hey what does fluff mean? And what does it have to do with me and this chapter? *Catches sight of a few words*

**~Dark~** No-nothing! Hurry up and do the disclaimer! *Yells all panic like*

**~Akari~** Baka! Isn't it obvious you don't own them or me?! *Hisses before both freeze at the sound of movement inside the house.*

**~Dark~** Who you calling an idiot? I could put you in a sparkly glittering tutu if I wanted and you couldn't do a thing! *Hisses back before gulping and screaming as I'm pushed off of the roof of the house.*

**~Light~** What the fluff!?

* * *

*Answers to reviews!*

To **Princess Inume** :

That's a good question...hmmm...

To **Unicorn232003** :

We're ecstatic that you love this! We hope you like this chapter as well, we didn't put much of the plot development in it but we did put some fluff and character development in. As always thank you and hope you enjoy!

To **nekochan1994** :

Ch. 20 answers

1.) Alright...ummm...we're out of Mountain Dew and Champagne...so here's a Coke! *Starts to sip on one of my own.

2.) Yeah...thanks! *Runs away with computer*

3.) THANK YOU! I hate those parts, but at the same time I kinda sorta like them because we get to see the soft side of InuYasha.

4.) Yep! Haha I can't turn him into a bloody meat pile just yet.

5.) Think about it, wouldn't you get tired of wearing gloves ALL the time? I know I got tired of wearing an arm brace during tennis matches. (Thank God I can use my left arm and hand!)

6.) She thought Shippo would return because he's a bit of a Momma's boy. Lol

7.) ^.^ Hehehe! Yep that pretty much sums up the way I'm building all this trouble. But this chapter shouldn't be one, as much anyway. We wanted to do a bit more of a parent child interaction, so here's some fluff.

Ch. 21 answers

1.) Hehe

2.) Just watch and see

3.) Yes, but if you're parents just fell to the ground at the sight of someone you didn't know wouldn't you be a little wary, if not down right scared? Plus you have to remember Souta isn't from the Feudal Era and the present is full of pollution that smells bad so the stench is going to stick to him.

4.) Maybe! This chapter should answer part of that. Haha

5.) You probably won't. I know and to answer that question let me say this. With age comes experience.

6.) That's a secret. Maybe I'll reveal it in this chapter...hmmm...

7.) Note what Setsuna said before that. He didn't specify what gender, because of that the Lord just used 'them' because he didn't know. Also note how he acted even after Setsuna said 'she' and how he mentioned InuYasha. That bit is a major use of foreshadowing!

To AngelQueen1325 !

We're glad you love reading this and that we added more of Setsuna in the last chapter. :) Also thanks for the appreciation of our disclaimers! As always we hope you love and review this chapter as well!

To **Guest** !

Thank you for the compliment and the 5 stars! *Get's poked by twin* Wait...half a point?! NOOO! Here's a new chapter for you!

* * *

"Is it just me or does Akari just not like your younger brother?" Sango asked as both females watched said girl jump up into a nearby tree to avoid Souta. Kagome frowned and watched as Souta said something to Akari before trying to climb up after her.

"It does seem that way," Kagome said before snorting a laugh when her brother fell back on his back. "Then again, it does make for a funny sight." Kagome laughed joined by Sango as Souta got up only to end up knocked to the ground again when Akari used his shoulders as a spring board.

"Go away, baka!" She yelled at the downed boy while racing off again, this time heading for them.

"If I remember correctly you and InuYasha were similar whenever you wished to return to your time." Sango said, watching as Akari jumped past them and caught herself on the edge of the roof, pulling herself up with her claws. "You would run and he would chase you." Sango laughed as she watched her younger sister blush lightly but none the less give her a smile.

"Momma! Momma! Guess what!" Yuki cried out happily as she and her twin raced up to her with InuYasha and their father close behind; Miroku carrying Uryu in his arms.

"What is it?" Sango asked with a smile as the girl jumped into her arms right as she put her sewing down.

"Uncle Yasha jumped down the well and vanished! Daddy said it's magic, but isn't magic bad?" The second twin, Amaya asked jumping in place. "Can we jump down the well too?" She asked with innocent curiosity.

"Both are a no. You are definitely not jumping down the well young lady." Sango said pulling the curious and adventurous twin into her lap with Yuki.

"So the well works?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice as her brother walked up with a frown as he dusted light brown dirt off of his black uniform.

"Yeah..." InuYasha said with a nod while looking up at the roof. "Akari, why are you sitting up there?" InuYasha asked making said girl look down over the edge of the roof at him.

"Trying to keep away from that baka!" She growled sending a glare at Souta who smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Who? Me?" Souta asked then paused as something occurred to him. "Wait, does that mean you'll come back home if the well is open?" He asked making Kagome bite her lip before shaking her head.

"Sorry Souta, but my home is here. I might visit but I won't stay very long." Kagome told him missing the look of relief from InuYasha and the confusion on Akari's face.

"It's getting late, do you want to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked turning to look at Sango as Miroku sat down with Uryu in his arms. "I'll make some stew." Kagome persuaded and laughed when both Miroku and InuYasha snapped to attention.

"Only if you let me help." Sango laughed and both woman stood up, each with a twin in their arms, and walked inside leaving their husbands to chat and gather up their sewing.

"Hey Akari," Souta started as Miroku and InuYasha discussed something.

"What baka?" Akari snapped before her ears lowered at InuYasha's warning growl.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Souta asked causing the female hanyo to pull out of sight.

"You stink that's why!" She said loudly earning a look of shock from the boy as Miroku and InuYasha started to smile, though they didn't stop their own conversation.

"Hey! I do not! I even have deodorant on!" Souta snapped earning a grunt from the pup on the roof.

"Well it stinks! Go take a bath you baka!" Akari yelled and Miroku tried to cover a laugh with a few coughs.

...

I didn't like him and there was no way around it. He was annoying, loud, smelled bad, and was constantly following me around.

"_I'm glad he's leaving!_" I thought as I followed the pack plus Mr. Baka towards an old well. "_Ever since he came everything's been weird, with Kagome talking about cars, eggs hams, and something called ice cream. If those are demons then they sound pretty stupid._" I thought as I jumped to the next branch and waited for the group to catch up and pass me before repeating the action.

"**For once, I can agree with you. Though I must admit I am curious about them.**" My demon side said surprising me enough to freeze on the branch I stood on.

"_How are you talking to me? I have my gloves on!_" I thought angrily as I sensed my demon's smug attitude.

"**You think that would stop me Puppy? You're weak for trusting those things!**" It said back as I leaped to the next branch and watched the pack walk ahead of me.

"_But you haven't ever spoken when I have them on..._" I thought weakly, mentally hitting myself at the way I sounded.

"**You're an idiot, ever think I didn't want to associate with something as pathetic as you?**" They asked me making my mood plummet as I folded my ears back and frowned.

"_I hate you!_" I snapped angrily only to receive cold amusement from my demon.

"**You say that but don't you remember I'm you?**" She said, falling silent as I caught up to the pack just as we entered a clearing with an old well in the middle of it. I frowned a little in confusion as they all surrounded it and started talking, but remained at the edge of the clearing in a tree.

"Souta, how were you able to come through the well? If I remember right when we battled the Noh Mask you couldn't get through." Kagome said drawing my full attention towards them.

"I don't know," Souta said with a shrug. "Maybe I can find something in our time that helps. I really don't have to be in school till Thursday so that'll give me plenty of time to look around." Souta said and I winced at the glare Kagome was giving him.

"No way! Unlike me, you won't be missing any school to come here. Since the well's open I'll see what I can find out myself." Kagome said and I lowered my ears at the growl InuYasha was emitting.

"There is no way your going to your time!" He growled and I frowned at the use of the words 'your time' again.

"And why not!" Kagome demanded as Miroku, Sango, and Souta all took a step back, the adults with looks of amusement.

"Who knows what that would do to our pup!" InuYasha yelled at her and I noticed Miroku shake his head while Sango sighed.

"If I want to go I will!" Kagome yelled at him and made a move for the well only for InuYasha to lift her up bridal style and growl. "InuYasha! Put. Me. Down!" Kagome yelled loud enough for me to grab my ears in pain.

"No! You're not going and that's final!" InuYasha yelled entering a glaring match with his mate.

"InuYasha. Put me down." Kagome said in an angry yet calm voice. I was confused as InuYasha did as he was told before gasping at what happened next. "OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed and shot off to the well, grabbing her brother on her way.

"Kagome! Don't you dare!" InuYasha yelled from his crater in the ground as we all watched the siblings jump into the well with a wave and final 'sit'. "That bitch!" InuYasha roared as I stared at the well in shock as it flashed a bright blue before going dark.

"What...the...hell?" I whispered and watched as InuYasha shot up off the ground faster than I could blink.

"I'll be right back, watch Akari." InuYasha yelled before jumping down the well after his mate. I sat perfectly still, not feeling or thinking a thing for a while, only snapping out of it when I realized what had happened.

"I do not need a babysitter!" I yelled angrily and heard a distinct laugh from Miroku before Sango jabbed him in his side. I sent a glare towards them as Sango started towards me.

"Akari, you're not old enough to be left by yourself. Don't worry InuYasha will be back in a little while." Sango said as I crossed my arms and pushed myself against the tree.

"If he'll be back in a little while, then I'm staying right here." I said bluntly and closed my eyes, listening as Miroku approached.

"Hmm, it seems you already miss your adoptive parents." Miroku said making me snap my eyes open and gap at him.

"Yeah right! Why would I miss them?" I snapped as Sango smiled at me. "Stop smiling! I could care less where they went! And what makes you think their my parents?" I growled and returned to my previous position.

"Well seeing how closely you've been sticking to Kagome and InuYasha and how you live with them as well as how they refer to you as theirs. It is only correct for us to assume you miss them and that they are your parents." Miroku said making me open my eyes and bite the edge of my lip in thought.

"So?" I mumbled looking away from them as I thought about what he said.

"Alright Miroku, that's enough." Sango said after a moment, stopping Miroku from speaking. "Akari, we'll be in the village when you're ready to come back." She told me and began walking away, leading Miroku by his ear, which I knew was painful by experience.

"Humph! What do they know anyway! Like I'd miss that idiot and Kagome. They can stay gone for all I care!" I mumbled and settled back against the tree to wait. After a while my eyes were drawn to the well and I felt my curiosity well up inside me.

"_What's so special about that thing anyway?_" I thought while slowly dropping out of the tree and walking over to the well. "_It smells like rot and the others._" I said silently and peeked over the edge into the darkness below.

"Humph! There not even there!" I said with a frown before I felt confusion wash over me. "Where are they?" I asked as I remembered what had happened earlier and recalled the blue flash.

"Does that mean they went to her time?" I asked out loud and leaned further over it. "How?" I continued and froze when I heard an ominous crack.

"Kuso." I muttered before screaming as the old wood gave beneath me and I fell in, scrapping my ears and arms on the side of the well before a strange blue light swallowed me.

...

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked turning away from her mother to look at her mate. He had stiffened a minute ago making her worry.

"Stay here." He commanded and shot out of the living room. Kagome frowned in annoyance before giving her mother an apologetic smile and racing after him. She followed him to the well house in confusion before seeing him come out with a look of surprise and someone in his arms.

"InuYasha, who is that?" Kagome called out as she caught sight of a familiar set of silver blue eyes. "Akari?" Kagome said in surprise as the duo came closer.

"Looks like she can pass through the well." InuYasha said simply as he sat Akari down and she covered her lower face in her sleeve. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it pup." InuYasha said ruffling the girl's hair and making her wince. Concerned InuYasha snatched one of her ears in a firm yet gentle hold and frowned when he saw missing patches of fur on both triangular objects.

"Ow! Let go!" Akari hissed using her other arm to push at him, only to have him grab at it as well. This drew Kagome's attention to it and both saw the long bloody gash running up her arm.

"Akari! What happened?" Kagome exclaimed as InuYasha mentally smacked himself at not noticing the scent of blood on her. Akari glared at her and tried to pull away only to fail as Kagome returned with one of her own. "Come on, we're going to get you cleaned up and get that fixed." Kagome said and proceeded to drag the frustrated child to her house.

"This should be fun." InuYasha muttered sarcastically before following the duo inside. Ten minutes later InuYasha was outside heading for the well house muttering about angry mates with mood swings and fighting pups.

...

"Akari, stay still!" Kagome demanded as I tried to run out of the small cold room she called a bathroom. I ignored her and tried again to get out of the room, as she twisted the strange nobs on the side of wall that made the water stop. "Come here, you need a bath and a new set of clothes." She told me as she grabbed my top clothes and pulled them off.

"I don't need a bath!" I told her and tried to grab my clothes back from her.

"Yes, you do." Kagome told me and lifted me up before dropping me in the warm water still wearing my pants. I starred at her in shock for a minute as she grinned in triumph.

"Not fair." I told her as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"No pouting, now come on, give me those pants and we'll get you washed up." Kagome told me making me glare at her but none the less slip out of my pants and hand the dripping wet cloth to her. I watched as she grabbed a large white bottle and squeezed it, forcing out a strange white goo that smelled sweet and made me think of fruit.

"What's that?" I asked and sniffed it curiously before she rubbed it over her hands and reached for my hair.

"It's shampoo, it helps get your hair all nice and clean." She told me as I leaned back and stared at her. "Don't worry, the worst it can do is sting a little." She said and I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" I snapped at her as she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around in the water so my back was to her. Before I could move away from her, she started to gently rub my scalp making me release a small sigh as I relaxed a little bit.

"I see you like this," Kagome teased me making me tense back up. "Don't, just relax. I used to do this all the time." She told me and continued to gently rub my scalp until I gradually relaxed again. A while later I was getting pelted by something that blew a fierce hot wind that she called a 'hair drier' and was wrapped up in a towel.

"That's hot," I told her as the wind hit my ears and burned them a little. She gave me an apologetic smile and pressed something on it, making it blow a much cooler wind.

"Better?" She asked me and I nodded and looked at the thing. Before I could ask her how she did it there was a knock on the door and her mother poked her head inside.

"Kagome, I found some clothes for Akari and sent your brother out for some food." The woman said with a smile as she opened the door fully and laid a small folded up stack of cloth down on the counter by the small 'sink'.

"Thanks mom, I'm almost done in here, just let me get her dressed and I'll be downstairs in a minute." Kagome said while turning making a click sound on the small wind demon.

"That's fine, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." The woman said and left the small room. I watched as Kagome put the demon inside a small cabinet before unfolding the cloth to reveal a pair of strange navy blue pants, and a red shirt that said something on the front with what looked like jewels on it.

"These should fit perfectly," I heard her say before she looked at me. "Here, put these sweat pants on, the tag goes in the back." She told me while holding out the pants to me, I looked at her for a second as if she was crazy before cautiously grabbing the pants and undergarments, sniffing them cautiously.

"_Eww! These smell weird!_" I thought and held them away from me, shooting Kagome a look when she laughed.

"Sorry, these were probably stored with mothballs in the box." She told me and took them from me only to hold them out for me to step into. I glared at her before hesitantly slipping into the clothing, letting her pull the scratchy shirt over my head as I looked down at it.

"Are you sure about letting me wear this?" I asked as I pulled at the jewels on the 't-shirt' as she called it.

"Yep! Don't worry, those aren't real." She told as I picked at the jewels before looking up at her in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked and she smiled before leading me out of the room.

"They're plastic," she told me and I waved my hand asking her to continue. "It's something that was created here...it's hard to explain." Kagome said and laughed lightly making me roll my eyes before jumping down the stairs at the familiar scent that I caught.

"Just hit X!" Souta yelled as I slipped inside the room to see InuYasha and him sitting in front of a box with moving paintings.

"What X?" The older hanyo yelled just as the box groaned and red markings flashed on it. "What does that mean!?" InuYasha yelled as Souta just gaped at the box.

"Who knew you could get worse at video games?" Souta said, confusing me as I jogged over to where they sat and looked at them. "Hey Akari, want to play?" Souta asked me and waved something he held in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically, ignoring InuYasha as Souta held out the strange thing to me. "Is it a demon?" I asked and glared at InuYasha when he snorted at me.

"Feh! As if!" InuYasha snorted making me growl at him before turning to Kagome.

"InuYasha, be nice. Akari, why don't you play for a little while and then we'll sit down for dinner." Kagome said and walked off before I could abject.

"Come on, you can't be as bad as InuYasha." Souta teased the older hanyo as he pulled me up into his lap. I gulped and tried to get out of his lap, but was stopped when InuYasha gave me an object that matched Souta's except it was black with red and yellow fire on it. I stared at it, unsure of what to do and wanting out of the situation.

"Here," InuYasha said and pulled my hands to wrap around it. I slowly turned it every which way while sniffing it, ignoring Souta as he tried to explain what it was.

"Other than that the controls are simple. X to attack, square to block, triangle to jump, and O to do a special attack. Oh and before I forget this is to help your character move." Souta said tapping each of the parts of the 'controller' as he called it.

"So I just hit stuff?" I asked him and stared at him as he smiled and nodded.

"Basically. Here, since it's your first game I'll go easy on you." Souta said and five minutes later he was staring at the box with his mouth hanging open as I laughed and stared at the box.

"Does this mean I win?" I asked him with a smile as he shook his head and seemed to snap back to normal.

"Not yet! I went easy on you so now we're going to fight for real!" Souta said confusing me but none the less turning back to the screen. After a few more rounds I was leaning back against InuYasha eating a small bowl of what he called Ramen, with my chopsticks hanging out the corner of my mouth as I beat Souta's character in another battle.

"Argh! How are you so good at this!" Souta yelled while throwing his hands in the air and turning to look at me.

"She's a natural, that's for sure." Kagome said from her spot on a chair next to us. I shrugged before returning back to my food, finding it empty, while InuYasha's was still mostly full. I smiled before making sure he was distracted and grabbed a big bite.

"Hey!" He yelled at me as I stuffed the entire thing in my mouth, stuffing my cheeks to the brim as I hurriedly slurped up the stuff.

"Wah?" I asked with my mouth full as everyone else laughed.

...

InuYasha smirked at the sight of Akari asleep on the arm of the chair next to Kagome, who was reading a book. It had gotten late, the sun having already set, so it wasn't to much of a surprise that his pup had fallen asleep at the same time as silence rang from upstairs where Souta and their mother slept. What was a surprise was that she had allowed herself to stay in his lap and enjoy herself for the day, playing video games with Souta for a couple hours earlier before stopping to follow Kagome around the shrine after dinner.

"_I wonder what changed her attitude?_" InuYasha silently mused as he watched Kagome slowly run her fingers through the pup's hair, lightly rubbing the base of her ears before letting her fingers run through her long black hair. He smiled at the sound of light purring coming from her as Kagome looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Want to help me move her upstairs?" She whispered and without a word InuYasha stood up and walked over to them, lifting up Akari with ease. She whimpered at the loss of warmth before cuddling against InuYasha, making the older hanyo blush as Kagome laughed into her hand. "Come on, it's late we should all get some sleep." She whispered and led the way to her room.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha whispered drawing the woman's attention as they walked upstairs. "What do the markings on her shirt mean?" He asked making Kagome give him a broad grin that confused him.

"It says 'Daddy's little princess' with a crown." Kagome said with amusement while opening her old bedroom door and going inside. InuYasha tried to ignore his mate's laughter as he laid Akari down in the middle of the bed, but froze when the pup started to whimper at the loss of warmth and his scent. "She's a lot cuter when she's asleep," Kagome mumbled with a soft laugh before crawling into the bed to lay against the wall on Akari's left.

"Keh! She's still a stubborn pup, she just acts her age when she's asleep. Just watch, when she wakes up she'll be right back to her stubborn self." InuYasha proclaimed while sitting down to lean back against the bed, a feeling of deja vu washing over him as he remembered the many nights he did this with Kagome when they hunted for jewel shards.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered causing him to turn his head to look at her. "I love you." She told him with a smile that he returned before Kagome fell asleep with Akari curled up against her and her swollen stomach. InuYasha smiled at the sight before relaxing back against the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**~Light~** So yeah, here's a super fluffy chapter! As always leave a review and tell us what you think! For the next chapter I will try to get Dark back on track with the action...as soon as I find her... *Goes back to looking around*

**~Akari~** While she's doing that tell us what YOU think should happen! Also, what's a hospital? *Looks outside at the moaning mess in the bushes*


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **

**~Light~** Dark won't be joining us for this A/N...she's been really depressed over an incident that happened Monday.

**~Akari~** It's kind of sad really...I liked her better when she was smiling and laughing. Can I kill the demon that did it?

**~Light~** Sadly you cannot. Anyway, to everyone out there that's been led on by someone only to have that someone turn around and stab you in the heart you understand how my twin feels. Somehow though she was able to right this chapter for you guys so I hope you enjoy it!

**~Akari~** Remember they don't own anyone or anything except the OCs! Now tell me what that stands for.

**~Light~** I'll tell you when you're about seven feet taller.

* * *

To : **Princess Inume **:

Glad you enjoyed it! It took a while to get it right.

To : **AngelQueen1325 **:

We are super glad you love this story, and you are not a Dork. That title belongs to **ShadeTheZoroark**, or so Light says. Back to the review you left us! We will take your command to heart your Majesty and continue this story!

* * *

Setsuna didn't stop until he was at the edge of the Northern lands. He had been running hard all day and for most of the night, burning off all his unease and fear from his encounter with the Lord of the North.

"Mew!" A familiar neko meowed as Setsuna approached a small cave that signaled the beginning of the Eastern lands. Setsuna watched as a pair of glowing red eyes approached from inside the dark cave.

"Sorry, you know how he is." Setsuna said and ran a hand through his long hair before sighing. "How's that cub?" Setsuna asked just as a young boy with messy red hair and bright blue eyes raced out of, he looked similar to Kouga except with red hair and a small blood red dagger at his hip.

"Lord Setsuna! Sir, I was wondering when you would come back!" The boy said energetically as he bounced up and down in front of the white cat. "Is it time to return to my tribe? Will you be picking up my little sister next? Will yo-" the boy spat rapidly before Setsuna growled in annoyance making the boy freeze mid-question.

"You are way to energetic this late at night." Setsuna said in mild annoyance making the boy laugh nervously while rubbing his messy hair and pulling up his light brown fur hood up onto his head making him look like he had wolf ears on his head. "Riku, watch Hohen while he runs laps around the area. And don't stop until you can finish a half mile lap in less than a minute." Setsuna told the boy as he nodded in determination before taking off with a tiny burst of wind.

"Mew..." Riku sighed before reluctantly going after the boy, shooting a glare at Setsuna as he calmly laid back against the entrance of the cave and dozed off.

(**OC credit goes to our favorite dork of all time! ShadeTheZoroark! Hope everyone likes him!**)

...

It had been two days since they had gotten back and Souta had come through the well a bit after midday. Kagome was smiling as she watched her brother show her adopted daughter how to play a handheld video game while InuYasha sat next to Kagome as she cooked him some Ramen.

"Okay, now go to that moogle and synthesize your items." Souta said pointing at the screen on the new 3DS he had brought with him. Akari nodded and clicked at the game her eyes and ears trained on the device as soft music filtered through it, barely reaching Kagome's ears but was probably loud enough for the two hanyos.

"You mean the floating white demon with the red nose?" Akari asked, looking away from the game to see Souta nod. "What's syn-synth- that -syn word?" She asked making Kagome laugh lightly while pouring hot water onto the noodles.

"Synthesize, and it means to put two or more items to create something else." Souta explained after tapping his chin, much how Kagome did when she was thinking about something.

"Does that mean I can make another Key thing?" Akari asked with a frown only to receive a shrug from Souta before both focused back on the game.

"I don't have a clue how Souta's done it, but if this keeps Akari distracted we'll have to figure out how to get one of those things for her." InuYasha whispered while pulling Kagome onto his lap along along with his large bowl of Ramen. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning her head slightly to kiss her mate.

"As much as I like that idea I doubt it would work. That game runs on electricity and we don't have any of it right now." Kagome told him and smiled more as his ears drooped and he nuzzled her neck.

"Damn," he muttered against her neck as she lightly slapped his arm at the cuss word. "Anyway, so long as your brother keeps bringing Ramen I'll be happy." InuYasha told her and took a giant bite of the noodles.

"Does that mean you don't want me?" Kagome teased as both parents felt a strong kick in Kagome's stomach, surprising them both. "Maybe I should change that to an 'us'?" Kagome laughed lightly as InuYasha turned her slightly and lightly rested a hand on her swollen stomach, a look of awe crossing his face as he felt his pup kick again.

"Kagome, have I told you how much I love you lately?" InuYasha whispered as he looked away from her stomach and at her eyes.

"Hmmm, who knows...Maybe you should show me what you mean?" Kagome whispered seductively as InuYasha's face split into a knowing grin. Before either of them could make another move their little moment was broken.

"How he can do that?" Akari asked making the couple blush and look away from each other in embarrassment. Kagome coughed into her hand as she looked over at a curious Akari and a grinning Souta.

"Yes, how _can_ he show you?" Souta teased making Kagome splutter and flail for a response while her brother's grin grew bigger until it looked similar to the Chesire cat's. "Don't mind us, I mean, I am just a young boy and she's just a very impressionable little gir-" Before he could finish Akari had calmly kicked his side and resumed her InuYasha pose, with her legs and arms crossed as she stared at the couple in front of her.

"Well...you see...umm," Kagome tried desperately to come up with something to say as she was pinned beneath an unblinking silver blue gaze, that held a mix of curiosity and an innocence on the subject.

"Basically, I kiss her and do things for her. That shows her how much I love her and need her." InuYasha said calmly causing the gaze to move away from Kagome and to him. Kagome released a sigh of relief and turned to see her brother trying to disengage himself from his backpack and the pile of futons that had fell on top of him.

"Help?" Souta called out weakly from beneath the pile making Kagome laugh and move to help.

...

"Keade says the pup should be due soon." I overheard Sango speak up from my spot on the roof above her and Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried though." Kagome said as I heard a loud squeal of happiness come from one of the twins nearby.

"Don't be," Sango said as I looked up at the clear blue sky as a cold wind blew over me carrying the scents of fall. "You have everything you need, right?" Sango asked while I sat up and looked out over the village feeling uneasy for some reason.

"Yeah, but...what if something happens?" Kagome asked fearfully as I scanned the trees for the source of my unease. I ignored the two talking women as I stealthily moved to the back of the hut and jumped down.

"_Something doesn't feel right..._" I thought and sniffed the air as my instincts surfaced and I felt jittery and in need of a run. I pushed against my demon side, not wanting to listen to them a the moment, as they tried to fight me. Looking behind me to make sure no one had noticed my absence, I started towards the trees.

I had no idea how long I was running around among the trees, and really I didn't care. Something had begun to pull me forward, drawing me like a moth to a flame.

"_Should I be doing this?_" I asked myself as I jumped to the next branch and heard three high notes followed by a low note before it repeated again. "_What is that?_" I silently asked before I felt a sharp pain pierce my senses and I fell.

...

"Dammit!" InuYasha growled as he raced through the trees trying to trace Akari's scent.

"InuYasha, calm down. You getting angry will not help us." Miroku said as he raced along side his brother, earning agreement from Kagome, who was on his back.

"Feh! What if it was one of your pups missing when some strange demon was in the area?" InuYasha spat as he turned slightly and headed in a more Northern direction.

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke up in a confused and worried tone that set her mate on edge. "There's something strange up ahead." She said as they raced beneath the shade of the trees that were changing colors, none of them noticing the beauty of the fall season as they raced. Suddenly, InuYasha pulled himself to a stop and carefully set Kagome down, ignoring the confusion from the two humans as he did.

"Miroku, I want you to take Kagome back and protect her." InuYasha demanded, earning a nod from the monk as Kagome tried to protest. "Kagome, listen. I can't stand having you with me and you getting hurt because I couldn't protect you, so please, go back to the village with Miroku." InuYasha pleaded as Kagome's eyes hardened in determination and she crossed her arms over her swollen stomach.

"InuYasha," she said in warning making InuYasha inwardly wince as he tried to think of something to convince her to go.

"Kagome, don't. If not for me then for the pup and the village? If anything happens there Keade isn't strong enough to form a barrier or help the villagers." InuYasha said praying his words would help. He watched as Kagome stared him in the eyes, her face set in a blank mask before he smelled tears and caught her in surprise when she jumped on him.

"Just make sure to be careful and come back with Akari." She whispered softly as she hugged him fiercely. He let a smile slowly stretch across his face as he held her close and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"Promise," he whispered in her ear before slowly letting go and looking at Miroku as Kagome wiped her eyes. "Miroku! Get Kagome to the village and keep an eye on things till I get back." He commanded making the monk jump to attention and give him a nod of affirmation.

"While you're out why not catch something for dinner? I'm thinking something other than rabbit or fish though." Miroku said with a serious face that earned him a 'you're kidding' look from InuYasha as Kagome released a watery laugh. Realizing what the idiot monk had done he nodded in thanks and with one last kiss for Kagome, raced off again.

"Stupid idiot." Kagome muttered as she turned to follow Miroku, who was smiling and watching her in a brotherly way.

"Yes, but that is why you love him." Miroku said with a sigh, his voice showing how obvious it was and causing Kagome to laugh again. "Come on, perhaps I can herd the girls and your brother outside while you and Sango discuss women things." Miroku said and laughed at the raised brow look from Kagome as they continued walking.

...

InuYasha raced, using his agitation to increase his speed as he flitted from branch to branch.

"_**She better be okay.**_" Both his demon side and his normal self rumbled silently as InuYasha saw a clearing up ahead, where the scent was coming from. As he jumped off the last branch and landed on the ground silently his eyes immediately zeroed in on the black haired female sitting near a large boulder that seemed out of place in the clearing. Her hair obstructed her face, but that didn't matter to InuYasha. What mattered was the limp form in her lap.

He growled deep in his throat, the sound easily stretching across the clearing to reach the females hearing. He watched as she shifted, drawing her crossed legs closer and bringing Akari's limp form closer to her in return. Slowly she turned her face away from his pup, her fingers lightly ghosting across the child's face, as if to remember every feature.

"Hello," the woman spoke in a melodious voice as InuYasha stepped forward with his hand resting on Tetsusiaga. He snarled at the woman as his gold eyes meet her deep blue and silver eyes, noting the single royal blue strip stretching from the left side of her face to just past her nose. "InuYasha," she continued and smiled slowly when he tightened his hold on his sword and narrowed his eyes.

"What have you done to Akari?" He growled dangerously as the woman blinked in surprise and looked down at the child in her lap. "Release her and I'll let you leave." InuYasha growled as his demon side roared in anger.

"_The only way she'll leave is by death._" InuYasha snarled mentally and did everything in his power not to charge at the woman blindly while she held his pup.

"So, her name is Akari. A fitting name perhaps," the woman spoke calmly. InuYasha grunted before taking a sharp breath when he heard a soft whimper come from Akari. He watched, every muscle tense, as she opened her eyes and her ears flicked around.

"You're not them." He heard her whisper softly, her tone confusing him before she seemed to regain herself and pushed herself away from the woman. InuYasha, seeing a chance, dashed forward in hopes of grabbing Akari, but stopped short as the female demon suddenly jumped to her feet holding Akari by one of her ankles.

"Not so fast, InuYasha. I'm simply here to oversee things." The woman said calmly while her demonic energy, or yokia, flared dangerously. As the aura washed over him, InuYasha instinctively raised himself higher, his demon side rebelling against the female that tried to overpower him.

"Give me back my pup and leave. Now." InuYasha warned as Akari tried to wiggle and kick her way free.

"Will you listen to what I have to say if I do?" She asked him, and receiving no response sighed as if it truly saddened her. "I thought not, so to keep the peace I will simply keep a hold of...Akari." She said slowly while reaching into a small pouch at her side, hidden in the folds of her kimono, which oddly reminded him of Kagura's robe except instead of purple and white it was grey with black lines outlining the squares.

"Lemme go you hag!" Akari growled as she managed to twist around and bite at the woman's ankle. InuYasha could barely stop the smirk on his face as the little 'ankle-biter' was released and raced towards him, stumbling slightly.

"You miserable and lowly half breed! If it weren't for m'Lord Kaiken Hotaru you would be dead for what you have just done!" The woman hissed venomously making Akari actually flinch and try to bury herself in InuYasha's back. InuYasha was surprised at the move she made instead of fighting back. He didn't know nor did he care who the Lord was, all he cared about was the fact that his pup was hurt and this bitch was the cause.

"Leave, or die where you stand Concubine." InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing red as he took in the demon's shocked expression before it changed to rage. Before either of them could make a move to kill each other laughter drifted towards them drawing there attention to the edge of the clearing.

"So you're the one our Lord sent? My, he must want you dead. Or mortally injured at the very least." Setsuna laughed as his neko mata companion walked out from behind him with a young red haired wolf demon boy on it's back. "InuYasha, forgive Ren, she tends to have a short temper." Setsuna said calmly as Riku allowed the red head to slid off of his back so the neko mata could transform.

"I thought you knew better than to return to my lands, Cat boy." InuYasha taunted as he released his sword with a cocky grin. Setsuna frowned at the insult but his eyes shined with amusement as he accepted InuYasha's way of greeting him.

"Don't worry, if it were up to me I would not return." Setsuna said as he noticed Akari peek out from behind him, her eyes roaming over him to land on the wolf demon boy next to him. "Forgive me, this is the eldest son of Lord Kouga of the wolf tribe in the East, Hohen. He has been apprenticed to me for a year. Hohen, why not go with Akari and play somewhere? Riku, will watch you." Setsuna said waving his hand flippantly as Riku glared at him getting no choice in the matter when Hohen vanished for a split second, only to reappear behind InuYasha and next to Akari.

"What the hell?!" InuYasha yelled as Akari instinctively kicked at the slightly taller boy. Hohen jumped up to avoid the kick and grinned wildly, looking remarkably like his father at the moment.

"You're really pretty, and you smell nice. Want to race?" Hohen said rapidly, his wolf tail swinging back and forth wildly. InuYasha growled and immediately lifted Akari up by the back of her neck forcing her to instinctively curl up before shooting a glare at the white haired hanyo and straightening out.

"InuYasha, if you have my word no danger will come to your pup or any of your pack so long as I remain in your company and territory." Setsuna said, his voice dead serious as he lost his arrogant attitude and stood up straighter. InuYasha glared at him for a long minute before switching his cold gold eyes to Ren, who had been silent up to that point.

"And what of her? Does she extend that same vow?" InuYasha asked, sounding like his brother as he spoke. Ren snarled at him before her gaze flickered with uncertainty and she spit at him.

"You have my word as well." She growled earning a sharp nod from InuYasha as he dropped Akari to her feet.

"Normally I wouldn't want any of mine to interact with one of Kouga's, but since Ayame's your mother I'll let it slide." InuYasha said as if he couldn't care less as Hohen beamed at him before taking Akari's hand and trying to drag her away. Unfortunately Akari choose that moment to latch a clawed hand on InuYasha's. Confused the hanyo looked down at her, noticing for the first time how uncertain she seemed of everything. Frowning and feeling guilty at everything that was happening he sheathed his sword and knelt down to her level, shooting a glare at the two demons nearby.

"The other's are back at the village, it's about two minutes run that way. Kagome's worried about you." InuYasha whispered as he nodded in the direction behind the girl.

"Humph! Whatever," she mumbled before turning and taking off in that direction making a smile tug at InuYasha's lips as he watched her vanish.

"Wa-wait for me!" Hohen yelled and took off with a very unhappy neko mata clutched in his arms.

"Now, quit pussy footing around and tell me why you're here." InuYasha growled at the duo as the children left his hearing range. Setsuna frowned at the term as Ren laughed into her hand before he sighed and ran his hand over his bow, seeming to contemplate shooting an arrow at the obnoxious woman next to him.

"M'Lord Kaiken Hotaru sent me to retrieve Akari. He wants to see her before the first snow fall." Setsuna said getting straight to the point.

"She's not going," InuYasha said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Setsuna.

"You have no ri-" Ren started only to be stopped by a set of claws landing lightly on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

"Ren, you will hold your tongue until this discussion is finished. If you utter another word I will have to inform our Lord that you...didn't make it." Setsuna said calmly as he slowly walked his claws up and down her neck, making the female sweat slightly in fear. "InuYasha, as I was saying, the first snow fall isn't for at least two full moons. You're mate, the Priestess Kagome, she is due soon is she not?" Setsuna asked as InuYasha glared at him but gave him a sharp nod of confirmation.

"Allow me to help protect your lands until you are able to. Consider it a way of apology for the trouble I have caused you and your pack." Setsuna continued before quickly adding onto it, in hopes of winning the hanyo's favor. "I understand you're need to deny my help but your mate will need you now more than ever." He said and could see the wheels in the hanyo's mind turning as he thought over the deal.

"What do you want in return. Your deal is too well thought out to be only as an apology." InuYasha said as Setsuna laughed lowly in amusement.

"All I ask in return is the ability to take Akari to see m'Lord. I will see that the time of the visit is put off till spring, your newest pup should be able to travel as well by then." Setsuna said calmly as Ren openly gaped at him.

"You are a very lucky cat." InuYasha said as he turned away. "There is an old hut about two miles from here, consider it your's for the time being. Know this though, the second you breath or even think of betraying your vow you will die." InuYasha said pointing slightly west of where they were as he glared at Setsuna who did his best not to show any fear.

"You have my word as well as the word of the Kuro Clan." Setsuna said and bowed respectfully, pulling Ren down as well. InuYasha nodded before walking away, leaving the duo behind as he raced back home.

...

* * *

...

NAMES AND THEIR MEANING AS WELL AS WHY I CHOOSE THESE NAMES FOR THEM!

Kaiken Hotaru - (first name) Dagger. (second) Darkness and Despair. He's a bad guy, I wanted his name to be as deadly sounding as him.

Ren - Lotus or flower. This is actually a character Dark created in one of her original works, she is outwardly mean and goes against her name but she will have her moments...although in this story...who knows?

Hohen - Shard. Okay, **ShadeTheZoroark** actually came up with the name but we have a reason for going with it as well! Well it's really Koga's reason for naming his son that. He wanted to always remember the shard he had in each leg that led him on one heck of a journey!

Akari - Brightness. We originally had her named for fire but looking back on it we're glad we decided to go with this instead. Don't you think she's brings brightness to the lives of our favorite group? *Get's smacked by Akari*

**~Akari~** You should be renamed idiot.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Thank you everyone!

**~Light~** This is your last chance to tell us what you want the new pup to be! Boy or girl?

**~Dark~** Izayoi or something else? As in tell us if you want a boy and what his name should be!

**~Light~** As always we own nothing of the great InuYasha!

**~Akari~** Oh and one last thing! Tell me what I have for a sibling now! Do I have a baby brother or a baby sister?

* * *

To : Ldsprincess

To the first part of your review. The answer is yes, Dark loves that game series! Now to the second part of it! We're glad you're enjoying the story and the pup is up to you guys! Tell us what you want the pup to be. We'll take it from there. Hehe! Also, a big ouch from us to you about getting all of your wisdom removed!

To : Princess Inume

As always a big thank you! Tell us what you want the gender to be! Here's a new chapter for you!

To : AngelQueen1325

Thank you for your continued support! In real life huh? Well anyway, back to business. *Goes all serious for two seconds* CALL THE NAVY WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY GUMMY BEARS!

We'll keep up the writing for you guys!

* * *

... *^* ... *^* ... *^* ... Da fluffy ... *^* ... Da Sexy ... *^* ... Da Epicness ... *^* ... We owns it not... *^* ... *^* ...

* * *

InuYasha made his way back to the village, trying to figure out why he had allowed the stupid cat to live.

"...still don't it." He heard Kagome say as he landed in the small clearing around their house. He looked around in confusion, momentarily ignoring his mate and pack as he searched for the red haired demon boy. "InuYasha!" Kagome called out drawing his to them. He walked over to her and quickly gave her a kiss and ran his hand over her swollen stomach before turning his attention to his surroundings.

"Where's Kouga's runt?" He asked earning a confused look from Miroku, Sango, and Kagome while Akari tried not to draw attention to herself while the twins led Souta around the group in circles. "Akari," he said slowly as the girl crossed her arms and looked off to the side. InuYasha rolled his eyes before sighing and grabbing the girl by her collar and lifting her up to his eye level.

"He ran off when I got here." She said with a glare before dropping to the ground and fixing her shirt with a huff.

"Awe, so he's shy?" Kagome asked with a smile while Miroku motioned to InuYasha to follow him a few steps away.

"Where are you going, Monk?" Sango asked not looking away from Uryu and making said man freeze with a fear filled smile on his face. "You better not be going off to plan something." She warned as Miroku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Who me? What gives you that idea?" He asked nervously as Yuki ran over to them with a happy squeal and grabbed onto her mother's skirt.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She exclaimed loudly, making InuYasha and Akari lay their ears back at her high pitched squeals.

"What is it, Yuki?" Sango asked, kneeling down to look her daughter in the eye as her twin, Amaya joined her leaving Souta to collapse on the ground out of breath.

"Can we stay with Keade-baa-chan tonight?" Yuki asked sweetly as Amaya clapped her hands together in a beging motion. Sango shot an inquiring look at Miroku, who tried to look innocent, before turning back to her two oldest.

"Well..." she started just as Kagome spoke up.

"Sango, isn't your anniversary tomorrow?" She asked with a knowing smile that made the older woman look at Miroku with a blush. "It's only for one night, and I'm sure Rin and Keade would love to see the girls." Kagome pushed and her smile grew wider when Sango sighed in defeat.

"Alright," she said making the twins squeal in happiness. "But only if Keade-baa-chan is okay with it!" She said as the twins ran off to see their grandmother, completely forgetting about their mother in the process.

"Alright Monk, I don't even want to know what you're planning!" Sango said while throwing a pointed look his way and dragging Kagome off towards the younger woman's home. "Kagome and I will be working on the kids winter clothes!" She called over her shoulder before stopping and looking over at Akari.

"Uh huh! My clothes are fine!" The pup yelled as Kagome nodded at her younger brother, who grinned before tackling Akari around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as all four left the small area and went inside, leaving Miroku and InuYasha to talk in peace.

"So, what happened?" Miroku asked after another minute of peaceful silence. InuYasha didn't say anything for a minute, drawing Miroku's interest even further.

"It was that bastard Setsuna and some bitch from the Kuro Clan, apparently they want Akari to go back with them." InuYasha said while glaring at a tree. Miroku nodded before looking over towards the hut where their wives were.

"What are we going to do?" Miroku asked causing InuYasha to sigh and look towards the trees.

"What else?" He asked his face breaking into a half smile. "We keep her with us." He said and crossed his arms while Miroku just sighed with a smile of his own.

"Alright, but what happened between all of that? You were gone for a while." Miroku said simply making InuYasha shrug but none the less tell him what had happened. Twenty minutes later both men were exchanging ideas and trying to figure out the best way to tell their wives about their new neighbors.

...

"Awe! You look so cute!" Kagome squealed as I stood between her and Sango while they fixed the faded checkered print kimono on me along with my hair. I huffed and glared at them as Sango twisted the fabric around my waist while Kagome rubbed the tips of my ears.

"Stop that!" I demanded as Souta laughed and Kagome went back to braiding my hair. I glared at him and fisted my hands, missing the feel of my gloves at the moment. Before I could debate on grabbing them away from where they sat on a chest by the door, I flinched away from Kagome as she rubbed my ears again. "Will you..." I was cut off when she moved to the base of my ears. I froze for a second, not noticing it as I heard something InuYasha said.

"...want Akari...go back." I heard him say as I felt something inside me break. I pushed against it, locking it inside a box where my heart was as I tried to listen closer.

"What are we going to do?" This time it was Miroku that spoke.

"What else?" I heard InuYasha say as Sango accidentally poked me with her needle adverting my attention away from the two men.

"Stop it!" I yelled and pulled away from Kagome's hold. I jumped over a stunned Sango and took off out of the hut, my braided hair flying behind me and the royal blue and white checkered fabric clenched in one fist so I wouldn't fall.

"Akari!" I heard someone yell, probably Sango, as I ran.

"Go away!" I yelled back as I ran ignoring everyone as my feet pounded against the ground. I was panicked and it probably wasn't a good idea to be running around like I was.

"**Stupid! This is what you get!**" My demon side screamed at me as I ran.

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_" I chanted over and over as I ran.

"Hey! Akari!" I heard someone yell as I ran. "H-hey! Wait up!" They yelled as I jumped up onto a low hanging branch in order to move faster. After a few seconds I was completely lost and the only sound I could hear was my feet hitting branches.

...

InuYasha was momentarily stunned when he heard Sango yell come from inside the hut before his attention was snapped onto the blurring figure that went rushing by yelling her own response.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked as she and Sango stepped outside with confusion and worry on their faces. InuYasha didn't bother answering since he didn't know how, instead he moved to stand next to her.

"Wait here, I'll take care of...well whatever it is." InuYasha said with a shrug before giving her a quick kiss and going after the confused pup.

...

"So are you going to speak?" A vaguely familiar voice asked as InuYasha finally found Akari. She was sitting at the base of the Goshinboku, right where Miroku and he had found her. In front of her was Hohen, he was sitting cross legged in front of her, slightly lower than her seeing as she sat on some roots with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. InuYasha immediately wanted to make his presence known but stopped himself when he heard Akari's mumbled response.

"Sorry, didn't quiet catch that." Hohen said and leaned forward to prop his chin on his fists as he gave the girl his full attention. Again Akari responded but she didn't lift her head or make her response any clearer. "Nope. Still nothing, are you sure you're speaking my language?" Hohen teased with a grin that he definitely got from Kouga.

"I said none of your damn business!" Akari finally yelled at him, her face a livid red as she clenched her whole being and sent the poor boy falling backwards in shock. "What do you care anyway?" She continued, her silver blue eyes sparking with anger as they drilled into the shocked boy.

"It's not like you have to worry about anything!" She yelled before seeming to fall into herself. InuYasha watched, stunned, as she curled back up and showed him just how small she was.

"What are you talking about?" Hohen asked her as InuYasha silently lept up into the tree he had hidden behind and settled into it's branches. "Well? You've already started talking, so it's only fair you finish." Hohen said, clearly getting his diplomatic mind from his mother. Akari's ears twitched at his voice before InuYasha saw a hint of her eyes peeking through her bangs.

"Are you a half breed? Did your pack get rid of you?" She said in a low angry voice that made InuYasha wince. "No? I didn't think so!" She hissed at him as his face fell before he stood up slowly and grabbed his dagger, which had been at his side on the ground.

"I might not know any of that, but that doesn't mean anything. Your pack or what you are don't make your problems. It's how you view them that makes them." Hohen said stiffly as he put the dagger in the belt of his waist. "That's something my mother told me." He said coldly.

"What do you know?" Akari snapped and glared at Hohen as he walked away. InuYasha sat in silence as he tried to piece together what he had learned. "You going to come out? I know you're there." He heard Akari say out loud after a few minutes of silence.

"What is with you and running off?" InuYasha asked after a minute, not moving out of his spot as Akari shifted in her own.

"What's with you and lying?" She asked and InuYasha blinked slowly when she spoke, surprised that her voice held nothing but a hollow sound.

"What are you talking about, Pup?" He asked slowly and frowned when she stared at the ground with a shaky smile.

"I mean that I believed you when you said I was part of your pack. I believed that it would mean I had a place here. Turns out you lied and played me the fool." She said slowly and in such a way that not even InuYasha's demon knew what to say. "If you wanted me to go, I would have left long ago." She said dully while growing smaller in her spot.

"What makes you think that? I meant it when I said that, I don't lie." InuYasha said moving around in his spot before jumping to land silently in front of her. Her only reaction to his approach was a simple twitch from her ears. InuYasha sighed before sitting down next to her, placing his sword down on the ground next to him so he could sit more comfortably. "I'm going to make a guess and say you overheard part of Miroku's and my conversation. First off let me start with saying that we aren't getting rid of you and you can't get rid of us." He said and let the corners of his mouth lift up in a smile when he noticed her relax slightly.

"We were talking about those Kuro bas- I mean bakas. Apparently their leader or whatever wants to meet you before the first snow. Setsuna already knows I'm not allowing that so he'll take care of it. We'll probably have to meet the Lord or whatever this spring, after Kagome and the new pup are settled in a bit and the snow melts." InuYasha told her, scratching the side of his face with a single claw as he thought over the plan.

"So...you're not getting rid of me? You're not just saying all this?" Akari asked slowly making InuYasha frown.

"You act like I'm going to say no. Look Pup, once I say your part of my pack I mean it, and once I say your mine I mean it too!" InuYasha snapped and immediately regretted it when he smelled the tell tale scent of salt. "What are you crying for!" InuYasha demanded nervously as he looked at her stiff posture. Suddenly before he could react she turned and buried herself into his side, her shoulders making jerky motions as her tears leaked onto his red jacket. InuYasha blinked in surprise and snapped his mouth shut before smiling slowly and lifting the crying girl into his lap.

"Thank you," she whispered between hiccups as he leaned back against the tree and simply held her. He had no idea how long he sat there, just holding his pup. He barely even noticed when her tears stopped and she drifted off to sleep with her ears listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat. All he cared about was that she seemed to have finally accepted her spot in their strange yet unique family.

...

"InuYasha! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome yelled a week later from inside their small hut as she delivered their newest member of their pack. InuYasha winced as he paced in front of Miroku while Souta did the same but made sure to keep a firm grip on the back of a very curious Akari's kimono. "OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed as another contraction hit, sending InuYasha plummeting to the ground as Rin poked her head out with a look of sympathy.

"Sorry InuYasha!" She called out to him as he twitched from his spot pinned to the dirt.

"Lemme go! I wanna see!" Akari whined as she strained against Souta, who was now being helped by Miroku, while Yuki sat next to him with her hands over her ears. Ayama on the other hand had taken advantage of InuYasha's pinned position to grab onto his dog ears.

"Miroku! Get your pup!" He yelled, although it was muffled. Miroku rolled his eyes while lifting up his staff and poking his curious and adventurous daughter in the side.

"Ayama, leave Uncle InuYasha's ears alone." He scolded lightly making the girl frown but do as she was told.

"InuYasha," Souta started just as Kagome released her loudest scream yet making Akari suddenly change her mind about going to see what was going on as she jumped straight up and out of Souta's grasp and into the tree. As suddenly as the scream came it was cut off only to be replaced by light crying as their newest member joined them.

"You can go and see her now," Sango said as she, Rin, and Keade all walked out of the hut a few minutes later. Without missing a beat InuYasha disappeared inside leaving the others outside.

"What now?" Akari asked from her new perch.

"Now we let them have their time while the rest of us go and get some rest. I am not as young as I was." Keade said as she smiled up at the now much more relaxed and curious child. A lot had changed since she had came to them. Before she was stubborn, tense, and kept everyone at a distance, now she was more relaxed and openly curious about everything around her. Sure she still had her moments when she was stubborn but they weren't a full time thing.

"Let ye family rest before ye pounce on them, Child." Keade told her as she climbed out of the tree and ran to the door, completely ignoring the elderly priestess as she poked her head inside.

"Can I at least know who my new niece or nephew is?" Souta asked with pleading eyes making the three woman who had helped with the birth smile at each other.

"Sure, it's a..."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**~Light~** After a week of waiting!

**~Dark~** It's finally here!

**~Akari~** Can you two get to the point?

**~Light~** You seriously just ruined the moment.

**~Akari~** And I care why?

**~Light~** You'll care a lot more when I put you in the drier!

**~Dark~** Will you two knock it off? You're worse than cats and dogs!

**~Akari~** Technically I am half dog demon.

**~Light~** In that case chew on this Puppy. *Holds out a squeaky toy*

**~Akari~** Can I please kill her? *Glares at Light while flexing claws*

**~Dark~** *Debates it*

**~Light~** Wait you're actually considering this!?

**~Dark~** Just don't make it messy.

**~Light~** *Screams*

**~Dark~** We don't own InuYasha, we don't make money off of this, and we DO own Akari! So enjoy! *hears screaming and wails for help* Where are my headphones at...

* * *

From** neonkoi** :

Yes my friend, yes they are.

From **Guest** :

So sorry but yes! How else will we attract such wonderful readers to our little speck in the Fanfiction world? Please do not die on us! Also, if you've read along with us, Akari is sort of the main character and she's been adopted by InuYasha and Kagome. The newest member...well that's a secret! Well it is until you start reading the story.

From **shefanhow** :

Thank you! It's always great to hear from a new reviewer! Also thanks for calling Akari cute!

From **Drake Azure Saber** :

Hehehe! Thank you! That touch of evil hilarity was provided by my evil twin Light!

From **Unicorn232003** :

Thank you for the suggestion! You'll see what we thought of it in this chapter. *Insert evil laugh for suspense* As always awesome when you review! The gender to us doesn't really matter hence why we decided to let you guys decide.

From** AngelQueen1325** :

As always we will!

From **Princess Inume** : 1

Thank you for the compliment! Hope you like this chapter as well!

To **Cindy** :

Here is the next chapter! Sorry about all the mistakes, thanks for pointing them out! No we're not annoyed, in fact we appreciate it! We probably won't be able to fix the mistakes very soon but we promise to get to them eventually!

* * *

InuYasha stared down at the little bundle in Kagome's arms, feeling as if nothing could go wrong as he watched his newest pup hungrily suck on Kagome's breast.

"Do you want to see?" Kagome spoke up, her attention focused on the girl poking her head through the door.

"No! I just wanted to know what all the fuss was." Akari said stubbornly as she slipped inside making Kagome roll her eyes and shift slightly, leaning more on InuYasha as she relaxed. "So what is it?" Akari asked sitting down in a position that resembled a dog as she curiously peeked over the edges of the blankets to look at the pup inside it.

"This is your new baby brother," Kagome whispered as the pup let go of her with a hiccup as he dozed off in her arms. He had short white hair that was still fluffy and soft, two adorable puppy ears with a single lock of black hair laying on his forehead making it look almost as if he had spilled ink on himself. "InuYasha, what's his name?" Kagome asked softly as she shifted a bit to allow Akari to look at her new brother more closely.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked in confusion, not having paid attention as he stared at his new son in awe. Kagome laughed before lightly kissing his cheek and smiling at his dumbstruck expression.

"His name? Remember if it was a girl I would name her, but if it was a boy you would name him." Kagome gently reminded him making him scratch his head in thought before smiling brightly.

"Masaru," InuYasha whispered as his son opened his golden eyes to look at them all and yawn. Kagome laughed as she watched the pup look around curiously before sighing and falling back to sleep.

"Victory, I love it." Kagome whispered as she leaned against InuYasha and fell asleep. InuYasha smiled before casually leaning forward and grabbing Akari, pulling the shocked girl into his lap before she could pull away from him.

"Get some sleep Pup." He commanded as he pulled another blanket off of the small stack beside them and laid it across the family of four. He made sure to calm his body and waited as Akari slowly settled back against him, falling asleep within a minute of relaxing and listening to the combined heartbeats of Kagome and himself.

"_Thank you...whoever it is out there. I don't know what I've done to deserve this. But thank you._" InuYasha thought before he too drifted off into a light doze.

...Two Weeks Later...

"Akari! Get back here and put your boots on!" Kagome yelled at me as I ran outside into the bitter cold air. I rolled my eyes before feeling someone pull me backwards.

"And where are you going?" InuYasha asked as he lifted me up to his eye level.

"Nowhere," I told him as I tried to escape his hold on the back of my winter jacket and shirt.

"Since you're going nowhere you can put your boots on." He told me and proceeded to tote me back to the hut. I crossed my arms and glared at him as he pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Any luck?" Kagome asked InuYasha as he dropped me down in front of the fire and walked over to his mate.

"Yep," he said while laying a few decent sized birds down and kissing her. I stuck my tongue out at them as Masaru laughed loudly and swung his arms, lightly hitting InuYasha's chest from where the infant sat curled up against his mother's chest. "Hey to you too." InuYasha laughed as Masaru huffed with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the small pair of black boots by the door and putting them on.

"And where are you going?" Kagome asked as I tugged the boot on.

"Nowhere," I repeated to her as I pulled the shoe on and grabbed the other one.

"You seem in an awful hurry to go nowhere." She teased me as I shook my head and popped my foot inside the shoe. "Make sure you're back before sunset." She told me as I stood up and went back outside, waving a hand at her as I took off towards the Goshinboku.

"Took you long enough!" Hohen said when I finally arrived a few minutes later. I ignored him as I looked around, immediately spotting Riku sitting a few feet away. "So what are you going to try today?" He asked me as stamped my feet on the ground and rubbed my arms.

"The same thing as yesterday." I told him with a smile as he groaned and fell back on his behind.

"Why don't you stop it already? For all you know it was just some fluke!" He whined at me as I pulled my jacket off and waved my arms back and forth in trying to keep warm.

"If it happened once it can happen twice." I growled at him as I picked up a small decent sized stick that didn't crumble to splinters when I gripped it. "Hey Furball!" I called out to the neko drawing his attention.

"Catch!" I yelled at him and chunked the stick at him making him hiss and transform when it hit him.

"Were you born this stupid or does it come naturally?" Hohen asked me as I got ready to fight the ticked off neko.

"I don't know where you born shy of humans or did you learn it?" I asked him as Riku charged at me. I focused my entire attention on the neko mata as we started fighting, doing better than I had the first time around.

When Riku tried to jump on me and pin me down, I laid back on the ground and kicked my feet up. This planted my foot in his underbelly and allowed me to knock him off-balance in the middle of the air as well as get in a good shot. Shooting a grin at Hohen I rolled to my feet and jumped to the side barely avoiding Riku's claws! Before the neko could swing at me again I swung out with an attack of my own. Hitting his left shoulder with a well-aimed punch that I had finally mastered thanks to Sango. Although I would never admit it. As I jumped back Riku roared at me making me grin as I looked at my smoking left glove out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, yeah, roar to you to fuzz ball!" I yelled at the neko mata ticking it off further. As Riku charged at me again I decided to try doing the flip I had seen InuYasha use when he had fought a demon a few days ago. I waited until Riku was right on me before jumping up and trying to flip, unfortunately I couldn't do it, but on the bright side I did manage to grad Riku's tails by accident.

"Oh no," I heard Hohen say as several curse words crossed my mind. Before I could let go or really realize what had happened Riku had jerked around at the same time as he snapped his tails sending me flying into the Goshinboku and into Hohen. We both groaned as we slid to the ground, me on top of Hohen and Hohen on top of several uncomfortable looking roots.

"Next time you want to do this," he moaned as I rolled off of him and on to the ground. "I'm leaving." He said as Riku growled at us, mostly me though, before flying up into the Goshinboku and transforming into his little self.

"I hate that fuzz ball!" I growled angrily, earning a loud hiss from above us both.

"And he to you," a new voice spoke up making me freeze before spinning around towards it. "Hello Akari, it has been a while." Setsuna said as he nodded his head at me. Hohen scrambled to his feet and practically danced over to him.

"Lord Setsuna! Is it time for my fighting lessons?" Hohen asked and I could barely make out the blur that was his tail.

"Not quite, it is actually time for your normal lessons." Setsuna told him making the boy groan loudly as I smirked and crossed my arms. "Shouldn't you be wearing something a little warmer?" He asked me as I stood still and glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I snapped back at him earning a smug look from him as Riku landed on my head for a second before leaping off and prancing towards the other demon. "Stupid cats." I muttered under my breath as Riku turned and sat down facing me.

"Now, now. Be nice puppy." Setsuna said mockingly, making me growl at him and uncross my arms to flex my claws. "I have a message for InuYasha, tell him the Lord will meet him two weeks after the snow melts." He told me before turning and walking away, leading Hohen and Riku away as I tried to figure out what the message meant and how important it was.

...

_"Let's go home." A boy said reaching out to someone in front of him as I stood behind him, clutching his tunic as someone similar to him crossed their arms. _

_"I really can't," A girl said in a teary voice as the other boy looked at her. _

_"Why not?" The second boy asked as yelling could be heard followed by a loud explosion. _

_"I've decided I have to go back to where I belong. It's for the good of everyone." The girl said as I looked around the boy to look at her, her face was fuzzy but her bright gold hair stood out against her dark skin. _

_"Don't be sad Akari," she said kneeling down in front of me and gently cupping my face as the yelling got closer. "All this is my fault, go. Run and be safe." She said as I tried to grab her only to have her slip through my fingers. _

_"You belong with us," one of the boys said angrily. _

_"Yeah! On the island, now come on!" The second said trying to grab her only to have her step back out of reach. _

_"I was never supposed to exist. I don't belong in your picture," the girl said as I felt myself crying. _

_"Go! Get her out of here!" The girl screamed angrily at us as she pushed me back hard enough to make me fall. _

_"They're over there!" "Grab them!" I heard voices yell as I was lifted up into one of the boys arms and they began running. _

_"Take her to the island and don't come back!" I heard the girl yell over her shoulder as faceless men ran at her with various weapons raised. As we rounded a bend I saw her red eyes turn and meet mine and for a split second her face was crystal clear and I could see her smile as a hoe swung down on her. "Good bye," I saw her mouth say but couldn't hear it as a scream ripped its way from my throat. _

...

"Akari! Wake up!" Kagome yelled as she shook my shoulders and snapped me awake. Panicked I looked around with wide eyes, not really seeing anything except darkness for a few seconds. "Shhhh, it's alright. It's alright, I promise." I heard Kagome whisper over and over as I latched onto her and buried myself against her side. I didn't realize how bad the dream had been until I felt Kagome calmly running her hand through my hair, making my body stop shaking slowly.

"It's alright, nothing bad will happen." I heard Kagome whisper over and over as I let her hold me, letting myself relax slowly. I didn't even notice when I fell back asleep, the sound of her heartbeat and simply her presence relaxing me more than anything else ever had.

...

"Is she okay?" InuYasha whispered as Kagome adjusted herself better and pulled the small girl into her lap. She frowned as something caught her eye before gently pulling Akari's hands away from her shirt to look at one of her palms.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, her voice laced with worry and causing said man to rush to her side, their son still in his arms. "Look," she said holding out the girl's palm to show the deep bloody cuts on them.

"Whatever she was dreaming about must have been horrible if she managed to hurt herself." InuYasha whispered before gently taking the girl's palm and licking away the blood, speeding up the healing. Akari's only response was to move closer against Kagome, mumbling something that only InuYasha understood.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked when she saw the blush on her mate's face.

"I could be wrong but," InuYasha hesitated, adjusting his son in his arms before looking at Kagome. "I think she just called you mother." He told her making Kagome blink in surprise before she too blushed with a smile.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Kagome said with a soft laugh before leaning down and lightly kissing Akari's forehead. "Now if only she'd be like this when she's awake instead of just in bad situations." Kagome laughed as InuYasha rolled his eyes before putting his son back in his little basket beside their bed.

"Come on," he said pulling Akari out of her arms and carrying her to their bed. "Might as well sleep together now." He said as Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss before pulling back their blankets enough for both he and Akari to lay down. Satisfied with Akari being between them, Kagome pulled the blankets over all three of them before getting back up for her son.

"Hold on a sec," she said and carefully pulled her son into her arms. "It's to cold to let him sleep alone." She told InuYasha when he raised a brow at her in inquiry. Now satisfied she adjusted herself as well as her son and allowed sleep to overcome her. InuYasha stayed up and watched Akari turn and curl up against Kagome with a happy sigh a few minutes later.

"**We have a strong pack,**" his demon side spoke up earning agreement from InuYasha before something occurred to him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He whispered to a sleeping Akari, only causing her ears to twitch in his direction. "What was so horrible that you screamed and hurt yourself in your sleep?" He asked softly before reaching over and gently rubbing the base of her ears making a soft rumble come from her. InuYasha smirked before gently pulling all three of them closer to him and letting himself doze off for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**~Akari~** Here's another chapter!

**~Dark~** Sorry it's so late, I had to rewrite the chapter because when we opened it to go over one more time it showed us a bunch of little rectangles instead of words.

**~Akari~** Dark is still ticked off about that so yeah...beware. She might calm down if you guys leave us a review and tell us what you think.

**~Dark~** Okay, we don't own InuYasha and, also, Happy Halloween, Day of the Dead, and Samhain. Light your lantern with one match, prepare for a visit from your past relatives, and put your milk and honey out for fairies.

**~Light~** We hope you guys know we love you and wish we could meet every one of you just to hug your necks and tell you how much we appreciate your continued support of our story! *Walks into the room covered in bloody bandages*

**~Both~** YOU'RE ALIVE?! *both scream loudly before running away*

**~Light~** Wait didn't you want to go Trick or Treating?

* * *

To **Unicorn232003** :

Yep! I was actually watching an amv when I typed it. If you listen to 'Roxas Is Losing Everything' by SakiraChan on you you'll get a better sense for the scene. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 is actually one of my favorite of the KH games so this amv really pumped me up for writing that chapter.

Also! There is a hospital near us, they both know us by our first names because we typically go there at least once or twice during the school year and maybe three times during summer break. Note not all the times is for us...sometimes it's for our sparring buddies and our other idiot friends! HAHA

To **AngelQueen1325** :

Hahaha! Will do!

To **Princess Inume** :

Yes he is! XD Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up feeling something warm and wet on my cheek. I frowned and sleepily wiped at it earning a little growl from the warm weight sitting on my head. Confused even further I opened my eyes and blinked at the darkness still surrounding me. Carefully pushed at the weight revealing Masaru. He glared at me when I moved him before giving a huff and settling back against his breathing wall. After staring at him till he went back to sleep I moved a little, realizing I was tucked firmly in between two bigger warm bodies. Slowly, I tilted my head back to look at a sleeping Kagome with a small smile on her face. Her head was lying on InuYasha's chest, looking all the world as if there was no place she'd rather be. I stared at her for a minute tracing her features with my eyes before turning to look at InuYasha. His face was completely relaxed for once making him look strange to me. His ears were slightly floppy and bent back, looking like a cross between Masaru's, which were folded back completely, and mine which were standing up slightly but were still folded over at the tips. Frowning I carefully reached up and fixed them to stand up straight before going back to examining InuYasha's face.

"_I sound so creepy._" I thought with a soft laugh as I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked at them. "_They look weird_," I thought while scrunching up my nose when I smelled something weird outside, like rain but colder and sharper.

"What are you doing up?" I heard someone ask when I moved to get out of the multiple blankets around us. I looked up at Kagome as she gently separated herself and placed Masaru next to InuYasha with a smile. "Everything okay?" Kagome asked me making me shake my head.

"You have another nightmare?" She asked with concern making me blush and shake my head again.

"No," I told her and mumbled the rest under my breath making her look at me in confusion. "Masaru was drooling on me." I repeated making her laugh softly and shake her head. We sat in silence for a minute, my mind strangely blank as I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Akari," Kagome whispered making me hum at her in response. "If you don't mind me asking what was your nightmare about? You really scared me when you screamed out like that." Kagome told me making me pull my legs up to my chest and try to think of an answer. "You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know. Maybe I can help?" Kagome coaxed making me sigh softly before adjusting myself and looking up at her.

"You can't tell anybody about it." I told her making her nod and hold out her pinkie. "What are you doing?" I asked her making smile and grab my pinkie in hers gently.

"This is me making you a promise. Now I can't tell anyone else about whatever you tell me or else." She told me with a smile as I looked at our connected fingers. "I remember my own mom doing this with me when I was younger. I'm glad I can do it with you now," Kagome told me making me look at her and feel my face burn.

"W-what's that mean?" I tried to snap at her earning a soft ear rub that made me relax slightly before she stopped.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" She asked when she stopped and released me. I flicked my ears around before settling down slightly and messing with my fingers.

"It was more like a really old memory, around when I lost my other parents." I told her staring at my hands as I interlaced my fingers and pulled them out before repeating the action. "I was with three other hanyos. One was a girl that I felt really close to and the other two were twin brothers I think. Something had happened and we had all run towards the beach, one of the boys said something about home but the other girl she...she said she couldn't and I got really upset. We tried to get her to come with us but she kept saying no, then we heard the villagers coming." I continued as I saw the memory play in my mind, somehow fresher then it had been in my dream.

"They had a lot weapons in their hands and they weren't happy. She told the boys to take me and run...they didn't even try to help her! They just grabbed me and ran! When we were nearly out of sight I saw her turn and give me a smile as the first villager cut her with his fish knife. I saw her say good-bye before she was out of sight. I remember screaming a lot and trying to fight them before someone else had me and we got on a boat. After that I stayed on an island before it was attacked and I left..." I finished lamely, remembering four deadly demons cutting down everyone as someone with teal hair dragged me to the beach. It was almost like my life had repeated again in that memory. After a minute of staring at my nails digging into my palms I saw Kagome's hands gently fold over mine before she pulled me into her lap. I tensed and stayed still as she held me, gently running her fingers through my hair as I relaxed against her and inhaled her scent.

"Akari, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered as I smelled salt and tilted my head to look up at her teary eyes. I stared at her in surprise as one of her tears dropped down onto my cheek, unsure of why she was crying and what I should do to help her. "To go through all of that and not go mad...You are so strong for someone so small." She said and pulled me back against her, rocking back and forth as silent tears fell down her face.

"_What do I do? I can't move and she's crying..._" I thought as I tried to think of something.

"**Just accept it. Try growing up a bit and hug her. Tell her you love her too, she's become your mom now.**" My demon side suddenly said surprising me immensely with its sudden appearance and what it had said.

"_I can't say that!_" I yelled at it and felt my eyes drop further as Kagome began to hum softly, still rocking back and forth while running her fingers through my hair.

"**You said it earlier Puppy, besides if you don't I will.**" My demon side snapped but by now I was to out of it to really pay it any attention. Mentally shrugging I smiled and snuggled against her with a sigh.

"Love you...Momma." I whispered as I fell back asleep against her.

`.`.`.`.`

Kagome smiled as Akari fell asleep against her, her little claws wrapped in her sleeping kimono, while her head was tucked firmly under the grown woman's chin as a soft purr like sound came from her. When she heard the soft whisper she felt herself relax as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Love you too my Little Light," Kagome whispered before carefully moving around and pulling the blankets over the two as she laid them both down next to InuYasha. "_Now my two youngest are sound asleep and happy between Daddy Inu and Momma Kag._" Kagome thought in amusement as she watched her son half roll, half crawl to curl up on top of his sister, sleepily gnawing on her shirt as they both slept. Kagome wished once more that she had a camera before drifting off back to sleep as snow began to fall outside, blanketing the dark world in white as a lone figure watched over them from the edge of the trees.

"M'Lord, do you wish for me to go wake the half-breed?" Jaken asked as he looked up at Sesshoumaru as a small smile graced his features. "M'Lord?" Jaken asked with a quiver of fear.

"Let my brother be, we will speak to him tomorrow. For now let he and his pack rest." Sesshoumaru told the shivering imp as the snow began to fall down on the world.

`.`.`.`.`

"Get back here Akari!" InuYasha yelled as he chased after the small blur as she ran around the hut. Kagome laughed at the sight of the snow still stuck to the bigger Inu hanyo. She watched as they both ran around the hut before turning her head to the side just as Akari popped up and dove behind the woodpile near the priestess.

"Is your sister crazy, Masaru?" Kagome asked with a laugh while the puppy eared squealed and clapped his hands. He wore a tiny version of InuYasha's red hakama and robe except thicker and with gloves and booties that matched. "I think so too, and so is Daddy." Kagome added as InuYasha ran around and slid through the snow before shooting towards the woodpile. As InuYasha went to reach behind the pile Akari jumped up and tackled him, pushing a handful of snow into his face as they fell before rolling to her feet and taking off once more.

"Two!" Akari yelled as she raced off again, this time jumping up into a nearby tree. Kagome watched as her feet hung off the branch, kicking at the air before she pulled herself up onto the branch with a grin. "One more time and I win!" Akari yelled as InuYasha got up and grabbed a handful of snow and packed it together.

"Will see about that Pup!" He yelled and chunked the snowball at the girl. Kagome gasped when it smacked right in the girl's face forcing her out of the tree and into the pile that had blown up against the tree. "Ha! Not so cocky now!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome glared at him before sighing in relief when Akari popped up with black and white hair and a glare.

"Not fair!" Akari yelled and quickly made a snowball.

"All's fair in love and war!" InuYasha said as he avoided the ball of ice she threw at him. "Come on, where's that ferocity from earlier?" InuYasha asked with a smirk as Kagome gently set Masaru down in the small basket she had brought out for him and made as snowball. Biting back her laughter she threw the snowball at him, hitting him in the back of the head with a slight thump.

"Who threw that!?" InuYasha yelled as he jumped and looked around while Akari laughed into her hands. "Kagome!" InuYasha roared making Kagome 'eep' and pick up a surprised but very happy Masaru.

"InuYasha, I'm holding Masaru! You can't do anything when I'm holding him!" Kagome cried out with a smug smile as InuYasha jumped over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Oh? Can I?" He asked lowly before pressing his lips to hers and making her go weak in the knees as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and deepened the kiss slightly. Suddenly InuYasha heard something that made him growl and open one eye just as Akari went past him and used him as a shield. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" He growled as he released Kagome and pushed her behind him so he could look at his brother.

"I came to look at the newest member of the Inu Clan of the West." Sesshoumaru said calmly and started towards them. "I mean no harm InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said calmly when InuYasha started to growl.

"Sure you don't and Miroku isn't a major pervert." InuYasha snapped earning a glare from Kagome before she carefully stepped forward with Masaru in her arms. "Kago-" InuYasha started only for his mate to interrupt him.

"InuYasha, if he had wanted to harm us he would have before now." Kagome told him making him fall silent before looking at his brother and giving a stiff nod. "This is Masaru," Kagome said and held the infant out to Sesshoumaru. For a second Kagome could almost swear she saw a look of fear and uncertainty cross the diayokia's (sp?) features before he gently lifted Masaru out of her arms.

"He is a fine son. I hope he turns out like his mother." Sesshoumaru said making Kagome gasp at his humor while InuYasha 'keh'ed. "I will protect him and your pack. Until I have an heir of my own be aware that your pups are the heirs to West, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru told InuYasha making the couple blink in surprise while Kagome gently took the curious Masaru away from his uncle's long hair.

"I have yet to know the other pup's scent." Sesshoumaru said looking at Akari when she peeked out from behind InuYasha. InuYasha nodded slightly before turning slightly and nodding at Akari.

"Sesshoumaru, have you seen Rin lately?" Kagome asked while InuYasha tried to send Akari over to Sesshoumaru.

"I will be seeing her before I leave." Sesshoumaru said bluntly making the woman smile at him while her son stared up at him curiously. "Has the boy Kohaku still been seeing her?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously making Kagome blink in surprise before smiling at him.

"Yes, they have been. Don't worry, I'm sure she wants to see you more than him at the moment." Kagome told him and bit her lip to keep from laughing when Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly at her news before Akari stepped up in front of the daiyokia. Both stared at each other before Sesshoumaru bent down to her height and looked her in the eye.

"You look like a girl." Akari suddenly blurted before clapping her hands over her mouth and taking off. Everyone, except Masaru who was being the cute baby he is, was frozen for a minute before InuYasha fell to the ground laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said apologizing repeatedly as the blank faced man stood up. Sesshoumaru didn't say a word before summoning his poison whip and smacking his brother with it.

"Do not worry," Sesshoumaru said and walked away. Kagome walked over to her still laughing husband and glared at him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome growled as the hanyo continued to laugh. "Fine! I'm going to go find Akari if you don't stop." Kagome said in a teasing voice that made InuYasha immediately stop and stand up.

"No way! You're staying here with Masaru while I go get Akari." InuYasha said easily scooping Kagome up bridal style, earning a happy squeal from his son and an 'eep' from his wife as he carried them both inside. "I mean it, stay here." InuYasha commanded earning an eye roll from Kagome as she got out of his arm and went over to the fire.

"I'll be fine, InuYasha." Kagome told him while sitting Masaru down on a small pallet with a few soft toys for Masaru. "I'll work on getting a hot lunch ready. Does soup sound good?" She asked him while getting the ingredients out.

"That's fine," InuYasha told her before giving her a quick kiss and running outside.

`.`.`.`.`

"Ren, you're late." Kaiken Hotaru said calmly as he sat outside in the small garden that lay covered in snow.

"Forgive me Lord Hotaru, the fool Setsuna did not wish to leave." Ren begged before spitting out the last part with venom. Kaiken didn't speak as he slowly stood up from his bench and looked at the kneeling woman dully.

"What news do you have for me? I hope for your sake you do not waste my time." He said calmly as Ren gulped and suppressed a shiver that didn't come from the cold. She waited a minute as she heard the Lord walk past her and inside. "I wish to have something to drink. Come." He said allowing Ren to get up out of the snow gratefully.

"Thank you m'Lord," Ren said and followed Kaiken loyally. "Lord Hotaru, if you would allow me to speak while you drink I wish to tell you news." Ren said slowly, unsure if she was crossing her boundaries or not. After a minute of silence she took a deep breath and followed him into a small but warm tea room that was lit brightly with glowing lanterns.

"Pour my sake and tea while we discuss this." Kaiken said as he sat down and relaxed while Ren rushed to prove herself worthy to the head of her clan.

"Yes m'Lord, thank you." Ren gushed as she gently poured his drink and waited for him to take a sip before speaking. "I have watched the girl like you asked. She is a Kuro, that much is certain. She seems young enough to have been born in the last hundred years although I am not sure to whom." Ren explained watching her Lord closely as she spoke, trying to get some sign of approval from him as he stared at her.

"M'Lord, forgive me but I remembered recently that the last pup to be born to our Clan was," Ren started only to freeze when the small glass in Kaiken shattered and he stared at his hand dully as the liquid splashed onto the floor and dripped from his claws.

"Ren, were you going to suggest that the child was the spawn of a blood traitor?" Kaiken asked calmly as Ren bowed as low as she could, her whole body shaking in fear.

"N-no m'Lord Hotaru! Forgive me for ever having the thought!" Ren begged as Kaiken stared at her calmly.

"Ren, tell me what happened to the last blood traitor and their pack." Kaiken said calmly as Ren's voice began to quiver.

"The blood traiter was killed over one hundred and fifty years ago after discovery that they had bore a child of mixed blood. The traitor, her male concubine, pup, and all those in relation were slaughtered with the help of young Lord Monomaru." Ren told Kaiken, her voice shaking almost to the that you couldn't understand it.

"Good Ren, remember that from now on. Least you forget yourself and your actions repeat the past." Kaiken told the bowed woman as he stood up and left, dropping the sharp pieces of clay down on Ren's back with enough force to pierce her skin. For Ren's part she didn't make a sound as Kaiken stared at the blood rising up from her back as she began to heal.

"Thank you Lord Hotaru, your mercy is not unwelcome to a pitiful soul such as myself." Ren whispered softly before falling silent as Kaiken left her. Vanishing somewhere inside the castle with ease.

* * *

**P.S. A/N **

**~Dark~** I hope you guys haven't forgotten about Lord Kaiken Hotaru. Mwahahaha!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **

**~Light~** Eleven more days! *Does a little dance of happiness*

**~Akari~** Dark! Something's wrong with Light! *Yells out to the other twin*

**~Light~** Nothing's wrong, what could be wrong? *Starts to act crazier then usual with happiness*

**~Dark~** Come on you two. I need to finish my homework and get a new chapter uploaded. *Walks into the kitchen while running a hand through her hair*

**~Akari~** What happened to your hair?! *Asks in shock which in turn freezes Light*

**~Dark~** My mom cut it...I like it but I look like a boy. *Says with a shrug* Let me guess, dancing about the sixteenth?

**~Light~** Hex yeah! We need to start planning! And don't forget about the shopping... *drawls off while walking over to the counter to find pen and paper*

**~Akari~** What's so great abo- *Get's grabbed by Dark who drags her out of the room*

**~Dark~** If you want to live do NOT ask about that day. *Goes all serious while Light sings in the background*

**~Akari~** Why?

**~Dark~** Trust me when I say you don't want to know. *Says with a wince of pain.*

* * *

To **Princess Inume **:

Now now Princess, we can't tell you that just yet. As always we're glad you enjoyed the chapter and, in all honesty, Sesshoumaru DOES look like a girl when he's first introduced during the beginning of InuYasha. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you!

To **Unicorn232003 **:

Stop! Your making it go to our heads! Dark doesn't need this big of an ego boost! *Get's slapped* You shut up Light! Sorry about her, anyway...I'm glad you're super excited and we can't just leave the bad guy out! Without him there would only be fluff with a bit of drama! Not that, that is bad or anything but I've got plan for him. *Laughs evilly*

We'll always write if you guys will read our stories!

To **AngelQueen1325** :

Thank you for the praise! And don't worry we will!

To** razmend** :

Glad you like! It's great to hear a new reviewer's opinion! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others that we write!

To: **Guest** :

You make us smile!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`

\- Hey guys! This still takes place on the same day as the last chapter. Just a heads up, enjoy! - And as always we don't own InuYasha. -

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"It's to cold!" I heard a familiar voice say loudly as someone made their way towards the hut. I flicked my ears while dumping my load of firewood by the door.

"Kagome, Souta's here," I said in a monotone. Kagome looked up from her spot in front of the fire with Masaru in her arms. "And he's loud," I added making her smile and shake her head.

"Go tell InuYasha and the other's he's here. I'll be fine for a few minutes. Have you finished putting firewood by the door?" She asked me when I tried to pull my head back out.

"Yeah, bye!" I yelled and took off towards Miroku's house, taking the path instead of the trees since my boots kept slipping on the bark. "Hey InuYasha! Souta's here!" I yelled when I got within sight of the hut.

"Akari!" I heard the twins yell making me wince as my ears throbbed with the memory of them grabbing them.

"Oh no you don't, you two are staying inside today." I heard Sango tell them as I leaned against the side of the hut by the door and listened to them.

"I'm coming," I heard InuYasha grumble as the door opened and he looked at me with a blank face that I returned. "Akari," he said dully making me frown and stand up straight in confusion.

"I'll see you later InuYasha," I heard Miroku say as InuYasha stepped outside and nod at Miroku as he closed the door.

"Come on Pup," InuYasha said before walking back to the hut, his own boots making a crunching sound in the snow as he walked ahead of me.

"_What's wrong with him?_" I inwardly asked as both my demonic side and I twisted with unease. "_Is he upset?_" I asked and earned an annoyed growl from my inner demon before it fell silent.

"Akari, I've been thinking," InuYasha started making me snort in amusement at the comment. "Shut up, Pup, I'm trying to be serious. Anyway, the full moon is soon and I was wondering if you wanted to be mine and Kagome's officially. In demon and human terms." InuYasha said keeping his arms crossed and his eyes riveted ahead of us. I froze at his words, watching him get ahead of me a few steps before he realized I wasn't walking anymore.

"You don't have to, it's not like I'm saying you do. I asked, I mean, Miroku asked about it and did some research and - you know what forget this!" InuYasha growled as he stared at me. "Akari do you want to be adopted officially or not?" He snapped as I stood there, riveted to the spot as his last sentence bounced around in my head.

"You mean you become my dad, like you became Shippo's? And Kagome would be my mom and Masaru my brother?" I asked my words running together as I looked at him with mixed feelings of confusion and disbelief with a touch of hope and fear.

"I guess, although Shippo sort of adopted us instead of us adopting him." InuYasha told me with a shrug as I smiled and ran at him, jumping up with a smile and hugging him as he caught me. "Alright, I'll get Sesshoumaru to bring me the stuff we need." He told me as I squeezed him tight. I swear if I had a tail it would have fallen off with how happy I was at that moment, and for once my demon side was happy with me, making me feel oddly whole. As if a piece of me and fallen into place.

...

"So did you ask her?" Kagome asked InuYasha who was playing with Masaru.

"Keh, of course I did." InuYasha scoffed at his wife while Masaru squealed in delight and waved his arms, latching onto one of InuYasha's claws.

"Good, if you hadn't you would be finding out what it's like to sleep alone with an angry mate." Kagome told him with a small glare that only made InuYasha smirk while Masaru tried to chew on his finger.

"Shame I already know how that is." He told her making her give him a curious yet all-knowing look.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" She asked him as the sounds of a snowball fight drifted to them from outside where Souta and Akari were.

"Having to hunt Naraku and dealing with you whenever you got mad actually taught me a lot. Though at the time those sits only made me angry and confused." He told her with a smile as she rolled her eyes and lightly blushed before turning back to her sewing.

"If only I knew that back then. Maybe I would have s-i-t ed you less and just let you think about what you'd done." Kagome told him with a laugh as he smiled and cocked his head to the side with a very happy look.

"I never get tired of just watching you, you're truly something Mate." He told her, completely changing the subject while Masaru continued to gnaw on his finger.

"Be careful, you sound like a stalker." She told him without looking up. InuYasha's smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he silently got up and crept over to her.

"I don't know what that is but if it means I get to enjoy you over and over again then most definitely." InuYasha rumbled making Kagome's face turn a new shade of red as she stopped sewing and stared at the cloth with wide eyes. Still smirking, InuYasha shifted Masaru in his arms before softly kissing Kagome's neck, right on the mate mark that was usually by her shirt since it was right on her collarbone.

"InuYasha," Kagome whimpered making the man growl in approval. Before they could get any further though they heard a thump hit the wall, making Kagome jump while InuYasha frowned and growled angrily.

"Missed me!" Souta's voice taunted followed by a smack.

"What did you say, Baka?" Akari yelled happily while Kagome moved away from a now unhappy InuYasha.

"As enjoyable as that could get I'm afraid with three kids around it's a bad idea." Kagome told him while giving him a slow kiss when he gave her his puppy eyes.

"What if I send the pups with Souta to the other side of the well?" He pleaded before looking at Masaru when he made an unhappy sound.

"I think you have another vote on no," Kagome laughed before going back to her sewing. "Besides don't you have to send Sesshoumaru that message?" She asked him as he pouted and poked at the fire to keep it going while adding another log to it.

"I already did, I'm just waiting to see if there's anything else we need or missing. The full moon's tomorrow night so we'll have to do it then. Do you think you're going to be up to it though?" He asked her, concern clear in his voice and features.

"InuYasha, I'm fine, I'm not the one that it'll affect the most. If Miroku's right then Akari's going to be a bit out of it for a few days. Do you think it's safe?" She asked, holding up the small white shirt that resembled Sesshoumaru's top except with royal blue flowers that had small silver threads intertwined with the flowers. "I think I should have made it a little smaller, and the obi needs to be fixed, the last thing we need is it unraveling." Kagome said absently as she carefully laid the shirt down next to her and pulled a long length of royal blue fabric with silver thread intertwined in it, into her lap.

"Don't worry, I promise it will all be fine." InuYasha promised her as laughter rang out outside.

...

"Ren," Lord Hotaru said slowly from his perch in the throne room. Ren bowed low her eyes drilling into the floor. "You're thoughts earlier, I must admit they intrigued me. I will be accompanying you on your return to Setsuna. Prepare to leave within an hour." He told the silent woman as she nodded into the floor before backing away slowly. Kaiken watched as she left, his amusement coming from him in cold waves as a servant, a vaguely human squirrel approached and poured him a drink. The poor demon didn't last long, because when the Lord was happy, the castle had fewer servants. As the demon fell Kaiken stared at the steaming blood on his claws, his face unnaturally blank save for the small, almost nonexistent, smile on his face.

"We shall see what blood runs through the veins of this half-breed." He whispered to know one as he calmly let the blood on his claws drip into his sake and tea, before pouring the mixture on the dead demon. "Poison cannot kill someone if they know about it, fools." Kaiken whispered as the liquid ate away at the remains of the demon, leaving only a blood stain and a few strips of cloth behind.

...

"So you're telling me that your Lord or whatever is here?" InuYasha asked the next day. Setsuna had sought him out after taking Hohen back to his pack earlier that day. Setsuna nodded, his arms at his side with his weapons all in place. If InuYasha wasn't mistaken he looked exactly how he had met him, except without the cocky arrogance he had learned to associate with the cat.

"Ren brought him late yesterday, I assume after I had left to take Hohen home. Riku was with me, otherwise I would ask what the real motive was to bring him here." Setsuna told him earning a nod to continue. "Lord Hotaru told me that he was simply concerned and curious about Akari, though experience tells me that does not bode well for any of us." Setsuna said calmly, his eyes on InuYasha as both thought over what was really said beneath the Lord's words.

"Basically he wants to know about Akari, if he finds out something of interest he'll try to take her. Am I right?" InuYasha asked, leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed as he stared at the cat with a hard gaze.

"Let us hope that doesn't happen. I hold some weight in these types of situations, but when it comes down to clan matters I am simply an outsider and a cat at that. We can only hope that Lord Hotaru finds nothing of interest and that the adoption ceremony goes well later tonight." Setsuna said before his strange eyes slid past InuYasha to look at the approaching Sesshoumaru.

"If Kaiken tries to take Akari he will find the House of the Crescent Moon and the entire Western Inu Clan at his door. The pup is under not only the second prince's and his pack's protection but mine as well. Bear that in mind, Lord Setsuna of the Shiro Oyamaneko Clan." Sesshoumaru said coming to a stop a few feet away from InuYasha, neither acknowledging the other as the elder of the two spoke.

"Yes M'Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me but I did not know you knew of my clan." Setsuna said with a polite bow of respect as Sesshoumaru watched him coldly.

"You're clan originally came from the continent, you're grandfather proved himself a valuable ally in the First Panther War. So long as you do not prove yourself undeserving I will allow you to live." Sesshoumaru said as a small smirk crossed Setsuna's face.

"And if I do?" He asked with a touch of his usual cockiness, earning him a dumbfounded look from InuYasha while Sesshoumaru calmly stared at him.

"Then you will die," Sesshoumaru said making Setsuna nod his head with a small smile as he copied InuYasha and leaned back against a tree.

"Glad to know you haven't changed Ses," Setsuna teased while pointing a clawed finger at the dog demon while InuYasha watched with wide surprise filled eyes.

"Pitiful feline, you work for the enemy of your father. You have no room to tease someone such as I." Sesshoumaru growled warning making InuYasha gap at them both as Setsuna stiffened.

"A cat is patient, following its prey till it's guard is down. Not giving up until its last breath is taken. I'm earning his trust before landing my blow, Sesshoumaru." Setsuna spoke, his voice laced in pure hatred as his eyes flashed and his yokia flared before settling back down. Both full demons stared at each other for another minute before each nodded to the other and the tension relaxed.

"Back to Kaiken, what do you think he's planning?" InuYasha asked his full attention on the cat and his brother as he pushed his other questions to the back of his mind. "Because this is starting to sound like either disgust or revenge." He said earning a nod of agreement from his brother.

"I'm not sure. From what I remember he was fine before the death of his daughter," Setsuna told them before InuYasha interrupted him.

"Wait, daughter?" He asked standing up and seeming to drill into Setsuna as he blinked in surprise.

"Yes, Lady Hitomi. She was killed over a century ago by demons from the continent by young Lord Monomaru." Setsuna told him calmly, "why do you seem so surprised?" He asked curiously as InuYasha frowned and looked away.

"Do you know if she had any pups?" He asked Setsuna only to receive a shrug in reply.

"I'm unsure, Lady Hitomi was very secretive in the last year of her life. Many of the clan spread wild rumors about her but none seemed to be true." Setsuna told him and let silence fill the area.

"InuYasha, what are you thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked with a faint hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing of importance," InuYasha said after a minute. "The full moon's tonight so we should keep an eye on Kaiken while the ceremony's going on. I've got a bad feeling about all of this." InuYasha told them before standing up and jumping off, going who knows where.

_**Special Thanks to Dark Inu Fan! You should really read her stories Birth Marks. It's what helped me come up with the next part. **_

"So I have to wear this?" I asked holding up the white outfit curiously. It was similar to my normal clothes except different colors and it had an obi. The top was a bright white with royal blue flowers on the ends of the sleeves, turning the ends of them royal blue with small lines of silver thread connecting all the blossoms. The bottoms, which were the same as the top, were extremely soft and had the royal blue and silver obi sitting on it.

"Tradition says that a new child or member of the pack gets a new outfit to signify that they are a new and welcome change. Do you like it?" Kagome explained to me as I carefully laid the pants down and let her finish fixing my hair for the ceremony.

"It's really nice, but why? I could have just worn one of the winter kimono's you made for me." I told her with my eyes closed.

"Because I wanted to, besides your normal hakama and haori are getting to small. You needed a new set anyway." Kagome told me as she finished and let go. "There, now both of us need to get dressed and then we'll go meet everyone in the clearing for the ceremony." As she said it I felt my insides twist around in fear and nervousness. I pushed it to the side though as I carefully got dressed in my new clothes, enjoying the feel of the soft cloth on my skin and the way it looked on me.

"What's going to happen at the ceremony?" I asked as I carefully folded the shirt around me.

"Well my part of the ceremony is rather simple. We'll both drink an herbal remedy that will allow you to accept my blood as well as a small part of my spiritual powers. I'll cut both of our palms then connect them, that will make you my daughter by blood. With InuYasha's he'll do almost the same thing except instead of an herbal remedy Sesshoumaru had a potion created to help you both. After that the rest will be up to you." Kagome explained as she put on her miko clothes and pulled her hair back to brush it. I gulped a little as I imagined the scene, feeling my emotions double.

"It may sound scary but I promise nothing will go wrong." She told me in an absolutely sure voice. I narrowed my eyes slightly before holding out my pinkie making her blink in surprise.

"Promise me?" I asked her, my voice shaking a bit as she smiled and wrapped her pinkie around mine.

"Promise." She said with a nod and a smile.

...

They were holding the ceremony in the clearing with the Goshinboku. It was fitting really, all the important life changing parts of their lives had happened in front of the tree so it was only fitting that this one did too. InuYasha was smiling and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched Kagome and Akari walking towards him.

"InuYasha, you should really calm down." Miroku told the happy hanyo as he moved in place.

"Shut up, I'm perfectly calm." InuYasha growled earning a raised brow from the monk as he looked down at InuYasha's stamping feet then back at his friend and brother. "Keh," InuYasha said in response to Miroku's silent disbelief.

"InuYasha, you are helping no one with your fidgeting." Sesshoumaru said monotonously making Miroku cough to cover a laugh when InuYasha froze.

"Shut up both of you." InuYasha growled but none the less stopped moving as Kagome and Akari finally entered the clearing, one definitely more nervous than the other. "Alright, now let's get this over with." He snapped, turning to Miroku as he rolled his eyes and pulled out a small flask of the herbal remedy that Kagome and Akari would need to drink.

"Kagome, as the mother you have the honor of going first. Akari, if you have any objections or fears about this tell us now." Miroku said, his usual personality gone and in its place that of a true and high monk. Akari's ears flattened themselves against her skull as she nodded her head nervously. With a nod from Kagome as well Miroku passed the flask to them both while Sesshoumaru silently stepped forward and held out a small but oriental knife. It was the size of a letter opener, made from what looked like silver and with a white bone as the blade, in-bedded in the silver were small blue, red, purple, and yellow crystals that sparkled in the moon light.

"May this adoption be accepted by Buddha and all the Kami," Miroku intoned as both girls winced at the bitter potion before Kagome knelt and gently took the knife. Shooting Akari an apologetic look she cut first her right palm then Akari's right palm before pressing both of their palms together. "I, Miroku, stand witness to the adoption of Akari into the House of InuYasha." Miroku said as a faint pink light folded over Kagome's and Akari's hands surprising everyone slightly.

"Now it's your turn," Miroku said while turning to InuYasha. InuYasha jerked his head into a nod before copying Kagome and kneeling down to Akari's height. Without a word Sesshoumaru passed a small jug to InuYasha before stepping back causing Miroku to follow his lead.

"Kaiken is nearby, be on your guard." Sesshoumaru whispered softly to the monk as they both discreetly looked around for the demon Lord while InuYasha performed his part of the ceremony.

"As the second heir to both the House of the Crescent Moon and Western Inu Clan I stand here on this sacred site to lay claim to Akari. I claim her as one of my blood heirs under the demon laws that rule over all demons. Akari, do you claim me as father in blood as well as bond?" InuYasha asked in the same voice as his brother as the girl liked her lips before nodding her head.

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice earning a nod from InuYasha as he carefully took her left hand and cut it open with his claws before repeating the action with his own left hand. Then moving carefully but quickly he laid Akari's smaller hand on top of his, letting the blood pull between the two left hands before blinking in surprise when their hands were surrounded by a dull blue before it flashed a bright silver and gold that sank into their hands.

"Father once said to me, a demon hand will defend. Mother once told me, you must know a mortal hand will sustain." Miroku sang softly as he stared at the newly adopted Akari in awe as her new parents smiled at her.

"Welcome to the pack officially." InuYasha told her with a wide smile that was shared by Kagome as Akari looked at them and blinked slowly before tilting forward. InuYasha caught her, his face filled with concern as Kagome gently brushed Akari's hair out of her eyes.

"She will be fine, her body is adjusting to the changes." Sesshoumaru told them calmly while he continued to look around. "Be on your guard," he told them before growling as Lord Kaiken Hotaru walked into the clearing with Ren beside him.

"My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru, I did not mean to intrude on such an important time but I must object to this." He said calmly as Ren seemed to shrink behind him, her eyes showing both hatred and fear. "I ask that you relinquish Akari to me or die." Kaiken said calmly as InuYasha began to growl loudly while pulling Kagome behind him and drawing a dazed Akari closer against him.

"Kaiken, you are aware that is impossible. The adoption is complete you hold no claim over the pup." Sesshoumaru said coldly as the older demon's eyes flashed dangerously.

"That is where you are wrong, you see a little over one hundred and fifty years ago my only heir died." Kaiken said before snarling at InuYasha when he growled and flexed his claws at him. "Control your half-breeds boy or they will die for their insolence." Kaiken growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Watch yourself _Lord_ Hotaru, do not forget that both I and my brother are superior to you." Sesshoumaru growled in warning as Miroku moved away from him and towards the trio a few feet away.

"Fair enough," Kaiken said seeming to forget his anger for the moment as he looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "As I was saying, although Hitomi died she had an heir. As her last blood I lay claim to Akari daughter of Hitomi through Clan Laws." He told them as the temperature seemed to drop around them and he smiled cruelly at Akari.

"You promised, right?" Akari whispered softly to Kagome as InuYasha tightened his hold on her. "You promised nothing was going to happen!" She told Kagome with an edge of panic as she stared at Kaiken with wide eyes as her claws dug into InuYasha's arm.

"Shhh, Akari, everything's alright." Kagome tried to sooth as everyone else stared at Kaiken as he stood there with an aura of smug cruelty that rolled off of him in waves but did not show on his face.

* * *

**A/N **

**~Dark~** And so the plot thickens! As always leave us a review telling us what you think! And yes we know this chapter is early, I just couldn't wait to post it. *Laughs happily*

* * *

~Bonus Information!

Akari's reaction at the end of the chapter is panicked due to her fear of being separated from InuYasha and Kagome.

The reason Miroku was present was to act as a witness and judge for the human part of the adoption ceremony.

The reason Sesshoumaru was present was the same as Miroku except for demons, as well as to act as a guard against Kaiken, and to show his acceptance to Akari.

The knife used by Kagome. What did you guys expect her to use an arrow or her nails to cut her palm open?

The quote Miroku sings comes from the Fourth InuYasha Movie : Fire on the Mystic Island. Basically it means the left hand of a demon will protect you and the right hand of a human will help you. I thought it fitting to use.

The part involving new clothes. I've actually heard that this is the case! The first thing an adopted child receives is typically a new set of clothes so they can 'shed' their pasts and become someone new so to speak.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW AND WE WILL ANSWER THEM VIA PM OR, IF YOU'D RATHER, AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Here's another chapter!

**~Light~** We originally didn't plan to post it till Friday but yeah...

**~Dark~** We'll be busy all next weekend so we decided it would only be fair if we go ahead and do a double chapter this weekend instead of missing a week.

**~Akari~** As always they don't own InuYasha or anything except the idea of this story.

**~Light~** We do own Masaru, Akari, The Kuro Clan members, Setsuna, and Riku.

**~Dark~** Enjoy!

**~Akari~** You do not own me! I am not a possession!

* * *

To **AngelQueen1325 **

Thanks! The ceremony is mostly thanks to Dark Inu Fan, try some of her stories. She's really good! As always we will! :D

...

To **Princess Inume **

Don't die on us!

...

To **Cindy**

Thanks and the same to you!

...

To **Unicorn232003** (From Light)

SUGOI! And don't worry we know you're not being rude...Wait a minute HEY! (That was Dark) Really the best? Wow, now we have no choice but to try even harder to beat our last chapters! *Determination* Also we've written off and on for roughly four years, but we've only been posting them for a year. (Back to Dark) I do NOT have a big ego!

...

To **nekochan1994 **in chapter 27 (Dark)

1\. Haha! Can't stop laughing at that comment!

2\. Read and find out. *Says in a wise voice*

3\. Yes it would but then certain things wouldn't have happened.

4\. That's a secret we shall keep.

5\. THANK YOU!

To **nekochan1994 **in chapter 26 (Light)

1\. Ehh...don't worry.

2\. Yes I am! *Glomps you back!*

3\. Welcome, we couldn't just leave him out now could we?

4\. Don't we all?

5\. It's Sesshoumaru, so yes and no.

6\. He's a mega bad Moth demon from the continent. Watch InuYasha Movie 1: Affections Touching Across Time to know more about him.

7\. That's for us to know and you to find out.

To **nekochan1994 **in chapter 25 (Dark)

1\. Hmmm...never thought of that...hehehe

2\. Just someone in a memory. She sacrificed herself so the twin brothers could get away with Akari.

3\. It depends, doesn't it? Lol

To **nekochan1994 **in chapter 24 (Dark)

1\. Don't worry about it.

2\. Because in medieval times (Europe I think) the children of major leaders would be sent to stay under the care of another person to learn from them. It was called fostering I think.

To **nekochan1994 **in chapter 23 (Light)

1 &amp; 2\. Thank you.

3\. In Ren's case, yes. Yes, she would.

To **nekochan1994 **in chapter 22 (Light)

1 &amp; 2\. No problem, now sit back, relax your ass and take a break! *Clinks drinks together*

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"As a blood relation I can forsake this adoption." Kaiken told them calmly as he stood tall under their glares.

"Sesshoumaru, what's he talking about?" InuYasha growled lowly as Kagome tried to sooth the wide-eyed Akari.

"You invoke an old law for what reason? Your feeling for hanyos are not unknown." Sesshoumaru said, ignoring InuYasha in order to give the Kuro Demon his full attention.

"My reasons are my own, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, just as your feelings for harboring a human child are." Kaiken responded with a slight hint of mockery. His eyes flashed cold with amusement when Sesshoumaru tensed slightly at the mention of Rin. "Now deliver the child to me, or the Kuro Clan will take them with force." He told them, his eyes roaming around until landing on Akari. InuYasha noticed this and growled at him in warning, his eyes flashing a dangerous red while Kagome tried to keep Akari focused on her and not Kaiken.

"I'm not letting you even get near Akari so go screw yourself!" InuYasha snapped at Kaiken, earning a glare that was even stronger than Sesshoumaru's glares. "If you had wanted her so badly why show up now?" He growled angrily at the black dog. Up until this point Ren had been silent and in the background now though she stepped forward.

"That is none of your business half-breed! M'Lord owes you no explanation!" Ren snapped, her yokia flaring dangerously along with her temper. At this point Akari had somehow drifted off, probably due to the two drinks she had taken, and Kagome was relieved that Akari was fine and ticked that someone was going off on her mate and trying to take her daughter.

"Enough! If you don't stop fighting like a bunch of children that I will purify all of you!" Kagome finally snapped making even Miroku step back in surprise. "I don't care what laws you invoke to try to take Akari, because you will not get her." Kagome snapped while pointing at Kaiken, her own aura flashing a vivid pink around her.

"You will stop acting like a bitch and screaming at my husband before you find out how good my aim is." Kagome hissed at Ren, making her take a step back in shock while InuYasha smiled and mentally thanked Kami the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Pitiful, that you rely on a Miko to battle for you, Sesshoumaru. How low the mighty have fallen." Kaiken said sadly while the humans glared and the Shiro Inu growled. Slowly, as the moon glowed and a cold wind stirred up the snow, Kaiken began to laugh. Not a light laugh that would make the situation funny but a cold dark laugh that would have put Naraku to shame. "You amuse me Miko, but hear me now and hear me well. The child of Hitomi will return to the Kuro Clan, or die." Kaiken told them calmly.

"You tread dangerously Kaiken. Do you wish to die where you stand?" Sesshoumaru asked while his fingers glowed a sickly yellow. Kaiken smiled and nodded his head slightly in mockery.

"You may try but rank does not matter in death or battle. Remember that," Kaiken told them before his yokia flared and a silver twister circled him, his eyes flashing an electric blue as he smiled and transformed. Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku all watched in amazement as Kaiken was replaced by a giant black dog that resembled Sesshoumaru's dog form save for a few differences, appeared. It's black coat shone like oil, its eyes a twirling mix of blue and silver with silver marking on its jaws and a bright blue star on its forehead. Unlike Sesshoumaru though it did not have an extra amount of fluff around its neck, instead it had a silver ring of fur that resembled a collar of sorts. Other than those differences it was the same as Sesshoumaru in dog form. Before they could speak the Kuro Inu calmly looked at them before leaping up over them and vanishing somehow among the shadows.

"What the hell?" InuYasha exclaimed while Miroku looked around for Ren, only to find she had vanished as well. "What just happened Sesshoumaru!?" He demanded, turning his gold eyes on his brother while Miroku helped Kagome to her feet.

"Kaiken has issued a challenge, and will summon the council." Sesshoumaru said calmly earning confused looks from the humans while InuYasha just looked pissed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked her voice holding a trace of fear.

"It means the Kuro Clan are challenging the Shiro Clan. We are going to war with them." Sesshoumaru told them in his calm voice, making everyone tense up. "Stay on your guard," he added for good measure as Kagome and InuYasha looked down at Akari, completely unaware of the trouble her existence had unintentionally caused.

...

"You need to be careful," a girl spoke from the shadows as Souta walked into the well house.

"Ah!" He screamed jumping back and falling down. "W-who's there?" He demanded, his eyes roaming around the room, trying to see in the shadows.

"It's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed yet." The girl said with a sigh while Souta stood up and gripped his backpack tightly. "Listen, I don't have enough time to repeat this. InuYasha and the others are probably in deep shit now. Tell him to start training Akari before he screws up and loses her." The girl said in an annoyed tone that made Souta frown.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He demanded angrily only to get an annoyed huff from the girl.

"Just do it you idiot! If you don't Kai- I mean trouble is going to hit and there will be a war that will even affect this time." The girl snapped making Souta's curiosity peek at the name he had heard.

"Who's Kai? Tell me what's going on and I might help you." He told the girl he had yet to see. Suddenly the well house door slammed shut making Souta spin around to look at it. "I'm warning you! I...uh...I know ninjutsu!" Souta yelled as he saw a pair of glowing gold eyes along with a pair of light silver blue eyes.

"This isn't Naruto, Souta...this is hell." A boy said lowly, his voice filled with mirth before suddenly the gold eyes vanished and Souta felt someone push him down the well. As his scream vanished the well house door opened to show a boy around nine or ten with long white hair with a single black lock of hair on his forehead and floppy dog ears sitting on the floor laughing with a girl probably around fifteen or sixteen shook her head back and forth. The girl had long black hair with a few strands of silver in it, giving it a shimmering effect, her eyes were a light silver blue that looked like a thin sheet of ice with a roaring river just beneath them. She had two black dog ears that stood straight up along with a nicely developed figure that resembled an hourglass. Both were wearing school uniforms, one for elementary and the other for middle school, they looked normal except for their half-demon features.

"Masaru! Look what you did! I told you not to do anything while I told Souta that! Oh Kami, what did I ever do to get a brother like you?" The girl asked as she kicked the boy's back and made him face plant the ground before pulling out a small heart-shaped locket and putting it on. Looking eerily similar to Kagome except with InuYasha's dark blue eyes and face shape.

"Hey!" Masaru yelled angrily as he got up and tried to punch his sister, who easily stepped to the side and tripped him. "I'll tell mom you skipped again!" Masaru told her before gulping and stepping back at the deadly look in her eyes.

"Then you'll be telling on yourself too. Come on, we need to get home, and what's up with the Naruto reference?" The girl asked as Masaru pulled a bracelet out of his pocket and put it on, taking on the appearance of a human boy with Kagome's eyes and InuYasha's features.

"What? Ninjutsu is something from Naruto! It's awesome! Not like a weirdo like you would know what awesome is. You wouldn't know it if it bit you on the ass!" Masaru said with a laugh before whimpering in pain when the girl started giving him a noogie.

"What was that?" She growled as Masaru tried to fight his way free.

"I'm sorry! Lemme go Akari!" Masaru whined loudly with fake tears as his sister continued her torture. "I'm telling Mom!" He yelled loudly.

"When you do remember to tell her how much you cussed!" Akari growled back at him while furiously rubbing her fists to his temples.

...

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed, turning her head to the side. "Sumimasen, (Sorry)" She said before shaking her head and getting back to her sewing.

"Seems like someone's talking about you, Kagome." Sango said with a light laugh, her attention momentarily focused on Kagome before turning towards her twins and Kagome's and her's sons.

"Yeah, I just hope it's nothing bad." Kagome told her with a smile. "Does this look okay to you?" Kagome asked holding up a small dark green jacket that looked like a tiny version of InuYasha's fire rat robe.

"That looks fine," Sango told her after she had looked at it with a critical eye. Kagome nodded before looking it over once more and getting started on a small set of pants to match.

"So, when do you plan on telling me about last night? When you all came back the atmosphere was anything but happy." Sango said calmly, not even looking up from her sewing as the two male infants squealed and continued their baby talk.

"It's a bit complicated..." Kagome told her which in turn caused Sango to look at her with a 'seriously' look.

"It can't be as complicated as your relationship with InuYasha while we hunted jewel shards." Sango said with a half-smile that made Kagome wince but none the less smile. "Even if you don't tell me now I'll get it out of you later." She told the younger woman making her sigh before telling her.

...

As soon as Souta arrived, everyone within a mile radius with ears was aware of it.

"Ah!" He screamed making me wince as the sound of a thud echoed loudly. I rolled my eyes before dropping out of the tree I had been in.

"Souta's here!" I called out, already knowing that InuYasha was aware of it but none the less saying it. Without another word I started towards the well pushing through my dizziness and exhaustion to get there and prove to InuYasha I was fine. Within a minute I was entering the clearing just as InuYasha helped Souta out of the well.

"So what was the screaming about?" InuYasha asked as I leaned my back against one of the nearby trees and crossed my arms against the cold. I watched as Souta rubbed his head in pain before frowning.

"Nothing." He said making InuYasha frown before knocking his fist on Souta's head. "Hey!" He yelled making me roll my eyes before wincing at the fresh wave of dizziness it gave me.

"Keh, stop moping." InuYasha growled before throwing Souta his bag and walking away. "And you," he said while approaching me with a slight glare. "You shouldn't even be out and about. Why aren't you with Kagome and Sango?" He asked me angrily while I flicked my ears and looked away from him.

"The little kids were to loud, besides I'm fine!" I told him and forced myself not to shiver from the cold as it slipped through my new adoption outfit and hit my skin.

"Yeah right," InuYasha snapped before I felt him grab one of my arms and jerk me away from the tree. Caught unawares, I stumbled and dropped to my knees. "Let me guess, tired and dizzy still?" He asked in a voice that said he already knew the answer. I glared at him with a slight growl added for effect before jerking my arm out of his and standing up.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him and turned to walk only to have my feet slid on a patch of ice and land on my back.

"Yes, you're perfectly alright." InuYasha told me with a smirk before trying to lift me up. I growled and pushed him away before getting up on my own. "Akari," he started making me cross my arms and glare at him before turning to leave again. I heard him sigh before he came up behind me and lifted me up off of my feet.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled as a wave of déjà vu flit through my mind while Souta started laughing. "InuYasha sit!" I yelled in a half attempt to get him to let go.

"Sorry Pup but only Kagome can use that command. Now come on, we're going back home and you're going to take a nap." He told me as I tried to free myself from his grasp.

"Am not! What am I? Three? I do not need a nap!" I yelled while twisting and kicking in an attempt to get free. At least I was smart enough to close my eyes to keep the dizziness to a minimum.

"Keh, keeping acting like that and you'll fool anyone." He told me with a light bump on my head before throwing me over his shoulder. At this point I opened my eyes only to groan softly and cover my eyes. "Told ya," InuYasha said making me frown and punch his back while Souta laughed at me.

"Urusai Souta," I muttered angrily as we walked, not bothering to fight as my eyes grew heavier and heavier.

"Hey InuYasha," Souta said after a minute and when I was almost asleep. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight. I mean haven't you started teaching Akari?" He asked as I tried to blink my sleepiness away and focus on the conversation.

"Keh, why would you want to fight?" InuYasha asked as he slid me off of his shoulder and moved me against his chest. "You don't need it." I heard him say as I yawn escaped me.

"Just cause, if you won't teach me I can always ask Sango. For all I know you probably learned how to fight from her and she's been teaching Akari." Souta said and I could practically hear the sly smirk in his voice.

"Keh, I learned to fight on my own. Go to Sango, I don't care." InuYasha told him as I felt sleep tugging at the edges of my mind.

"Okay, anyway since Akari's a hanyo like you does that mean she has cool demon abilities like you do?" I heard Souta ask but I didn't hear InuYasha's response as sleep overcame me completely.

...

InuYasha shifted Akari in his arms before answering the young teen walking next to him. "_Does Akari even have any attacks?_" He asked himself while looking down at the sleeping girl in his arm as her fingers wrapped around the edge of his jacket and she shivered slightly from the cold.

"Keh, I don't know." He told Souta as the boy looked at him in slight surprise.

"Don't you think you should find out? I mean she's bound to need to know how to use her powers if she doesn't have a weapon." Souta said and InuYasha nodded, seeing the logic in the boy's statement.

"We'll see," he told Souta absently as they came within sight of the village and Sango and Miroku's hut. He flattened his ears when he heard a high-pitched squeal come from Sango's son, Uryu, before smiling slightly when he heard Masaru answer him in the same squeal. "_I wonder what sort of attacks Masaru will have as well._" InuYasha mused silently as they approached the hut just as Miroku appeared with a load of firewood on his back.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**~Dark~** HEY!

**~Light~** Guess what!

**~Dark~** Akari's missing,

**~Light~** The only way to get her back is for you guys to leave us a review!

**~Dark~** Also on a side not special shout out to **ShadetheZorack**!

**~Light~** And because we don't own InuYasha, we can't ask him to help us find his adopted pup...that we kidnapped...you know this is all your fault. *Turns to twin*

**~Dark~** MINE?! You're the one that somehow brought her hair and put a shock collar on her!

* * *

To **Princess Inume**

Here's an update for ya! Super glad you enjoyed the chapter! Now I can't give to much away without ruining the story for everyone, but I can say this! There might be an itty bitty microscopic chance of a second and/or third pup. Just saying. Also, Masaru will act like Masaru, until we can decide who wins our fight. If I win Masaru acts like InuYasha, if Light wins he'll act like Kagome.

to **Unicorn232003 **

We must push forward for our YOUTHFULNESS to shine! *Get's knocked out by Dark* Sorry for her, anyway thanks and personally I think Light has a bit of an ego and we're super glad you loved it and that this is one of your favorites!

To** AngelQueen1325 **

Thank you! Also we figured that was probably your signature thing of sorts. So no big deal. :)

To **nekochan1994**

MWAHAHA...that is to be answered in the later chapters. HEHEHEHE

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`"The future is not set in stone, and even if it was, stone can be broken." - Melanie Rawn.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

"So what have you heard?" InuYasha asked from his spot leaning up against a nearby tree as Setsuna approached him from behind. He had watched Sango teach Akari and Souta for the past hour and a half, keeping a nearby bonfire going so they could get warm during their five minute breaks that Sango made them take. The snow in the small clearing was only about ankle-deep, which was odd seeing as the surrounding areas had snow that reached up to InuYasha's knees.

"Kaiken has sent word to the demon Lords of the North, South, and East. He is trying to seek allies to aid him in getting Akari." Setsuna told him as he stopped beside InuYasha and watched as Souta tried to punch Sango only to have her redirect him effortlessly and then use his momentum to send him into Akari. "I see your daughter has yet to recover fully." He said calmly making InuYasha 'keh' and shrug his shoulders.

"Yeah, but she keeps pushing herself to collapsing and nothing we do stops her for very long." InuYasha told him as Sango threw a handful of dust at Akari, making the hanyo roll to the side to avoid it while Souta took the full brunt of the attack.

"Argh!" Souta yelled, rubbing at his eyes and stumbling backwards until he fell. InuYasha watched as Akari took Sango's distraction to her advantage and tried to creep up on her. Both men watched as Sango turned her back slightly, just enough to allow Akari her chance, to check on Souta. Then almost as if in slow motion Akari lunged at the woman, her claws raised to strike with her eyes narrowed on Sango. As if already aware of Akari, Sango twisted sideways, lifting her legs completely off the ground and planting her feet in the smaller girl's stomach, knocking her back while effortlessly catching herself in a backwards handspring. Even though the move Sango had made looked like it had been effortless it still exhausted the Demon Slayer a bit, enough for her to notice that both of her students were far more tired than she was.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Take another break and clean up a bit. Souta, don't rub your eyes, and use some of the water to wash the tear dust out. Akari, I suggest trying to relax and not move to much, your stomach is going to hurt for a while." Sango said as she clapped her hands together and rubbed them up and down her arms in trying to keep warm.

"You planning on sticking around?" InuYasha asked as Sango walked away from the two and towards InuYasha and Setsuna, her eyes momentarily flicking over to the feline before back to InuYasha.

"Not if you want more information, Dog Boy." Setsuna said with a smirk before quickly leaving when InuYasha growled at him.

"Damn cat!" InuYasha growled loud enough for Sango to hear.

"What did he say?" She asked him, her bangs slightly sticking to her forehead and causing her to push them out of the way.

"Kaiken's getting allies, it looks like he was serious about getting his hands on Akari." InuYasha said while looking away from her to look over at Souta and Akari. "How's it coming along?" He asked as a form of distraction, as he watched Souta rub his face before lying back on the mostly melted snow while Akari remained still with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them.

"Souta's a natural and has been able to pick it up unnaturally fast in just the four days he's been here. Akari, however, still seems to be struggling to keep up. I don't think it's a good idea to have her keep pushing herself like she has been." Sango told him honestly as she too turned to look at her two new students. InuYasha didn't speak for a few minutes, his gold eyes reflecting the crimson flames in front of them.

"InuYasha...I hate to say this but as both a friend and a mentor, I refuse to allow Akari to keep trying to learn how to fight until she gets over her nightmares." Sango told him in a hard tone that told the man she was in no way relenting on her statement.

"Alright, that's fair enough." InuYasha said standing up straight and brushing his claws free of dust. "Souta's all your's for the remaining time that he's here." He told her, ignoring her slightly surprised look as she nodded at him, before walking over to Akari and bending down to sit next to her.

...

I was so tired, all I wanted was to lay down and go to sleep but every time I tried it felt like I was falling into another nightmare and I would get back up. The only thing that helped was pushing myself to my limits. I sat still, letting the cold air brush my back while my legs and arms burned slightly from the heat of the flames. My whole body hurt, so much that I'm pretty sure my inner demon felt it and that was why they had finally stopped whining at me.

"You ready to head home?" InuYasha asked suddenly beside me. I slowly pulled my head up and looked at him, to tired to even jump in surprise at how close he was.

"Aren't we going to train more?" I asked trying to keep my exhaustion out of my voice and push myself to be more awake. InuYasha shook his head, his gold eyes looking at me in concern.

"Not today, maybe in a couple of days. Right now I'm taking you home and you're getting some rest." InuYasha told me calmly and I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't need a nap. I've already told you that." I growled at him and clenched my jaw shut when he just raised a brow at me in a way that infuriated me even more.

"Come on, Pup." He said and stood up, waiting for me to get to my feet before nodding over at Sango and leaving, the sound of Souta's snores echoing oddly as we left. We walked down a small path in silence for a while, me trying to keep up and not drag my feet and fall, while InuYasha just calmly strode ahead with his arms crossed and seeming oblivious to everything around him.

"_Maybe...a nap isn't so bad. I am really tired._" I thought silently as I crossed my arms and tried to keep my fingers from going numb. As if that was a command I felt my eyes starting to droop and my steps slow down. "_Dammit!_" I thought when I tripped over a root partly hidden in the snow and started to fall.

"Gotcha," InuYasha said as he grabbed me under his arms and lifted me back on my feet before I could faceplant the snow. "Here, want a ride back?" He asked me while turning to allow me onto his back. I stared at him for a minute, actually debating it, before stepping past him and heading on down the path.

"I'm fine!" I snapped and pushed my body into a fast walk even as it complained at the new strain. I bit my lip as I walked, working to keep myself from yawning and just breaking down. "_Why do I want to cry? I hate this!_" I snarled and wiped my face free of my tears, ignoring InuYasha as he quickly caught up. He didn't say anything as we walked and I was a little angry and glad he didn't. The last thing I wanted was to break in front of him, even though part of me knew he wouldn't hate me for it.

"You alright, Pup?" InuYasha asked me making me snap out of inner frustration and look at him sideways in confusion. "You were growling," he told me making me blink slowly.

"Nothing," I muttered and yelped when I felt myself lifted up off the ground and turned to face InuYasha. "Put me down!" I yelled at him, kicking weakly at him and growling.

"Enough! Now tell me what the problem is now, Pup!" InuYasha barked making me instinctively curl on myself and fold my ears back. He glared at me angrily, his eyes flashing when I tried to look him in the eye.

"No-" I started only to whimper when he shook me roughly.

"Try again." He barked with a deadly undertone that made me want to cry. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut trying not to let my emotions loose before opening my mouth again. I snapped it close when he growled again, his demand now seeming to be more like a threat to me.

"I don't know." I whimpered softly and squeezed my eyes shut, embarrassed at how weak I sounded. "I want this all to stop!" I howled pitifully, before covering my head with my arms and burying my nose into my sleeves.

"Shh, it's okay," InuYasha whispered as he pulled me against his chest and just held me. I didn't move, unsure of what to do but stay still. "Look, I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations so help me out here." InuYasha said making me crack a small smile. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed before he adjusted me to where I was somehow on his back. "You know if you ever need to, you can talk to one of us." InuYasha told me as I hesitantly laid my head down on his shoulder and twitched my ears. I nodded absently, biting my lip to keep from yawning even as my eyes drooped close and my hold on InuYasha's jacket tightened. I was just to tired and to comfortable to fight the sleep that was creeping up on me.

...This is a nightmare!...

_It had gotten dark and I could barely breathe but I knew they were right behind me and if I stopped I'd die. I'm in the forest and the trees look like black skeletons trying to grab me, surrounded by fog so thick I can't take a full breath or see anything but grey nothingness. Then I saw one tree that had no fog near it and I started to run faster to it. When I reached the base I could hear laughter behind me, forcing my heart to race even more. _

_I climbed up the trunk, feeling the bark cutting into my skin as I started to turn human. Scared I sat on the highest branch clutching my knees, ignoring the blood on me as the fog folded around me and I felt the demons as they surrounded me. Suddenly my branch started to shake and out of the fog I saw a black snout with sharp deadly, yellow, teeth. _

_The fog shifted and I could it's Kaiken sitting there. I knew I needed to move, to get away as fast as I could, but I couldn't! His eyes, blue and silver, yet so cold, froze me in place. As he got right up to my face and forced me to smell his breath, I couldn't force my lips to open, so I could release the scream in my throat. Even with my human senses his breath was sweet, but not sugar sweet but like something else, and blood. Lots of blood. I tried to get away but just as I started to scream he spokes. "You're mine." _

_As I felt my mouth finally open the fog darkened around me to an ink black before flashing white and showing my demon side to me. She smiled at me, her teeth yellow with blood with her claws digging into my neck, before she tossed me behind her. _

_"Alone then, alone now." I heard her say as images of Kagome, InuYasha, and everyone slowly appeared. I pushed myself to my feet, relieved that my demon was wrong. Suddenly it felt as if my feet had been sealed in place and all I could do was watch as everyone started to fade away. "Humans die," my demon said as I watched Sango and her family turn to dust, followed by Keade and Rin while Souta and Kagome stayed a few seconds longer before, they too, vanished. _

_"Demons forget," she said and I watched as Hohen, Shippo, and Kirara's faces slowly turned to confusion as they looked at me before they turned and walked away. "And liars never stay," she added and I watched as InuYasha seemed to ignore me as he threw Masaru up into the air and caught him, seeming oblivious to me before he frowned and dropped Masaru to the ground. I struggled to move my feet as Masaru turned to dust before hitting the ground and InuYasha looked around in confusion, before smiling and bounding off. I couldn't take it! As I watched him fade away I fell to my knees, feeling something warm slid down my face and hit my human hands as the urge to scream tore through me. _

I snapped awake, and jerked myself upright, my claws cutting new holes into my thick blanket as blood rushed through my ears and my eyes darted around the room.

"_I'm fine. I'm fine, nothing's wrong. It was just a dream. None of it was real, I'm not alone._" I told myself silently as I relaxed and looked around again, noting I was back home and someone had fixed the fire to add more warmth to the room. I finished looking around after a minute before turning back to the fire. I felt slightly panicked that I was alone but at the same time releaved that no one knew what had happened,

"**You know it seems you keep getting more and more pathetic.**" My demon spoke up making me flinch and tighten my grip on my blanket.

"_What do you want?_" I snapped at it, sounding weak but I really didn't care.

"**You are nothing, and in a few years you'll be alone again.**" My demon snarled at me, repeating my dream and making my eyes burn with a mix of shame and anger. While my ears pinned themselves to my head and I pushed my nails into my palms, the door opened and Kagome walked inside with Masaru and her sewing basket forcing me to pull myself together.

"Hey Sleepyhead, how was your nap?" Kagome asked me in her usual peppy tone as I pushed my emotions back and tried to seem fine.

"Fine," I told her as she set her basket down before placing Masaru down on his small pallat with a chew toy in his mouth and one of her shirts wrapped around him.

"Akari," Kagome said after a minute of silence, one where I took the chance to slip out of my small bed and move next to the fire. "Do you want to tell me anything?" She asked me without looking up from where she was pulling out dried ingredients for what I assumed was going to be soup. I froze, my knees pulled up to my chin, unsure of what to do as I looked away from her and into the fire, watching as the embers glowed with a wet gold color that wavered in the heat.

"Akari, I'm not trying to pry but you've really got me and the others worried. Can you at least tell me if there's anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked me with worry laid thick on her voice as I cautiously turned my eyes to look at her. She was staring at me, her eyes filled with tears and her lips turned down in a frown with wrinkles on her forehead. "Please?" She asked me softly as I looked away and bit my lip without her seeing it.

"Will you ever leave me? You're only human." I said before I could stop myself. I saw her look at me before she set down the things in her hands and walked over to me.

"No, I promise not to leave you. Besides as InuYasha's mate I do get the benefit of sharing his life span and other traits, but that's for another time." She told me as I continued to stare back into the fire. I let my mind wander as I stared at the glowing embers while flames danced up from the blackened wood.

...

"I don't know what to do, Sango. It seems like any progress we make gets pushed back ten feet." Kagome sighed as she continued to stitch the hem of one of InuYasha's under kosodos. (sp?) "I mean, yesterday she asked if I'd ever leave her. I tried to figure out why she would ask me that but I couldn't figure it out. Do you think this is because of the adoption and Kaiken? Maybe she wants to go with the Kuro Clan," Kagome said, her tone shifting from worry to curiosity to slight fear.

"Kagome, I'm pretty sure that hem is fine." Sango said calmly making Kagome pause to see she had poked the threading in the hem loose and double stitching some of it. The younger woman smiled sheepishly before setting her work down.

"Sango, what can I do? It's almost as if she's scared of being alone." Kagome said softly making Sango pause her own work to look at her depressed sister.

"The only thing you can do is be there. Akari's a good kid, she's a little confused and with all that's happened she's going to need you and InuYasha there for her. Didn't you say earlier that she was out with InuYasha learning about her demon half? Try doing something similar," Sango said thoughtfully.

"Take her hunting? I'm not exactly very good at it. I mean I could try, but...hey, what's so funny?" Kagome asked when Sango could no longer hold back her laughter. "I'm being serious! You're not helping me at all!" Kagome groaned as Sango continued to laugh, though now she was waving a hand in her defense.

"Sorry," she gasped out while trying to rein in her laughter. "I meant try bonding with her. Though after you're suggestion I might want to see that." Sango said with amusement in her eyes as Kagome groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You're impossible sometimes," Kagome muttered with a small glare at her smiling sister.

"Yet you still stay and love me!" Sango said with a smile and laugh. "But in all seriousness try it. You've told me in the past that Akari enjoys your time together." Sango said quickly getting back on topic. Kagome nodded before picking her sewing back up and setting back to work.

"I'll try it when they get back," Kagome said before turning slightly to look at Masaru as he turned in his sleep. "I have a feeling that Uryu and Masaru are going to be quiet the handful in a few years." She said making both of the women laugh, while silently contemplating how the two infants could sleep through their loud laughter.

...

"Want to give it a try?" InuYasha asked me as I looked at the sliced log in front of me. "Don't worry, your claws are a lot stronger than a humans so cutting some wood will be easy." He told me as I looked down at my sharp nails then at him.

"Who said I was worried? I'm fine, I just don't know how you did that." I said to him, the first half coming out as a snap while the rest just showed my confusion. InuYasha sighed before crossing his arms and stared at me. After a few seconds I shifted on my feet and crossed my own arms, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"How 'bout this? Picture yourself as two different parts. You have your human half then your demon half." He started to explain, lifting up two handfuls of snow and showing them to me. "Now picture your demon half flying out at the wood like this." He said, throwing his left handful of snow at the pile of logs. "Do you get it?" He asked me, dropping the other handful of snow and scratching the side of his head in confusion. I nodded slowly, not really understanding the explanation but getting the basics of it.

"But how do I do it?" I asked him making him groan and facepalm himself. "I mean I get it but I don't know how to do it!" I snapped trying to explain it but only getting more frustrated at myself. "You know what? Forget this!" I bit out with a growl before turning to leave.

"Wai-" I heard InuYasha start as he grabbed my shoulder. Frustrated and reacting on instinct, I swung around and slashed at him, sending several spinning white crescents at him. My eyes widened as InuYasha narrowly ducked away and the attack hit the snow, sending the white ice flying up and in all directions. Time seemed frozen for a few seconds, neither of us moving as I stared at the muddy earth beneath the snow.

"I guess you Do get it," I heard InuYasha mutter as I pulled my nails closer to inspect them. It felt as if I had jumped in the hot spring for a split second, as if all my senses suddenly raced around me. "That's an interesting attack, it reminds me of my Blades of Blood except without the blood and your's spins." InuYasha said making me frown in confusion as I decided to see if I could do it again. "Shit!" He yelled as I swung my arm again, trying to repeat the attack. I huffed in frustration before looking at InuYasha as he got up from his sprawled position in the snow and glared at me.

"Warn me when you try that again." He growled as I blinked in confusion before realizing what had happened.

"You mean this?" I asked and swung my arm at him, sending him diving for the snow again. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him laying in the snow, his gold eyes narrowed at me.

"Why I otta!" He growled before lunging at me. I yelled in surprise while jumping past his hand and landing on his head. Feeling a little cocky, I used his head as a spring and jumped over to the uncut logs. "Come here you!" He yelled as I jumped out of his reach again and laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked him before squealing when he lunged at me again and caught me by the edges of my shirt. I gulped, now regretting my arrogance as I stared up at InuYasha.

"Cause of this!" He smirked before grabbing my ears and rubbing them. My eyes widened before I relaxed, part of me wanting to push him off while the other part was quickly beating it up and making me want to stay. "I thought so," I heard InuYasha mumble as he stopped rubbing one ear and lifted me up. I debated on questioning him before the thought was gone and I closed my eyes completely. I don't know how long he rubbed my ears, but when he stopped I immediately snapped my eyes back open and leaned back to look at him.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get back to gath- I mean training." He said while setting me down. I glared at him, absently wondering what he had meant to say, and flexed my ears to get them back to normal.


	30. Chapter 30

**~Dark~** Hey everyone!

**~Light~** Here ya go!

**~Dark~** *whispers* Hurry up and do the disclaimer!

**~Akari~** They don't own InuYasha or Frozen. Or me even though they say they do and no teasing on this chapter!

* * *

To **Unicorn232003**

0.o Are you okay? Also, what do you mean ego? Light's the one with it not me! And what is Tsujo no jiga, I tried looking it up and didn't get anything. Now the big battle isn't until at least another chapter, maybe two. That would be a major twist, I might use the idea. MWAHAHA! The Sango and Kagome scene was my absolute favorite part of that chapter, it's fine if you laughed. Life? I've never heard of that server before, is it fun? Who's with you?! *Waves around tranq gun* There is no peace! There is only war! MWAHAHAHAHA!

To **Princess Inume**

Hehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter! We worked hard on the bonding scene. Glad you liked the ending and the new attack, now to teach her how to properly use it. *Rubs back of head nervously*

To 

Thanks! And will do!

To **AngelQueen1325 **

Glad you loved it so much! You don't know how great it is to hear that this is one of your favorite. Thank you!

To **Anonymous**

Glad you enjoyed this, and it's fine that you're not good with words, no big deal. We promise to continue this as long as we can and hope to add more InuYasha and Akari parent moments as well as Kagome and Akari moments as well. Thank you for your review and hope you continue to love this!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I see you had fun," Kagome said with a smile as InuYasha poked his head inside Sango's hut. His face was a bright red, with a few cuts on his cheeks that were still healing, but he was still smiling, something the gang had seen little of during their travels. "Well, I'll see you later Sango." Kagome said, turning to the other woman as she easily lifted Masaru away from his best friend, Uryu, and placed him on top of the finished items in the sewing basket. "Thanks," Kagome said with a relieved smile as Sango easily folded a small blanket over the puppy eared infant and gently passed Kagome the basket.

"Not a problem," Sango said with a smile that easily went from a calm happy to a mischievous smile. "Don't forget to tell me about that hunting trip." Sango teased making Kagome groan and blush lightly. InuYasha looked between them both before poking back out of the hut, confused but deciding not to bug Kagome about it just yet.

"Where's Akari?" Kagome asked when she came out, turning her head in search of the girl. "You didn't do anything to her did you?" She asked with a warning look that InuYasha crossed his arms at.

"She's back home, hopefully she's still stacking the firewood we cut." InuYasha told her with a cocky grin as they walked. Kagome rolled her eyes, even though InuYasha couldn't see, and adjusted her hold on Masaru's basket, tucking his blanket around him more to keep him warm. "Why don't you let me carry him?" InuYasha asked while reaching for the basket.

"I'm fine, besides he's not that heavy." Kagome told him as Masaru sneezed and woke up, blinking his amber eyes and giggling when he saw his mother. "It seems like someone had a good nap." Kagome said with a smile as she kissed Masaru's nose while InuYasha carefully rubbed one of his little ears.

"InuYasha, I was thinking, would you mind if I took Akari to the shrine and spent the day in the modern era?" Kagome asked and quickly continued talking when she saw the disapproval forming on InuYasha's face. "I just want to do some mother daughter time with her and it would only be for a day. I'd be back by sunset and I'd bring some Ramen back with me." Kagome told him in trying to seal the deal.

"I don't know...what about Masaru?" InuYasha asked nodding at his son as he clapped his hands together with a look of concentration.

"He'll be fine, besides if an emergency happens go to Sango or Keade then come after me." Kagome said calmly and gave him her best puppy eyes. InuYasha looked away trying not to bend to her, but after a few glances at her he sighed in defeat. "Thank you, InuYasha! I'll make sure to bring back lots of Ramen!" Kagome squealed happily as they came within sight of their house. InuYasha looked it over, noting the wood was stacked neatly near the door and that the small fire he had set up before leaving was still going inside.

"What did you and Akari do all day anyway?" Kagome asked as she went inside to get dinner started. She paused a few feet inside when she saw Souta sitting next to Akari with something other than a game in his hands. "What are you two doing?" She asked curiously as Souta looked up from the book in his hands and at her.

"Nothing?" He said with a nervous smile that made Kagome's mom senses go on alert. "I promise it's nothing bad." Souta added while snapping the book shut and looking at her.

"Souta..." Kagome said slowly and looked at InuYasha, who nodded and carefully took Masaru out of his basket and into his arms. "What is that?" Kagome asked again, this time making her brother gulp while Akari choose that moment to wisely get out of the siblings range.

"Want to tell me what that is? It looks like something from Kagome's school thing." InuYasha said to Akari as she moved to sit next to him at the fire, neither of them looking away from the Higurashi siblings.

"What's school?" Akari asked, sounding out the word as she spoke. InuYasha gave her a half-smile but was stopped from answering when Souta spoke up.

"It's just a book I brought with me!" He said and what happened next was strangely entertaining. As Souta looked away to search for his bag Kagome choose that moment to lunge for the book. Souta reacted by leaning back and holding it above him, falling back with an 'omph!' when his older sister hit his chest face first and forced them both to the floor. Both rolled back and forth in trying to take the book from one another, neither succeeding or failing as they dirtied themselves.

"Hold your brother," InuYasha said after a minute and with a sigh while passing a highly entertained and giggling infant to Akari, who looked at him as if he were crazy. "Oi! Souta! Just give her the blasted book already!" InuYasha said as he tried to pull the two apart, finally succeeding when Kagome managed to jerk the book away from her brother and jump up with a yell of triumph.

"Ha! Now, what were you reading..." Kagome trailed off as she opened the book and looked at it with wide eyes. "I remember this book, we had to read it in middle school." Kagome said with a smile as if remembering something. InuYasha looked at her in confusion before looking over at Souta, who was looking torn between being angry and embarrassed.

"Here, you could have just told me what it was instead of having us both go through that." Kagome told him as he snatched the book back and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Kagome asked as InuYasha smirked.

"I brough it by accident." He told her finally deciding on being angry. "It's not like I like it or anything, anyway. InuYasha, do you know if I'm supposed to train with Sango tomorrow or not?" Souta asked distracting everyone with his question.

"I think so," InuYasha told him as the boy nodded before walking over to his bag and pulling out a six pack of meat flavored Ramen.

"Here I brought these for you since I forgot them last time. Oh, and these are for Shippo, Akari, and Masaru, enjoy them. Where has Shippo been anyway?" Souta asked as he pulled out two small bags of candy and a few teething rings that would definitely come in handy with the soon to be teething infant.

"Shippo's off taking his exams, thank you though." Kagome said as she took the three items from her brother as he slipped his hand back in his bag one more time.

"Mom wants to know if you guys are going to visit again soon, since the holidays are coming up. She wants to have a big family dinner," Souta told them as he pulled out a small box for Kagome. "This bath stuff mom said you'd like, so here." Souta said while passing the box to his sister, who blinked in surprise as she took the gift from her brother.

"Oh! Thanks, Akari and I will be there tomorrow if we can, so I'll talk to her about it then. Now sit down while I make some stew. InuYasha, would you rather me cook you some ramen?" Kagome asked as she easily pulled out the ingredients for rabbit stew and started to prepare the meal.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, swallowing as the aroma of rabbit hit him and made him hungrier than he was. Kagome smirked before setting to work on the meal, absently listening as her brother explained the story to InuYasha before he started to read it aloud.

...

"That was fun," Kagome whispered as she and InuYasha cleaned up dinner and looked around at the sleeping children. Akari had fallen asleep on her futon next to Souta but would probably gravitate to their futon later in the night, something she had done since her nightmares had begun. Oddly enough neither of them minded, in fact if it were Kagome's choice she would probably have Akari fall asleep in their futon just so she wouldn't be up and moving at any time of the night.

"Keh, it was alright I guess." InuYasha said as he finished washing the last of the dishes before looking over at Kagome as she stripped out of her clothes and into her under kosodo. "Damn woman," he said causing Kagome to turn around with a knowing smile as he stood up and walked over to her. "If you ain't careful something...exciting...might happen." InuYasha whispered the last part in her ear, making her shiver against him as he folded his arms around her and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Inu...Yasha...not now," Kagome gasped even though InuYasha knew she really didn't mean it. "The pups," she whispered making him pause and groan softly against her.

"You and I need to plan some time away from everyone. Say a month or so?" InuYasha asked as Kagome turned around in his arms to look him in the eye.

"Maybe a week, but a very nice, long, relaxing, week." She told him as the fire dimmed a bit in the room making her shiver again as she looked at the roaring fire in InuYasha's eyes. "Come on, let's get in bed before it get's to cold and we freeze on our feet." Kagome said with a laugh as she led him to their futon and curled up, Kagome against InuYasha and Masaru in Kagome's arms.

...

"So why am I going with you?" I asked Kagome as she washed one of Masaru's diapers in the hot water.

"Because I think you and I should have a day of just us girls." Kagome said and lifted up the wet but clean cloth diaper to inspect before hanging it on the makeshift clothes line beside near the fire. "Besides, it'll be fun and I think you'll enjoy it." She told me when I frowned.

"I don't get it...but I guess it's okay." I said slowly as she hung up the last of the laundry, which was actually my adoption outfit top. I wasn't sure about it but judging from the look she had she wasn't going to let me back out of this.

"Why don't you put your boots and a jacket on while I get my things and we'll leave." Kagome told me while getting up with the small tub of dirty warm water. After a few minutes I was ready to go and Kagome was leaving InuYasha with some last minute instructions for Masaru.

"Don't miss his nap or he'll get fussy. Oh and if he starts to whine and he's not hungry or in need of a change hold him and see if he wants one of the teething rings. I know he isn't teething yet but then again I might be wrong." Kagome was telling InuYasha as I watched them from beside the door.

"Kagome, we'll be fine. Besides you act like I haven't been here the last five months." InuYasha said making me blink in surprise as I realized what he said.

"_Wow, hasn't really only been that long?_" I asked myself in surprise, not really listening to the duo as I thought about it.

"**Actually you've been here for longer because you were here before Masaru was born.**" My demon side spoke up, I didn't react at it since for some reason it wasn't being hostile for once. "**If I were to say I'd say closer to six or seven months.**" She said as I blinked in surprise and counted how many times I had been human on my fingers.

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked, interrupting my counting. I looked up at her smiling face debating on asking but changed my mind and instead just walked outside. "We'll be back later! If you have any problems go see Sango!" Kagome called over her shoulder as we walked to the well, using one of the paths that seemed to always have little snow on it.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as we walked, curious on what was in Souta's time that would seem so appealing to Kagome here. "How does the well work anyway?" I added as we came within sight of the well.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She told me with a smile as she sat on the lip of the well, away from where it had broken when I had fallen inside. "Ready?" She asked as I looked inside at the snow-covered bones at the bottom.

...

"So what is this?" I asked Kagome as she tied the strange shoe on and tapped her foot. She had given me another pair of boots to wear but instead of being loose and comfortable like my normal ones these were tight and had strings with blades attached to the bottom of the shoe. "How am I supposed to attack with these?" I muttered to myself as Kagome laughed and gently took the strange shoes from me. When we had gotten to the shrine, we had made delicious circles with chocolate in them that Kagome and her mom called cookies before Kagome had us both change into a pair of pants, long-sleeved shirts, and had given me a small but comfortable button up jacket with a scarf and hat. At first I had refused because the clothes smelled bad but after she had put them inside a shaking box that she said wasn't a demon, I had agreed to wear them. Now I was dressed in scratchy blue pants that were a lot tougher than my usual pants, a long sleeve red shirt that used to belong to Souta that had a picture of an orange lizard demon on it, a dark maroon scarf with a matching hat that was big enough that my ears weren't pinned to my head but still uncomfortable, and a light brown button up jacket that fit surprisingly well and had belonged to a younger Kagome. Kagome was dressed similar except her shirt was a plain navy blue, and she wasn't wearing a hat.

"These are ice skates, I thought it would be fun to skate today and just have a good time." She said while grabbing my foot. "Here let me help you," she said when I went to pull my foot away. After a few minutes she was helping me walk around on my skates before leading me out on the ice.

"Alright be careful," Kagome told me as I tried not to fall. The feeling of skating on the ice was similar to sliding on mud, it made me think I was going to either fall of sink at any second. "You've got it, now just carefully push-off. Don't push-off to hard or you'll over do it." She added as she pushed herself backwards a few feet and away from me. At first I was to concerned on my shaking legs and not falling to notice she wasn't near me, slowly I mimicked what she had done, expecting to move forward.

"Ahh!" I yelled as my feet slid out from beneath me and I hit the hard ice. I glared at Kagome as she skated over to me with an amused look on her face. "Not funny," I growled at her as she knelt down next to me.

"I didn't say it was. Now want to try again?" She asked me while holding out her hand. I debated it for a minute, looking at her then at the other people skating around.

"Fine, but no laughing!" I demanded as I grabbed her hand and tried to get up. After a few failed attempts I finally managed to stand up and skate a few feet forward.

"See, you got it." Kagome told me as I tried to stay balanced.

A couple of hours later I had finally mastered ice skating enough to be able to move but was still having trouble turning. It was fun, strange, but fun.

"Alright, Akari time to go." Kagome told me after a while. I didn't argue, since us leaving meant I could get rid of my hat. I followed her out of the rink and quickly took my shoes off, sliding my claws beneath the string to loosen them. "Now, I think we have time to go see a movie if you'd like then head home before InuYasha comes after us." Kagome said as she looked at the band on her arm. I frowned in confusion, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"A movie is like a moving painting. Come on, I think Momma told me Frozen was playing so we can go see that." She told me as I followed her out into the street.

"Can I take my hat off?" I asked her as we walked. She shook her head before straightening my hat more firmly on my head making me glare at her.

"Maybe when we get in the theater, or would you rather head on home?" She asked me as I sneezed and the people and smells of the modern era pressed in on me.

"I don't know, it smells really bad around here." I told her as she nodded before grabbing my hand in her own. I blinked in surprise as she led me down the street, looking at her hand holding mine. After a few seconds I returned her hold on my hand and looked off to the side, but not before I saw her look at me in surprise before she smiled.

...

"So what happened today? I could hear you and Akari singing something about summer earlier." InuYasha asked as he and Kagome laid side by side later that night.

"Well first we stayed at the shrine for a little while and Momma let us make cookies, then we went ice skating for a couple of hours, then to top it off we went to see a movie called Frozen and drank hot chocolate before coming back. The song we were singing was from the movie we watched." Kagome told him with a smile as she remembered their day together. "It was very fun," she added as InuYasha rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Clearly," he stated with a smirk as Kagome sighed and snuggled up against him. "Hey, Kagome? Setsuna came by earlier. The council's going to be meeting in two months to decide what's going to happen." InuYasha told her softly but when he didn't get a response sighed because Kagome had already fallen asleep.

"You don't need to worry about it anyway," he whispered before kissing her one last time before going to sleep himself.


	31. Chapter 31

**~Dark~** Here's another chapter!

**~Light~** We don't own InuYasha!

**~Akari~** You better review or else!

* * *

To **Unicorn232003 and Stranger**

Well, that was interesting. I'm not sure how to react to your new ehem 'friend' so...Yeah, thanks as always for the awesome review! And don't worry we won't stop writing! As for the stranger...Tell your name and stop throwing oranges!

To **Princess Inume **

Yes, the chapter actually turned out really well, a lot better than I thought it would anyway. And yes InuYasha is very naughty, but that's for another time like Kagome said. I'm glad you can't wait for this chapter! Haha here it is!

To **AngelQueen1325 **

We will! Thanks! XD OwO

To **nekochan1994 **chapter 30

Don't we all? Haha!

To **nekochan1994 **chapter 29

Yes, very cute! :)

To **Guest **chapter 26

Glad you loved the family moment of them all together! I'm glad you like our OCs and hope to hear more from you since you seem to enjoy our story! Thanks! :)

* * *

"So you watched a movie about a witch who turned everything to ice and made a talking snowman?" InuYasha asked as he and Akari went out to practice and hunt.

"Yeah, but you make it sound stupid. Kagome said it's an Am-Uhm-ican, it's another country's movie. What does that mean?" Akari asked, giving up when she couldn't say the word. "Do you think it's a demon? Kagome said it wasn't but I think it is." Akari told him as they walked, not noticing how InuYasha was enjoying her talking.

"_Used to be you couldn't get her to speak, now it's the opposite._" He said silently as Akari talked on about the movie she had seen.

"**Yes, but I rather like her this way. She is much more relaxed and curious about her surroundings, similar to our mate.**" His demon side said earning a nod of agreement from InuYasha at the mention of Kagome.

"Well?" Akari asked suddenly, pinning InuYasha in her gaze as she looked up at him. InuYasha paused, trying to recall what was said and come up with an answer.

"It means that someone far away created the story and it's not a demon. It's...a place...across the sea where others live." InuYasha said, trying to remember what Kagome had told him about other countries.

"Are their demons over there?" Akari asked making InuYasha's mind go blank.

"Probably, I mean there are demons here so yeah, there are demons there." InuYasha stumbled to answer. Akari looked at him with a small frown, as if debating on believing him before shrugging and going back to walking.

"Do you think there's a country for half demons like us?" She asked in a small voice that made InuYasha look at her surprise.

"Maybe, but even if there was I wouldn't go there. Probably have to leave Kagome if I did." InuYasha told her, crossing his arms and starring straight ahead. "Come on, let's go practice that attack you have. Have you decided on what to call it?" He asked, changing the topic of the conversation. He smirked when Akari's ears snapped to attention before the tips folded back down.

"I was thinking about calling it boomerang blades but that sounds stupid and it's to long." Akari told him as she looked down at her claws, pulling at her glove a little as well.

"What about Dancing Blades?" InuYasha asked as he remembered Kagura's attack and his own. "_Now that I think about it that name fits. Her attack does resemble mine but at the same time the way she moves her arm it's like when Kagura attacks with her fan._" InuYasha thought as he listened to Akari as she repeated the name.

"I like it. It's easy to say and it sounds better than boomerang blades." She told him with a nod of satisfaction. InuYasha smiled before messing her hair up, making her growl in annoyance.

"Come on, let's see you put that attack into practice." InuYasha said and started to jump towards the make shift training grounds he had made, a good place to get firewood if you asked the villagers.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Hello?" Setsuna called out while knocking on the wooden doorway of InuYasha and Kagome's home. He couldn't smell InuYasha inside, but he could smell Sango, Kagome, and their children, minus Akari. He heard soft voices inside before Kagome opened the door of the house.

"Setsuna! I didn't sense your aura, is everything alright?" Kagome while stepping back to allow him inside. Setsuna nodded his thanks while stepping in, making sure to keep quiet since Sango three plus Kagome's son were all asleep on a pallet near the back of the hut. "Would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Sango, who had a basket of of unfinished sewing projects next to her.

"Water if you have it, but if you have anything stronger that would be appreciated." Setsuna said with a small grin. Kagome nodded while getting up to pour drinks, allowing the demon to relax before they began talking.

"Why are you here? As you know InuYasha's not here." Sango told him while Kagome came back with three glasses of water and a saki jug. Setsuna nodded his thanks before taking a glass and sipping it.

"I am aware, but I don't have the time to look for him. Kaiken has started to make his move." Setsuna told them and immediately the pleasantries were over. Both women froze, starring at him with blank yet oddly chilling faces, a look mastered by many women over the years. "He's already gotten the Lords of the East and North to side with him, but Kouga has stated he will be stay neutral for the time being. Sesshoumaru, as you know, is the Lord of the West and since Kaiken wants his power, it has been decided that the council will meet on his land." Setsuna told them as Kagome tightened her fingers around her small cup, the only sign of her emotions.

"You said Lord of the North, isn't Kaiken the ruler of that land?" Sango asked, her mind easily processing and filing all the information away. "And why would they meet on Sesshoumaru's land? Shouldn't they meet on neutral territory?" She added as Setsuna took a sip of his water, finishing it off and setting the glass down.

"Kaiken is a minor Lord, the true holder of the Northern Lands are the Dragon Yokia. I'm not sure why they gave Kaiken land in the North but that's not important right now. Somehow he has managed to ally himself with them, this will not work in our favor. To answer your other questions, Kaiken is not only issueing a challenge to InuYasha for Akari, but to Sesshoumaru as well. He wants power and control over the West, and to do that he needs to defeat Sesshoumaru in a battle of tact and skill, two traits he has honed to a fine art." Setsuna told them while they listened, Kagome filling his glass with saki while he talked. "You're right about the need to meet on neutral territory, and usually this would be the case but," Setsuna continued.

"But thanks to the issue for power, they've moved it to Sesshoumaru's lands." Sango finished for him with a nod of understanding. "So basically they don't really care about Akari so much as about which one can win in a fight, Sesshoumaru or Kaiken?" Sango said simply as Setsuna nodded slowly, his eyes closed and his lips in a thin line.

"This isn't right! Why involve Akari at all if it's only for Kaiken to fight Sesshoumaru for power?" Kagome demanded angrily, her eyes flashing with the emotion.

"Welcome to Yokia politics. Kaiken has been after the spot as leader of the Western Lands since he became head of his house and clan, and if he get's it the House of the Crescent Moon will be forced to step down and relinquish their hold to him and his house. He's using Akari as leverage to make his move, and knowing him, he's probably prepared for every possibility." Setsuna explained to a ticked off Kagome as Sango sat listening.

"You make it sound as if we have no chance." Kagome snapped at him as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, he doesn't. Setsuna, you know more than you're telling." Sango spoke up as she eyed the feline in front of her with a critical eye. Setsuna gave her a small smile before setting his cup of saki down and reaching inside of his shirt.

"Here, don't ask me how, but I managed to get information that might benefit you. One is of Kaiken himself and the other is something I suggest you get to Sesshoumaru. It's proof of his involvement with Monomaru. I suggest leaving the second one sealed for his eyes only." Setsuna said passing first a green scroll then a red scroll to the women, the first slightly larger than the second. "I assume you will be at the Council in two months?" Setsuna asked earning a confused look from Kagome but it passed a second later.

"Yes, I'll be there. Are you leaving?" Kagome asked as Setsuna downed the last of his saki and moved to stand.

"Yes, I only told Kaiken I was going to see Kouga in hopes of convincing him to side with him. He expects me gone only two weeks and if I don't want him to catch on to my visits here I must leave soon." Setsuna told them as they followed him outside into the cold.

"Alright, be careful." Kagome said earning an agreeing nod from Sango. Setsuna gave them a smile before spinning in a circle on his heel.

"Who me? A cat like me doesn't need careful! I'll leave that to you humans." Setsuna joked with them as he did a flip and began to jog off, waving them good bye as they laughed at his antics.

...

"Hello?" Souta called out as he climbed out of the well. He had been gone for almost all of break, meaning he now only had three days to complete all his homework and help his mom set up for Christmas. "Maybe I can convince her that Kagome can help..." He muttered to himself as pulled himself up out of the well and dropped his bag down on the ground. Glad to be back in his own time, he stretched and smiled.

"Huh?" He wondered out loud as he opened the well house door, stopping with his hand on the handle as something blue caught his eye. Reaching up, he gently grabbed the blue envelope and freed it from it's place stuck in between two old wooden panels.

"You probably don't know this but you've just changed a lot with what you did. Thanks, A. Taisho" The note read peeking Souta's curiosity. "P.S. Enjoy the gift. It's the newest model and can go anywhere." The note said on the back making Souta look at the spot his eyes widening in shock.

"No way!" He breathed as he looked at the spot below the letter. Sitting on the ground was a black board the size of a skateboard but made like a snowboard. Souta quickly dropped his bag and grabbed the board his eyes almost popping out of his sockets as he turned it over to see his name on the underside in bright red and gold, his name wasn't the only part on the bottom. It also had two large speaker like circles on it, the outline of the two circles was covered in red rubber with a small black ring on the inside of each. Souta flipped it over to look at the two foot holds made out of a combination of cloth and rubber that made him faintly wonder if they would break. Peeking out of one of the foot holds was another note.

"Holy cow! I've got to show mom!" Souta yelled in a mix of amazement and shock. Making sure to grab his bag, he ran inside clutching both notes in his hands. "Mom! You won't believe it!" He yelled as he ran inside, missing the future Akari as she grinned at his running form.

"Hopefully Uncle Sess won't be to mad at me for putting my own design on it. I mean it's not like he didn't tell me I couldn't." She said to herself before turning to look at her brother as he fell out of the tree behind her.

"OW!" He yelled as he stood up, his human appearance in place. "Did you see his face? I mean, I think he liked my gift better!" Masaru said proudly, his ten year old ego already as big as InuYasha's when he met Kagome. Akari rolled her eyes before lightly slapping his head.

"A hover board beats a thirty-six thousand yen* gift card. Besides where did you get that much money anyway?" Akari asked as Masaru grinned mischievously.

"You're not the only one that can get past Uncle Sesshy's security." Masaru told her with a grin that made Akari pale as she realized just how her brother had gotten his gift.

"You stole money from Uncle Sess!? And what do you mean by that? I asked him!" She hissed, her eyes wide with fear as a chill ran down her back. "Forget him what about Mom?" She gasped as Masaru suddenly realized just how bad the situation was.

"Oh shit," Masaru said simply as both sibling got an image of their graves with their mother standing above them. "Is it to late to get my gift back?" Masaru squeaked as Akari shook her head and face palmed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I yawned as we walked home for lunch, my arms sore from practicing and from carrying stacks of chopped wood.

"Tired?" InuYasha asked with a small laugh, his arm full of chopped wood as well. I nodded at him and kept walking, not wanting him to know just how tired I was. "If you want you can take a quick nap at home then we can try hunting later." He told me and I raised my ears up in interest, before turning and giving him a small glare.

"Naps are for babies. I don't need one," I told him simply. InuYasha smirked and nodded at me, a look I knew meant he didn't believe a word I said.

"Yeah, well technically you are a pup." He said making me spin my head to the side to glare up at him.

"Am not!" I snapped at him as he continued to smirk at me.

"You are otherwise you'd be about this big and not be so tired." He told me while freeing a hand to raise it to about his height. I growled at him while debating on whether or not I should hit him. "Come on, I'm sure Kagome's got some lunch for us by now." InuYasha said while rubbing the tip of my left ear. I narrowed my eyes at him before jerking away and stomping ahead of him, hearing him laugh under his breath as I did.

"Kagome!" I called out as I walked out of the forest and towards the house, sniffing the air as I smelled Setsuna's scent.

"Hey! I just started lunch," Kagome said while walking outside with Masaru in one arm. I looked at the infant as he happily gnawed on one of the teething rings Souta had brought from his time.

"Why do I smell cat?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed voice as I went over to the fire pile and dropped the load of wood down. "You better straighten that Pup." I heard him tell me as I rolled my eyes but quickly did as he said.

"Setsuna came by with some stuff. He's already left for Kouga's." Kagome told InuYasha as I turned to look at them, cocking my head to the side as I watched them.

"_It feels weird but lately it feels strange to call them by their names._" I thought, actually focusing on getting my demon side to respond. "_What? Nothing to say? No spitting response?_" I said a bit sarcastically when I got no response.

"Akari, are you alright?" I heard Kagome asked as I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I told her simply with a shrug. Kagome looked at me strangely before smiling and looking at Masaru when he pulled on her hair.

"Masaru, we don't pull people's hair. It's not nice," she told him as she gently pried his fingers free and glared lightly at the laughing boy. "I think you've inherited you're father's personality." She added as InuYasha smirked and stood next to me.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Do we have any Ramen?" He asked as he gave Kagome big puppy eyes that made me laugh. I quickly covered it with a cough when I saw him shoot a look at me.

"Actually that's what I was preparing. I'm just waiting for the water to boil." Kagome told him as he smiled and looked as if he was just told that he and Kagome were going to go on the week vacation I had overheard them talk about.

"Kagome, what were talking about earlier when you told InuYasha that you'd take him for a week of fun? Are you taking him ice skating and to the movies?" I asked as Kagome's eyes widened and she turned the same color as InuYasha's haori. I looked at InuYasha, wondering if he knew, but he was staring at me with wide eyes too. "What? You were talking about it this morning and you smelled really weird too." I told Kagome as she turned an even darker red and bit her lip while her hold on Masaru tightened.

"Pup, let's go to the Goshinboku." InuYasha told me while grabbing the back of my jacket and lifting me up.

"Hey!" I yelled as he threw me on his back before taking off running. "Put me down!" I growled into his ear.

"INUYASHA!" I heard Kagome scream and felt my eyes widen as InuYasha picked up his pace.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

*Thirty-six thousand yen is roughly three hundred American US dollars.


	32. Chapter 32

**~Dark~ **And the plot shall thicken! *Taps a button on the remote to make scary music play*

**~Light~ **It's now time to show off some action! *Creates an explosion beside Akari, who screams and jumps up onto the ceiling fan*

**~Akari~ **I'm going to kill you both. *Growls while trying to cut Light's head off.*

**~Light~ **You can't otherwise you'll die. *Easily ducks the spinning Hanyo*

**~Akari~ **Will not! *Yells*

**~Light~ **Will to! *Smart aleck voice*

**~Akari~ **Not! *Get's frustrated*

**~Light~ **Will! *Starts to get annoyed and angry*

**~Akari~ **Die Baka! *Launches at Light, sending both to the floor in a fierce wrestling match*

**~Dark~ **As fun as this is to watch, someone has to do the disclaimer...We don't own InuYasha, but we do own the OCs. *Here's a crash and turns around.* Hey! TO CLOSE TO THE LAPTOP!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **Unicorn232003**

HAHAHA! Well played, and you should really lock your windows. We'll never stop writing, but Yami should really stop wasting cookies! They are the fuel of us writers! (Along with all junkfood in general) FYI Yami, nice name. And throw some cookies our way!

To **Princess Inume**

Oh I imagine he'll let Kagome handle that. I mean seriously, she's more terrifying than he is! And glad you thought it was funny! Here's an update for you!

To **AngelQueen1325**

Glad you liked Setsuna, hopefully he'll decide to stick around a bit. Who knows? As always thank you and we will! XD

To **Shefanhow**

Lol here's some answers!

1\. That's something that will be revealed in the end. Got to keep readers coming for more, ne?

2\. The Kuro Clan mark is the blue star on their forehead. I wanted it to correspond with Sesshoumaru's and since I lost the rock/paper/scissors contest with Light, we made it a star instead of a sun.

3\. She found the kitchen knives and threatened us with them...Light has gladly volunteered to get them away from her! *Light gasps* I WHAT!?

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"M'lord, you wished to see me?" Ren spoke quietly as she bowed down in front of Kaiken as he idly looked at a scroll in his hand.

"Yes, an associate will be coming by in a few hours. Do not ask questions, do not speak to them, simply lead them to me and then forget them. Do we understand one another?" Kaiken asked Ren as she nodded once before backing out of the room slowly and sliding the door closed. Kaiken looked at the door with a frown before setting the scroll down quietly and lifting up another, this one actually holding a colored image of a young girl. She had raven hair with smooth baby blue stripes that ended at a point about midway across her cheek, her eyes were a strange blue and silver, set in lightly tanned skin with a symbol of a star on her forehead. She was smiling and holding a two colored ball in her hands, with her summer kimono rumpled from playing while her eyes glowed with her happiness as she looked out of the image.

"Damn you Hitomi." Kaiken growled as he stared at the image, his face holding a look of anger. "If you had just stayed obedient and done as you were told...Stupid humans." He spat as he flung the scroll away and watched it fall apart, the small pieces of the picture floating to the ground finally settling as the last piece, this one showing the young girl's face, landed on top of the pile still smiling away. Kaiken returned to his work as an imp servant scuttled in and gathered the trash, choosing not to kill the terrified demon.

"M'lord," a familiar voice called out as the door slowly slid open to reveal Ren bowing on the floor with a cloaked figure standing behind her. Kaiken frowned slightly as the scent of death and torture rolled off of the figure and to him, before motioning the figure forward. Kaiken did not ignore the look of relief on Ren's face as she slid the door shut again and her hurried steps rushed down the hall.

"You summoned me?" A cold and long dead voice hissed from beneath the deep hood. Kaiken didn't speak for a moment, his face not betraying the fear and disgust he felt for the creature in front of him.

"I'm looking for something. A special crystal, something I can use for manipulation. Rumor has it you can create it through certain...methods." Kaiken said setting up and looking at the creature hidden in the folds of the cloth. The thing said nothing for a minute, letting Kaiken sit behind his desk quietly.

"Why would a Lord need such a thing?" The thing hissed sending a shiver down his spine, one he refused to show.

"Let's just say I need it for something." Kaiken told them with a small smile that showed his fangs and made his eyes flash coldly. After he spoke the creature's side moved and the whisper of tortured screams crying out for mercy drifted over to Kaiken making his smile drop and his eyes widen a fraction. He watched a shriveled claw, something crossed with a human skeleton with patches of fur and pink muscle spotting it haphazardly, slid out of the cloth and turned over to reveal a small shard of a green and black crystal sticking out of the leather like palm.

"Is this what you require?" The voice asked with a hint of amusement as Kaiken tried to recover himself while the whispers of the tortured grew fainter but continued to remain present. "Created with the lies and deceit of murderous wives, the tears and blood of vile creatures pleading for hell. This is a piece of Hōseki Sebun Jigoku, Jewel of Seven Hells, for this I require one thing." The thing breathed in a hiss as another hand appeared and it lovingly petted the shard. Kaiken frowned slightly in disgust before straightening and pulling out a small flask made of a blend of pink silver and green gold.

"What is this thing you require?" Kaiken asked as the flask suddenly vanished and he saw a flash of the metal disappear into the cloth.

"A piece of you, that is all." The thing breathed gleefully as Kaiken frowned in confusion while thinking the deal over. After a minute he smiled, thinking he had the better deal.

"I believe our deal is sealed then." Kaiken said calmly as the creature flicked the shard to him and turned to leave.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I watched the lone white rabbit as it nibbled on it's own food. InuYasha had been showing me how to be a better hunter, and after a week he was finally satisfied enough to let me catch dinner instead of watch him catch it.

"_Almost..._" I thought as I readied myself to launch myself at the unsuspecting rabbit. As the rabbit turned I pushed myself out of the tree and raised my claws to grab the animal.

"Kyaa!" I yelled as I landed on the rabbit and rolled forward, the snow from the ground flying up around me. "Got it!" I said happily as I looked down at the still rabbit in my arms. Thankfully, InuYasha had taught me a way to kill my prey without it being messy.

"Good job, next time though try not to yell. It won't always freeze your prey." InuYasha told me as he walked out from underneath the tree I had been in. I stuck my tongue out at him as I got up and shook the snow off of myself.

"You do it whenever you fight." I told him while holding the dead rabbit out in front of me. Smirking when InuYasha glared at me in response. "Besides, I got the rabbit." I added smugly as he rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"Whatever, come on. Let's get back home so Kagome can fix it for dinner." He told me before leading the way back to the hut which was maybe five miles from where we were. "You did good today, Pup." InuYasha told me again, making me feel light on my feet as I walked beside him happily.

"Does this mean I can go with you and Miroku when you go after big stuff?" I asked him with a smile that I hoped would win myself a spot in his next trip.

"Not until you've mastered the smaller stuff and even then maybe." He told me as I frowned at him and huffed in frustration, I knew without looking that he was smiling at me. "Wait," he suddenly said, I took a step forward without stopping before turning to look at him. His ears were standing at full alert, his hand resting on Tetsusiaga, while his eyes scanned the area around us. Immediately I stepped closer to him, my instincts telling me to stay near him for safety.

"_What is that smell?_" I thought as I covered my nose and gagged at the smell of rot that drifted to us. "_Is it an oni?_" I thought as I looked around at the high piles of glittering snow, leafless trees, and dark spots scattered around us.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" InuYasha yelled as the wind whistled through the area making me shiver and move closer to him.

"_I can fight, why am I so scared?_" I thought even as my heart raced and I felt my instincts push at me.

"**This isn't something you can fight Baka! Tell that house pet to get moving. This smell is killing me.**" My demon side spoke up, to late since an oni and a familiar demoness appeared in front of us from out from behind a clump of trees and snow.

"Ren," InuYasha snarled as the demoness smiled and looked at the half rotten oni.

"Kill him," she said and immediately the oni seemed to vanish for a second. I didn't even have time to react as InuYasha suddenly pushed me away from him while the oni appeared in front of us, his claws pushing against the transformed fang.

"Akari, get out of here!" InuYasha grunted as he pushed the oni back and half jumped half jogged over to me. All the while, Ren watched with a small smile on her face. "Akari, go back to Kagome and the others. I'll catch up," InuYasha told me as he stood over me while I scrambled to my feet.

"She won't make it. I can promise you that." Ren said, her voice cold and amused as the oni stood up and stared at us with dead eyes. "Now, kill InuYasha!" Ren yelled sending the oni racing back at InuYasha.

"NOW AKARI!" InuYasha roared as he attacked the oni. I scrambled to my feet, my dead rabbit long gone from my grasp and looked back at InuYasha for a second, wanting to help him fight. I watched him jump up as the demon tried to swipe at him, before biting my lip and turning away.

"I told you, you weren't getting away." I heard Ren say in my ear and jumped to the ground, rolling back to my feet an instant later. She snarled at me, her face twisted as she swiped her claws at me, missing me by a hair's breath. I back peddled and tried to gain some space but she wasn't relenting, pushing me back until I tripped over something beneath the snow and hit the ground, somehow avoiding another one of her swings.

"Get away from me!" I yelled and kicked at her legs, managing to hit her but not make her fall. I looked up at her when she didn't falter and felt my heart stop, she was smiling at me as if nothing was wrong.

"Disgusting half breed," she sang before I caught sight of something small and green before she slashed at my neck. I couldn't scream as I felt blood flow down my neck and grabbed it frantically, trying to stop the blood and get away from her at the same time. "Not so fast," she whispered and stomped on my ankle hard enough for it to snap. I chocked on my blood as pain shot up from my foot. I swung my free hand at her, watching it smoke and glow white as it hit her and she screamed.

"Bitch," I chocked out as she pinned me to the ground and stabbed me in the chest with something. Her eyes were flaring at me as I finally gargled out a scream.

"Akari!" I faintly heard InuYasha yell as burning agony raced through me, making even the brush of my clothes burn like fire.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Get away from her!" InuYasha yelled as he sent the dead oni back to the underworld and charged towards Ren. The demoness looked over at him with wide eyes before leaping away, her clothes stained red with blood. Akari laid limp in the snow, the only sign she was alive was the faint movement of her chest and the tears coursing down her cheeks while blood continued to spread out from around her.

"What did you do to her?" He roared as he charged at the demoness. Suddenly she pulled something free of her kimono and threw it down, sending up a thick and foul smelling smoke. "Akari!" InuYasha yelled as he realized what was happening. Coughing and trying to see through the tears in his eyes, he stumbled over to where Akari had been. "Akari!" InuYasha yelled as he found the spot she had been, only now instead of her being there, there was only red snow.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"InuYasha! Where have you been? You told me you'd be back by dinner time." Kagome said later that night, as InuYasha stumbled inside. "InuYasha, what happened?" She asked as she took in InuYasha's tired and torn form, her mind racing through a million different scenarios.

"Kagome, I...They took her Kagome. They took Akari." InuYasha told her while falling to his knees, his eyes staring into the fire as an image of Akari's bloody form appeared before him. Kagome's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock.

"No," she breathed as InuYasha pushed himself back to his feet. "InuYasha, what happened?" She begged him to tell her as Masaru woke up and began to cry.

"We were out hunting and then Ren appeared with a rotten oni. She used it to distract me so she could get to Akari. Kami, Akari didn't even stand a chance! By the time I realized how bad it was she was covered in blood and barely alive!" InuYasha told her as Kagome began to cry while trying to sooth Masaru. "Ren took her though. I've been trying to find her scent to follow them but...Kagome, I need you to go to Sango and Miroku's. I'm going to Sesshoumaru for help." InuYasha told her as he moved to the door.

"InuYasha, please, don't leave." Kagome told him, making him freeze at the door. "I can't let you leave this late at night. At first light we'll both go to Sesshoumaru. I'll ask Sango if she'll watch Masaru so we can travel faster." Kagome told him with tears in her eyes as she thought of Akari, somewhere with the enemy and hurt badly. InuYasha didn't move for a minute, his instincts fighting his emotions as he tried to balance them out.

"Alright, but we leave at first light." He finally said, finding a semi balance between the two. Kagome nodded and immediately went over to their futon to lay down, letting Masaru be lulled back to sleep by her heartbeat. Neither one of the two adults went to sleep that night, worry keeping them both awake.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"_Why...do I hurt?_" I wondered as I looked around the white area. Carefully I scanned the white zone, my eyes trying to find anything there. "_Did something happen to me?_" I asked myself as a flash of dull pain rolled over me. I blinked and gently pressed at the spot it had come from, right next to my heart on my chest.

"**You idiot! Get up!**" I heard someone yell from behind me. Slowly I turned to look at them, blinking when I didn't recognize them. "**You really are pathetic! Look at you! You're just sitting there while that Kaiken bastard uses you!**" The demon girl yelled at me while I simply stood there. She finally got tired of yelling at me and stomped over to me, grabbing my shoulders and gripping them tightly.

"**Are you even listening to me?**" She screamed in my face as I cocked my head to the side to look at her.

"_Do I know you? You seem familiar,_" I said making the demoness stop and stare at me with wide eyes. "_Can you tell me who I am and where we are?_" I asked while looking around, ignoring the way the girl's claws dug into my shoulders, almost painfully but all I felt was a dull throb at the back of my mind.

"_It seems pretty bland here._" I told her before falling to the ground when she pushed me away from her. "_Was it something I said?_" I asked her as she backed away from me.

"**What are you doing Baka? This isn't funny!**" She snapped at me as I stood up and brushed myself off, admiring the white and navy blue clothing I wore.

"_I don't know what you're talking about, but can you stop calling me Baka?_" I asked her with a frown before gently touching me cheek when I felt a sharp pain flare through the usual dull ache. "_Ow!_" I yelped and held my cheek as the white world and the demon girl vanished and I saw another demon, this one a man, standing in front of me with a cold look as he stared down at me. The man was tall, standing easily around seven feet with ink black hair that was held back in a high pony tail showing off his pointed ears and demon markings. His eyes were a dark silver with faint hints of blue dotting them while between them, resting on his forehead was a blue five pointed star standing out a bit next to a stray strand of black hair. He wore robes similar to a samurai, minus the armor, with a sword resting at his hip, he had an arm raised to hit me again and I could see the deadly claws on the tips of his fingers.

"You will listen to me and only me!" He yelled at me before he vanished and I was back in the white world, stumbling backwards until I fell. I had no idea who this demon was but he scared me, making me feel smaller than a grain of sand and as helpless as a newborn.

"**What the hell?! You had a chance to fight him!**" The demon girl screamed at me as I tried to slow my sudden racing heart and breath.

"_What do you mean? What's going on?_" I yelled back at her, finally realizing something was wrong. "_I don't remember anything!_" I yelled out with a mix of anger and fear before suddenly the dull throbbing turned into full on pain that made me arch up and scream.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I can't take this!" InuYasha growled as he paced the room he and Kagome had been given by his brother. Kagome watched him while rocking a fussy Masaru, knowing exactly what was making her mate stay on edge.

"InuYasha, I'm sure Sessho-" she started only to be interrupted when Jaken rushed into the room unannounced.

"M'Lord has found something! He requests your presence in his study immediately." Jaken told them and watched as InuYasha dashed out of the room like a mad man. Over the course of their stay, Jaken had come to respect InuYasha a small amount while he began to treat Kagome almost as highly as he treated Sesshoumaru. Which said something since Jaken had originally hated her in the beginning.

"Thank you Jaken," Kagome told the imp as he nodded at her and ran off to who knows where. Kagome adjusted Masaru in her arms, looking down at his sad teary gold eyes as he chewed on his fist. "I know baby, I miss her too." Kagome told him while using her free hand to move his single dark lock out of his face. Masaru sighed past his fist before burying his face into her chest, wanting to be close to her. Kagome understood what he wanted and let him stay there while she made her way to Sesshoumaru's study.

"...Kaiken custody over your pup." Sesshoumaru finished just as Kagome showed up. InuYasha was sitting across from Sesshoumaru, lost in thought as he tried to adjust to the information given to him. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru greeted with a nod of his head at the young priestess.

"What have I missed?" She asked while sitting down beside InuYasha. Masaru, smelling his father, immediately turned to him and held out his free hand and made grabbing at him. InuYasha got a soft look in his eyes as he carefully leaned over and lifted him out of Kagome's arms. Kagome tensed and looked at him for a second before allowing him to take Masaru and returned her focus back to Sesshoumaru.

"About two weeks ago, Kaiken received a strange visitor. Within days of that Akari is taken, at the same time I receive word from Kaiken and the Lords of the East and North that the Council will meet in two weeks time. I believe Kaiken is finally making his move and has taken Akari in an attempt to gain even more leverage, for without Akari you both can be deemed as unfit parents leaving the Council with no choice but to give Kaiken custody over her." Sesshoumaru told Kagome, who was nodding her head in understanding.

"But what about the challenge Kaiken gave you?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru moved a scroll to the side of him and lifted up a glass of saki mixed with tea.

"The challenge at this point still stands, it does not matter if Akari is there or if we hold a meeting involving her." Sesshoumaru told her, his eyes jumping over to Masaru when he said something in baby talk before darting back to Kagome.

"What will happen if we can't get Akari back in time?" Kagome asked, her eyes hard and her whole being tense.

"Kaiken will gain custody over her and she will probably die. I believe he already has her, but because I have no proof I cannot make a move of my own." Sesshoumaru told her bluntly his own gold eyes hard.

"So basically we need to find Akari and get her before the Council meets. Otherwise we're royally fucked." InuYasha surmised, ignoring the small glare from Kagome at the curse he used. Masaru seemed to already know what was going to happen so he smiled and removed his fist from his mouth raising both his hands and cheering happily.

"Yes, and there is a possibility that I know where she might be. The only obstacle in our way now is getting there." Sesshoumaru said with a faint smile as he lifted up the top of his desk to reveal a hidden map showing all of the current Lords and their holdings, as well as villages and roads with streams. All in all it was a very detailed map.

"Amazing," Kagome breathed as she leaned forward to look at the map. Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to cross his features.

"Did you think I was simply traveling and hunting Naraku during the hunt for the jewel shards?" He asked as a blush darkened Kagome's cheeks. "I have a motive for everything." He told her before turning to his younger half brother to begin strategies a way to rescue his pup. Needless to say, Kagome was amazed at InuYasha's ability to strategies and plan for any outcome. By the time they were finished, InuYasha had prepared for everything; from the possibility of Akari not being there, to the possibility of her being fatally wounded.


	33. Chapter 33

**~Dark~** Well...umm...Hi?

**~Light~** *Pokes her with a sharp stick* Get on with it.

**~Dark~** *Gulps and looks at invisible readers* As you can see this is a new chapter...

**~Light~** They know that idiot! *Whacks Dark on the head*

**~Dark~** OW! *Glares at twin before looking back at readers* Okay, let me see if I can get this out in one go.

**~Akari~** Ten cookies say she gets some angry reviews. *Whispers to Light*

**~Light~** Two batches of sugar rolls says Nekochan1994 and Unicorn232003 say something about it first. *Counters the hanyo, causing both to grin and shake hands while I gulp a drink down*

**~Dark~** Okay, even though it's not Friday and I typically don't finish an entire chapter within a few days I was able to finish this today and decided to upload it and post ch. 34 Friday. This chapter started off with just a few pages but I kind of got ahead of myself and ended up writing all of this in one go. (After a 'ehem' friend messed up my computer) Anyway, don't hate me for one of the parts and leave a review because I love to hear from you guys, even if you're wielding deadly weapons and are angry.

**~Light~** That's better, anyway we don't own InuYasha blah blah blah. We do own all the OCs except for Hohen, he belongs to a friend. Anyway enjoy!

**~Akari~** How many times do I have to tell you? You don't own me!

* * *

To **Unicorn232003 **From Dark!

Hi Yami and Unicorn232003! Glad you're back! The upcoming battle will actually be split into two slightly smaller battles. I know how you feel about the details part, when Light went over the chapter she kept gripping that I left out too much. (Damn right!) (Shut up Light.) Anyway it was also her idea that Akari lose her memories, a nice twist actually. (Now that's gone to her head...Great) Haha if you want to read some of my other stuff that isn't fanfiction related, hit me up! (Preferably in a PM) Also I don't think you're a bad writer, writing doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to make a little sense. Now...Yami...GIVE BACK THE LAPTOP!

P.S. I love the long reviews! Don't worry about making them shorter! :)

To From Light

Glad you liked it! I made her rewrite some of it though. Hehe

To **Princess Inume **From Light

She better be or I will kill Dark! I know he's so cute I just want to cuddle him all day! And Sess helping InuYasha kind of makes me wonder what's going to happen. Here's an update!

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Light

Glad to hear you loved it! I liked that scene as well. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I screwed up! Big time!" Akari said as she navigated the streets of modern-day Tokyo on her own bright baby blue hover board. After she had gotten up that morning she had realized several things, one of the most important being that she and her family no longer existed in this time line. "Dear Kami, please let me fix this!" She said out loud as she jumped off her board and raced up the steps of the Higurashi shrine. Not wasting any time she ran to the door and knocked on it, her hand fading in and out of existence.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" Ms. Higurashi asked politely as she opened the door to see Akari before her eyes widened when the girl's human appearance vanished for a second to show her hanyo appearance. "Oh my!" She gasped before ushering Akari inside.

"I don't have time to explain, but I need Souta asap!" Akari snapped just as the sleep tussled boy walked into view.

"Morning mom...wha-WAH!" Souta cried out as Akari shot past Ms. Higurashi and grabbed the boy by his collar. "Who are you! Mom!" Souta yelled as he was pulled back upstairs and into his room.

"Stop your whining and pack a bag for the past. I don't have much time." Akari snapped as she threw Souta into the room and started throwing things at him. "Listen, I might have screwed up the timeline." She told him as he pulled his shirt off to show a thin but muscular frame before he slipped a different long sleeve on.

"Explain, who are you and what do you mean?" Souta asked as Akari turned her back so he could change into a pair of pants.

"My name is Akari Takashi, I'm your niece. I'm also the one that pushed you down the well. In the original time line you didn't show up in the past until Mom was pregnant with the twins and that was when I stopped aging around ten. Masaru was five, and had also stopped aging, don't ask me why. Anyway, when I pushed you down the well I brought notice to my past self sooner than I should have. In the original timeline, Kaiken had heard of me but didn't try to get to me until the twins were about four, and after you had established yourself as a well-known demon slayer monk with Kohaku." Akari spouted off making Souta's head spin.

"Wait, I'm a demon slayer monk? And Kagome had more kids? Wait, what's going on now?" Souta asked as he processed the information while Akari grabbed his hover board, along with hers, and a bag full of survival gear.

"Now, I'm starting to stop existing. Apparently in the new timeline, Kaiken kidnapped me and manipulated me into killing InuYasha and the others so he could gain control. Now if you don't help InuYasha and the others, Tokyo as you know it will vanish and demon's will either die off completely or humans will die." Akari told him while opening his window and jumping out with his stuff, Souta following behind a few seconds later. "Listen, you have to get to the others as fast as possible. I mean it, no stopping for anything!" She tried to drill into him as they ran to the well, the whole while Akari was blinking in and out of view. Souta was still confused about all of it but he was getting the basics of it.

"Wait, what happens if I don't make it?" Souta asked as Akari throw the well house door opened and looked at him. He gulped at the look of fear in the older girl's eyes. "Never mind." He whispered before she nodded at him looked at the well.

"Here, take this in case your's stops working." She said, tossing her own hover board to him, before he ran through her and dove down the well, not noticing that his world was already changing as he did.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Souta!" Sango called out when she saw Souta rushing towards them. "What's wrong?" She asked when he jumped off of his hover board and tumbled to a stop. Souta jumped back to his feet, mud and snow coating his red winter jacket.

"Where's Kagome and the others?" He asked frantically making Sango look at him worriedly. "Sango, I'm being serious. I need to find them. Now." Souta demanded as Miroku and Rin came out to see what was going on.

"Souta, they left almost two weeks ago." Sango told him making the boy groan before grabbing his discarded hover board and the baby blue one next to it. "Souta, what's wrong?" She asked worry clear in her voice and eyes as she looked at the boy.

"Something's messed up the timeline, I have to fix it before it's to late or my world won't exist anymore." Souta told them making Sango gasp in shock as Miroku frowned and Rin looked confused.

"What do you mean? Tell us what's going on." Miroku demanded making Souta groan but none the less start talking, explaining everything from the beginning. By the time he was finished Sango and Miroku knew exactly how bad the situation was.

"So Akari from your time sent you back here to fix it when it is your early appearance that caused all of this to escalate as fast as it did." Miroku surmised making Souta blink slowly before nodding his head, his earlier attention having been diverted from them.

"Y-yeah, basically." He told Miroku, who hadn't missed him watching Rin, while Sango went over to a small chest and pulled out Kohaku's old armor, minus the pads and weapon.

"Souta, I want you to put this on before you leave. I've shown you how to put it on before and it will help keep you warmer under your clothes while you head to Sesshoumaru's." Sango said, in strict business mode as she pulled out her armor as well. "Miroku, I'm going with Souta do you want to come or stay with the kids?" Sango asked as Souta left to change. Miroku didn't speak for a moment, simply watching his wife as she moved around their hut, being extra quiet when walking past the room holding their three napping children.

"Sango, I think Souta should go on his own. You're needed here with me now that InuYasha and Kagome are gone. I'll be needed more now that Kagome isn't around to help and with InuYasha not around to defend against the demons the village guard will probably need your help." Miroku said, watching as Sango slowed down until she came to a complete stop and was looking down at her armor and weapons.

"I hate when you make sense Monk." She said softly as a small smile tugged at Miroku's lips. Before either could respond Souta walked back out of their room, pulling at the collar of Kohaku's old armor.

"Alright, now what? I still need to get to Sesshoumaru's." Souta said, still trying to loosen the collar while Sango looked over at Rin, who was blushing. Miroku, a knowing smile on his face, walked over to him and adjusted it to fit him more comfortably. "Thanks," Souta told Miroku as he nodded and stepped back to look at him.

"Alright, if you want to make any distance before nightfall you need to leave now. Rin, how do you get to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle?" Miroku asked the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts and drawing her into the conversation.

"The easiest way to get to m'Lord's is straight through the forest, once you reach the edge of it you'll come across an abandoned village. Don't stop there to rest, it's a favorite roast for Kitsunes. Once you get past that head toward the setting sun for ten miles, by then you should be able to spot Sesshoumaru's castle. It's a five day journey by foot, two if you're InuYasha." Rin told Souta as he nodded and slipped his normal clothes on over the skin-tight suit, placing the separate pads into his bag and pulling out a compass and a small square the size of his palm.

"What is that?" Sango asked curiously as he grabbed his hover board and placed the square at the end of it.

"This will help me keep track of the miles I cover. If I push myself I'll be able to make it in two days like InuYasha." Souta told her before walking outside with his things and hover board.

"Souta, perhaps, I can come with you?" Rin asked quietly making Sango and Miroku's eyes widen as they looked at the normally shy girl. "I can lead you there so you are less likely to get lost. And m'Lord will recognize my scent even from a distance so he won't allow you to get hurt." She added quickly as Souta fiddled with his board, trying not to look at her.

"She has a point, Souta." Miroku said, siding with Rin and laying a hand on her shoulder while Sango looked at him in surprise. "With Rin's help you may even get there sooner." He added for good measure. Souta finally looked at Rin, before nodding slowly.

"Alright, but...that means you'll have to ride on a hover board alright? So...you know...the kimono you have now won't work. Here," Souta said and reached inside his bag for something. The adults watched in surprise as Souta tossed Rin a set of clothes that resembled his school uniform though they were slightly different and looked warmer. "Go change, it'll help you stay on the board and stay warm." Souta said with a fierce blush while Sango's eyes lit up with understanding. With a knowing smile she led Rin back inside to change into the strange clothes while Miroku stayed outside to talk with Souta. Ten minutes later Souta had given Rin a fast lesson on how to control a hover board and both were ready to go.

"Alright, keep close to me and try to keep up. Got it?" Souta asked, receiving a shaky nod from Rin as she balanced on the board while Souta locked her feet in place. She was no longer wearing a kimono, instead she was dressed in black pants, a spare pair of sneakers that were a little big for her, a long sleeve black shirt and Souta's red winter jacket with the hood up. Souta was wearing a pair of blue jeans over his skin-tight suit with a long sleeve blue shirt and thick gloves with a scarf and a hat that had been in his bag.

"Be careful you two." Sango told them as the hover boards floated up into the air about a foot and a half.

"We will and when I come back I want some Monk training. See ya!" Souta said before shooting off, Rin following him as their hover boards easily went as fast as InuYasha at top speed.

"Why would he want Monk training?" Miroku asked Sango, who only shrugged before going back inside as Uryu woke up crying.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"_I still don't understand why you hate me._" I told the demon girl sitting in front of me as we stared at each other. She had been growling and snapping at me ever since I had seen her, though her temper would blow up when I vanished from her white world and came back.

"**Maybe if you were smarter you'd understand.**" She snapped, making me roll my eyes before resting my chin in my palm. I watched her as she stood up and stomped over to me. "**Get up.**" She growled and yanked me to my feet when I didn't comply.

"_Hey! Watch it!_" I yelled at her as I straightened my clothes and looked at her. "_What now? Gonna try to beat me up again?_" I asked her only to receive a snarl that made me feel smug. For some reason every time she had tried to beat me up I had been able to deflect her blows and even give her a few.

"**No Baka, I think I figured out a way to get you out of here. My only problem is if you're to stupid to do it.**" She growled at me, but before I could respond though I felt a sharp pain in my chest that warned me that I was about to vanish again. "**Shit, fight him Baka! Fight him!**" I heard the girl yell at me as the white world dissolved away like sand in the wind.

"Get up!" A familiar female voice snapped as I felt a flash of pain followed by a crack as a hand smacked my face. "Good, now listen to m'Lord you worthless piece of trash." Ren snapped in my face when I turned my head to look at her. I blinked, unable to do much else before I felt my body move to look at the demon in front of me. I watched like an outsider as my body kneeled down in front of him and sat perfectly still, taking small breaths every few seconds.

"Now, you will follow Ren and do as she says until I return. Repeat that to me." He told me and I waited, feeling my mouth fall open to speak before I felt a flash of anger.

"No." I heard myself say as I began to realize what the demon girl meant by fight back. "I...will...not." I struggled to say as the demon man in front of me started to grow angry.

"You will obey me!" He growled at me and I felt the pain in my chest grow and throb with my heartbeat. "Now, repeat my order." He growled in warning at me as I felt a small sense of cockiness.

"Which...one?" I gasped out, even as my whole being exploded with pain, so much so that I collapsed to the floor barely conscious and struggling for air.

"Ren, leave us." I heard Kaiken say as if from far off as my vision darkened only to snap back crystal clear as he began his torture. "Half breed! You know better than to defy me." I heard him growl as my face was pushed down into the floor so hard I felt my nose crack and tasted blood in my mouth. As he continued to threaten me I began to whimper, feeling his claws cut into my back, drawing lines that stretched from my shoulders to my hips.

"I thought you learned your lesson the first time." I heard him breath in my ear before my head was jerked back and I felt my ears being cut, making my whimpers turn to loud cries of pain. "None of that now." I heard him say faintly before cloth was stuffed into my mouth and I felt my hands and feet bound. By now I regretted speaking, regretting listening to the demon in the white world, regretted even breathing. I could feel him hitting me over and over again, taking pleasure in the amount of pain he caused me.

"Wake up!" He roared in my face before I was thrown into a wall making me whimper softly through the filthy rag in my mouth. Oh how I longed to return to the white world and escape this demon's torture! "You will learn your place, Half Breed!" He yelled and I watched through blurry eyes as he approached me and grabbed my hair, pulling some of it out as he yanked me up onto my toes. I looked at his cold eyes, trying to find something in them, but they showed nothing except anger and pleasure.

"Maybe you learn better through weapons?" He whispered and I felt my eyes widen as he smiled at me and drew a line down my face, easily slicing the skin open. "Yes, I think you do." He breathed and dragged me out of the room and towards another.

"_NO!_" I screamed and tried to will my body to move, to fight him, but all I could do was close my eyes and cry through the rag in my mouth.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called out as he raced towards said demon and InuYasha. "M'Lord, strange creatures have passed through the Kitsune village!" Jaken told Sesshoumaru after a minute, trying to catch his breath and still relay the news. "The Kitsunes say they fly like demons but smell of human and are looking for you! Should I prepare the guards to attack?" He asked making InuYasha and Kagome share a look while Sesshoumaru waved a hand in dismissal.

"No, I will meet these creatures." Sesshoumaru said dully and started towards the West gate.

"Jaken, did the Kitsunes say what the creatures looked like?" Kagome asked the imp while bouncing Masaru on her hip. Jaken looked at her before tapping his beak in thought.

"No, only that they smelled human, were looking for m'Lord, and that they were flying." Jaken told her, earning a nod from Kagome.

"Alright, thank you anyway Jaken." Kagome said allowing the imp to run off.

"You think it's someone we know?" InuYasha asked her as she followed after Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know." She said with a shake of her head. "We don't know any flying creatures, do we?" She asked with a smile that made InuYasha 'keh' for an answer.

"Do you see them yet?" InuYasha asked Sesshoumaru when they reached the gate. Sesshoumaru glanced at his younger brother before returning his eyes to watching the surrounding landscape. "Whatever," InuYasha scoffed before he too looked at the empty field surrounding the entire castle.

"InuYasha, I suggest taking your mate and pup to safety. If this is an enemy, she cannot fight." Sesshoumaru said after a tense silence. Kagome opened her mouth to object but before she could InuYasha was already grabbing her arm gently and nodding to his brother.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." He told him only to freeze when Sesshoumaru tensed.

"They're here." Sesshoumaru said simply just as the wind shifted and InuYasha caught a faint yet familiar scent. Shooting a look at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru he mentally groaned and lifted Kagome and Masaru up into his arms.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in outrage as he raced inside the castle to keep Kagome safe. "InuYasha, put me down." Kagome demanded as InuYasha walked into their room. Masaru looked up at the two before slapping his cheeks lightly and shaking his head. This went unnoticed by his parents as InuYasha gently dropped Kagome on the bed and picked up Masaru, looking at a peeved Kagome coolly.

"InuYasha, I can understand wanting Masaru away from any fighting but you know I can fight!" Kagome told him as Masaru began to gnaw on InuYasha's Rosario.

"Kagome, ever think that I might know that? Listen, Sesshoumaru and I both know that a lot of his servants aren't very found of hanyos like me and Masaru. The best protection I can give him and you is to have you both together in a safe place." InuYasha tried to explain, lightly rubbing Masaru's ears and making him purr in delight and let go of his beads. "Listen, I need to get back out to the gate. Just stay here, please?" InuYasha asked making Kagome break at his pleading tone.

"Alright, fine! But I swear if you get hurt then I won't bandage you up." She told him while getting up and taking Masaru from him. InuYasha smiled before giving her a quick kiss and ruffling Masaru's hair, making the little boy smile and laugh happily.

"I promise then," InuYasha said before sprinting out of the room and back to the gate. "What'd I miss?" He asked as he came to a stop next to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the few looks of disgust that were thrown his way. Sesshoumaru didn't speak, his eyes trained on the edge of the forest at the end of the field. Both brothers waited, eyes trained on the forest as slowly the wind picked up and brought the scents closer.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"**Are you still not speaking?**" The demon girl asked, poking my side as I stared down at my feet. After I had returned to the white world I had curled up tightly and not moved, trying to forget the pain and words that the demon had hit me with. The demon girl had, at first, been surprisingly quiet, then she had sat down and leaned her side against mine. She had offered her silence and comfort to me and neither of us had moved...until now. "**I guess this is my fault...I mean, I did tell you to fight back.**" She told me as she stopped poking my side and moved around to sit more comfortably, her feet next to mine.

"**Don't worry about Kaiken though. He's gone and Ren's pretty weak. Sure you didn't beat her in your first fight, but that was because I wasn't there.**" She went on, her voice rising and falling as I stared at my toes, slowly curling them up. "**You just got to learn to release me. I promise not to kill anyone, well except for our enemies.**" She said, laughing at the end of her sentence as I felt a wave of pain that was dulled by both my numbness and the white world I was in.

"**That idiot house pet better hurry. We need to get home...Kagome's probably worried by now...**" She said softly and this time I turned to look at her. For all her fierceness, the demoness next to me was still a kid like me. She was probably as scared and hurt as I was.

"_It's okay...we'll get out of here._" I whispered to her and hesitantly moved my hand to rest on her arm, watching her eyes widen as she looked at my hand, then my face. Feeling a little more confident, I gave her a small smile. "_Like you said, fight back._" I told her and watched as she nodded before giving me a smile of her own.

"**Yeah, fight back.**" She repeated with a nod. Suddenly the white world started to change, making us both freeze before getting to our feet, absently putting our backs against one another.

"_What's happening?_" I asked her as the white world suddenly blurred into a beautiful garden, complete with a small waterfall and rows of flowers.

"**I don't know. The last time this happened was when we were pinned to the tree.**" She said and before I could ask her what she meant, my eyes were drawn to the waterfall.

"_Look over there,_" I whispered while nodding at the waterfall. I looked at the two families standing in the waterfall as they smiled and called me closer. One was a demon woman, that faintly resembled my tormentor, wearing royal robes standing next to a human man with dark brown hair wearing farmers clothes, and the other family was a white-haired hanyo man with his arm thrown over the shoulders of a young Kitsune boy with a priestess holding a little hanyo baby in her arms. "_Who are they?_" I asked only to receive silence as my answer. Confused, I turned around to look for my companion but she was gone and I was alone in the garden.

"_Hello?_" I called out fearfully, but the only sound was of the waterfall. I gulped and looked back at it, watching as it split into two parts, pulling the two families into two different waterfalls. I looked at them again, trying to figure out why they were here and what it meant. "_Am I supposed to make a choice?_" I asked out loud, but, again, received no answer. I bit my lip and felt my ears fold back as I looked at the smiling families. Then, I felt a tug pull me towards the second family. I placed a hand on my chest, feeling it grow warm as I looked at the smiling priestess and her mate. I glanced at the first family, watching as they hugged each other and nodded at me, almost as if accepting something. "_I guess I do choose,_" I said out loud and took my first step towards a family and hopefully home.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Souta and Rin, racing at top speed, easily shot out of the forest and into the empty field surrounding Sesshoumaru's high castle walls. Not needing to speak, Souta slowed down slightly, just enough for Rin to have a small lead ahead of him as they neared the castle.

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru won't attack us?" Souta called out to Rin as they swayed side to side while the cold wind whipped past them, making Rin's hood flap wildly.

"M'Lord would never attack without seeing his opponent first, or having them attack first." Rin told him and Souta gulped as he remembered the fierceness and raw power that had radiated off the diayokia when he had first met him.

"I hope so," Souta muttered to himself as they slowed down in front of a tall gate and saw two familiar figures standing in front of several armored demons.

"M'Lord!" Rin cried happily as she twisted to a smooth stop and smiled at the taller white haired demon as he looked at Rin blankly, effectively hiding his surprise.

"InuYasha! Man, am I glad to see you!" Souta said in relief as he clicked his feet free and jumped off of his hover board, grabbing it before it could float to the ground.

"Souta?" InuYasha said in surprise while Rin mimicked Souta and smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who was looking her up and down in confusion.

"Rin, what are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru asked with a faint hint of curiosity as Rin blushed and lightly tugged at the edge of the red coat she wore.

"I am wearing clothes that Souta gave me. They keep me warmer than my kimono." Rin said nervously while Souta looked between the two in confusion.

"Uhh, m'Lord Sesshoumaru? Sir? I didn't want Rin to be cold on our way here so I gave her clothes from my time. I hope it's alright, I mean, tons of girls in my time wear the same thing and I think it suits her." Souta said, stumbling a bit as Sesshoumaru pinned him underneath his cold gaze. InuYasha shook his head before grabbing Souta's shoulder and spinning him around to look at the boy.

"Souta, why are you here?" He asked as Souta, making the boy snap to attention.

"We should probably go somewhere more private. Where's my sister?" Souta asked, slipping his small backpack off to snap his hover board on the front. "Here, let me take that, Rin." He said and did the same thing to the blue board before looking back at InuYasha while Sesshoumaru dismissed the guards.

"Kagome's inside, I think Sesshoumaru's study should do fine. Come on," InuYasha commanded and walked back inside.

`.`.`.`.`.`

"So, we're suffering a rip in time." Kagome said after her brother had explained everything again to them. Souta nodded, still pouting slightly when he couldn't get any saki like InuYasha and the adults.

"A what?" InuYasha asked while Masaru squealed in delight as Rin taught him patty cake.

"Umm, how to explain this." Kagome muttered as the two Inu brothers looked at her curiously. "Okay, picture time like a thread for now. Now picture that thread breaking apart into two parts, that's what seems to have happened. Instead of the thread staying together as one whole piece, a part of it has come loose and is causing it to unravel. If we don't fix it, the thread from this point on will become a mess of smaller threads that will ultimately entangle and destroy itself." Kagome tried to explain, receiving a nod of understanding from one of the brothers.

"I still don't get it. What does time have to do with thread? Can't we just put the it back together?" He asked making Kagome blink as she thought about his question.

"In theory yes, but we only glanced over time theories in high school so I'm not definite on any of it." Kagome told him while Sesshoumaru sipped his saki and pulled his map back out, making Souta gasp in amazement at all the details.

"To put it in simplest terms, we need to get Akari in order to fix all of this and put the thread back together." Sesshoumaru said and placed a small black disc on a spot on the map that was between the Northern and Western lands in neutral territory. "InuYasha, if my knowledge is correct, Kaiken should be holding Akari here, in an old and rarely used safe house. If Kaiken is smart he would hold her there and away from his own home in the North so if she was found he could not be blamed." Sesshoumaru said, his claws lightly tracing two paths away from the disc, a frown on his face.

"If I remember correctly, Kaiken also has a small cabin due East of the safe house, roughly six or seven miles." Sesshoumaru muttered, his claws sliding over the map delicately, tracing it from where a crescent moon sat to the safe house then to a new, yet, bare spot on the map.

"Do we stick to the original plan then?" InuYasha asked, leaning forward to look at the map while Kagome looked on from the side lines. "Either way I need to leave now if I'm going to make any distance." He told his older brother, easily leaning back to escape the slap he would have received.

"I am aware of this InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly staring at his calm brother. "For now, yes, stick with the first plan. If anything happens, you are on your own." He told him as both men stood up, causing Kagome and the two young teens to get up as well.

"Wait! InuYasha, let me come with you!" Souta demanded, drawing surprised looks from Kagome and InuYasha with his demand. "I can fight, and I won't slow you down. I promise!" Souta told him just as Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"This isn't a game Souta, I'm not going to go in there and ask them nicely." InuYasha told him before Kagome could speak. Souta narrowed his eyes slightly in frustration before taking a deep breath.

"InuYasha, I'm not a little kid. I've learned how to hold my own with Sango for over six months. I know this isn't a game, that's why I'm offering my help. If I'm there the chances of getting Akari back increase. And don't even try to think about locking me in a room so I don't follow. Sango has taught me every trick of escape she knows." Souta added for good measure, his face set in a determined frown while InuYasha looked him in the eye.

"Alright then, we leave in ten minutes. You better keep up." InuYasha told the boy as his face broke out into a grin and he nodded.

"I promise you won't regret it! Just give me five minutes to change into my armor." Souta told him and rushed out of the room, shortly followed by Sesshoumaru and Rin, the later still holding onto Masaru.

"InuYasha, I don't want you taking Souta." Kagome said when the door to the study slid shut. "He's to young and inexperienced! Plus I refuse to let my brother go off into a fight he might not be able to handle!" Kagome told him, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing her brother.

"Kagome, trust me, I won't let him get hurt. If it comes down to it, I'll force him back here." InuYasha promised her and pulled her tightly against him, inhaling her scent while rubbing comforting circles into her back. "Kagome, can you promise me that week long get away when I get back? We'll probably have to wait till after Akari's healed up if she's hurt but after all this stress I think it's only fair you have a relaxing vacation. Do you want to go to the hot springs near the village or the ones we found in the glade a day away?" He asked, making Kagome laugh through her tears while lightly slapping him.

"If you get back here without hurting my brother then I might make it a week and a half." She told him making him grin as they shared a small kiss.

"In that case, I'll be back by sunrise tomorrow." InuYasha promised her.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

**~Dark~** I know, I know. 'Where's the big fight?' Well that's in the next chapter. I made this one extra long so the next chapter could be just the fight between Ren and InuYasha. That's right, Ren vs. InuYasha.

**~Light~** And by the way, this is the longest chapter we have ever written! Unfortunately we're having to guess at the number of pages, but I'd have to say this is about 20 pages, give or take a few. Anyway, back on topic! The next chapter will be up next Friday because we're out for Christmas Break. So look forward to it.

**~Dark~** Hope you guys loved the chapter! Tell us what you think!

**~Both~** Happy Holidays from Elfen Children! We love to hear from you and hope to see you real soon!


	34. Chapter 34

**~Dark~** Wow! Over a hundred reviews?! You guys are awesome! I think I'm going to cry! You guys are so amazing! Now here's the fight scene!

**~Akari~** Do you understand how much I hate you right now? *Glares at both twins as one cries happily and the other hangs upside down from the top bunk*

**~Light~** Oh be quiet, you're just mad because you owe me 10 cookies. *Swings with a bored face*

**~Akari~** Shut up! No one even likes you! *Yells at Light and gets in her face*

**~Light~** Wanna bet?! *Starts to growl*

**~Akari~** Yeah I'll bet! Dark set up that poll thing! *Yells at Dark, who stops crying and looks at the angry duo in confusion*

**~Dark~** Huh? Why?

**~Akari~** Don't ask just do it! *Yells at Dark while Light shoves Akari from behind*

**~Light~** We have to know who is better! Me or the puppy!

**~Dark~** O-okay? I'll do the disclaimer now then...We don't own InuYasha, only the OCs! Enjoy!

* * *

To **Shefanhow** from Light!

Dark and I did discuss it but since she's so bad at writing sequels we're still debating it. If we do write one it will probably just be a series of oneshots of the gang growing up through time. It just all depends.

pt. 2 Hey! I like some Naruto Fanfics! They're not all uninteresting. It just depends on what I'm in the mood for. :) Also thanks for the idea on poison. Definitely going to put it to use. MWAHAHA! Merry Christmas!

To **B. LotusFlower** from Light

Don't we always? Thanks!

To **BraziaRios** from Light

Wow! That's impressive! Anyway let me answer your question. There are two of Akari, one in the present (a.k.a Future Akari) and one in the past (Normal stubborn Pup Akari.) I'll let Dark explain more in the recap.

To **AngelQueen1325** from Light

Here you go! Enjoy!

To **Princess** **Inume** from Light

Don't we all hope that? Also Masaru get's cuter in every chapter (for me anyway.) And yep! Kagome's going to have twins next...probably because of a certain 'ehem' impatient hanyo mate. Hehehe

To **Unicorn232003** from Dark

You fell out of your chair? Woah! As always thank you and super glad you loved it! Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to you too! Also here *hands you a bazooka* you might need this.

* * *

RECAP! (If you need more information read ch. 33)

After Future Akari wakes up she finds that her world has changed. Realizing what she has done she rushes to try and fix it, enlisting Souta's help in order to fix the past due to the fact that she keeps blinking in and out of existence. Souta, after meeting this version of Akari, rushes back to the past in hopes of stopping or fixing the problem while his world changes.

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Kagome leave for Sesshoumaru's hoping that he'll know a way to get their version of Akari back. Once there they come up with a way to rescue her if they find her. While putting it into action Souta shows up with Rin and tells them what has happened to his future. Kagome recognizes the situation as a rip in time and this strengthens the need to rescue Akari and save the future.

Caught up yet, 'cause that's the end of the recap!

* * *

Ever since I had made my decision I had felt stranger. More at peace, yet at the same time it felt like something was fighting against it. After I had walked towards the waterfall with the strange family of four in it the garden had vanished and the white world had darkened into a black with every step until all I could see was the waterfall which glowed a strange green that blurred the family a bit.

"_Dammit! Let me close!_" I screamed at the waterfall as the distance between me and it never changed. Growling in frustration I began running at it, taking huge leaps, trying to get closer. "_Let me see them! Dad! Mom!_" I screamed in frustration and froze in surprise when the dark world blinked away and was replaced by a world of dusty air, weak sunlight filtering in through a stained window, and a very annoyed demoness.

"What did you say?" She screamed at me as I blinked slowly and looked at her, my body dully throbbing from both my past injuries and the new one on my face. "Answer me!" She yelled while wrapping her hands around my neck, tilting my head back as my air was cut off.

"_Let go of me!_" I screamed silently as black spots danced in my vision and I felt my windpipe being crushed. "Air." I managed to say in a dull voice even though I had tried to scream it. Luckily the demoness let go of as if I had burned her, allowing me to slump to the ground and breath.

"Get up!" She snapped at me and even though my whole being roared at me not to, I pushed myself up, but not fast enough for her. "Filthy half-breed! I said get up!" She snarled at me, kicking my left arm hard enough for me to hear it snap as my body fell back down. I felt my eyes burn as the pain pulsed a fierce white color and pain racked my mind, but I didn't make a sound.

"_You filthy, no good fucking_ whore." I screamed, the last word actually leaving my mouth as a whisper. I heard her freeze in shock as I laid there, surprised that the word had left my mouth. Even though I had meant for her to hear it, it still came as a shock that I managed to say it. "_Do I have some kind of control now?_" I asked myself as I looked at my broken arm just as the demoness walked in front of me and dug a sandal wearing foot into my fingers, making the bones crack one by one with a loud snap.

"What was that?" She hissed at me just as a sound passed by the window, making her freeze and silently dash to the window. "Someone's here," I heard her mutter and felt my heart leap with hope even as my entire right arm and hand throbbed painfully.

"Half breed, come with me." She demanded just as a name surfaced in my mind. Without a word I pushed myself up into a standing position with my good arm, my body swaying as I felt something rip and smelled more blood come from me. "Disgusting," she gagged before leading me out of the dusty room and down a short hallway.

"Stay in here and if someone other than me or m'Lord comes in here die." She told me making me freeze mentally as my body moved past her to sit against the back wall, my broken arm falling uselessly to my side. "Here, try to make it a clean death at the very least." Ren said and tossed me a knife. I watched as the simple blade slide across the floor in a haphazardly manner before stopping with the tip of the blade resting against my toes.

"_What if I used it on you?_" I asked her sarcastically but the words didn't leave my lips as my left hand moved and grasped the weapon, cutting my fingers open on the blade and feeling it dig through the tattered remains of the black cloth I wore on my hand.

`.`.`.`.`

"Souta, go to the back of the house and wait by the far window." InuYasha told the younger boy and watched as he tightened the strap on his back holding his hover board before stealthily going to the back of the house without question. Now that he was out of sight and hearing range InuYasha allowed himself to take a deep breath and find Ren and Akari's scents, tracing them all the way inside the safe house and growling when he smelled fresh blood that matched up with Akari's.

"I'm going to kill her." InuYasha growled and his eyes flashed red as he flexed his claws and glared at the house. "Ren! Get your ass out here! I want my pup back now!" He roared loud enough to make several birds to take flight. InuYasha waited another minute, his patience wearing down with each passing second as he stared at the seemingly abandoned house while his ears flicked back and forth to catch any and all sounds.

"InuYasha," Ren purred as she moved the door aside and walked outside, her eyes narrowed in both anger and disgust, though her lips were curled in a smile. "What brings you this far from your village, Half breed?" She asked mockingly and laughed when InuYasha snarled at her.

"Cut the crap and give me my daughter!" InuYasha growled and released the Tetsusiaga from its sheath. Ren looked at the blade with a flash of fear in her eyes, she remembered how quickly InuYasha had gotten rid of the undead Oni. InuYasha saw the flash of fear causing him to smirk as he shifted his feet into a battle stance, his eyes not once leaving Ren's face. "You can either die quickly by telling me where she is, or I'll draw this out." InuYasha told her with a cold voice as she pulled two knives out of sleeves and raised them up.

"Consider her dead," Ren spat and without another word both opponents flew at each other. InuYasha knew he had an advantage over Ren due to his sword but he could only use that advantage if he kept her at a distance, something he was struggling with at the moment. He ignored the sparks that flew up when he sword connected with her two daggers, his eyes completely focused on Ren's face as he pushed against her in hopes of cutting her down. Ren grunted and twisted out from beneath his blade, forcing him to stumble as she spun around to drive her knives into his unguarded back.

InuYasha gasped when he felt a knife drive into his back, pulling himself forward before another attack could hit him. As he did he twisted around on his heel and swung his sword amazingly cutting her arm deep enough to make her cry out in pain as blood gushed out of it.

"Damn you!" She yelled as he smirked at her and pressed his advantage swinging his sword again and managing to knick her right leg before she jumped away from him.

"Where is she!" InuYasha demanded angrily, his demon side roaring along with him. Ren glared at him before throwing her knife at him, aiming for his face. InuYasha easily blocked it but when he went to lower his blade he hissed and cried out, looking down to see a small throwing knife embedded into his leg. He looked at Ren and felt his eyes widen when he saw several more shuriken flying towards him. "Dammit!" He growled as he jumped above the attack and swung his sword out.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled the attack, watching as it flew at Ren. He gasped in shock when the demon woman jumped out of the way and swung several more knives at him with her good arm. InuYasha blocked majority of them but two still hit his left leg and one managed to cut his cheek as it flew past. By now both were sporting injuries but neither were ready to back down. InuYasha didn't look away from Ren as he pulled out the three shuriken in his left leg, not even flinching when he yanked them out one by one and released a spray of blood. Ren, for her part, was carefully folding her useless arm against her and used her blood stained kimono sleeve as a sling of sorts so she wouldn't hurt her arm further. Suddenly, without warning, Ren threw a small bag the size of InuYasha's fist at him. InuYasha was confused but past experience allowed him to leap away as the bag hit the ground and sent up a cloud of sickly purple and grey miasma that even from a distance made InuYasha's eyes water.

"Mado Zangetstuga!" InuYasha coughed out, creating the black hole to suck the poison up. As it dissipated, InuYasha saw a flash of metal out of the corner of his eye and glanced at it just as it hit his sword forcing it out of his hand and into the ground ten feet from him.

"Rose fire!" Ren yelled and swung her good arm at him, sending a line of red and pink fire at InuYasha.

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled in return and grunted when the attack hit him, thankful for his Robe of the Fire Rat. Ren wasn't so lucky, for all her speed and strength she wasn't able to dodge InuYasha's attack and howled in pain as the blades cut deeply into her body, completely severing her bad arm!

"You filthy beast!" She roared in a mixture of both pain and rage and dove at InuYasha while trying to transform into her true form. InuYasha reacted purely on instinct, twisting slightly he allowed the woman to shoot past him. As she did, he drove his claws deep into her side, cutting her nearly in half.

"Where is she?" He growled as Ren tried to slump to the ground, her eyes wide in shock. InuYasha pulled his arm out of her, ignoring the blood that reached up to his elbow as the demon fell to the ground and her blood spread out in a pool around her. "I said where is she!" InuYasha demanded and kicked the woman in her stomach, forcing her to cough up blood. Ren looked at him with glazed eyes and smiled, making InuYasha's heart skip a beat.

"She's dead." Ren told him before collapsing completely and dying.

"No...AKARI!" InuYasha roared and took off into the house, sending both prayers and curses to anyone that could hear his raging thoughts.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Kagome, you should rest." Rin told the pacing woman as she walked back and forth in her room. InuYasha and Souta had been gone for majority of the day and it was now late at night. "I'm sure InuYasha and Souta are alright." Rin told her in hopes of easing her worries.

"I know Rin, but they've been gone since this morning!" Kagome told her and resumed her pacing. Rin watched her for a minute, trying to come up with something to say but getting nothing. "What if something's happened? What if InuYasha got hurt? What if Souta's the one hurt? Or worse Akari? What if they got lost or didn't find Akari? Kami, please let them all be alright." Kagome said out loud, her thoughts racing miles a minute.

"Kagome, please, calm down. They've probably stopped for the night and will be here in the morning." Rin tried again and sighed when Kagome only shook her head and looked out at her bedroom window.

"Rin, I'm not just worried about that." Kagome whispered softly as she looked up at the sliver of moon. "Tonight is just a bad night in general." She told the younger girl. Rin gasped in understanding and looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"You mean...?" Rin trailed off as she looked at a worried Kagome who nodded silently. Before either of the two could say more Masaru woke up with a loud cry. Kagome immediately jumped into action, walking over to the large futon and lifting up the crying child.

"Hey, hush now. I'm here, Mommy's here baby." Kagome whispered and hugged the baby boy close, her eyes still filled with worry as she comforted her child. "InuYasha, where are you?" Kagome breathed out as Rin bid her good night and left the woman alone with her worries.

After a good ten minutes, Kagome finally managed to get a fussy Masaru back to sleep and was now sitting by the window lost in thought. Kagome jumped when a knock came from her door, looking over at her sleeping son before creeping over to the door and sliding it open.

"Souta!" She said in a mix of relief and joy as she looked at her tired and dirty brother, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Thank Kami that you're alright! Where's InuYasha? Did you manage to find Akari?" She asked, leaning back so she could look at the exhausted boy. Souta gave her a small nod before running a hand through his hair and looking away.

"InuYasha's with Akari...They're in the guest room beside Sesshoumaru's study." Souta said slowly, his eyes on the floor off to his right as he spoke.

"Souta, what happened?" Kagome whispered worriedly and watched her brother take a deep breath.

"It's not good sis, we've been lucky so far." He told her and finally looked her in the eye. "We don't know if she'll live through the night." He said bluntly and Kagome swore her heart stopped. As she stared at Souta memories she had of Akari flashed through her mind, showing her how much the little hanyo girl had grown on her during the time she had been around.

"Souta, please watch over Masaru. If he wakes up bring him to me." Kagome told her brother and, looking back at her sleeping son, ran to the room Souta had told her about.

InuYasha looked up when he heard the door slid open and relaxed when he saw it was Kagome. Without a word Kagome ran to his side and hugged him tightly, silently telling him how worried she had been. InuYasha breathed in her scent, allowing it to block the smell of blood in the room for a second before he looked back at the bloody form on the bed.

"Oh dear Kami..." He heard Kagome breath as she took in the tiny form surrounded by bloody rags and covered in a mix of blood and bandages with several of the wounds partially scabbed over but oozing pus. Sesshoumaru stood off to the side, over seeing the healer that was trying to help Akari but even he had a look of disgust and rage as his eyes. Akari, thankfully was unconscious, after Souta had managed to disarm her he had, had to knock her out to keep her from killing herself.

"I'll kill them." Kagome whispered and if InuYasha wasn't her mate, her sudden flare of spiritual powers would have killed him. Instead it only stung him a bit before he managed to get her to calm down.

"One's dead already. Calm down or you'll kill the healer." InuYasha whispered into her ear as he hugged her shaking body close. Satisfied when her shivers had subsided he leaned away from her and looked over at Akari as the healer tried to bind her entire stomach in an attempt to keep the stitching from breaking open and allowing her to bleed more.

"m'Lord, there is nothing more I can do." The healer, an iris serpent demon with red markings, told Sesshoumaru from her bowed position. Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but he didn't need to because the healer continued. "Something in her heart blocks me from healing her any further and it is also slowly poisoning her. There is nothing more I can do." She told Sesshoumaru making Kagome's eyes burn at what was being said.

"I refuse to believe that! I'm a priestess and a healer, let me help!" Kagome blurted out and pushed herself out of InuYasha's hold to go to Akari's side. The demon looked at Kagome for a moment, surprise clear in her eyes before she nodded and both women got to work.

"My name is Nanao, Priestess. Near the heart, here. Something is there but I cannot touch nor see it." She told Kagome with a nod of her head. Kagome nodded in return before she took a deep breath to try to see what it was with her power. Suddenly, Kagome fell to the ground as Akari's eyes shot open and she screamed a blood curdling shriek that was cut off by her choking on something. Immediately Kagome got back to her feet and helped the demon healer move Akari onto her side, allowing the black ink like blood in her mouth to fall out. "What did you do?" Nanao asked her with wide eyes as they moved Akari back onto the bed gently. Kagome didn't respond instead she repeated her early actions and gently rested her palms on Akari's chest, right beside her heart. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both flinched at the shriek that left Akari, this one sounding even worse than the last, but Kagome didn't move, not even when Akari began to convulse and her eyes flashed red, then white.

"There!" Kagome said, her voice sounding loud as Akari suddenly went quiet and Kagome cupped a glowing shard in between her hands. As Akari went limp, Nanao jumped into action, her hands glowing a pale red as she placed them on the small girl's chest. Kagome, meanwhile, moved to set the floating shard down into an empty bowl, her forehead covered in sweat and her face growing paler the longer she held the shard.

"Kagome, what is that?" InuYasha asked as he looked at his mate as she wiped her forehead and bit her lip.

"I don't know, but that small shard is worse than Naraku ever was." Kagome told him before going back to help heal Akari, several of her major wounds already looking better without the pus they had, had. InuYasha growled and struggled to keep his demon in check as he thought of what Kaiken had done.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said, his voice low but effectively breaking through to InuYasha, who nodded his head in thanks. Both men stayed in the room for another hour, watching the two females work on Akari, stitching up some of the wounds and applying bandages where needed. Finally both women shared a collective sigh and stepped back, signifying they were finished.

"How far off is dawn?" Kagome asked, turning her head to look at InuYasha as he stood up and walked over to her, folding his arms around her and allowing her to sag back against him.

"It's an hour or two away. Do you think she'll make it?" InuYasha asked her as Nanao bowed and left the two with Sesshoumaru. Kagome nodded and moved out of InuYasha's arm to wipe some blood that they had missed while cleaning Akari up.

"Hopefully...Sesshoumaru, do you have anything I can put on Akari? You saw her clothes." Kagome told her demon brother-in-law. Without a word, Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him as he did.

"Hopefully when her demonic blood returns it'll help destroy the last of the poison in her system and speed up her healing. InuYasha," Kagome said, her fingers twisting the damp rag in her hands. "Promise me that Kaiken won't get away with this. I want to know that he'll be destroyed for this." Kagome told her mate, her voice as hard and cold as ice. InuYasha didn't respond verbally, instead he pulled her back against and held her tight as she cried against him, her sobs muffled slightly by his robe.

* * *

**~Dark~** Go to our profile and vote on who you like better! (I actually want to see this)

**~Akari~** Loser gets hit in the face by the winner!

**~Light~** You are so on!

**~Dark~** Wait! ...oh boy...


	35. Chapter 35

**~Dark~** The poll will stay up for another week or two! *Completely ignores the other two*

**~Light~** VOTE FOR ME! *Throws confetti and dances to random music*

**~Akari~** ...they don't own InuYasha...*depressed voice*

* * *

To **Shefanhow** From Dark

It's fine, glad you love the fight scene! Light is ecstatic that you voted for her and Akari is pouting in a corner. (AM NOT!)

To **AngelQueen1325** From Light

Well here ya go! Super happy that you loved the chapter!

To **Princess** **Inume** From Dark

Yeah Kagome got super scary at the end. Originally I didn't plan for her to be that way but let's just say she wouldn't have it any other way. And really? Hmmm... *Laughs evilly*

To **Unicorn232003** From Dark

Welcome! Glad that was the case! Have fun and enjoy this chapter! Oh and yes, it does sound evil. NOW RUN AFTER HER!

* * *

Kagome was worried, ever since the sun had started to rise Akari seemed to get worse. Her fever, which had gone down, was now back with a vengeance. Kagome carefully wiped Akari's brow with a cool rag before setting the rag down on the bowl of cool water beside her and just watched Akari as she took shallow breathes.

"Any better?" InuYasha asked as he walked in with a small tray with three bowls piled high with rice. "You missed breakfast," InuYasha said as a way of explaining the food in his hands. Kagome smiled at him appreciatively before sighing and looking at Akari.

"Her fever won't break," she told him as he set the tray down and walked over to her.

"It's alright, she'll be fine." InuYasha told her and pulled her close, kissing her temple and hoping his presence would help act as a calming factor.

"Where's Masaru?" Kagome asked quietly and looked over at Akari when she took a shaky breath.

"He's with Sesshoumaru and the others. Don't worry," he whispered to Kagome and tightened his hold around her. Kagome sighed while nodding her head, her eyes closed as she tried to collect herself. InuYasha froze when he heard Akari's breathing hitch slightly and he looked over at her to see her face pulled into a wince. "Akari?" He said outloud, making Kagome tense up and immediately move out of InuYasha's arms to sit closer to the small girl.

"Hey," Kagome whispered when Akari's eyes opened slightly. "How do you feel?" She asked softly and blinked in surprise when tears escaped Akari's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay! You're okay!" Kagome whispered the reassurance as Akari moved her unbroken arm over her eyes and a whimper escaped her thin lips. Kagome looked at InuYasha in a mix of fear and uncertainty with a touch of worry, she was confused and wanted to help her but didn't know how.

"Oi! Pup! What's wrong?" InuYasha asked bluntly as he crossed his arms and looked at the crying pup. He blinked when Akari whispered something before looking at Kagome in confusion as well. "What?" He asked her and leaned closer to hear the whisper repeat.

"I don't want this to be another dream." She whispered and this time even Kagome heard her. Before InuYasha could really process the sentence Kagome was already lifting Akari up into her arms and rocking her back and forth, running her fingers through her hair and humming comforting words into the child's ears.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"How is she?" Souta asked when InuYasha came back to join them in the small library Sesshoumaru had.

"She's still got a fever but Kagome say's she'll be fine with some medicine and rest." InuYasha told him and lifted up Masaru with a smile on his blank face. "And what are you doing?" InuYasha asked his pup with a laugh when Masaru babbled in baby talk.

"You know, he should really be speaking by now." Souta said, looking at his nephew as he began to chew on InuYasha's beads.

"He'll talk when he's ready." InuYasha said with a shrug before looking over at Sesshoumaru, who was playing a strategy game with Rin. "Oi! Sesshoumaru, any luck with that shard?" He asked his elder brother as Rin made a move and smiled confidently.

"I have been unable to recover anything more than we already know." Sesshoumaru told him while rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the board. "If I do uncover something of use, you shall be the first to know." Sesshoumaru added for good measure and carefully moved a piece on the board, making Rin's smile turn into a look of concentration as she tried to figure out a way to win the game.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I felt stupid for crying, but I really didn't want this to be another dream. I was half relieved when Kagome pulled me into her arms and held me.

"Everything's okay, I promise. You aren't dreaming. You're safe now." She whispered over and over in my ears as I inhaled her scent, a mix of InuYasha and something sweet. After a few minutes my tears had stopped and I was just letting her hold me. "Akari?" Kagome whispered, breaking the silence I hadn't noticed till then. Slowly I moved my head and pushed against her so I could look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry we took so long." Kagome told me with tears in her eyes. I shook my head and just laid my head back down on her.

"You came." I said simply and felt her relax and wrap her arms around my again.

"Hey," I heard InuYasha speak up as the door slid open and Masaru squealed happily. "Feel better?" InuYasha asked me as Kagome turned me around in her arms so I was leaning back against her and facing InuYasha, who was holding a grinning Masaru and wearing drool covered Rosario beads. I shrugged at him as he sat down in front of me and put Masaru in his lap.

"Well, unfortunately you'll have to keep your arm and hand wrapped for a week." Kagome said as I pulled at the bandages covering my arm and hand, keeping me from scratching or moving my fingers. "You've still got a bit of a fever so you'll need some more rest as for the rest of your bruises and injuries we'll just have to be careful." She continued as I took notice to the other bandages on my body, especially the ones on my stomach and chest.

"What happened?" I whispered out loud and watched as Kagome's hands gently laid themselves on top of my only useful hand.

"Don't worry about it right now." Kagome told me and I tightened my hand into a fist. "Just focus on getting better, because I believe Souta wanted to show you his hoverboard." Kagome said and I turned my head to look up at her. Kagome smiled at me, and gently brushed my hair to the side of my face.

"What's a hoverboard?" I asked her and her smile widened slightly.

"It's like a piece of wood that's enchanted to fly very fast where ever you want." She told me and I looked at InuYasha, who only shrugged in answer. "Don't worry, it's not a demon or evil or anything really. Just a complex toy." She said and I frowned in confusion.

"Is it like those roaring demons that were everywhere in Souta's time?" I asked her, making her laugh and hug me at the same time.

"Yes and no," she finally said and Masaru squealed loudly drawing my attention to him. He seemed to be frustrated at InuYasha's beads, growling and pulling on them.

"Mmmumum!" He growled and I frowned slightly as I watched him. "Ahh! Shit!" He yelled and I felt Kagome freeze and stop laughing.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked in a neutral voice that made my hair stand on end and my instincts yell run.

"Shit!" Masaru yelled again and pulled on the beads around a stunned InuYasha's neck.

"InuYasha, please give me your son." She said slowly and I watched as InuYasha jumped to do as he was told. "OSUWARI!" Kagome snapped out as soon as Masaru was in her hands.

"AH!" InuYasha yelled as he was slammed into the floor. "Ka...go...me..." InuYasha moaned as Masaru giggled and clapped his hands proudly.

"Shit!" He squealed happily and I winced as InuYasha was 'sat' again. I had a bad feeling this was going to keep happening till Masaru found a new favorite word.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So the Council is due to meet in two days?" Kagome asked as she sat with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru inside the biggest room Sesshoumaru had, which reminded Kagome of an old ballroom, and watched as Souta and Rin helped Akari learn how to play on the hoverboards they had. "It seems a bit early to me," Kagome told them and turned her head to look at the two as they played a board game.

"Yes, though I have prepared adequate rooms for each Lord." Sesshoumaru stated tonelessly and moved a piece on the board making InuYasha grunt his approval.

"Who all are in charge of the Lands? I know you control the West, the dragons control the North, and Kouga's pack control the South, but who controls the East?" Kagome asked curiously and glanced back over at Akari as she fell off the board again and Rin and Souta laughed, before she glanced down at a dozing Masaru curled up in a small basket with a blanket.

"That would be Sotaru of the House of the Colored Flame, a powerful kitsune, well known for his sharp mind, and traps in battle." Sesshoumaru told her as InuYasha made a move that he hadn't anticipated. "You're kit may join us if Sotaru decides to bring someone with him." Sesshoumaru added as he took a sip from his cup of saki, his eyes holding a calculating gleam as InuYasha leaned back with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"If Shippo shows up I plan on keeping him and Souta separate. Those two would probably destroy half the castle." InuYasha said with amusement, making Kagome smile at him over her own small cup of saki.

"Perhaps," was all she said just as Sesshoumaru made his move.

"I believe I win." He said calmly and looked up just as Jaken came in looking slightly frustrated.

"My Lord, Kouga has arrived with his eldest son Hohen and requests your presence in your study immediately." Jaken said formally as InuYasha grumbled curses under his breath at having lost their simple game. "InuYasha and Lady Kagome, your presence is required as well." Jaken told them, not even glancing at InuYasha as he spoke.

"Alright, thank you." Kagome said with a small nod in the imps direction before getting up with Masaru's basket in hand.

"Stop," Sesshoumaru said making Kagome pause and look at diayokia as he turned to Jaken. "You will watch the children." He said simply and immediately Jaken bowed.

"Yes m'Lord," Jaken said though Kagome could clearly see the imp was not pleased with this new arrangement.

"Jaken, if you find it would be easier, Souta and Rin would enjoy reading something and Akari needs rest to fully recover." Kagome said with a half smile as Jaken looked at her in confusion before understanding dawned on him.

"As you wish Lady Kagome!" Jaken said enthusiastically and smiled happily as Kagome looked over at a slightly surprised InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

"I'll be keeping Masaru with me for now." She said simply and walked past them and towards Sesshoumaru's study.

"Kagome! Wow! It's great to see you!" Kouga greeted when Kagome walked through the door with Masaru in her arms.

"Hands off!" InuYasha growled, suddenly appearing behind Kagome before Kouga could hug her and pulling her into his arms.

"Good to see you Mutt face. Don't worry, I've got my own mate and I don't plan on taking yours." Kouga told the possessive hanyo as Sesshoumaru walked in. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I appreciate you allowing me to see you on such short notice." Kouga said, bowing to the taller man in respect.

"If you would allow, I can have a servant lead your son to a more entertaining area." Sesshoumaru said and immediately a small servant demon appeared.

"Hohen, you may go." Kouga said with a nod to Hohen, who followed the servant out. "Now, let's get down to business." He said, immediately losing his usual playful and arrogant air and taking on one that was slightly similar to Sesshoumaru. Kagome, for her part, didn't show her surprise as Sesshoumaru and Kouga both created an alliance that would benefit both parties.

`.`.`.`.`.`

"Ok, you got it?" Souta asked me as I swayed back and forth on the blue board. I was determined to get it this time, and was so focused on staying on the board I didn't realize someone else was in the giant room.

"Get away from her!" A familiar face yelled and I watched as Souta's face went from confusion to surprise before he was sent flying across the room. I blinked and moved to go after him only to fall back down. "Akari! Are you okay?" Hohen asked, getting right next to me and trying to pull me up.

"Not so fast!" Souta yelled and tackled my friend to the floor, sending them both rolling into Rin. "Who are you?" I heard Souta yell as I looked at Rin, who had frozen with a wreath of broken flowers in her hands. She seemed completely still and I couldn't see her eyes, but that didn't stop me from pulling my feet free of the hoverboard and running over to a pile of pillows Jaken had brought in a while after Kagome and the others had left.

"You jerks!" Rin suddenly yelled just as I dove into the pile to hide. "You broke my flower crown!" She continued and I turned to look at the boys and smiled when I saw them holding onto each other and starring up at Rin with fear filled eyes as she took measured steps towards them.

"Both of you will stop fighting and remain silent otherwise I will tie you with your feet in your mouths and have the servants take you outside in the snow." Rin threatened, making my eyes widen as I looked at the usually calm and collected girl.

"Yo-you wouldn't?" Hohen squeaked before yelling out in fear when Rin grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to face her.

"Try. Me." She said slowly and dropped the wolf demon boy without another word and walked over to my hiding spot. I watched her closely as she collapsed on the pile of pillows ungraciously with a loud sigh. After a minute I glanced over to see the boys sitting quietly and leaning back against the far wall. I was amazed, in less than five minutes Rin had succeeded in silencing the fighting boys and was no worse for wear.

"You're really scary," I told her with my head poked out from beneath two pillows.

"I know," Rin giggled making me pull my head back in confusion and blink. "Sango and Kagome taught me. You should have seen them when they hunted for the Shikon shards!" Rin told me and began to laugh even more, making even the boys look over at us in confusion.

"I keep hearing about these shards but what are they?" I asked and ducked under the pillows when Souta charged over to us and landed on the pillows with an 'umph' sound.

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru has a scroll telling the story of the Shikon Jewel and how they had to go on a grand adventure to recover it when Kagome shattered it by accident!" Rin said excitedly as Hohen joined us and sat down on a separate pillow while Souta popped up with a smile.

"Sis told me all about it! I've even seen the shards before!" Souta said while Rin asked Jaken, who had been reading his own scroll, to go get the scroll with the story.

"Foolish girl! There is more than one scroll!" Jaken told her loudly making my curiosity grow.

"_How many scrolls can there be?_" I asked and watched as Jaken waddled out of the room with his freaky staff in his arms.

"Take that!" Souta yelled as he suddenly threw a pillow at Hohen, who fell back when it hit his face.

"Hey!" He yelled and immediately retaliated with a pillow of his own.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Souta yelled with a grin and grabbed a pillow in each hand and began to attack all of us. Soon enough we were all fighting each other and it had escalated to the point where Rin and I had teamed up to go against the boys.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Stupid imp! Sleeping on the job." InuYasha growled and moved to kick the dozing imp but stopped when Kagome laid a hand on his arm. "What?" He asked her, turning to look at her but Kagome's attention was on the four sleeping children scattered among the pillows.

"Shush, look." She whispered and smiled at the sight.

"Didn't realize we had been meeting for that long." Kouga said while rubbing the back of his head and looking at his sleeping son.

"It seems that was not the case entirely." Sesshoumaru said and motioned to the seven large scrolls, with the fourth scroll open and lying in front of Jaken. "It appears they were reading of the Shikon Jewel and our travels." He said simply while Kouga bent down and lifted the scroll up to his eyes.

"Well, nice to know they got as far as the Band of Seven and Mount Hakurei." Kouga said with a smile as he remembered the time.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a fight." InuYasha said with a smile as he remembered the time as well.

"Alright you two, help me get them to their rooms." Kagome told them as she walked over to her snoring brother and gently shook him awake.

"It was the cloud!" Souta snorted as he woke up, making Kouga and InuYasha snicker to each other.

"Souta, go on to your room." Kagome told him and moved on to Rin and repeated the action while Kouga went to his son and lifted him up into his arms.

"He's almost to big for this." Kouga whispered to InuYasha as he passed by him.

"Yeah, whatever, you're just getting old." InuYasha told him with a smirk.

"Means you are too Muttface. We're the same age." Kouga laughed before disappearing. InuYasha scoffed before looking down at Masaru, who had been sleeping soundly for the past hour or so.

"Hey Kagome, here, you take Masaru and I'll get Akari." InuYasha said as Rin walked past him and towards Sesshoumaru, who led them both out of the room. Kagome gave him a thankful smile before gently taking Masaru, who woke up slightly before drifting back to sleep.

"I'll see you back in our room." Kagome said and, giving him a quick kiss, left for their room.

"Alright, come on Pup." InuYasha whispered and gently pulled Akari into his arms. "Let's get to bed." He told her as she snuggled against his chest and relaxed.

"...ove you...dad...dy..." Akari whispered past a yawn making InuYasha freeze in place before he broke out into a smile and tightened his hold around her slightly.

"Love you too Pup." He whispered softly and made his way to Kagome and his room.


	36. Chapter 36

**~Dark~** Well it looks like Akari got over her depression...*watches as Akari chases Light around yelling*

**~Akari~** Get back here! Dancing Blades! *Shatters a window and several nearby photos*

**~Light~** No way you little fluff ball! *Dives over the armchair since the couch is already destroyed*

**~Dark~** Come on guys! It's just a poll! EEP! *Ducks as Light throws several books at Akari but misses* Anyway...I'll just do the disclaimer...and go hide somewhere...EEP!

**~Akari~** Die you blood sucker! *tries to claw Light who runs over Dark with an anime tear waterfall*

**~Light~** Daaarrrrk! Heeeeellllp Meeeee!

**~Dark~** We don't own InuYasha...we own the OCs though~! *Says in a woozy voice as drool leaks out of my mouth and my eyes turn into swirls.*

* * *

To **Unicorn232003** From Dark

Glad you liked it so much! The game actually was Light's idea. (I know, shocking!) Good luck in Yami's house!

To **Guest** chapter From Light

So am I! Hope you like this chapter!

To **Princess Inume** From Light

YEP! And I hope he says it more too! And Rin is adorable no matter what. Here's an update for you!

To **Shefanhow** From Dark (because I won the rock/paper/scissors contest three times)

Yeah, her words are so cute! I hope InuYasha doesn't forget! The chapter (like this one) was a filler, mostly so I could introduce Hohen and get some fluff out of my system. Hohen, might have feelings for Akari but if he does Souta's not going to be happy. Hehehe...

*From Light* Can I just have him heavily injured and send to the underworld instead? That seems more delightful. AND thanks for not changing your vote!

To **B.** **LotusFlower **From Light

Yep! Very super cute!

* * *

"Boys," Kagome said in a warning tone, without looking Hohen and Souta, who were steadily glaring at each other. "Eat your lunch," Kagome said and fed Masaru a bite of rice. I watched them with a small smirk as they each looked away to eat before I saw Souta's leg move and Hohen jump a little. I tried my hardest not to laugh as they went back to glaring at each other, Hohen popping his knuckles on the side of his plate while Souta smirked a bit.

"Almost like seeing a reflection," Kouga said suddenly, not looking up from his bowl of rice with fresh meat and fruit on the side. I glanced over at him curiously before jumping when Souta grunted and leaned forward in pain.

"Whatever Fleabag," InuYasha grunted out past his second helping of everything. "If you two are going to fight, take it outside." He told the two boys, who immediately stood up and glared at each other.

"With pleasure." Souta said before running out of the room, with Hohen jumping over the low table to follow him. I stayed still for a minute before getting up and running after them.

"I'm sorry, please excuse us." Rin said as I ran out of the room with her following close behind.

"Maybe you should keep those two apart instead, InuYasha." I heard Kagome say before I was outside, ducking as Souta went flying over my head and Rin calmly stepped to the side.

"Take that!" Hohen yelled arrogantly before he was tackled by Souta as he ran back at him.

"Why are you guys fighting anyway?" I asked them while jogging over to a safer spot to sit and watch with Rin still following.

"Because, he's an idiot!" They both yelled at the same time. "Stop that!" They said again making me smile as I watched them go back to fighting. I had a feeling this was going to go on for a while.

"Would you like to have Master Jaken bring us some tea?" Rin asked as Souta sent Hohen flying into a tree with a loud crack.

"I'm okay, but we'll need some first aid stuff." I told her while absently rubbing my bandaged arm as I watched the boys.

`.`.`.`.`.`

"Do you think any of the other Lords will be arriving today?" Kagome asked as Masaru grabbed a peach and bite on it, pulling it back to look at it in surprise before smiling and chewing on it again.

"I expect Lord Sotaru to arrive some time today." Sesshoumaru said without looking away from his food while stealing a bite of meat from InuYasha, who had taken up arguing with his long time rival Kouga. Kagome laughed at the action, covering her mouth as Sesshoumaru opened an eye in her direction and looked at her with his chopsticks hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I just could never see you as the type to steal off other people's plates." Kagome told him and looked down at Masaru when he squealed loudly and tried to grab his half eaten bowl of rice.

"Shit." He said with a pout as Kagome calmly pushed the bowl further out of his reach with her chopsticks.

"InuYasha, osuwari." Kagome said with an annoyed snap, sending her husband and mate face first into a bowl of fruit while Kouga fell over laughing and pointing at the white haired idiot.

"Hmmm," Sesshoumaru hummed while InuYasha groaned and twitched before pulling his face free and spitting out a few peaches from his mouth.

"How many times are you going to do that!?" InuYasha whined before his ears folded back when Kagome glared at him. "Never mind," he said lowly as Kouga broke into a new round of laughter.

"We know who's the husband and who's the wife now!" Kouga laughed only to freeze when Kagome turned her glare on him and pointed her chopsticks at his face.

"Yes, and we know what Ayame will do to you if you keep laughing. Or would rather me do it?" Kagome asked the sweating wolf demon as he stuttered for a response. "That's what I thought." Kagome said with a smug smile as she leaned back and calmly ate a bite of her meal.

"As for Kaiken and the Dragon Lord Arashi, they will probably arrive on the day of the Council meeting." Sesshoumaru said, choosing to continue his previous conversation with Kagome and ignore what had just transpired in front of him. Kagome nodded and tapped her chin in thought.

"So, we have until tomorrow before we either lose everything or gain it all." She said and looked at her brother-in-law, who nodded at her.

"Yes," he told her with a nod just as all the adults froze at the sound of a loud crash and yelling. "I do believe someone has arrived." Sesshoumaru said in a dull voice with a tired look on his face as he set his chopsticks down and stood up.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`During the conversation.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So I've got fleas, do I? That's rich coming from a fat lard like you! I bet you couldn't even defeat a bug!" Hohen yelled as he and Souta pushed against each other while Rin and I watched from the sidelines.

"Liar! I've taken out bigger demons than you, you little furball!" Souta yelled making me sigh at their insults.

"Boring isn't it?" Rin asked making me turn my attention over to her and look at her from my reclined position. "I would join them, but I'm afraid m'Lord wouldn't like me to beat the son of an alley and the brother of his sister-in-law." Rin laughed making me wonder just how strong she was.

"I'd do it anyway." I told her and looked down at my arm. "The only thing stopping me is this. If Kagome found out I messed up my injuries again she'll kill me for real." I said with a small shiver as Rin nodded at me.

"What do you mean?" A new voice asked from behind us. Immediately I felt a shiver down my spine as I spun around and swung at them, wincing in pain as the person grabbed my bad arm and made it feel as if I had broken it again.

"OW!" I yelled and jerked my arm free, pulling it closer to my chest as I looked up at the tall red headed boy with bright green eyes starring down at me with a smile. "YOU JERK THAT HURT!" I yelled at him as he panicked and took a step back with a nervous look.

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled just as both Hohen and Souta suddenly appeared and tackled the young teen to the ground, all three crashing through the sliding paper door and into a small bedroom.

"Wasn't that Shippo?" Rin asked me as we looked inside the destroyed room as all three boys tried to beat each other up.

"Yep," I told her calmly before grabbing her arm with my good hand. "I think we should get out of here." I said and we both started to run towards the library in hopes of avoiding the adults.

`.`.`.`.`.`

"I see, so you both attacked Shippo due to a misunderstanding?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Souta and Hohen with a slight glare. Kagome, InuYasha, and Kouga stood behind the three boys while an older man with bright red hair with streaks of white in it stood off to the side, his dark brown eyes shining with amusement though his face was set in a scowl as he looked at the three boys.

"As punishment, you three will be in charge of repairing the room and helping the servants around the castle. That is all." Sesshoumaru told them calmly and lifted up a scroll to read.

"What about breaks?" Hohen asked in a slight whine while the two older boys glared at him. Sesshoumaru looked away from his scroll to pin the boy under a glare.

"That is for your guardians to decide. You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru told them and before Hohen could say Shippo and Souta had grabbed him under each arm and ran out of the room.

"Now that the children are taken care of, shall we get down to business?" Sesshoumaru asked and motioned for the adults to take a seat in front of his desk. "Lord Sotaru, please allow me to introduce my younger brother Prince InuYasha and his mate Priestess Kagome along with the Lord of the South Kouga of the Wolves." Sesshoumaru said his hand raised palm up as he motioned to each person, who nodded at the Lord of the East.

"A pleasure to meet you, though our circumstances could be better. I am Lord Sotaru of the House of the Colored Flame, I understand one of our students is actually yours?" Sotaru said looking at Kagome, who smiled at him.

"Yes, Shippo." Kagome said simply while InuYasha gave the kitsune Lord a calculating look.

"Has the runt been a problem?" InuYasha asked making Sotaru laugh.

"For me? No, but for a few of our young ladies, yes." Sotaru told them with a smile as Kagome blushed and InuYasha frowned and muttered something about a monk and no more kids.

"I apologize for my son, I assure you he knows better." Kagome told the kitsune as Kouga tried to cover up his laugh with a cough when he finally figured out who InuYasha was muttering about.

"It's quiet alright I assure you. Now, I do believe we have things to discuss, namely the topic of the inbred mutt calling himself Lord Kaiken?" Sotaru said with a look of disgust.

"Yes, it would appear that he has found a way to gain control of the Western Lands and become ruler here." Sesshoumaru said and opened a small drawer next to him to reveal one of the scrolls Setsuna had given Kagome and Sango. "It would appear the late Lady Hitomi had an heir that was recently adopted by InuYasha and Priestess Kagome." Sesshoumaru said while Setsuna carefully took the scroll from Sesshoumaru and began reading it.

"I see so in order to incite a battle for your lands he called for the Council to meet in order to claim this heir for his own use. Am I correct?" Sotaru asked and continued when Sesshoumaru gave him a nod. "Where is this heir at the moment?" He asked while frowning at something he was reading on the scroll.

"Akari is probably with Rin, which means either the library or one of the gardens." InuYasha spoke up before Kagome could.

"You said Akari, I assume the heir is female?" Sotaru asked before raising a brow as he read something on the scroll drew his attention. "A female hanyo. Now why would a mutt like Lord Hotaru want her?" Sotaru asked Sesshoumaru curiously, his interest was definitely piqued now.

"I am unsure," Sesshoumaru told him calmly while a servant quietly walked in and poured each of them a glass of tea to drink. Sotaru hummed a bit to himself as he continued to look over the scroll while drinking his tea, allowing the other adults to discuss a few details about the boys punishment.

"Sesshoumaru," Sotaru spoke up drawing the elder brother's attention to him. "I would like to meet Akari." He said and let his eyes follow Sesshoumaru's as they looked to Kagome and InuYasha.

"I think that can be arranged." Kagome said after a minute, looking at InuYasha for some approval and smiling when he nodded in agreement.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So even after all of that Kikyo survived?" I asked in amazement as Rin read one of the scrolls out loud as we sat in the library. Rin nodded at me before closing the scroll and putting it back on it's shelf. "Either she was really determined or dumb." I said while Rin grabbed the next scroll for us to read.

"I think she was determined. I mean, she could have just left m'Lord and the others to gather the shards and destroy Naraku on their own but she did help them whenever she could and she helped bring Kohaku back." Rin said and sat down next to me with the scroll.

"Kohaku's Sango's brother right? I think I've met him," I told Rin as I crossed my arms in thought.

"Lady Rin, Lady Akari, you're presence has been requested in the Lord's meeting room. If you would follow me, I will lead the way." A small bird demon said from nearby us, making me jump and spin around in defense with my claws raised.

"Thank you," Rin said calmly and laid a hand on my shoulder as I reluctantly straightened up and lowered my claws. The servant didn't speak again as it led us down a few hallways and past Sesshoumaru's study. I didn't speak to Rin as we walked, my mind racing as it tried to come up with reasons for why we would need to be seen.

"Through here," the servant told us, stopping in front of a sliding door before disappearing to where ever it had been called to. I looked up at Rin as she calmly tapped on the door before sliding it open, blocking my view of the people inside.

"Come in Rin." I heard Sesshoumaru say and watched as Rin relaxed a bit before she slipped inside and left me to look inside. "You as well Akari." Sesshoumaru told me and I frowned while slipping into the room and closing the door. I wasn't to sure on what to do so I went with my instincts and sat beside InuYasha and Kagome, trying not to fidget with the stares I was getting from the people in the room.

"Akari, I would like to introduce Lord Sotaru of the East and Lord Kouga of the South." Sesshoumaru spoke up as I looked up at the newcomers, trying to mimic Sesshoumaru's blank face as I looked at the two demon men.

"Hello," I said after a small nudge from Kagome and bowed my head in greeting.

"Akari, if you do not mind, I would like to know why your arm and hand is bandaged." The man, Sotaru, said looking at my arm as I took in his features. He reminded me of Shippo with his red hair, but instead of it being a dull auburn red it was a bright vivid red with streaks of white in it and he had brown eyes instead of green. He was old, but not nearly as old as Totosai or Myoga, he had no markings on his face and his clothes were simply and looked similar to Shippo's except Sotaru's pants were a light brown and his shirt was a light red like InuYasha's Robe of the Fire Rat with a stiff white collar.

"They were broken." I told him calmly and watched as he frowned. "_He probably expected me to say more._" I thought as I watched him take a sip of his drink before setting it down and propping his head on his fist.

"How did that happen?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes slightly and moved my bandaged arm off of my lap and to my side.

"You can tell him," Kagome whispered softly into my ear and folded her hand around my good one. I blinked in surprise before lightly squeezing it and taking a deep breath.

"Kaiken took me and Ren broke it and my hand while Da-InuYasha was rescuing me." I said, praying no one had heard my slight mistake.

"You said Kaiken took you, do you know why?" Sotaru asked me and I shrugged, unsure of that myself.

"I don't know, I wasn't aware while I was with him. I mean I was conscious but I wasn't in control except for a few times and..." I trailed off as I remembered what had happened the few times I had been able to see and control myself even a small amount.

"And?" Sotaru pushed and I looked down at my lap, not realizing I had been squeezing Kagome's hand as tightly as I was until I saw her figertips were bruised. Ashamed, I released my hold on her hand, only to have her wrap the same fingers back around mine while InuYasha growled lowly.

"InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru growled at him, making InuYasha 'keh' before I looked back up to see Sesshoumaru nod at Sotaru.

"What happened?" The Lord of the East asked me and I closed my eyes, trying to push away the memories so I could answer him.

"I was beaten, repeatedly. I have no idea how long it lasted, only that it hurt and he wouldn't stop." I said, my voice shaking badly as I tried to look at Sotaru but I couldn't do it for very long.

"I'm sorry," I heard Sotaru say as I leaned against Kagome as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Sesshoumaru, consider myself an alley in this. I will not have a monster as a leader for the West, I would sooner take control myself." Sotaru said with a fire in his eyes as Sesshoumaru nodded and spread a scroll out in front of him along with a jar of ink and a brush.


	37. Chapter 37

**~Dark~** Here's a new one!

**~Light~** Yes, let's get down to business so I can kill the little shrimp. *Glares at Akari, who sticks her tongue out at the twin*

**~Akari~** Gaki! *Insults Light while I just roll my eyes*

**~Dark~** I have nothing much to say in this chapter A/N so I'll just do the disclaimer and move on. WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! JUST THE OCS! VOTE ON OUR PROFILE FOR WHO YOU LIKE BETTER!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

A person once asked me why I like the dark and I told them this...You can't see tears or pain in the darkness.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

To **Shefanhow** from Light

MWAHAHAHA! And watch you shall!

To **B.** **LotusFlower** from Light

Yep! A new alley and of course Shippo's back! He's like my favorite character, next to InuYasha and Kouga. Hehehe

To **Princess Inume** from Dark (Finally! I won one!)

Oh yes she is! And trust me he will! Here's a new update and hopefully Akari will start calling them both Mom and Dad! XD :D

To **AngelQueen1325** from Light

Here ya go! Haha hope you like it!

To **Unicorn232003** from Light

Hahaha! Here's a new update. XD

* * *

"Rin...I hate you." I whispered to the girl next to me as we sat in front of each other with Kagome nearby. Rin only laughed before tossing me another scroll, this one making me fumble and hit my bad hand before I managed to catch it.

"You asked for my help, this is it." Rin told me with a smile as I growled under my breath and opened the scroll.

"Who said I meant it?" I asked her with a slight snap before looking down at the scroll in front of me when I felt Kagome's glare. "_Me and my big mouth! This is going to take forever! How am I supposed to know what this even says?_" I thought angrily as I turned the scroll and looked at it from a new angle.

"_Lands...cherry...does that say forest or growth?_" I asked and finally threw my hands up in the air.

"I give up!" I yelled and fell back, knocking over a tall pile of scrolls beside me and groaning when they landed on me. "Stop laughing!" I yelled from beneath the pile as I heard Rin giggle. "Mom! Make her stop!" I yelled and froze, my whole body stiff as time seemed to freeze and Rin stopped laughing.

"Shit!" Masaru said loudly and began to laugh hysterically as I slowly turned my head to look at Kagome, who was starring at me in shock.

"I mean...uh...see I meant...oops?" I finally managed and at that moment a stray scroll fell and hit my head making me glare at said scroll and rub my head, thus turning my attention away from Kagome for a few seconds.

"Did you just call me Mom?" Kagome asked quietly and I flicked my ears at her, my face burning fiercely. I crossed my arms and turned away, glaring at Rin when she made 'go on' motions at me.

"No! I, uh, said something else! Yeah, you heard wrong Mo-Kagome!" I said, biting my tongue as I started to call her mom again.

"You did it again." Rin interjected with a confident smile that made me glare.

"Did what?" I snapped at her, growling when she waved a finger at me as if I were a bad dog being scolded.

"You know what." Rin said making me growl at her and flatten my ears. "You finally called Kagome mom." Rin said with a smile and I froze again.

"Did not!" I snapped at her as she smiled and crossed her arms to match mine.

"Did so," she said.

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"Not!"

"Did."

"Not."

"What?" Rin asked with her trademark smile.

"I did not call Mom, Mom!" I yelled, finally snapping at her only to fall back into the piles of scrolls when Rin started to laugh loudly. "I hate you all!" I moaned as I heard footsteps and felt someone moving the scrolls.

"Hey," Kagome said as she pushed the last scroll, which had rolled open across my face, off and looked at me.

"It won't happen again." I muttered at her and turned my head away so I wouldn't have to see her.

"What won't?" She asked curiously as I saw Rin leave the library. I glared at her retreating form before Kagome poked my cheek and drew my eyes to her. "I don't mind, you know. Actually I would love if you did." She told me with a smile as I looked at her with a frown of confusion.

"If I did what?" I asked her, still trying to play it off in hopes that she'd drop it and we could go back to the situation before I had ruined it.

"Call me Mom. You know, in all meaning of the word you are my daughter so you calling me Mom is perfectly normal." Kagome said and I blinked in surprise, feeling my mouth drop open in surprise before I snapped it closed and sat up to look at her.

"You're not mad?" I asked her in surprise, making her smile and shake her head.

"Nope!" She told me cheerfully and I cocked my head to the side and just looked at her holding Masaru, who was happily chewing on his own fist again.

"But," I started only to stop when Kagome poked my nose.

"No buts, I expect you to call me that from now on. No if, and, or but about it, got it?" She asked me and, hesitantly, I nodded at her. "Now, let's clean up this mess and go find your father. Kami knows what he and Kouga have been doing." Kagome said, standing up and helping me to my feet.

"Hey! It's one thing to call you Mom, but I'm not so sure about InuYasha." I told her as she walked over to her previous spot and sat Masaru down on a large pillow and gave him a teething ring.

"You understand you'll have to call him Father or Dad, or maybe even Daddy, eventually." Kagome told me with a smile as I blushed red and crossed my arms.

"I'm nine! Only baby pups call their Dad's Daddy." I told Kagome, who only shook her head at me.

"You may be nine but you're still a pup." Kagome told me with a smile as I gave up and waved her comment off.

`.`.`.`.`.`

"Kouga! You idiot! Get back here!" InuYasha demanded loudly as he chased the wolf demon around the garden while his elder brother and Lord Sotaru watched from the porch drinking hot tea.

"I apologize for my younger brother. He's a bit reckless and ill mannered." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh before taking a sip of his tea.

"Don't bother, he and Lord Kouga are quiet entertaining!" Sotaru said with a laugh as InuYasha sucker punched Kouga in the jaw while said demon kicked him in the stomach.

"Indeed," was all Sesshoumaru said as he watched the two rivals fight.

"M'Lord? Lords Kaiken Hotaru of the Kuro Inu Clan and Arashi of the Dragon in the North have arrived. I have had your clothing for the Council meeting already laid out and ready to wear, m'Lord." An imp, similar to Jaken except without the brown clothes, said while adjusting his dark navy blue attire. Sesshoumaru nodded at the imp and stood up, immediately making InuYasha and Kouga freeze in their match and look at him.

"Tell the Lords that the Council will meet in two hours. That is all." Sesshoumaru told the imp as he ran back inside. After the imp had left, Sesshoumaru turned to his brother and allies. "Let us hope this ends well." Sesshoumaru said calmly as the other three nodded and all four went to their rooms to bath and change into formal attire as well as prepare for what was going to happen.

`.`.`.`.`

"This thing is so stiff!" InuYasha groaned as he pulled on the white hakama top with a red jacket over it. "Why can't I wear my normal clothes?" He asked Kagome as she put on her white and red Priestess clothes.

"Because it's filthy and you have to look your best." Kagome told him calmly and walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss to calm him down. "Besides, I think you look handsome in this." She told him and squealed when he pulled her closer.

"I imagine we'd both look better in less." He growled to her and kissed her deeply before she could object. Before either could go further with the kiss someone knocked on the door. "What is it!" InuYasha barked angrily at the door while Kagome straightened her top and fixed her hair.

"Masaru won't go to sleep and he keeps whining. Also, I need help getting this thing on." Souta said from outside the door making InuYasha groan in annoyance while Kagome just laughed and walked to the door.

"Come on in, Souta. InuYasha, help him get changed while I get Masaru down for his nap." Kagome said, opening the door to show her brother holding his clothes under one arm and holding Masaru in both hands with difficulty. InuYasha opened his mouth to argue but stopped with a sharp glare from his wife and mate as she took their son and left.

"So why do you need to change anyway? I didn't think you'd be involved in the Council meeting." InuYasha asked, earning a proud look from Souta as he smiled.

"I'm going in as part of your next in line! Shippo's going in for Lord Sotaru and said I could fill in his spot behind you so it wouldn't look weird." Souta told him while pulling the pants on over his Slayer uniform.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, helping the young teen tie his obi and slip his top on.

"I mean, everyone will have an heir sitting behind them, right? Shippo said if I want to be in the meeting I have to sit behind you because I'm related to you through marriage and because he's got to sit behind Lord Sotaru. He said I could sit behind you because I'm the next oldest male." Souta explained making InuYasha frown and punch him on the head.

"You're telling me you want to sit in on the meeting?" InuYasha growled as the boy rubbed his head in pain. "Fine, you make a sound and I'm letting the Council have at you." He growled at the boy as he nodded his head in understanding. After a few minutes both males were ready and were on their way to the meeting.

"_Damn, what's going to happen? What if we lose Akari? What if Sesshoumaru loses?_" InuYasha asked himself as he imagined the chaos and death that would follow if Kaiken won.

"**Focus on winning. Not on losing. Besides, our mate won't allow us to lose.**" InuYasha's inner demon spoke up calmly, forcing InuYasha to relax his battle ready muscles as he walked into the room that had been prepared for the Council.

It was a decent size room, big enough to qualify as both a large living room and a kitchen in a modern day house. The floor was made of polished wooden panels with rugs and sunlight sitting in the four cardinal directions; North, South, East, West. Sitting on each rug was the Lord of each of the points with his heir sitting on his right and slightly behind him. In the middle of the group was a circle table that was made of a light tan colored wood and stretched easily ten feet in diameter, with a jar of ink, a blank scroll, a paint brush, and a personal tea set in front of each Lord's seat.

"_The only one's without an heir sitting behind them are Sesshoumaru, Kaiken, and the other guy. I'm guessing he's Lord Arashi. Definitely a Dragon Yokia judging from his smell and those weird reptile eyes._" InuYasha thought as he sat down on a small red with a white crescent moon rug that was between his brother and Kouga and directly across from Kaiken. Souta followed suit, sitting behind him on his right side and remaining quiet.

"Shall we begin?" Lord Arashi asked in a deep and impatient voice. He wore lavish and expensive robes that seemed fancier than Sesshoumaru's clothes, which were normal except minus the armor. His skin was a faint gold color that made the sun on his clothes stand out more, while his hair was changing shades of white and grey with a faint hint of blue in it.

"No." Sesshoumaru said sternly, his tone leaving no room for arguement as he stared at Lord Arashi. InuYasha watched as the other Lord glared at Sesshoumaru before bowing his head slightly, showing his acknowledgement over the fact that Sesshoumaru was in charge there. "Priestess, I am pleased to see that you have arrived safely." Sesshoumaru said, turning his gaze to the door just as Kagome walked in with Akari, who was wearing almost a mirror image of Sesshoumaru's clothes except where his was red her's were a mix of blue and silver.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, bowing her head before moving to sit beside InuYasha on his left, while Akari nervously moved to sit next to Souta.

"What is this?" Lord Arashi snapped as he snarled at Kagome and InuYasha. "A Priestess? I said nothing of the half breed but you go to far Sesshoumaru!" Lord Arashi snarled at Sesshoumaru while InuYasha growled at him, ignoring Kagome's calming hand resting on his arm.

"No, you go to far Arashi. Clearly you can see Priestess Kagome is marked and mated to young Lord InuYasha." Lord Sotaru spoke up, idily playing with the purple fire in his palm as he looked at Lord Arashi calmly. "Do not forget your place. We do not need a war between us." He told them before clenching his fist and smothering the purple flame.

"Shall we carry on with business?" Kouga asked calmly and, receiving a nod from Sesshoumaru, opened a scroll in front of him that InuYasha had missed. "The Council meets to decide which Clan has right over one hanyo pup and which Clan shall have custody over said pup." Kouga read calmly, his voice neutral as his eyes scanned over the paper scroll before he set it down on the table.

"Currently she is under the protection of the House of the Crescent Moon and the current Lord of the West and Shiro Clan, Sesshoumaru as well as his younger brother InuYasha and his pack in the village where Naraku was defeated nearly five years ago. Lord Kaiken Hotaru claims the pup to be the child of his late daughter Princess Hitomi of the Kuro Inu Clan who was heir to the Kuro Inu Clan in the Northern Mountains controlled by Lord Arashi and the Dragon Yokia. He claims the pup as his blood and heir. What do you say to this Lord Kaiken?" Kouga asked calmly, his eyes on the demon lord as he nodded Kaiken head calmly.

"I agree with all of this." Kaiken spoke before Kouga turned his attention to InuYasha, missing the confident smirk that flashed on Kaiken's face.

"And you Lord InuYasha?" Kouga asked, his eyes flashing in amusement when InuYasha 'keh'ed at him.

"Of course," InuYasha said.

"Now, if I may, I would like to know why you wish to take claim over young Akari? Your dislike for hanyo's is well known and though I am uncertain, rumors say you felt the same about your own dau-" Sotaru spoke only to be interrupted.

"Lies!" Kaiken growled, his fist clenched and slammed on the table hard enough to make it crack. "Watch your tongue Fox! I would never hurt one of my own." Kaiken snarled at Sotaru, who watched him with uninterested eyes.

"If that was so then explain why you beat and poisoned your daughter's child to the brink of death!" Sotaru said his voice rising into a roar as he spoke.

"What proof do you have that Lord Kaiken has done such?" Lord Arashi asked calmly, his claws folded as he smirked at Sotaru.

"Look at the pup and ask her what he did." Sotaru hissed at Arashi, who looked at Akari, who was shaking under his gaze, with disdain.

"Why would I take the word of a pup, that is barely big enough to wipe it's own nose, over the word of my alley?" Arashi asked with disgust, dismissing Akari like a fly.

"But what of the proof we have that Lord Kaiken had his servant and Mistress Ren kidnap Akari? As well as word from a healer that Akari had been brutally tortured? You cannot deny those truths." Sesshoumaru spoke up, seeming completely at ease amid the arguing demons flaring their yokia wildly in an attempt to put their opponents down.

"Proof? Ha! The only proof you have are lies!" Kaiken laughed before looking at InuYasha. "What about your brother? How do we know he isn't the one that hasn't done it to her?" He asked and immediately Kouga and InuYasha yelled their disbelief and threats at Kaiken, who retaliated and caused Lords Sotaru and Arashi to jump in to help defend their allies.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru roared bringing silence to the group in a second. "We did not come here to squabble like ill mannered children! We came here to decide the custody of Akari. Now all those in favor of letting her remain under the protection of both Prince InuYasha and I of the Shiro Clan and the House of the Crescent Moon raise your hand." Sesshoumaru commanded and raised his hand along with Lords Kouga and Sotaru.

"I plead blood!" Kaiken yelled suddenly, his voice holding a trace of panic as he spoke up, surprising even his alley.

"You fool!" Lord Arashi hissed as Kaiken calmed down and smirked at the shocked look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I plead blood." Kaiken repeated in a calmer tone and looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "Battle me for the blood right of Akari. I lose, I die and everything that is mine becomes yours. You lose and everything that is yours becomes mine." Kaiken said and everyone held their breath and looked at Sesshoumaru. If he backed down he would be known as a coward and still keep everything he had but possibly lose Akari. If he took the challenge he could die and lose everything, or win and gain control of all the Kuro Clan assets, plus he could allow Akari to grow up happy and alive with InuYasha and his pack.

"You have made an enemy of both the Shiro Clan and the House of the Crescent Moon. Prepare to die." Sesshoumaru said, shattering the tension like glass.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled in outrage as Kagome looked at her mate in confusion, ignoring Kouga as he growled threats at Kaiken who leaned back casually while Sotaru and Arashi sat in silence. All the while Shippo gulped, Hohen tightened his fist and glared at the floor, and Souta tried to keep himself from asking questions.

"Silence!" Sotaru snapped angrily, his eyes flashing red in anger. "_Lord_ Kaiken has pleaded blood and Lord Sesshoumaru has accepted. The only thing to do now is prepare an area for battle." Sotaru said twisting Kaiken's title into a mocking insult. With low rumbles of various tones, each Lord stood up straight and bowed to everyone before walking out of the room to prepare.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered as she tried to talk to said hanyo as he angrily stormed over to his brother and through him against the wall with a snarl.

"You fucking idiot!" InuYasha snarled at Sesshoumaru as he stood up and dusted himself off. "What were you even thinking?" InuYasha asked while stomping over and fisting his shirt. "Do you even know what you've done?" Kagome heard him growl and watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he slapped InuYasha's hands off of him.

"You are fool if you think I will fail." Sesshoumaru growled at him with his eyes a slight red. "Kaiken will fall today, of that I can promise." Sesshoumaru told his brother before pushing him aside and walking away.

"Souta, why don't you and Akari go find Shippo and go check on Masaru. I need to talk to InuYasha alone." Kagome spoke up, turning her head to look back at the two quiet children behind her, her eyes sad when she saw the sad confusion on Akari's face.

"Alright," Souta spoke up and gently grabbed Akari's shoulder. "Come on," he said and, with a last look at Kagome, Akari followed him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said quietly and walked over to InuYasha, placing a comforting hand on his back. "Talk to me." She commanded softly as he took a deep breath and sighed, turning his amber gold eyes on her.

"It's nothing...just...Sesshoumaru's an idiot is all." InuYasha said and pulled Kagome close. Neither spoke for a minute, silently deciding to both head for their room for some privacy.

"InuYasha, what did he mean by 'I plead blood'?" Kagome asked as soon as their door was closed and InuYasha was sprawled out on their futon.

"It means that he wants a fight to the death for Akari." InuYasha told her while starring at the ceiling above them. "In demon terms that's the only acceptable type of battle in this case. In human terms it would just be a battle of honor and both would survive." InuYasha added as she sat down at his head and gently began rubbing his ears, making him purr deeply.

"Well unlike you, I have faith that your brother will win." Kagome said with a smile before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Damn wench! You are pushing a dangerous beast here!" InuYasha growled before pulling Kagome over and on top of him with a smirk as she squealed in surprise.

"Don't do that!" She reprimanded her mate as he rolled his eyes and turned them over.

"And what's going to stop me? There's no one, not even servants, within my hearing range to help you." He growled down at Kagome while pinning her arms above her head. "I could do whatever I wanted to you right now and you wouldn't stop me." He whispered and began to kiss her neck.

"Damn...Inu...Yasha." Kagome gasped and groaned when InuYasha stopped and got off of her, glaring at the door.

"I think I'm going to kill those runts." InuYasha growled and stood up to walk to the door.

"Who?" Kagome asked while fixing her kimono top.

"Souta, Shippo, Hohen, Akari, and Rin by the sounds of it." InuYasha muttered just as Kagome heard faint yelling heading their way. "Damn!" InuYasha snapped and slammed the door open, storming out of the room with Kagome following close behind.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she followed after InuYasha. A minute later her question was answered by the group of five running past them with a mix of flour and snow on them. Both InuYasha and Kagome shared a confused look before turning back to see Kouga running by them.

"Get back here you little runts!" Kouga yelled as he flew past the shocked couple. Kagome blinked slowly before covering her mouth as she commited the flour and snow covered demon to memory, laughing even more as she remembered the splatters of bright yellow and red paint on him as well.

"Maybe I won't kill them! That was hilarious!" InuYasha roared with laughter.


	38. Chapter 38

**~Dark~** Alright guys! The winner of the poll was Light! Also the reason we didn't update Friday was due to the fact that I was in the hospital again.

**~Akari~** Yeah, anyway Light won the poll 1 to 0...*says in disappointment.* You guys must not like me much. *Gets angry at readers.* Well I don't care anyway! *Shakes fist angrily before getting glomped by Light*

**~Light~** That's right suck it pipsqueak! *rubs Akari's temples with her knuckles*

**~Akari~** Get off of me you pig! *Yells while trying to hit Light*

**~Dark~** Alright you two...*says slowly while Light suddenly punches Akari in the arm.*

**~Akari~** That hurt you baka! *Screams at grinning twin while jumping away and rubbing hurt arm*

**~Light~** Whatever weak little puppy. *Grins and holds up the disclaimer sign* FYI peeps we don't own InuYasha!

**~Dark~** Also for those of you who have read our other stories, A Demon's Kid and A New Member, we have a poll up for you to look at on our profile.

**~Akari~ ** Shut up you idiots!

* * *

To **Princess Inume **From Dark

Thank you! I hope Sesshoumaru wins as well, you'll just have to wait and see though! And Masaru will learn another word, maybe it'll be said in this chapter? Hmmm! :) Hope you leave another review!

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Light

Glad you do! I came up with the ending myself! Dark wanted to just end it where InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were talking but I convinced her of otherwise. Hehehe!

* * *

"Kaiken you arrogant fool! What are you thinking?" Lord Arashi hissed at Kaiken as they both sat in Kaiken's room after the meeting. Kaiken smirked at the dragon yokia, clearly unimpressed with the other demons anger.

"I'm thinking of a way to win," Kaiken said calmly and flexed his claws as if stretching for something. "You forget that I am stronger than the fool Sesshoumaru. All I need to do to win is simply have my shadows do the work for me." Kaiken told the dragon with a cold smile as his white claws turned ink black.

"What are yo-" the dragon of the north started only to gasp and look down as blood dribbled from his mouth. His body shaking heavily, Arashi lifted up an arm and tried to grasp the black claws piercing his flesh unnaturally.

"You see unlike a normal attack, when I attack with my shadows no visible wounds are seen. Now internally? That's another issue." Kaiken said with an amused smirk as Arashi fell to his knees with a look of disbelief as he looked up at Kaiken.

"W-why?" Arashi gasped out as the black claws disintegrated and vanished.

"Because, without you I can control the North as well as the West and let's face it, Arashi, without me you wouldn't even be a ruler anyway." Kaiken said with a laugh as he watched the dragon struggle to stay alive. "Oh don't bother, you won't survive another minute with your heart crushed like that." He told the dragon who looked up at him with rage flaring in his reptile eyes.

"You...forget...Dragons...are...magic..." Arashi struggled to say as Kaiken frowned slightly in disgust as blood splashed down on the floor. "To you...Kaiken...Hotaru...I...cur-" Before the curse could be finished Arashi collapsed on the floor, landing with his left claws cutting slightly into his chest where his heart was.

"Pitiful bastard, at least you look convincing in your death." Kaiken said, kicking the dragon's shoulder as blood dripped out of his mouth. "Now, one down and two to go. Sesshoumaru you fool, are you ready to die?" Kaiken said lowly with a twisted smile as he looked down at the dead demon in front of him.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"M'Lord, the training grounds have been cleared and readied for battle." Jaken said happily as Sesshoumaru sat with InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Lord Sotaru watching all the children play in what the large room had been deemed, the play room. Sesshoumaru nodded to the imp and calmly stood up with the adults, the children in the room not noticing them.

"Kagome, I want you to stay here with the kids." InuYasha said, leaving no room for argument as he looked at Kagome, who opened her mouth before closing it and nodding.

"Sesshoumaru, how long do you think this will last?" Kouga asked as he looked over at the kids just as his son pounced on Souta and they both fell down into the pile of cushions they had gathered.

"I am unsure. Kaiken is powerful and has a cunning mind, if possible I will end the battle swiftly." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he watched Rin whisper something to Akari, who was learning something from Shippo, before dashing over to the pile and tackling the two rivals that had emerged.

"Lady Kagome, if it is alright, I would like to set up some of my own guards for protection." Sotaru spoke earning a confused look from all the adults except for Sesshoumaru. "It is my own invention, you see I create a small ball of fire with the intent of protection. Then I allow that fire to multiply itself to a satisfying number before stopping it and putting it where I want it. From there on, and until I stop it, the fire acts as a guard of sorts for whatever I want protected." Sotaru explained while creating said fire. Kagome and the others watched as the strange purple fire grew and began to move about like a snake. Sotaru then carefully moved the nearby wall and used both hands to stretch a length of the fire out and push it against the wall. The group watched in amazement as the fire then circled the room and vanished into the wall, leaving a dull purple painting of flames at the bottom of the wall.

"That's amazing!" Kagome breathed as she looked at the, what appeared to be, purple flames painted on the walls.

"Yes, thank you. That was actually my first time making it vanish into the walls without burning anything though. Needless to say I think that was a success!" Sotaru said happily as Sesshoumaru looked at him calmly.

"And what if it hadn't worked?" He asked making Sotaru's wide grin dim into a mischievous look.

"Well my friend that didn't happen, did it?" He asked before looking down at a clearly agitated imp. "Now if you would lead us to the training grounds that would be wonderful." The kitsune lord said calmly and followed Jaken out of the room with the adults, minus Kagome, following him as well.

"Be careful," Kagome whispered as InuYasha moved further away. InuYasha looked back as the words left her lips and gave her his trademark smile, his message for her clear.

"I love you too." His smile told her as the door slid shut and she took a deep breath. "Don't do anything stupid, Wench." She heard him say through the door making her smile and shake her head.

"Who are you calling a wench, you stupid idiot?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't hear her. With her smile still in place she turned around to watch the group of friends playing in front of her.

"Get back here!" Souta yelled as he chased Hohen, who was laughing and easily dodging the older boy's swipes at him.

"Souta! I didn't know you were like that!" Shippo yelled with laughter as the girls tried to stop laughing at the red faced teen.

"Go to hell Shippo!" Souta yelled, turning to face the laughing fox boy while Hohen jumped on his back.

"Woe is I, Souta Higurashi, the great demon slayer monk! For what am I but a low human in the face of love!" Hohen cried out dramatically as Souta blushed furiously and tried to grab the wolf cub on his back.

"So Souta, who's the girl?" Akari called out as Shippo jumped behind Rin and made motions with his hands, one motion an hourglass and the other a thumbs up, and the third a doe eyed look.

"Shut up you idiots!" Souta yelled as Kagome laughed into her hand before looking over at Masaru, who woke up from his nap on the giant cushion with a loud whimper.

"Hey baby, did the loud kids wake you up?" She asked the little puppy eared boy as she lifted him up and put him on her hip. Masaru pouted at her before looking over at the group as Shippo tackled both Hohen and Souta and yelled something that sounded like 'oh Souta!' in a dramatic voice.

"Get off of me you damn idiots!" Souta yelled from beneath the dog pile as Rin and Akari began to laugh even more.

"Idj...idji...idiot!" Masaru yelled out making Kagome sigh tiredly as he laughed.

"Great, my son's turning into his father." She muttered as Masaru fidigted in her arms forcing her to put him down. He looked up at her from his new spot, one of his ears standing up while the other remained flopped over. She smiled down at him and watched, ready to grab him, as he pulled on her skirt and stood up. "Yep, just like your father." She said softly with a laugh as she rubbed his ears and made him purr in delight.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I see you've finally arrived, Sesshoumaru." Kaiken said as soon as the Lord of the West appeared within sight. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, instead just simply walking into the cleared ring and glaring at his opponent while InuYasha and the others looked around at the surrounding demons that had come to witness the fight between the two dogs.

"Lord Arashi isn't here," Kouga commented in a low whisper that was just loud enough for Sotaru and InuYasha to hear him.

"Yes, it would appear so." Sotaru said as he looked around discreetly and narrowed his eyes.

"Something tells me we won't be seeing him any time soon." InuYasha muttered before his attention was drawn away from the rumbling crowd and to the ring where his brother and Kaiken were listening to a small bird demon twitter out the rules.

"You must stay in the ring during the fight, if you leave you have 10 seconds to get back inside or you will be immediately deemed forfiet and will die. If you are struck down and do not get back up within 10 seconds you will be considered dead. Do both competitors understand?" The bird asked, nervously pulling on his long grey tunic as his milky white eyes starred unseeing at the both of them.

"Understood," both men said calmly and took a step back and faced each other.

"Alright then, begin!" The demon yelled and jumped back just as both dogs clashed at each other.

"Damn they're fast!" Kouga growled as he watched Kaiken and Sesshoumaru through punches at each other nearly to fast for his eyes to follow.

"Indeed, but if Sesshoumaru doesn't watch himself Kaiken will gain the upper hand." Sotaru said calmly as Kaiken suddenly ducked beneath Sesshoumaru and clawed his stomach open before the demon could dodge.

"Watch it Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled as several cheers rang out at the sight of the crimson liquid soaking Sesshoumaru's white shirt.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, do watch yourself. I'd hate for our fight to end to soon." Kaiken smirked as he looked at the blood on his white claws then at Sesshoumaru.

"This isn't good," Sotaru said lowly making Kouga look at him with worry while InuYasha clenched his fist and snarled at Kaiken as both demons attacked again.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked as Sesshoumaru finally landed a blow on Kaiken only to have the older demon smirk past the fist in his face as he kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach.

"Kaiken is holding back." Sotaru said just as Kaiken executed a sideways spin and kicked Sesshoumaru in the face, effectively knocking the Lord to his knees.

"Dammit! Get up Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled as the crowd roared it's approval.

"If Kaiken's holding back I'd hate to see him fighting for real. We've got a real problem if he get's serious." Kouga said as Sesshoumaru flipped away from Kaiken when he tried to run at Sesshoumaru and cut him.

"Yes...we do." Sotaru said as all three demons watched Sesshoumaru and Kaiken went back to punching at each other, both seeming to be evenly matched at this. InuYasha's eyes widened slightly as he watched Sesshoumaru's claws brighten with poison while Kaiken's began to grow darker, the hanyo's instincts were telling him to move, to help his brother but at the same time protect his mate and pups.

"**Danger!**" His demon side suddenly roared in his head, making InuYasha wince and miss the move that nearly decapitated his brother.

"Damn! Do you feel that?" Kouga asked as he took a step back but remained standing with his eyes frozen to the fighting that had picked up it's pace.

"Yes, it would seem both men are now fighting with their yokia as well." Sotaru said calmly as the wind picked up and lashed at any loose clothing the surrounding demons wore. InuYasha growled as he narrowed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he made out the hazy outline of two great dogs fighting over Kaiken and Sesshoumaru, each locked in battle.

"_Oh dear Kami...one of them really is going to die here!_" InuYasha thought in disbelief as he looked down and away from the great dogs and at Kaiken and Sesshoumaru as they held on to each other's hands and pushed at each other, trying to force the other down.

"The first to die will be your precious little ningen (human)." InuYasha faintly heard Kaiken say to Sesshoumaru and watched in shock as his brother was pushed back and Kaiken slashed his chest open, ripping through Sesshoumaru's skin as if it were paper.

"Don't listen to him Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled as Sesshoumaru grabbed at his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding while Kaiken walked over to him calmly. "Get up and fight you damn bastard! What's Rin going to say if you die?" InuYasha yelled at him angrily as Kouga and Sotaru yelled encouragement in hopes of helping him while the surrounding demons cheered for more blood. The trio watched as Kaiken kicked Sesshoumaru's jaw hard enough for them all to hear an audible crack.

"Unlike the Shiro Inu's the Kuro Inu's can hold their own in battle! It would appear the great White Clan has fallen!" Kaiken yelled out to the crowds as they cheered and begged for Sesshoumaru's head. With a cold smile Kaiken gripped Sesshoumaru's head by the hair and pulled him up for everyone to see. "So you want him?" He asked the crowd while Kouga and Sotaru fought to hold InuYasha back.

"You underestimate me." Sesshoumaru said lowly, just loud enough to be heard by his allies and Kaiken. Without another word Sesshoumaru plunged his claws into Kaiken's side, making the older demon gasp and cough up blood. Not taking his chances Sesshoumaru ripped away from Kaiken's grasp and began a fresh assault on the black dog, beating him senselessly.

"It seems the surrounding demons aren't all from just the West." Sotaru said softly as Kouga looked around to notice that many demons had moved to stand behind them, pinning them in like cattle.

"Yes, it seems so." Kouga said and discreetly bumped InuYasha's arm. "Hey Mutt-Face, remember back when you learned that gate to the underworld trick?" Kouga asked loudly earning a confused look from InuYasha as he laid a hand on his Tetsusiaga.

"What are you talking about Fleabag?" InuYasha asked and glanced around them as understanding dawned on him and several Oni hefted clubs and glared at the second heir to the West and his friends. "Never mind..." InuYasha muttered and glanced up at Sesshoumaru as he and Kaiken went back to exchanging blows again, this time adding in kicks and claws as well.

"I wonder how you boys feel about a little bit of competition?" Sotaru asked with a smile as his claws danced with purple fire.

"I'm game," Kouga said with a smirk as he clenched his hands into fists and looked at the surrounding demons with amusement.

"Just stay out of my way, Old Man." InuYasha said and hefted a transformed Tetsusaiga just as the oni attacked with a collective roar.

"I'm not that old you little pup." Sotaru said as he dove into the fray.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Open up! We have a message from Lord Sesshoumaru!" A deep voice called out while banging on the door leading into the play room that housed Kagome and the children. "We know you're in there!" The voice said after a minute of no response.

"What's the password?" Kagome yelled and shrugged when the kids looked at her like she was crazy.

"Password? He never said anything about that." A whisper drifted to them, telling them something wasn't right. Kagome looked at the kids and bit her lip, she was weaponless and none of the kids knew much about fighting demons, except for Shippo and Souta. If it came down to it Kagome could form a barrier but that would only last for so long before falling and even then two boys and a priestess against a demon with others in need of protection weren't good odds.

"Lady Kagome, Sesshoumaru requested you come see him immediately!" Another voice called out loudly before the first voice cried out in pain and the purple flames that were on the wall flashed brightly.

"Aw who cares about that! Let's just kill them!" A third voice said followed by several voices of agreement.

"Shit," Masaru said with a whimper that earned agreement from everyone in the room as the walls began to glow brightly from the enemies trying to get in.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

While everyone was fighting Sesshoumaru was struggling to breath. Sometime during the fight Kaiken had used an ability that had sent a shadow replica through his chest, if Sesshoumaru hadn't moved as quickly as he did he would have had a crushed heart instead of a crushed lung and ribs.

"It would appear you can be motivated. Do you really care for that ningen so much you are willing to sacrifice your life?" Kaiken asked, slightly panting from where he stood with his fist raised and his shirt hanging in ribbons.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru snapped at Kaiken who looked at him in surprise. "Her name is Rin, let that be the last thing on your lips as you die!" Sesshoumaru snarled and sent his poisonous whip at Kaiken who jumped to the side to avoid it only to have Sesshoumaru suddenly appear in front of him with his claws aimed at his neck.

"Wonderful thing about being in the air." He said calmly and tried to attack. "You can't dodge!" He snarled only to look surprised when Kaiken smirked and vanished.

"You're right Sesshoumaru! You can't dodge in the air!" Kaiken yelled and swung out his arm. "Shadow's Hell!" Kaiken roared and sent a large crescent blade at Sesshoumaru, cutting his midsection and chest deeply. Kaiken smirked as he watched Sesshoumaru fall and hit the ring hard enough to leave a small dent in the ground.

"The West has fallen!" A demon yelled from somewhere as the referee came into the ring and kneeled beside Sesshoumaru's fallen and bloody form in order to count.

"Look how the mighty have fallen!" Kaiken roared out to the crowd that roared its approval while several others tried to pin down InuYasha, Kouga, and Sotaru.

"Not...so fast...Kaiken." Sesshoumaru grunted as he got to his feet and looked up at Kaiken through his bangs.

"A good dog knows when to lie down!" Kaiken yelled and moved to kick Sesshoumaru in the back of the neck in order to force him to the ground only to freeze as a wave of pain hit him in a wave. "Wha?" Kaiken muttered as he began to cough up blood and stumble away in confusion.

"Consider yourself dead." Sesshoumaru said lowly just as Kaiken tilted his head back and howled in pure agony, his claws reaching up to his face and ripping at the skin. After a minute of screaming Kaiken froze and began to gargle out pleas to Sesshoumaru, his feet dragging slowly behind him as pink foam dribbled out of his face. As suddenly as the whole thing had started it ended with Kaiken falling to land at Sesshoumaru's feet with a thud, his body smoking and sizzling from his open wounds as he was boiled from the inside out.

As soon as the Kuro Inu Lord had fallen the crowds went silent and the fighters pitted against InuYasha and the two others froze.

"Seeing as Lord Kaiken appears completely dead the match ends and Lord Sesshoumaru is declared winner!" The tiny bird demon yelled out to the crowd as many demons began to flee, only to be killed off by the loyal guards that made up Sesshoumaru's castle guard.

"Let this be a lesson to those who fight against the West!" Sesshoumaru yelled out over the crowds. "The sun may rise in the East but it falls to the West!" He yelled and a loud cheer rang up from the demons that hadn't run and had been cheering for Sesshoumaru the entire time.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"The hell happened here!?" InuYasha yelled in disbelief from outside the sliding door that lead into the play room.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome called out, not dropping the barrier she had put up during the fight. She and the children watched as the purple flames vanished and the door slid open to reveal InuYasha, Kouga, and Sotaru standing there, Sesshoumaru having left to get his wounds seen to.

"InuYasha!" Kagome breathed in relief and dropped the barrier just as Hohen, Shippo, and Souta ran at the three demon men with loud recounts of what had happened.

"Woah there, how about we get out of here and find the chef? I'm starving!" Kouga said loudly while ruffling a grinning Hohen's hair from his perch on his father's back. InuYasha nodded in agreement as Souta and Shippo tried to both tell him their versions of what had happened at the same time while Sotaru laughed at the two fathers.

Yes they had managed to win, but was that really the end?


	39. Chapter 39

To **Princess Inume **From Dark

Yeah, to be honest I debated on having that happen then have Sesshoumaru make an epic comeback but decided not to. Yes, Masaru is a little copy of his dad so he's new word had to be sort of bad but not to bad. I'll have him start walking in the next few chapters, maybe. And yes, the password part was my favorite. The ending sentence is actually something Light asked me so I added it in.

To **B. LotusFlower **From Light

Always my flower-y friend!

To **almondbutter **From Light

Wow! A new reviewer! Hope you like this chapter, though it's mostly a filler with a clue to what's going to happen next. Hehehe

To **Shefanhow **From Light/Akari/Dark

Sorry! Dark said no! Akari said fine and won't stop glaring at me, so I'm not sure here. -Whatever, villians are okay anyway but Light's not a villian, she's a psycho path.- *Light attacks Akari at this point and Dark takes over.*

Yes, he did forget didn't he? My apologies for the miscount! The bet is concluded at the bottom, it wasn't very pretty by the way. Also, don't worry about it! I'm just glad you reviewed at all! Thank you!

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Light

Hahaha! Thanks, anyway enjoy this chapter!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`We don't own InuYasha! We only own the OCs in this story and make no profit off of it! Leave a review and tell us what YOU think should happen next!`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So why are we here if Fluffy doesn't need us to be?" I asked from my perch above Kagome on one of the many bookshelves in the library while she tried to teach a stubborn Masaru to walk.

"Sesshoumaru wanted InuYasha to stay so they both could decide what would happen to the remaining members of the Kuro Inu Clan." Kagome told me and I saw her smile when I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms to rest my head.

"But he said he didn't need us here." I said and Kagome sighed as Masaru made a sound of disapproval and tried to go back to crawling.

"No, Masaru, big boys need to learn how to walk." Kagome said in a tired voice and lifted Masaru back to his feet to try again. "Sesshoumaru is a very confusing man. He may say something but mean something else. In this case when he said he didn't need us he actually meant he needed InuYasha to stick around and help him while he recovered more, and since your father wouldn't let us travel back with Kouga and my brother we've stayed here with him." Kagome told me and smiled in triumph when Masaru finally stumbled a few steps forward while holding onto her fingers tightly.

"I'm bored," I said after a minute and blinked calmly when Kagome looked at me with a raised brow and a knowing look.

"Why not read something?" She asked me and I shrugged at her question and turned over to lay on my back.

"Don't want to." I told her and could practically see her shake her head at me.

"You can't or you won't?" She asked me and I turned my head to look at her.

"Same thing." I said with a smirk that quickly turned to a slight frown when she motioned me to her with a finger.

"Why don't you answer a question for me." She said as I jumped down and watched her closely, unsure of where this was going. "Do you know how to read?" She asked me and I blinked, I was expecting something strange but this was not what I expected at all. Instead of answering I just looked off to the side and shrugged at her. "Akari..." she said with a slight warning and I nervously flattened my ears.

"I can read...a little." I said, muttering the last part and winced when she spoke in a disbelief.

"You're kidding me!" She said and I looked at her wide eyes.

"I've learned a little bit because of my time on the island, I think, but it's not like I ever needed it." I tried to explain as she shook her head and temporarily forgot about Masaru, who was chewing on his own fist again.

"We'll have to fix that. No child of mine is going to go uneducated, I don't care what time we live in." Kagome said and began to bustle around the library, grabbing several scrolls, a pot of ink, an ink brush, and another cushion that was all set down in front of a small table.

"You know, on second thought maybe I can go find Rin." I said and started towards the door only to have Kagome latch onto the back of my collar.

"Not so fast," Kagome said and I gave her what I hoped was a pleading look while Masaru laughed behind us.

"Please?" I begged and when I saw she wasn't going to budge decided to play my trump card. "Please please please Mom?" I begged and saw her eyes light up at what I called her.

"_Yes! It worked!_" I thought happily and tried to walk away again only to freeze at the slight tugging on my collar again.

"As wonderful as it is to hear you say that, I'm sticking to my word. You, young lady, will be learning how to read and write while I get Souta to bring back some other textbooks for me to help teach you with." Kagome said making me groan and try to free myself from her grasp while she dragged me to the table.

"**See if you hadn't said anything about being bored and not knowing how to read you wouldn't be in this situation. Stupid puppy.**" My demon side spoke making me inwardly growl while, outwardly, I frowned at the scroll full of words in front of me.

"Show me how much you can read." Kagome said and lifted a smug looking Masaru up into her lap as I bit my lip and flattened my ears at the sight of all the words I didn't know.

"_Great, I'm screwed..._" I thought in despair as my demon side laughed in amusement.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So what have you figured out?" InuYasha asked Sesshoumaru as both demons sat in Sesshoumaru's study looking over several scrolls.

"For the hundredth time InuYasha, nothing." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance while looking at a scroll.

"So why'd you do it?" InuYasha asked after another minute of silence making Sesshoumaru look up at him with a glare. "Kill Kaiken, I mean. I know your poison's strong but even you can't cook someone from the inside out and make their body turn to sludge." InuYasha said calmly and looked his brother in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"I see, so you noticed." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh and set the scroll down. "I made a gamble that allowed me to win that fight sooner than I anticipated. You are aware of the shard we extracted from Akari?" Sesshoumaru asked and nodded when InuYasha nodded his own head.

"It was the reason your pup was being poisoned so, in order to win the fight quickly, I injected it into Kaiken's side and added my own poison to dissolve it quickly." Sesshoumaru explained and watched calmly as his brother jaw dropped in amazement.

"And you say I'm stupid!" InuYasha laughed loudly making Sesshoumaru want to smack him, but he held his mask of uninterest, barely. "You could have gotten killed with that trick!" InuYasha said with his eyes shining in laughter though Sesshoumaru knew his younger brother was impressed.

"You would have died easily. I am to powerful to die to such arrogant fool that kills his own allies for power." Sesshoumaru corrected before opening another scroll, this one catching his attention. InuYasha immediately noticed the shift of attention and tried to lean over and read the scroll as well only to have Sesshoumaru turn his head to look at him in annoyance.

"Why don't you go find your mate and pups?" Sesshoumaru asked him dryly, earning a look from InuYasha that said 'really?'

"Let me see the scroll." InuYasha demanded, holding out his hand and starring at his brother.

"It's nothing you'd find useful. Just land I was unaware that Kaiken had at his disposal." Sesshoumaru said coolly and calmly rolled up the scroll, setting it aside for later to look over. "Now, I believe your mate is looking for you." Sesshoumaru said calmly just as InuYasha's ears twitched and he caught the sound of Kagome calling for him.

"Alright, I'll be back though. While I'm out, try to eat something you bastard." InuYasha told his older brother and left, leaving Sesshoumaru to himself as he carefully unfurled the scroll and looked at it with a frown.

'Two halves of one whole. An heir of two, yet an heir of none. Of the line of shadow, one will fall.' Was the warning written at the top of the scroll with names and connections leading down the scroll, coming to a stop at one name. A name that made Sesshoumaru wonder if Kaiken had alterior motives for getting Akari.

"Hitomi, the last pure blood heir to the head of the Kuro Clan." Sesshoumaru said to himself, his mind trying to figure out the connection before him.

~Hahaha! You guys better love us! We almost stopped here!~

"Be careful," Rin told us cheerfully as we stood at the West Gate the next day to leave. Sesshoumaru had talked to InuYasha earlier and judging from the stunned look on InuYasha's face I assumed it was something important.

"Don't worry, we will be." Kagome told Rin with a smile while adjusting the comfortable carry basket Masaru sat in. "You be careful too, and behave alright?" She added to a grinning Rin, who nodded her head before bouncing over to her Lord while InuYasha walked over to us with a scroll in his hands.

"Come on," InuYasha told us while pulling Kagome up onto his back and looking at me. Without another word we took off, taking long running leaps and quickly left the castle behind.

"What's in the scroll?" Kagome asked after a while of silence, in which time Masaru had fallen asleep. I looked at InuYasha out of the corner of my eye, curious as well, while making sure not to lose my footing on the branches I was using as spring boards.

"They're deeds, part of my inheritance from my old man." InuYasha said after a minute of silence only broken by the sharp swish of the leafless branches as we raced past.

"That's amazing InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully while I just frowned a bit in confusion.

"_His dad must have loved him._" I thought with a touch of sadness in my thoughts.

"**Shut up Puppy, why are you miserable? You have a pack and family now, Baka.**" My demon side snapped at me, making me smile a bit for once before my foot slipped and I cried out in surprise. Reacting on instinct I tried to grab onto the next branch while falling forward, only to have my fingers miss and grab air.

"Akari!" I heard both Kagome and InuYasha yell as I tried to flip and land on my feet. Suddenly the sensation of falling vanished and instead I felt as if I was encased with several blankets that vanished almost a second later. I opened my eyes and gasped as I found myself sitting on the ground with InuYasha and Kagome coming towards me.

"Akari! Are you alright?" Kagome asked me, dropping down from InuYasha's back and running her hands over my face and through my ears trying to reassure herself as well as me. After a minute of panting I nodded and looked up at InuYasha, who was looking at me in worry from his spot beside Kagome.

"What happened?" I asked slowly and watched as he frowned slightly and shook his head while pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm not sure. We heard you cry out and when we turned..." He trailed off, seeming unsure of his next words.

"One minute you were falling and the next it looked like you fell behind something and then you were here on the ground." Kagome said, biting her lip and looking at me with a mix of concern and uncertainty as she pushed my black hair out of my face. "Maybe we should take a break." She said while looking at her mate.

"No, I'm fine. Just startled, come on." I told them and stood up, dusting my dark blue pants and haori off and looking at them. "Well?" I asked them, trying to cover my slight fear with the desire to get home.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want." Kagome told me and I shook my head at her. Then before either adult could say anything else I jumped up into the trees and started in the general direction of the village, going fast but not fast enough for them to lose sight of me quickly.

"_What just happened?_" I asked my demon side but for once they were silent, not even giving me an emotion for once.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

**~Dark~** Yes we are aware that this chapter is shorter than usual but we've been so busy with school and work that we've barely had time to sit down and actually write anything.

**~Light~** Next week should be better though! Also, here's the punch you've all been waiting for! *Looks at Akari who looks torn between making a snarky comment and running*

**~Akari~** Come on you Bimbo, you probably can't even hit worth a damn anyway! *Snaps at Light who cocks her fist back while Dark cowers behind the computer desk.*

**~Light~** Let's see then! *Yells and punches Akari in the face, hitting the half demon in the eye and sending her stumbling back a few steps.* Damn! *Light hisses as she waves her hand in the air and then holds it in her other hand.* You've got a hard face, Chibi.

~**Dark~** Now, come on you gu- *Get's cut off by Akari as she jumps forward and lands on Light while knocking me to the floor*

**~Akari~** You! *Akari yells, to angry to come up with a decent insult while Dark takes off, escaping the fighting duo with the laptop in her arms.*


	40. Chapter 40

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Light

Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To **Princess Inume **From Dark

Yes, I wonder that too! Enjoy this chapter and tell us what you think the riddle means, if you get close we'll tell you!

To **almondbutter **From Dark

Yep! We decided to be a little cliche and add that in.

To **B. LotusFlower **From Light

Well of course! We can't just stop it there!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`ALRIGHT NOW EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION CLOSELY TO THE A/N ON THE BOTTOM PLEASE AND THANK YOU!`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.Also we don't own InuYasha, just the OCs! Thank you and don't forget to R&amp;R!`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

The sounds of screaming, moaning, and pleas of mercy filled the air of what seemed to be a volcano of sorts. The air, both frigid and cold seemingly not even affecting to the cloaked figure standing on a cliff and looking down at the tortured souls below as they reached up to it with their cries. The air wavered with their cries while embers rose up from their movement, sending off bright glows of every color imaginable, but what was the strangest about all of this were the tendrils of black and green that trailed up into the air and danced around the cloaked figure almost as if the tendrils were alive and excited to be near the figure.

"The shard..." A voice within the cloak both whispered and yelled as a hand charred black with pink and red clumps of flesh sticking to it appeared slowly from within the cloak. "Was destroyed..." It added as the tendrils gathered in the decayed and burned hand to form a small sliver of a jewel, incomplete but already reeking of both power and the wills of the vile dead.

"My Liege," a figure enveloped in shadow spoke, it's voice sounding male and young. "Shall I find this Kaiken that took the shard?" The figure asked, his voice filled with disgust as he said the name.

"No..." the weak reply came out as the cries of the dead grew louder. "Kaiken...is dead...his soul...mine." The cloaked figure groaned out, it's voice both a weak whisper and a strong yell that sent chills down the spine of the shadowed figure.

"Then what shall I do for you?" The figure asked his voice strong as he stepped further into the light to reveal loose fitting army fatigue pants and combat boots but nothing more.

"Bring me...the Heir!" The cloaked figure demanded and without another word spoken, the shadowed figure vanished, leaving the cries of hell behind.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Have you heard?" A man asked his companion as they sat down at a nearby table to talk. "Apparently there's some kind of mercenary going around. They say it's a ninja or a demon because of no one has ever seen it." The man told his friend as another man wearing the attire of a farmer with his hat low sat near them listening.

"Interesting isn't it Riku?" The man asked, looking up with light brown eyes to look at his black feline companion sitting across from him at the table with a small bowl of milk in front of it. "It would seem rumors travel fast." The man added as a strand of white hair fell over his eyes and he smiled, showing off fangs as his feline companion seemed to nod in agreement at him.

"What about that other demon? You know the white one? The people in the Southern villages say they saw it a week ago and they said it was heading West. Do you think it's after that Priestess there?" The other man asked his friend as they sipped on their tea and talked while Setsuna listened silently.

"I hope so, filthy whore sold herself to a half breed! That's no Priestess anyway." The first man spoke making Setsuna frown as he tightened his fingers around his cup. "I'm still interested in that mercenary hanging around." The first man added as he leaned back.

"Will that be everything, Sir?" A waitress asked, walking up to Setsuna and flashing him a charming smile while holding a small tray in one hand.

"Yes, I must be off now. Have a good day." Setsuna said giving her a half smile and a wink that made her swoon a bit before laying a few coins on the table and walking out, Riku meowing his thanks before jumping from the table and running after Setsuna.

"Meow~!" Riku said to Setsuna as he caught to the demon who had shed his human guise and was smirking at Riku.

"Oh come now, I think you look nice as a normal cat." Setsuna said teasingly earning an angry snarl from Riku as his fur puffed up in response to his anger. "Oh fine," Setsuna said and bending down ran his hand through the neko-matta's fur, his face pulled into a frown of concentration as the cream colored markings appeared in the black fur and the single tail grew and split apart into two.

"There," Setsuna said after a few minutes and sat back to watch as the two tail began to lick his paw and stare at Setsuna with his now red eyes. "We should probably go find InuYasha and his pack. If a mercenary is heading that way it can't be to have tea and discuss plants." Setsuna said after a few minutes, his demon appearance back in place as he grabbed his small pack and pulled out his normal attire to change. "But first, I'm getting out of this horrible clothing!" He said with disdain and began shredding the clothing off of his body.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Akari!" I heard Kagome call out as I hid in a nearby tree out of sight. "Akari, come out! It's time for your lessons!" Kagome yelled as I stuck my tongue out at the words. We had been back for roughly two weeks and during that time I had been put through torture as Kagome taught me crazy things from the books Souta had brought with him the last time he had been here.

"_I refuse to be put through that again. My hands still hurt from yesterday!_" I thought as I watched Kagome walk inside to get Masaru before walking away, towards Miroku and Sango's hut.

"**Stop complaining Puppy, at least your doing something with all the empty space in here.**" My demon spoke with a laugh as I frowned at the insult.

"_If you were physical I'd punch you in the face._" I growled in my head before looking off to my left as a breeze brought the scent of spring and InuYasha towards me. "_Dad's coming,_" I thought then shook my head. "_I meant InuYasha so stop laughing._" I snapped at my demon as she laughed loudly at me. I stayed in the tree until I could see InuYasha walking towards the hut with a small deer thrown over his shoulder.

"Where's Kagome, Akari?" He asked me before I could speak making me huff and cross my arms at him before sighing and shrugging.

"She went to Sango's with Masaru," I told him before I heard the distinct sound of Kagome coming back to the hut.

"What did you do this time?" InuYasha asked me with a sigh as he heard the angry mutterings of his mate as well.

"I didn't do anything!" I said, immediately on the defensive as he cocked an eyebrow at me in a look of disbelief and amusement. "I swear I didn't!" I snapped at him and slid a foot back when I heard Kagome getting closer.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha said and reached out to grab onto my arm only to have me spin out of his grasp and smirk at him. "Nice try Pup!" He said and, putting the small deer down, jumped towards me. I froze for a second and felt my eyes widen as an 'eep' escaped me before diving to the side to avoid him.

"I didn't do anything though!" I yelled at him and jumped up, doing a back flip over him as he flew under me.

"Akari!" I heard Kagome call out as I landed in a defending stance. Immediately I turned to look at her, slightly worried when I saw the slightly angry look in her eyes before 'eep'ing again when I was knocked off balance and lifted up by the back of my haori by InuYasah.

"Put me down!" I yelled trying to fight out of his hold but having no luck. "I swear, I didn't do anything!" I told them as Kagome sighed while Masaru laughed and clapped his hands at me, his little ears folded over but still standing a bit.

"True, but you still have to do your lessons." Kagome told me with a sigh while I stopped moving and gave her a glare. "Stop that, the sooner you get started the sooner you can get done." She told me while InuYasha dropped me to my feet.

"Why do I have to learn all that stuff anyway? It isn't important anyway!" I growled while getting up and glaring up at Kagome with my arms crossed.

"Enough, Pup. Go do your work and maybe I'll let you train later." InuYasha told me while walking over to the deer he had gotten and lifting it back up.

"Fine!" I growled and stomped inside, ignoring the smile I saw on Kagome's face as I did. "Come on! I want this over!" I called out to her over my shoulder.

An hour later I was debating on how much time it would take for the textbooks sitting in front of me to burn.

"_It can't take longer than a few minutes. Maybe I should shred them just in case?_" I wondered as I stared at the fire idly while Kagome read something about numbers out loud.

"**I suggest doing both.**" My demon butted in and I let my eyes drift away from the fire and to Kagome.

"_Not a bad idea,_" I thought and blinked at Kagome as she waved a hand in my face, making me jump a bit and look at her.

"You weren't even paying attention were you?" She said with a frown as Masaru tried to grab the book she had sat down on the table.

"I'd be lying if I said I was." I told her dully making her smile in spite of her previous annoyance at my lack of attention. "Can I go now?" I asked her and twitched my ears hoping to get my way a bit.

"Alright," she finally said with a sigh as I grinned and jumped up. "Just don't go to far and be careful." She told me as I started to race to the door. "Shoes!" She called out making me stumble and grab my shoes before racing outside.

"Bye Mom!" I called over my shoulder, knowing that would make her happy again. Then stopping near the trees I stuffed my feet into my boots and took off running, following InuYasha's scent until I found him in the small training area waiting.

"Finished already?" He asked me with a knowing look as I leaned back on the balls of my feet and gave him a smirk.

"Yep!" I told him with a grin and did a back bend to avoid his claws as he swung at me.

"Then let's get started," He said and we began to spar. As I tried to bend out of the back bend InuYasha kicked my legs out from beneath making me hit the ground hard. "Don't do that unless you know you can get out of that move before you get hurt." InuYasha told me as I rolled to the side to avoid another attack. Not wasting my time I pushed myself up with one hand while kicking my feet up to try and hit InuYasha, only to miss as he easily dodged my kick.

"Gotta move faster than that, Pup!" He laughed as I dug my feet into the ground and charged at him, trying to land several punches and only succeeded in grazing his cheek with my left hand. "Better, but still not great!" He told me as he pushed my head down into the ground while jumping back.

"Dancing Blades!" I yelled and sent the attack flying at InuYasha, who had trouble dodging all of them but still only suffered a few small scratches that didn't do any serious damage. Not giving any time for recover I followed my attack and managed to land a hit by punching InuYasha's stomach while he tried to dodge one of the last blades of my yokia. "Got you!" I yelled and barely managed to jump away from a right hook that InuYasha tried to give me.

"That's not fair! I hit you!" I yelled at him as he smirked and shook his head at me. "Stop that! I'm not a little pup so don't treat me like one!" I yelled at him angrily as he continued to smirk with that ridiculous look on his face that said he was in control and that he was just messing with me.

"I'll stop when you get better. Until then though," he said and charged at me, I had expected him to kick or punch me but instead I felt his hands wrap around my sizes as I was suddenly lifted up into the air and thrown towards the trees. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I tried to focus on not breaking anything when I landed. Suddenly I felt the sensation of falling stop and was replaced with the feeling of being covered in several blankets that seemed to last forever. I opened my eyes and gasped as I found myself sitting on the ground beneath a tree gasping for breath as my vision swam with dark spots. "Akari, you okay?" I heard InuYasha ask me as I closed my eyes and tried not to whimper at the feeling of nausea that hit me while a breeze blew over me making me coldly aware of the sweat that covered my face and made me feel as if my clothes were sticking to me.

"I'll...be fine." I gasped out as I opened my eyes to look up at InuYasha's. "Give me...a minute." I told him and couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped me when he lifted me up into his arms.

"Put me down. I can walk." I tried to growl but stopped and closed my eyes while holding onto InuYasha's haori when another wave of nausea hit me.

"Stop your growling and deal with it, Pup." InuYasha muttered as I listened to his steady heartbeat and felt the sick feeling pass a bit.

"Whatever," I mumbled against him and stopped fighting him verbally and let him carry me back home.

"**Never, ever, do that again!**" I heard my demon moan pitifully as I felt exhaustion fold over me, making me yawn.

"_Do what?_" I asked before I feel asleep to the sound of InuYasha's heart beating.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You're back early," Kagome commented without turning to look at InuYasha while she fixed a light supper of miso soup and rice.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a...accident I guess you would call it." InuYasha said while laying Akari down on her futon, which had been moved closer to their's as soon as they got back. At this Kagome turned to look over at him in concern and her eyes widened with worry at the sight of Akari asleep on her futon with obvious signs of sickness.

"What happened." Kagome demanded as she moved around and grabbed a small rag and a bowl, which was quickly filled with water.

"That's the weird part. Remember when we were coming back and she just disappeared for a second?" InuYasha asked, looking over at Masaru who was trying to crawl over to him on his hands and feet instead of his hands and knees. "Hey buddy, having some trouble?" InuYasha asked his youngest son as he looked up at him with a pout before somersaulting over himself and, looking surprised for a second, looked up at InuYasha before laughing and clapping his hands.

"Chee!" Masaru said happily while InuYasha reached over and grabbed him by the back of his little top before depositing Masaru in his lap.

"Anyway, it happened again. The only difference this time was instead of it happening for an instant it happened for about a minute." InuYasha told her while rubbing Masaru's ears gently, making the toddler purr happily. "I'm beginning to wonder if maybe it's one of her other demon attributes or something." He added as he watched Kagome lightly wipe Akari's face with the now damp cloth and check her over for any kind of injuries she might have gotten.

"Maybe, but then again it could be something else too. We don't know," she told InuYasha with worry in her eyes.

"As soon as the nights get a little warmer I think we should make another trip to Totosai's. Myoga should be there and one of those old farts are bound to know what's going on." InuYasha said after a minute, earning a nod of agreement from Kagome.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's bound to be get warmer in a couple of weeks so we'll plan for then." Kagome said in agreement while going over to the soup and rice to give it a quick stir. "For now we'll just be careful and see what happens." Kagome said, not really seeming to like the idea but seeing no other choice.

"Why don't you go to the Shrine? I'll go see Totosai," InuYasha said suddenly, making Kagome look at him in surprise.

"But-" She started only for InuYasha to shake his head.

"I think it's a good idea, besides you'll be able to visit your mother and see your old friends there. I'll feel better if you're on that side of the well anyway." InuYasha told her looking over at Akari as she slept then down at Masaru. "As much as I trust Sango and Miroku they have their own pups to take care of and at least at the Shrine I know it's safe." He added for good measure and tried not to let himself show his relief when Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, but you better come back in at least two weeks! If you don't I will S-I-T you till you can say hello to the Underworld." Kagome told him with her old spark of anger and determination, a spark that brought memories of their travels to InuYasha's mind as he got up and moved closer so he could kiss Kagome.

"Promise," he whispered against her lips and tried to kiss her again only to have Masaru interrupt them this time.

"Shit!" He yelled from between them causing both parents to look down at the pouting gold eyes that starred up at them. "Idiots." Masaru told them making InuYasha laugh while Kagome looked torn about whether to reprimand her son or laugh with her husband.

* * *

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Okay guys!

**~Light~** We have BIG news!

**~Akari~** They're going to upload book 2.

**~Light~** Kill joy, I was going to make them beg to know.

**~Dark~** Thank you Akari, would you tell the readers more?

**~Akari~** Whatever, anyway, this Sunday the sequel will be posted with the chapter 39 and 40 as the first chapters and the the third chapter as the new one.

**~Light~** That wasn't what you told me. *Looks at twin pitifully*

**~Dark~** Getting cookies and a new room isn't that big of a news issue. *says in a monotone while Akari snickers in the background*

**~Akari~** Sucker! *Sticks tongue out at Light*


	41. A Special Thanks

WE'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITE'ING, AND REVIEWING AS WELL AS STICKING AROUND TO READ THIS! THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING AND WE HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL!

All the people who Favorited!

AkyraSam

Ancientblackdragon

AngelQueen1325

AquaRose16

BileBlade

BlackHamster96

BraziaRios

BronzeDove

Cereza ShatterField

Cheyhuahua

CrimsonEyedLover

DeniseRenee

Detective S.C. Holmes

Fu-reiji22

Goldamberpools

Gungrave Company

Heidi O'neil

Inuyashainy

KarwaPallo

KawaiiFairyStar1000

Kazume Suigama

KitsuneGirl1994

Lady-Fire01

Lezette2000

Little Red Ridinghood01

Mariana Gl

Mothflight13

MzPurpleStawberri

NIGHTANGEL21

Nymphadora Jackson

SapphiRubyCrys

The Anime Girls

VetsKitten

almondbutter

alstasulis

angelgirl2248

beautifuldisaster1995

blackandwhite16

cornflakeonfire

elfqueen13

.790

gloglo100

goddessofodyssey22

inukagranaka

jems24jems

meghanstar17

pokecats649

razmend

rubymonkey

swimgirlie1

yonkeya

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

All the people who Followed!

007Girl

Alexstarlight18

Ancientblackdragon

AngelQueen1325

AquaRose16

Big-Tater

BileBlade

BlackHamster96

BlackPetals23

BronzeDove

Cereza ShatterField

CrimsonEyedLover

DevonnaDanielle

ElleDeghe

Emy22

Fu-reiji22

Goldamberpools

Gungrave Company

Heidi O'neil

Inuyashainy

Kazume Suigama

Kiriko the 22 tails

KitsuneGirl1994

Ldsprincess

Lezette2000

Lissy93

LittleMissDemiiGod

Little Red Ridinghood01

Mariana Gl

Mothflight13

MzPurpleStawberri

NIGHTANGEL21

Princess Inume

Sesshy19

Shanon Nakayama

Slam'in Burst

Soul Hunt

Tashy 17

The Anime Girls

Trinabear

Undaunted One

VetsKitten

almondbutter

alstasulis

ashley0921

avengeme

beautifuldisaster1995

blackandwhite16

blood87

chichi123

cornflakeonfire

duoduoandfood

goddessofodyssey22

jems24jems

meghanstar17

nekochan1994

neonkoi

pokecats649

razmend

seblackburn4

swimgirlie1

wolf18girl

xbamsod

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

And now to all of you that Reviewed!

Unicorn232003

wolf18girl

nekochan1994

xbamsod

almoundbutter

Princess Inume

AngelQueen1325

razmend

Ldsprincess

shefanhow

neonkoi

Drake Azure Saber

ALL the Guest users!

Anonymous

BraziaRios

Thank you once again to everyone! See you all in the sequel!


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note!

Hey guys! This story has been posted on Inkitt for competition. I'd love it if you voted on it!

Also, for those reading **_A Home for Hanyo's_** Book 3 to this story (Though it can be read as book 2 as well) It is undergoing complete revision, part of the reason it has been updated. The other is because my computer fan busted and I have to get it fixed. I'm in a library at the moment doing this via flash drive. *sigh*

ANYWAY! Thank you guys for your continued support! I hope to hear from you all soon!

.

.

.

Happy Thanksgiving/Deer Season!

From Dark :)


End file.
